Total Drama: The Big One
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: On this very new and very big island, a big cast consisting of 103 new and old contestants are ready to battle it out in new and old challenges alike! With a chance to win 3 million dollars, this season will not be easy, as Chris, Chef and Blaineley have some dangerous challenges in store for these guys! With all kinds of drama, this is going to be the big one! Please review!
1. Ep 0-1: The Announcement!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 0**  
 **P1: The Announcement!**

* * *

So, you know, I've been working on this one for quite a while in small bursts and this was basically made to be released in 2018, meaning that this will be my first story for the new year!

Honestly, this is 100% the successor to American Trip, which wasn't really one of my best fanfics, but it was still a high quality fanfiction for sure!

Also, the roster will be similar to American Trip, besides the fact that there will 88 contestants right from the start and that there's more returning characters that have a point in this story!

50 of the contestants that were previously on Total Drama are coming back for this season and their stories will be continued on from the previous seasons!

Staci won't be back for obvious reasons!

The 38 contestants that are new to Total Drama include 5 contestants that either had an cameo on Total Drama, 15 Ridonculous Race contestants that are willing to win and 18 new contestants that are ready and willing to be in this race!

Out of the 18 newcomers, only about 6 will be my own characters, as 12 of them will be you guys' own characters and they all have a chance at winning this competition!

Either way, there's going to be a lot of contestants with a lot of stories and sometimes...yep, this is going to be something!

Also, 2 contestants will be kicked out each episode and not only is 3 million dollars on the line, but TWO contestants will get the money, so it's up to the good old hosts to make it even harder.

Chef and Chris are still doing the hosting for this season, but a new host will also help these guys bring of the worst challenges ever...meaning that this is going to be the big one!

* * *

 **Anyways, here's the guideline for your new characters**

 **1: The newcomers must not have no magical powers!**

 **2: The new guy or gal can't be a Gary Stu/Mary Sue for obvious reasons!**

 **3: Your character request thingy must have the obvious things, plus their reason for competing in this season, which means that you can also put some extra things if you want to!**

 **Also, I'm going to choose the characters based on variety, so if you're not in this story, don't worry about it!**

 **Anyways, this story is going to get updated in 2018, when I will reveal the final roster for this story1**


	2. Ep 0-2: The New Faces!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 0: Preview Stuff**  
 **P2: The New Faces!**

 **Honestly, there's going to be 101 contestants and it's going to be a wild ride, as these new contestants are part of the hundred-strong cast and yes, this does include a lot of the Ridonculous Racers and almost all of the Total Drama contestants!**

 **Sans Cameron, because he's too precious!**

* * *

 **The Newcomers:**

Here's _all_ of the newcomers that haven't been on TV before and that are here to do some cool stuff on this season of Total Drama:

Matthew Weaver (mattafat/TheRiverOtter) is the Class Clown, being a guy that will always like to seize the day by making jokes, but also wants to be a guy that's known for more than his jokes and his funny moments.

Damien Hyde (Zevoros) is the Human Mirror, being a guy that is an great actor, giving him some double-agent potential, but otherwise, he's quiet and respectful towards an crush and a potential friend.

Lux (lonelylonerwhoisalone), who comes from a rich family, is the Awkward Matchmaker, who is really awkward, has some cruel tendacies and is definitely somewhat of people-pleaser, but her kindness that does shine.

Clayton Lunar (Space Zodiac) is the Edgy Loner, being an anti-social guy that loves anything that blocks out the real world, especially darker things and anime, but is always a team player to the point of being insecure about it and

Dan is the tall Peacekeeping Skater, always ready to keep the peace and skate around the place, but usually gets caught up in drama, even if he has no right to be in it and doesn't really know what a good plan is.

Warren is the brown-haired Big-Headed Blader, an arrogant guy that really knows how to rollerblade around and be a good friend, even if his arrogance annoys his own friends, but blows at being a leader.

Ingrid is the kinda short Witty Butterfly, having a ton of wit, a lot of friends, a very large vocabulary, a questionable attitude and an strange habit to use her words awkwardly, making her a drama magnet.

Erin is the slightly fat Hyperactive Blogger, as despite being a plus-size girl, she has a lot of energy, a lot of passion and knows how to be leader, but usually forgets the important parts and acts without thinking.

Kazuhisa (Kunnaki) is the Brash Warrior, being a jock that doesn't do strategy, but he's always loyal to his friends and his brothers and always puts in the effort to make anything possible, no matter how hard it is.

Yoshihisa (Kunnaki) is the Calm Leader, being a guy that knows how to be a responsible leader, be very caring and be always willing to take one for the team, but can be somewhat stubborn in important situations.

Iehisa (Kunnaki) is the Little Strategist, being a young and naive guy that knows how to make plans, use his intellect in special ways and wants to prove himself to be a man.

Toshihisa (Kunnaki) is the Charm Master, a beatitful guy that always gets the ladies and is always willing to help people and make them feel welcome, ladies being his main focus, but he's still pretty humble all things considered.

Yuuji (sneak13579) is the Secret Otaku, being a guy that secretly loves manga and anime, but has got an relatively big ego and is not much of a team player.

Amelia (YourAverageGem) is the Confindent Risk-Seeker, being a fearless girl that will not take attitude, but her short legs and not being able to hold her breath definitely does not do her favours.

Lucy (FlyingLemonCat) is the Punk Rock Queen, being a cool and friendly girl that's passionate about punk rock and wears her headphones a lot.

Sylvan Quinn (Zevoros) is the Strategy Guy, being a man that is actually relatively humble for the most part, is willing to help his own team in any way that he could and is also willing to pull some moves on the rival teams.

Justice McElroy/Jai (monstermaniac) is the Anti-Social Cartoonist, being a nonbinary person that doesn't like people in general thanks to being shunned, but loves creating comics and animations.

Robin Masterson (Dogtimus) is the Tomboy Jokester, being a girl that's always ready to crack a joke, motivate some teammates, eating and being gross, even if it gets her judged, and as a result, doesn't like judgemental people.

Kevin Ramirez (GirlPower54) is the Observant Gangster, being a guy that shuts out other people thanks to being ridiculously aggressive and having ADHD, but that won't stop him ruling the competition and a very small chance to getting some love.

Chuck Newbarry (SherShock) is The Fat Kid, being a big guy that loves to eat food, smiling (mostly at the stupidest of times) and he isn't the smartest guy around, so he doesn't know when he's pissing someone off.

Cade is the Rough Cook, being a black guy that really loves cooking and fighting. He is really willing to help people that needs the help, but he also likes a good fight and keeping things simple, but a bad judge of his own actions, as he does get misdirected and doesn't know how far is too far at times.

Troy is the Dancing Actor, being another black guy that really likes dancing and acting to the point, where he has become a bit of a perfectionist. But while is truthful, friendly and usually does well, he also can defend bad people, as long they're his side. He's also very, very friendly.

Ali is the Reliable Rich Kid, being an Arabian guy that definitely knows how to golf and be a person that people want to be around, even if he does sometimes takes advantage of opportunities, but he's not lazy or unempathetic by any definition.

Yeah, that's the final list of (true) newcomers that I'm willing to bring along for my story and honestly, thanks to me not knowing how many newcomers are in this story, there's 100 contestants now.

* * *

 **The Former Cameos:**

Here's the eight not-so-new characters that haven't been in the competition, but have appeared on Total Drama before and I can tell you these eight people are pretty good candidates for this season.:

Craig (the intern that wears an orange beanie and appears in almost all of the seasons) is the Wannabe Macho Man, as he doesn't really take any attitude or excuses from nobody, doesn't makes friends too easily and he usually can adapt easily to a lot of situations, but he ain't too secure about his looks.

Jose (Alejandro's brother) is the Charmless Spainard, being a guy that always likes to bully his brother, loves his own looks and usually doesn't get along easily with most teammates, but can easily pull a great strategy from nowhere and can definitely go toe-to-toe on most things.

Leshaniqua (Leshawna's cousin) is the Tough Cousin, being a girl that's a tough nut to crack, loves seeing her cousin and loves a challenge, but hilariously enough, listens to gossip, even if it's obviously not true and loves to be a tough lady, even when it's not neccessary.

Eddie (being the chubby intern guy that appears from season four onwards) is the Knowledgeable Artist, who outside of being an intern, really knows a lot about Total Drama, knows a lot about art and is strangely sociable, but is pretty weak physically and can be accustory at times.

Brady (being Beth's boyfriend) is the Friendly Model, a guy who is always willing to help, even if he doesn't know what to do at times, as he really loves his girlfriend, can breathe underwater and knows when a team can get messed up.

Lesley (being the black-haired female intern from season four onwards) is the Peaceful Runner, being a girl that really likes running and obstacle courses and being at peace, since she's actually pretty vengeful most of the times. She will also defend her friends against accusations, wherever they're got some backing or not and also stand against her enemies.

Kim (being the red-head intern that was just helping Chris relax in Jamaica IN World Tour) is the Enthuastic Beatutician, being a red-head girl that knows beauty, but also knows good competition and knows how to be in high spirits. But she, most of the time, runs headfirst into situations with a bit of knowledge and keeps her head on the ground.

And finally, Josh (being the intern that got turned into the mutant) is the Determined Loser, as despite his somewhat lackluster skills, he will never give up on what he wants to do, but his spirits aren't the highest and his mindset isn't too positive.

Well, the 8 former cameos are here to do some battling, especially since about half of them were actually interns.

* * *

 **Cameron isn't competiting in this show for obvious reasons, as Chris couldn't get him to fight in a dangerous reality show that took place mainly in a big island that was surrounded by a few smaller islands!**

 **All of the Total Drama that aren't Cameron are in this to win it or the majority of the Ridonculous Race cast are in are also fighting from the start!**

 **Staci is also competiting with the rest of the crew, though, but most of the contestants are what you expected, but MacArthur, Jacques and Josee are definitely going to throw you for a loop!**

 **As for Gerry, Pete, Kelly, Sanders, Dwayne Sr. and Ryan, they're definitely not in the competition, but they're definitely going to have cameos of some kind!**

 **Spud, Leonard and Stephanie are in another category entirely, mostly because of their flaws and problems, so they'll be doing something!**

 **So, the wait for Episode One shouldn't be that long!**


	3. Ep 1-1a: The First Part Of The Arrivals!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 1: Many Unhappy Campers!**  
 **Part 1: The First Part Of The Arrivals!**

 **Alright, here's part of the introductions, as it introduces the first third of the characters that are fighting for some money!**

 **Yes, Leonard was actually added retroactively...I dunno, why but he is there now.**

* * *

The island that show was being hosted on was big, no doubt about it, but it also seemed that there was something else there

Blaineley was just looking very smug about getting her new job, but unsurprisngly, guess who was back to haunt her in her new job...for unsurprising reasons.

Chris McLean was back and Blaineley, did not like it, as there was definitely going to be a battle of the egos for most people and Chef's groan was heard from the canteen.

But the show must go on and these two knew how to start a TV show.

''Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama and probably the biggest season _ever_!'' Chris exclaimed.

''This time we're taking all the classic, not so classic and all new contestants to give them one chance to win one million dollars! And since this is a big season, two people can win a million dollars each!'' Blaineley explained, explaining the premise.

''And this ain't going to be easy, as there's all sorts of danger, abandoned buildings, challenges and even an old returning island...you know what?''

''This is...'' Blaineley interrupted, before being interrupted again.

They both had to say the title.

''TOTAL! DRAMA! THE BIG ONE!'' They both yelled, getting it just right.

* * *

The 101 contestants that were completely sure that they were arriving to see a new host, as the main advertisement didn't even show the hosts of this new season...to throw a curveball all of the contestants way.

The dock that the contestants were actually arriving at was definitely a place that was seperated from the camp, the elimination circle was just up the hill from the dock.

The first ten were about to see it first-hand, as they were noticing someone familiar and they were all angered by the sight of the original host just being here.

''Welcome to the new season!'' Chris exclaimed, as though nobody was angry.

The first four stepped off the boat, as they were all from Total Drama World Tour and they were a little bit displeased.

''Gwen, Duncan, Heather and Courtney!'' Blaineley said, not so surprised. ''Welcome to this crazy island.''

Gwen and Heather were both glaring at each other, while Courtney was just giving more of the silent treatment, as Duncan was just ignoring her.

''What? Are you two married-'' Duncan asked, before getting pushed by Chris. ''Okay, so it's _like that_ , huh?''

Courtney just pulled her ex-boyfriend away like she wanted to have a word with him, as the two co-hosts were just still looking at each other like they had a problem.

''Can you just not be annoying for one minute?'' She asked Duncan, who just rolled his own eyes.

Courtney sighed at both Duncan and Gwen, although it seemed to be more of a sad one and weirdly enough, the feeling was actually mutual.

''Wow, weird goth girl manages to push away friends-'' Heather mocked Gwen, before getting-

''Honestly, you did that job before me. Seriously, your track record is amazing-''

The two of them were pushed to one side by Blaineley, who just wanted to introduce the next three contestants, who were just as pleased as the other contestants at seeing Blaineley back once again.

''Oh, what?'' Jo asked, trying not to laugh.

''Wow, she's hot.'' Scott gestured to Blaineley.

''No, she ain't...at least not as hot as me.'' Anne Maria suggested.

The three of them sooner rather than later were off the boat and onto the dock, as they were all sure that they were going to get something really bad out of this.

''Jo, Scott, Anne Maria, welcome to the new island.'' Blaineley told them.

''Wow, what a weak roster.'' Jo said. ''Except for punk face over here, because he blew up a mansion and I can respect that.''

''IT WAS A COTTAGE!'' Chris shouted, still remembering trumatic memories. ''Geez, all the things I do for you guys.''

''Doesn't Chef and the interns do more things than you?'' Scott snidely said, demeaning the host more.

''And you're ugly!'' Anna Maria said, hitting him the hardest.

Chris was just about to blow up, but then Blaieneley just touched him on the shoulder to just calm him down, as the host with the most realized that there was way more contestants.

''Where da hell are we at, though?''

''The docks and that's the elimination place.'' Chris pointed at the platform and cliff that was decorated with traditional elimination ceremony stuff. ''Yeah, expect to be there if you suck hard enough.

Chris and Blaineley had to introduce more contestants, as they just straight up pushed the ROTI contestants to the side thanks to Chef, who was working overtime.

''And finally, we've got Dave, Jasmine and Sammy...arriving to get a second chance!'' Blaineley announced loudly.

Sammy actually entered in a different outfit to her sister, as she knew that Amy was going for her own style this time around.

Sammy was just wearing some pretty casual blue jeans, a off-white t-shirt, some brown coloured flat shoes and a hair band...but she still had the poms poms.

Jasmine was just wearing the same stuff as always, even if the hat had a small bite mark.

Dave was a little bit different, as aside from his new addition of gloves that managed to mix comfort and function into one design, he wasn't really that different.

''Well, Blaineley, how the heck did you get here?'' Sammy asked, not sure-

''It's Samey, you idiot!'' Chris shouted, as though it was a good reminder.

''It's actually Sammy, Chris!'' Jasmine shouted back. ''What's your problem?''

Jasmine and Sammy were pretty much pushed backwards really hard into the small crowd of contestants, due to some strange fustration.

''Wow, this island is a haven of dirtiness...wait, this is a camp?'' Dave asked, a little dumbfounded by the new island. ''This seems strange.''

''And it's going to get stranger than further you go in.'' Blaineley told the contestants that just stepped off yacht that just left immediately. ''Honestly, this island has an interesting history.''

''Don't worry, this is a real island with no nuclear waste...All I can say is that whoever gave me this island had big plans!'' Chris assured the contestants. ''Trust me.''

''I can't trust you...you faked an island for some dumb reasons.'' Dave scolded Chris, who didn't care.

''And nearly killed us in the process!'' Jasmine protested, before being blasted with an air horn.

Chris obviously didn't care judging by the look of his very smug and pretentious face and Blaineley didn't really care that much, as she was just here to host a show with a lot of teens.

''Okay? But we're not on that island!'' Chris told the three of them, who just managed to get into the contestant crowd.

* * *

The next ten contestants were obviously from the Ridonculous Race, judging from the ship that was named the S. on the side of it, making it obvious who was arriving on the new island next.

''Dude, Chris!'' one of the contestants shouted.

This guy was just wearing a pink-coloured tank top with purple shorts, white and red socks, red sneakers and two spiked bracelets, one for each arm.

''Chris, who's that beatitful lady?'' He asked in excitement.

''Brody, I'm Blaineley, always winning all of the awards and new co-host for this season of Total Drama!'' Chris' co-host boasted, as the surfer was just excited to be on a new season.

''No way!'' Brody yelled in excitement. ''Where's Geoff and Bridge, though?''

''Dude, they'll be here any minute.'' Chris replied, careful not to get Brody dissapointed.

Chris was just getting something on his feed, as he just checking in the make up department...

The next two contestants stepped off the island and they what to expect, as they knew what the show was all about, as they were definitely here to do some promoting.

''Hey, do you think our blog traffic is going to increase majorly?'' A light-skinned brunette lady asked.

''...Of course, Jen. Who wouldn't want to know what's going in Total Drama?'' A white guy with a fez on said.

''Tom, Jen, welcome to the show! Also coming off the boat, Chet and Lorenzo!'' Blaineley told the two of them, who were excited to see the stepbrothers come back.

These stepbrothers weren't definitely the best of bros, but they were a long way away from hating each other.

''Chet, I hope you don't _tank_ this one!'' Lorenzo shouted, who looked a little dark.

''Lorenzo, I might tank this one, but at least, we're gonna be awesome!'' Chet exclaimed, who was sunburned.

Chet and Lorenzo were sure that this show was going to be awesome, as they were all excited to be on this show, as they just bumped Tom and Jen out of the way.

''Rude much?'' Tom asked with some major sass.

The next two contestants didn't really want to wait, as they were just trying their hardest to really feel their moods, as they were both girls of very different kinds.

''Urgh, obviously I'm the best contestant here...except for Heather!'' A brunette girl with hair extensions and expensive shoes exclaimed.

''I can't believe that you wear those clothes!'' A girl who looked like a Rastafarian said.

The rich girl just shrugged it off, as the vegan that looked like an rastafarian was just a little angry.

''Taylor and Laurie, welcome to the show and I don't care who's the best here!'' Blaineley exclaimed, as Chris was off fixing his looks. ''Go and just join the other contestants.''

''Elliody, Mickey, get off the boat.''

Mickey was 16, but he was a relatively small guy that was just wearing a head brace, a light blue jumper, a orange shirt that sticks from under his jumper, a green trousers that went up to his ankles and red sneakers.

Ellody was definitely someone that was bespectacled, as along with that, she also wore a off-white shirt, a rosewood brown coloured jumper, some simple black shoes with a buckle.

The two looked very different, but they definitely agreed on one thing.

''It looks relatively normal-wait a second.'' Elliody observed, before-

''Yeah, it's definitely normal!'' Mickey whimpered, just sure that this island was going to kill him.

''Isn't this the island that was planned to have a city on it?'' Elliody noted, just as Chris somehow managed to get back.

''Yeah, dude...stop spoiling the moment.'' Chris said, having a messy head of hair.

Nine contestants have stepped off and one more was just ready to make sure that they were able to provide the best performance, as they were just ready to nail it.

''Who's ready to _rock_ the place?!'' The guy with a multi-coloured heaband shouted, as he just leaped with his guitar onto the dock. ''So the boat was like **dudududu** and the wind was like **woosh** and I-''

''No one cares about your life story.'' Gwen said, slightly bothered.

''Rock, my dude...what's happening?!'' Chris yelled with enthusiasm. ''Welcome to the new season of Total Drama!''

''Er, where's the camp?'' Rock asked, a little confused.

Chris was just not say anything clear.

''Give it time, my man...it's not finished, dude-''

''Are you just going to waste a hour long show for no reason?'' Elliody asked, genuinely concerned about the actual show.

The twenty contestants were all sure that they were able to bring back the wasted time, as they were not feeling the mood.

* * *

When the second boat left, the third boat arrived and this was when it got interesting, as the people that were all on the boat, as there was 3 former interns and 7 returning contestants that have no chance to come back.

''Okay, where the hell is the camp?'' the former intern shouted.

This former intern was definitely a tall, white and lanky man with brown hair and he was wearing a orange beanie, a green t-shirt with white stripes, long khaki trousers and hilariously enough, sandals.

''We've got Craig...''

''Actually, we're just at the docks.''

The other guy (in contrast to the other dude)was pretty short, fat and Asian, as he had slightly spiky black hair and was wearing some denim shorts, a navy blue t-shirt with somewhat edgy writing, blue sneakers and grey socks.

''...Eddie...''

''Really, then why did I see-''

''Because that's the camp!''

The third former intern was just getting tired of this, as she was just not in the mood to deal with these two.

She was 4'11 had a black hair that was tied in a ponytail, a sky blue t-shirt that fits, some loose-fitting grey tracksuit bottoms and partially hidden black and blue trainers.

''...and Lesley!'' Chris announced, not ready to do some mock- ''Hey, former interns, think you have a chance?''

''Considering that you're still on here...yeah, I guess.'' Lesley said, looking to the positive side of life.

The other 7 were willing, as they were actually sure that their comebacks were actually going to be pretty strong, since they were now allowed to step off the boat.

''We've also got Cody and Sierra...''

Cody was just still sweating from the lack of comfort and Sierra's smile was definitely huge from being with him, as they both tripped together.

''...Eva...''

Who was feeling the anger for this show, when she saw the old and new host just stand side-by-side and she sighed as hard as she could.

''...Justin...''

The model was just looking at his girl, who was still on the boat, as he was just getting looked at by a lot of the single ladies.

''...DJ..''

The tall Jamaican-American guy was definitely scared, as he clenched his teeth in fear of what was in that.

''...whatever's left of Ezekiel...''

The prarie boy that smelt very bad, as he had been in rehabilitation for obvious reasons, but Chris definitely tripped him over.

''...and for some reason, Beth!''

The farm girl and her pig were back and the girl was just going straight for...wherever the camp is, as the questions were just rolling up.

''Seriously, this is a cast for the ages and right now, we're still not revealing the camp!'' Blaineley announced excitedly. ''Also, I'm not answering any questions.''

''Where's Brady?'' Beth asked, a little incredulously. ''I remember him being on the contestant list.''

''Yeah, that's actually true!'' Sierra noted, just showing a poster of three returning contestants and three new contestants.

Chris and Blaineley just shrugged it off...litterally, as they were sure that there was no 'Brady' on the list.

The ten of them were actually just sitting down on some benches that were actually situated near the campfire...mostly because they'd get to see the drama first hand.

Also, there was enough benches for 100 contestants, so it would be well suited to be sitting all of the remaining contestants, as Ezekiel just got back up.

''...eh, this is way too crazy.'' the prairie guy said, going along almost unnoticed.

''At least he's back to normal-ish.'' Blaineley stated, covering her nose with her finger. ''You might wanna get rid of that smell.''

''...How do I wash, eh?''

* * *

 **To be continued with the second part of the introductions, as I just wanted to show you what I've been working for the past two weeks!**

 **To be honest, a lot of progress was actually made yesterday, so expect Part 2 to come sooner than you think and Part 1-1b to contain a lot more contestants!**


	4. Ep 1-1b: The Arrivals: Part 2!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 1: Many Unhappy Campers!**  
 **Part 1b: The Arrivals Part 2: Updating!**

 **Here's where the a good chunk of the 96 contestants will be introduced, as they are prepared to see the show to its end.**

 **Also, I kinda forgot to actually make an description of the actual newcomers, so that's why it's been updated!**

* * *

The next fifteen or so contestants were just a random bunch of contestants that included five more Pahkitew Island contestants, five more ROTI contestants, three very popular original cast contestants and the first two all-new contestants.

''Well, there's some new vicontestants in the house!'' Chris exclaimed, as he was just smiling sadistically. ''And these guys look extra ready for the show!''

Of course the host wasn't smiling because of them being there and Blaineley was just a little relieved, stepping in front of the main host.

''Great. Because I'll introduce them to-''

''Hey, where the hell is the great cabins?'' A guy exclaimed.

This guy was definitely a tough cookie, as he was just looking a little rough and he just managed to get all of the

''Kevin!'' Blaineley exclaimed, as the gangster stepped off. ''One of the toughest and best contestants!''

Kevin was a slightly tan, slightly muscular, short light browned haired guy with blue-gray eyes and some covered-up scars. What the scars were covered up with was a orange hoodie over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, black and white sneakers, a black belt with a gold buckle, black wristland and red finger less gloves.

''Yeah and you should watch out because I know a few tricks.'' Kevin said, just pulling out thin air. ''Crap, I forgot!''

Kevin was just looking threateningly at the rest of the contestants, as he was sitting on his own bench.

''Wait a second...is that the new host?''

''Hey, Yoshi..hisa? Welcome to the club-'' Chris introduced the new Japanese guy, who just shrugged.

Yoshihisa was a Japanese slim, somewhat-toned 6'3'' guy that has tanned skin, had blue-ish eyes and slicked-back wavy black hair. He was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

''-of scariness.'' Mickey said, almost sarcastically.

Yoshihisa was just walking over to the benches of plenty, as there was a lot of space, as Kevin was just eyeing him angrily and the guy didn't care that much about the gangster.

''Hey.'' The Japanese guy with a cigarette said casually.

''Hello.'' The gangster with bling replied, trying to be threatening. ''So, I've much heard about you.''

''...What's your name again?''

''Kevin Ramirez-''

Suddenly, a contestants that people knew stepped off and they somehow managed to get thrown a stick their own way and it was really obvious who it was.

''Come on, Izzy!'' An extremely fat guy shouted.

''Owen, I didn't hit anyone!''

''Er...Owen and Izzy are back as well.'' Chris told the contestants, who weren't really that surprised...more scared if anything.

Blaineley was really feeling the fear, as Izzy was just straight up jumping over her, as Owen was just going around the girly host and the relationship was just solid.

''Wow, we're back on Total Drama!'' Owen excitedly yelled.

''Oh my god, this is going to be awesome!'' Izzy shouted back.

''I know, right?''

''Yeah!''

The two of them were actually just happy to get on the island, as they were just really excited for the challenges that were ahead.

''Honestly, I wanted to come back to the most awesomest show on earth!'' Owen exclaimed, just getting some skeptical looks. ''What? So a guy can't get excited for a show that he loves?''

''Are you sure you want to get excited over this show?'' Gwen asked, genuinely unsure.

''I'm glad I'm back on TV with my old buddies!'' Owen shouted, just prompting the next contestant to get off the boat.

And she was a true sista and just not ready to deal with Chris' bullshit.

''Oh no, you ain't back!'' The black girl exclaimed.

''Leshawna, when did you think I'm out of the show?'' Chris asked, genuinely happy to see an angry contestant.

''When you said your ass is retiring!''

''Dude, I bet you think I'm the best host-''

Leshawna was actually sure that the rest of them weren't pleased with the reappearence of the sociopathic host, as a good chunk of the contestants were just as displeased as the girl.

''Okay, so we can all agree that Chris isn't the best host!'' Blaineley exclaimed happily.

''Hey-'' Chris yelled, interspersed between a new contestant stepping off. ''-Anna Maria, what's up?''

''How the hell ain't you gone?!'' Anna Maria shouted. ''Also, Vito's dead!''

Anna Maria's poof was actually strong as steel, accidently making the next contestant really hurt his own head and hilariously enough...

''And Mike's back!''

''Well, you're not wrong...there's probably another guy-'' Mike attempted to reassure her.

''Yep, that guy kinda sucked. My boyfriend is real as heck!'' Anna Maria stated, just showing a picture of her model boyfriend.

''No way!'' Mike exclaimed, just happy to congratulate her. ''How did you do it?''

''I don't need to tell you-''

The next contestant arrived and it was very obvious that he wasn't speaking a lot, as he was just really feeling the island and pretty much everything/

Also, someone else stepped off and she was obviously much more popular, given that she was immediately glomped on by Sierra, who just wanted a autograph.

''B, Dawn, welcome back to the craziest show on TV!'' Blaineley introduced.

''Hey.'' B said, being chill about it.

''Whoa, you do speak! Huh, why didn't you do that earlier, then?!'' Chris yelled, almost ready to fight. ''You know, the ratings were low-''

B was just shrugging his hands, as he didn't care about ratings, but about his friends, as Dawn finally managed to get Sierra off her surprisingly quickly.

''I'm surprised how much Sierra's and your aura has changed!'' Dawn exclaimed happily.

B was just sure, as he just nodded yes.

''But three years is definitely a long time.'' Dawn said, knowing that a lot of situations change over 3 years.

Someone else jumped off, as they were all sure that they were prepared to do their own skills.

''Brick, welcome back! Hope you don't wet the bed.'' Blaineley said, mocking the military teen.

''Yeah, I've moved a long while past that, ma'am.'' Brick said, just happy to do his own awesome skills

Brick was just happy to be back with his awesome friends, as he just wanted to hug them, as they were really feeling their best.

''Honestly, I miss you guys.'' Brick told his friends, who were just happy to see him. ''Jo, I'm always ready to be the best.''

''Well, bring it on!'' Jo shouted back. ''I'm always ready to make mincemeat out of you and the rest!''

Brick and Jo's eye lit up with passion, as this contestant that was the second most eliminated out of everyone was suprising everyone with his appearence back on this island.

''Hey, Beardo, got something to say?'' Chris asked. ''No, actually scratch that-''

''Hey, I wouldn't like be kicked out first...but other than that it's all...'' Beardo said, before doing a whistle that went up continously. ''...from here.''

''And you're going to go down ASAP!'' One of the returning contestants shouted, as his purple hair made him distinct. ''What does ASAP mean?''

''Max, the dumbest evil genius around!'' Blaineley announced, as the next two were actually off the boat. ''Also...how DID you get back.''

The hosts' scowls were pretty obvious, as this new red-head was just stepping off the boat and the surprise on a good chunk of the contestant's faces were pretty obvious.

''Surprised to see me?'' Scarlett asked. ''Well, people have clamouring for me to comeback.''

''Actually, you weren't supposed to comeback. You're the most eliminated contestant ever!'' Chris yelled, obviously mad about the blowing up the island thing. ''Even more than Ezekiel!''

Blaineley was just angrily moving her to the rest of the contestants, where she was totally well received, as Jasmine was just really ready to punch.

''Okay, before this gets too crazy, can we just get-'' She yelled, trying to get things distracted.

''Ella's going down!'' A fat country girl yelled, as she was next to the princess in question. ''Oh, you're going down!''

''I don't get why you're angry!'' Ella tried to ask, before she got a punch straight to the face.

''...Well, here's Ella and Sugar, two people are very different and should not be paired together...and they're awesome!'' Chris exclaimed, just happy to see that two contestants are fighting for no reason.

* * *

There was another random bunch of fifteen contestants that were just trying their hardest to make sure that they were able to do their own things, as they were all sure that they were trying their hardest to catch some spotlight.

Out of the mix, the last eight Ridonculous Race contestants, two more returning All-Stars and five more new contestants were just willing to get out of the boat.

''Alright, so when is this going to end?'' Chris asked, getting disinterested of the introductions.

''No way, I got onto the show!'' Dwayne shouted, very happy to be on this show. ''There's already so many contestants here!''

''We've got Dwayne...''

The fourteen-year old was just dabbing on the people, as Duncan was just liking the kid's attitude.

''Keep that up and you're going to be awesome!'' Duncan praised, just happy to have a slightly rebellious kid.

''I don't know how I'm going to be awesome, but I'm going to try.'' Dwayne said, ready to bring his skills.

''...Crimson?...''

The somewhat scary goth girl was just feeling the island, as she was just happy to see that this island was just going to be depressing.

''Back off, goth girl's sister!'' Heather shouted, in retaliation.

''I can't believe you live such a sad life, messing with people.'' Crimson said, scaring the host and the mean girl. ''When did you became like this?''

''Why do you care?'' The mean girl asked, clenching her teeth.

''Because you're a terrible person that can only step on other people.'' Gwen joined in angrily.

The goths were somehow banding together as friends.

''...Carrie...''

The goth girl and the girlfriend were just waving to each other, as they were just both happy to see each other.

''Hey, Crimson! I love your style.'' Carrie said. ''Honestly, you know how to be a goth.''

Crimson was just sweating, as she didn't know what to do, but she just calmed herself down.

''Thanks.'' Crimson answered, still being as unemotional as ever. ''I'm glad your relationship is great.''

''...Devin...''

The confident boyfriend were actually jumping onto the dock, as his spiked hair was obvious to his girlfriend, but he fell onto the dock badly.

''Oooohh...are you okay?'' Carrie asked, just wanting her boyfriend to be alright.

''Yeah, just a scratch!'' Devin exclaimed, ready for some more challenges.

''...Emma and Kitty...''

The law school student stepped off, just happy to see her boyfriend once again.

''Wow, I can't believe I'm even on here!'' Kitty exclaimed, just ready to hang out with her favourites. ''And everybody's here!''

''Yeah, just don't get eliminated in the first round.'' Emma butted in, before taking one look at her boyfriend. ''Besides, Noah's here.''

''Hey, it's been a long time coming!'' Noah shouted, also happy to see her.

The smart couple were obviously just prepared to do some dangerous things.

''I'm not sure if this is a bad thing or a good thing, but at least they're happy together.'' Kitty said, knowing that the couple would make a great team. ''Oh, whatever, I just hope that this is awesome!''

Kitty was just now hanging out with Carrie, who was just loving Devin.

''...Ennui...''

''Wow, I can't believe it.'' Ennui said, still being unemotional. ''Crimson, you're here too?''

''Well, this show is super dramatic...so, yeah.'' Crimson said back, pretending to be unemotional.

It was really obvious that Chris was just looking away from their scary makeup, that Sugar was just cooking up something and that they loved each other.

Also, Loki was back for more.

''Hey, Loki.'' Carrie said, putting the rabbit, who just didn't care.

''...and Laurie, all Ridonculous Race contestants!'' Chris shouted, as the vegan was just stepping off the boat to make sure that this place looked pretty cool.

''Isn't this your new resort?'' Laurie asked. ''Because I remember it being like this.''

The next duo stepped off the boat, as they were just kissing each other as they were pumped to see Brody.

''Geoff and Bridgette, what's up?'' Chris asked, happy to see them.

''Nothing much, just won the Ridonculous Race, dude!'' Geoff exclaimed, not ready to hold a grudge.

They were pretty much walking off the dock, when they saw a familiar face just hanging out.

''Yeah and we went surfing in Austrailia!'' Bridgette said, trying to hide her bad mood. ''Wait, is that Brody?''

''Dude, is that your babe?'' Brody asked, needing an introduction.

''Yeah!'' Geoff gushed, still not able to hide her excitement. ''We're back on this show!''

''Hey, Brody. What's up?''

''Dude..ette, I'm just waiting for the show to start and talking with my dudes!'' Brody answered, just hanging around with Geoff's old friends. ''I think we've met before or something.''

''Wait, didn't we surf together in Austrailia?'' Bridgette asked, before the surfer dude finally got it.

''Oh, yeah! Those waves were epic and MacArthur kicked a-'' Brody said, before being cut off by Chris introducing another contestant.

''Okay, time to introduce some new vit-contestants to this super show!'' Chris exclaimed, as he was just excited to see the new people. ''Dudes and babes, we got to speed it up here!''

The first of five new contestants stepped off.

''Alejandro's bullying brother, who is way better than him, it's Jose!'' Chris announced, making the charming Spainard pissed the heck off.

This guy had the clothing of his brother, except the shirt being blue and the undershirt being purple

Immediately, Katie and Sadie were fawning over this new guy who wasn't evil in any way, as he just pushed them off.

''Oh, hello, Al! I heard it's going to be great-'' Jose said, trying to piss off his brother.

''Jose, you think you can beat me?'' Alejandro asked calmly. ''You have no idea what you're in for.''

''Trust me, I know what I'm in for. Watched all of the seasons to get prepared.''

''And I've got-''

The two of them were pushed off the dock by the next new contestant, who had no reason to care about the two of them.

''Warren, a guy with a very big ego and even bigger skates!'' Blaineley announced, as the guy was just rolling off the dock.

This dude was a 6'1'' tanned slim guy that had kinda short and scruffy light brown hair,

''Hey, Chris! I hope your challenges are extra awesome!'' The skater shouted, excitedly. ''Wait, why are you hosting?''

Blaineley was just pouting and not answering any questions, as she was just bothered by the questions.

''Because the producers needed someone that wasn't ready to kill the contestants for ratings.'' She explained, just making the skater a little scared..

''This show knows what's up!'' Warren exclaimed, just rolling off the dock with her stakes at least knowing that he couldn't get killed easily.

The third new contestant was just excited, as they were looking more or less prepared for the future, whatever the future may be.

This girl, who was named Lux, was a pale 5'1'' girl with mid-back length brown hair with left-parted bangs, bright green eyes and a big chest. She was just wearing a huge grey sweater that was just covering her chest, a blue skirt that reached down to her thighs, knee-length black stockings and a pair of blue converses.

''Lux, when did you arrive? 'Cause you're overdue for matchmaking!'' Blaineley shouted, as the matchmaker was just in the mood to be introduced like that.

''Honestly, I don't want to live that life anymore.'' The brunette girl stated. ''Anyways, I'd still like to be friends with you all and that kind of stuff!''

The matchmaker was just getting some smug looks from one of the most questionable contestants in the game, as Scott was just taking one look at her.

''Hey, pretty lady.'' Scott said from far away.

Obviously, the matchmaker was just not noticing him, as Scott got an immediate slap in the face by his *former* girlfriend, as there was some strange tension between them.

''Hey, honestly, you two work terrible together...sorta.'' Lux said, trying to get a hold of a situation. ''I don't know what's going on, but it's weird.''

The fourth new contestant was ''the last intern'' as she was just hyped to be on this show.

''Hey, Chris, what's up? I'm glad to be on your show!'' Kim shouted, being ready to help.

Kim was just that redhead intern that helped Chris relaxed back in Jamaica, but she was just a wearing different clothes, as she was just wearing a messy green t-shirt, long khaki trousers and flat trainers that were just as dirty.

''Kim, hope your beauty skills-'' Chris tried to announce.

''Nah, thanks. I just wanted to hang out with the rest of the contestants and interns! Also, nice job, Blaineley, your makeup looks awesome!''

''Thanks for the compliment...would've appreciated it three years ago, though.'' Blaineley replied, being her bitter self.

Kim was just going to hang out with the rest of the contestants, as the last new contestant that was on this boat was just stepping off and he was already setting off some red alarms.

This guy was just a pale dude with a diease, icy blue eyes and long black hair that only covers his right-eye and he was 5'8'', which would be relatively short. He was wearing a light blue buttoned shirt with a gold collar, white sneakers and grey jeans.

''Sylvan, a totally nice guy.'' Chris said, just giving a introduction to the nice guy, who was just giving Dawn some strange signals.

''Hey, it's-uh-nice to meet you all.'' The blackhaired guy said, as his black hair was just making him look mysterious. ''Hey, so what's up with everybody?''

''Oh, just waiting for the show to actually start. Who knew that there was so many contestants?'' Blaineley asked, not ready to wait for so long.

Sylvan's somewhat goth-esque look was just making some people feel like they had a new friend, but there was people that was sure that knew of their true intentions.

Weirdly enough, it wasn't Dawn, who was voicing their concerns, as the

''I don't know...we don't know this guy, who knows what he could be?'' Emma asked, completely sure that this guy wasn't as he seems.

''Honestly, you didn't know that much about Noah. Giving me a chance wouldn't be that big of a problem.'' Sylvan said, just being a little presumptive.

''I just don't talk to strangers, okay?''

''I guess not...still, though, give me a chance.''

Emma and Sylvan were actually just being awkward with each other, as they had no idea what to do.

The boats were definitely coming quickly, as there was a boat in the distance, but it was coming fast.

* * *

Another ten contestants were dropping from the boat, as they were just sure that their return would spark some cool drama, as they were back for a dumb reason, especially since that they were prepared for their special comeback.

''We've got ten return-stars prepared to duke it out in this new season and here they come!'' Chris announced.

The ten of them were pretty much dumped out of the boat, as they were just piled up on the docks to get their quick introduction.

''Lindsay, Tyler and Beth return from the Total Drama Island...''

Lindsay and Leshawna quickly pushed themselves back up, as they were both just happy to keep on being the best of friends with each other.

Tyler was definitely doing a lot better, as he was just picking himself up and running towards Lighting, who had a sha-issue with him.

''...and Katie and Sadie also returns...''

The two of them were actually prepared to just hang out with the best of contestants, as they were just running to Kitty.

''No way, we're back?!'' Katie exclaimed, not believing this. ''Hey, seriously, what's going on?''

''Almost everybody's coming back!'' Chris announced, not surprising Sadie. ''And there's also Zoey and Sam, who are kinda stuck.''

Zoey just managed to pull herself through, as she was very worried about what was even happening.

''Sam, are you okay?'' She asked. ''I swear-''

''I'm fine...I don't know why the guy on the boat pushed us all off!'' Sam shouted in a bit of pain.

The two of them were definitely okay, although the next three were a little less okay than before, as their competition was just getting started.

''Topher, Amy and Shawn, welcome to the show!'' Chris announced, trying to be done.

''Hello, Chris, meet my entourage!'' Topher exclaimed, before being punched in the gut.

''You know, I deserve to the be the main girl in the-'' Amy grumbled, being the girl who punched Topher in the gut.

''Er, I hope the zombies are more pleasant than these two.'' Shawn said, just bothered about these two questionable people.

The three of them quickly ran off the dock, as they could hear something strange in the background like there was a bullet that was shot.

Shawn was just ready to defend his girlfriend, as he was just prepared to use his hands, while Amy was just prepared to make her sister's life hell.

Topher, however?

''Hey, long time no see, I've been a big fan of all of your work, including all of your spin-off shows. Hey, sorry, just didn't mean to-'' Topher tried to explain, as though he was being attacked.

''Blah, blah, blah, Topher. Get off the docks, you idiot.'' Chris said, bringing the attack.

Topher was definitely being targetted, as he was just pushed towards Sierra with no regards, but there was more contestants that were coming and they were all...kinda unique.

* * *

 **To be continued as MORE contestants are actually coming to the island and it includes a lot of the newcomers!**

 **Also known as Part 1c!**

 **And future parts aren't going to have letters in them, it's only the introductions that have this system!**


	5. Ep 1-1c: The Final Arrivals!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 1: Many Unhappy Campers!**  
 **Part 1c: The Final Arrivals!**

 **Here's 30 contestants that were completely sure that they were in this thing, no matter how much they wanted to forget!**

* * *

Fifteen contestants are just arriving on the boat and they were all prepared to do their thing, no matter how stupid it may be, as the first one demonstrates.

He was big, he was pale and he wasn't smart, all traits that weren't very good for a competition like this one, but he didn't really care that much about.

This big dude with a ginger buzz cut and green eyes, was wearing a gray t-shirt with a pizza slice, orange shorts and brown sandals.

''Chuck, I know you're not very smart...but get out of here.'' Chris told the pale fat kid.

''Alrighty...I just came here to talk with some guys!'' Chuck replied. ''I don't know what I did wrong!''

The redhead Owen-esque was just going to his favourite characters, as Owen was just hugging him together, as they knew that they were both going to be awesome friends.

The next contestant was getting tired of the boat wait, as she was just happy to be back on an normal island and still didn't like Heather.

''Leshaniqua, tough, resilient and the perfect contestant

''Oh my god, what kind of crazy man have you turned into?'' Leshaniqua asked indignantly.

''The type of crazy man that lets his contestants have a near-death experience-'' Blaineley insulted, before Chris shouted.

''-By accident! Obviously, you're not-''

Leshaniqua just pushed the two hosts away, as they were just annoying her, as she was just hanging out with her cousin and the next contestant appeared, getting some looks from all of the girls.

''Oh, please, obviously he's just another Justin.'' The tough girl stated.

''Justin sucks.'' Beth said. ''I'd rather have my boyfriend.''

Even though, Beth and Leshaniqua didn't really care that much about the dude, but a good chunk of the ladies here, the co-host included, was just starting to feel it.

The next contestant was definitely one of the most beatitful guys and his looks was just making the host jealous.

''Toshi...hisa, welcome to the game.'' Chris said, hiding his anger.

A good chunk of the guys was just looking at him with jealousy, as this slim brownish Japanese-Brazilian dude with gray-ish black eyes and curly blonde hair was looking good enough, but his clothes were definitely helping, as he was wearing a long white dress shirt, brown pants, black dress shoes and a white t-shirt underneath.

''Shimazu Toshihisa, pleased to be on your show. Honestly, I'd never thought I would make it.'' The blonde guy explained, making Blaineley drool. ''I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.''

Blaineley was just lost for words, as the guy was definitely making her feel special and the girls were actually fighting for his love.

And the next contestant was definitely someone that was just charmed by him, as her hair extensions was just surprising everybody.

''Taylor, someone who shouldn't really be here, but thanks to money...'' Chris announced, annoying the brunette rich bitch.

''Hey, get out of my way, Toshi's mine!'' Taylor yelled angrily. ''Seriously, I'm here to win this and win him!''

Taylor and Toshihisa were both just taking each other's hand, making all of the guys.

''You think you're so beatitful with your words, when I know you're just another Alejandro.'' Justin said.

''Alejandro, where the heck did you come from?'' Chris asked, just happy to see him.

''Chris, Taylor basically kicked me off into the lifeboat. But, no worries, I just rowed back here.'' Alejandro explained himself. ''Besides, there's no way that Toshihisa can be that charismatic and good at the same time.''

Toshi just went up to him directly to say some wise words.

''You're very good at lying, you know that?'' Toshi said, being completely genuine.

The next purposefully placed in contestant was actually his brother, as he was genuinely impressed with how he dealt with the traitor master.

Kazuhisa, who was an Japanese-Brazilian ''jock'' was 6'1'' guy with a abs, broad shoulders, brown spiky hair that generally goes upwards and grayish-black eyes.

He was just wearing a yellow shirt with an black insiginia, light brown pants, black boots and a black bandana that was currently tied around his left arm.

''Hey, Kazu, what's up?'' Chris asked, just doing his duty.

''You know, just trying to be in one of the most dangerous shows ever. Honestly, that's the only reason why I'm here!'' Kazuhisa yelled, just ready to do some of the hardest challenges ever. '' **Hey, guys!** ''

This pretty much got the attention of every contestants, as Toshihisa was just happy to see his brother.

''Toshi, my bro!'' Kazu exclaimed, just pushing Taylor to the ground.

''Hey, Kazuhisa. I'm glad you're on this show.'' Toshi said, just happy to see his brother again.

Iehisa was just really happy to see his brother again.

The small guy that somehow managed to get past Chris' introductions, was a slim and fit 5'4'' dude with purplish-gray eyes, brown wavy slicked-back haired and he was relatively short.

He was wearing a royal blue short sleeved shirt, royal blue pants, black and gold tennis shoes with the highlights, his MP3 player was in his pants and the earphones were just resting on the ears, because he wasn't really listening to anything.

''Iehisa, man, you've got also got a girl!'' Kazu exclaimed happily.

Iehisa was a little surprised that Elliody, another girl who was probably as smart as him was paying some attention.

''Uh, yeah, she's just really smart.'' Iehisa explained, pretty awkwardly. ''But I'm okay with that.''

Elliody was just starting to feel some weird feelings, so she was just stepping back a little bit.

''Er, it's just, you know, that he's so cute and so intelligent, both things that are going to help him in life.'' Elliody explained, stunning Kazuhisa and Toshihisa, who were just happy for him.

''I didn't know you even had skills like this.'' Toshihisa exclaimed. ''Great job!''

The next contestant was just making the young brother...feel a little bit of love in his heart, as Dave was just a little bit pissed off that she was back and the confusion was very thick.

''Sky and Amelia, two girls that are very different physically.'' Chris said, just trying to make Blaineley snap out of it. ''Blaineley, it's time to bring up some old drama! Blaineley?''

The co-host was just blushing hard, as Amelia was just a little sceptical of some of the new contestants here.

Amelia was just a kinda slim 5'5'' girl with long black wavy black hair with hazel eyes.

She was just wearing sky blue jeans, navy blue worn out sneakers and a black v-neck sweater, but she was definitely just in a alright mood.

''Sky, how does it feel you'll never get called cute-I mean, honest.'' Blaineley said, still having the same smug tone.

''Dave, I swear I was going to explain myself, but-'' Sky tried to explain, nearly stumbling over her words.

''But you didn't and it cost us our love! Seriously, be clear with me next time!'' Dave yelled, just wanting a proper explaination.

''Dave, my boyfriend was just cheating on me with two other girls! Why would I do the same thing?''

''...I know it was an accident, but honestly, I just want to make sure that you're commited to this.''

The two of them were actually sure that they had no idea what to think of each other, as Amelia was just meeting Dan for the first time and it was obviously going pretty well.

''Ah, mate, you know, all sorts of crazy stuff are happening back at Stockport.'' Dan explained, just talking about his craziness. ''Right now, I just want to create a skate park back home.''

''Wait, Stockport? I...kinda live in Salford, so it's kinda close.'' Amelia said. ''Honestly, I just want to get my brother outta prison, but honestly, what's the chance of that happening?''

''Pretty low, but it ain't impossible.'' Dan said, not happy to see it.

''Hey, he's not a bad guy! It should be higher!'' Amelia shouted back, a little indignant.

The skateboard master had no idea what she was talking about, but they were a little bit impressed and the next contestant was just really excited to do some stuff.

''Rodney, don't get stuck on the girls.'' Blaineley said, baiting the country guy into doing the thing that he didn't want to do. ''Seriously, it's happening.''

''Wait, but I can't decide...so I'm just be cool with it.'' Rodney said, shrugging along.

Rodney was just liking many of the girls, as he was sure that there was a lot of people that would just like his own style.

''Uh, hey, ladies, what's up?'' Rodney asked, just trying to be casual. ''Uhhh, Ella, you're really pretty.''

Ella was just happy to see that the country boy was just taking one weird look at her, as she just wanted to be comfortable.

''Thanks...I just wanted to sit down with my animal-loving friends.'' Ella said, as she was just sitting with Laurie and Bridgette.

Rodney was just sitting down with his animal loving buddies, as he just wanted to talk some animal stuff.

''Er...so...I like squirrels of all kinds.'' Rodney said, just genuinely working his hardest to not freak out. ''They all get...in your places and whatever.''

''Don't worry, Rodney, it's not that hard talking to girls.'' Bridgette told him, which just made him more confused.

''Hey, what the hell?'' A different ravenhaired girl shouted. ''I swear, you're wasting time!''

The next new contestant was just not in the mood to do some waiting, as she was just ready to be introduced by the main man himself and the other was just more hyped than anything.

Ingrid was just a light-skinned slim 5'3'' girl with very curly hair and somewhat short legs. She was just wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt, some sky blue ripped jeans, some navy blue trainers.

Erin, on the other hand was a somewhat overweight Austrailian dirty blonde 5'6'' girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was just wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a weirdly low neckline, tracksuit bottoms and even a jumper jacket, but she was just wearing some greyish blue Converse shoes.

''Uh, Ingrid and Erin, you two are ready for the big showdown!'' Chris announced, as the two of them were actually off the boat at the same time.

This led to Erin falling down onto the water and Ingrid to just apologize as hard as she could.

''I'm really sorry for the craziness that I made happen.'' Ingrid said.

''Wait, is that a real apology or not?'' Kitty asked in confusion.

''Yeah...I messed up hard.'' Ingrid said, as the two of them were just being awkward. ''So, what's up?''

''Er, I'm still not sure if it's real or not.'' Kitty said, getting even more confused than before.

Erin was just running out of the water like she wasn't a slightly pudgy girl and she was just full on sprinting out of there and Tyler and Eva were actually sure that wasn't supposed to happen.

''I'm on Total Drama!'' Erin yelled, as the yellow-haired girl was just jumping. ''Oh my god, this is one of the craziest things ever!''

''Geez, calm down. It kills your spirit.'' Jasmine told her, being very calm. ''...and sometimes, your sanity.''

''Whoo, I hope it's not one of those seasons.'' Erin said, still trying to shout as loud as he could.

''It's definitely not going to be one of _those_ seasons!'' Kim exclaimed, just happy to see that this isn't going to be crazy.

''Alright!''

The next contestant were actually just looking much prettier than before, but she still had the slightly green hair, as it was really obvious that she dyed her hair blonde again.

''Dakota, welcome back. I'm glad you're not a mutant, because you've got a chance to get 5 millon dollars each!''

The model was just ignoring him, as Chris just messed a lot of things up in the previous season, as she just wanted to hang with her friends.

''Wow, you still look pretty hot!'' Sam shouted loudly. ''Er, Dakota. I can't believe they made good work on you.''

''Er, thank you!'' Dakota replied, blushing a little bit.

Dakota, Sam, Zoey and Mike were all just hanging out with each other, as the next contestant was introduced to the show, as they were really happy to see that this island was packed with a lot of stuff.

Justice is a 5'10'' pale-skinned player with a dark brown pixie cut, grey-blue eyes and

''Justice, welcome to the island. Er...I know you don't like talking to be people, but be nice.'' Chris said, having that huge smile on his face.

''I don't know...you're not that nice of a person.'' Justice said, just trying to get to a place where she couldn't be seen. ''Honestly, most of the contestants doesn't seem like my kind of people and you can call me Jai...'cause it gives everyone else some more screentime.''

The nonbinary player was just looking for a place to basically be alone and to draw, but she was just being pestered by one of the meanest contestants ever.

''Hey, I was wondering...where did you get your gender?'' Noah asked, jsut ready to be sarcastic.

''Probably where you got your attitude.'' Justice said back, ready to do the same thing.

Dan just jumped in between the two and he managed to screw it up just landing badly.

''Wow...you okay?'' Justice asked, just picking him up. ''Er...just don't jump into situations like that.''

''Oh, sounds cool.'' Dan said, feeling a rush come on. ''Hey, lady-''

''Yeah, I'm actually nonbinary.'' Justice told him kinda casually, as the skater was just struggling to know what their pronouns were. ''If you want to know, it's just they, their and they're.''

''Cool.'' Dan said, just grabbing his board. ''So, I'm just gonna go.''

The next contestant was making themselves heard, as Chris, Crimson, Gwen, Rock, Justice and Ennui weren't the only ones that wasn't pleased by the mediocre guitar strums and this girl was ready to rock out.

The rocking girl was named Lucy Peyton and she was just a 5'9'' fair-skinned girl with striking green eyes, relatively spread-out freckles and burgundy ponytailed hair.

She was definitely wearing her crimson shoulder-less top with a treble clef on the logo, black jean shorts, black fishnet stockings, black combat boots, a chain neckle and black fishnet gloves.

''Lucy, you wanna rock this island, dude?!'' Chris yelled, just making Blaineley trying to make sure that her hearing wasn't messed up.

''Yeah-'' The ponytailed girl almost shouted.

''Just never do it again.'' Blaineley said pretty sternly.

The rocker was just carrying his guitar and her stuff where the rest of the contestants really were and immediately, Crimson and Ennui just came up to her and of course, Lucy was startled.

''Uh...nice makeup? Hey, goth couple, what's up?'' Lucy asked.

''Nothing too good. I just heard your very inspired chords over on the boat. It's definitely more depressing than this island.'' Crimson told her, accidently insulting her and Loki was just happy to see her.

''Thanks...I'm just practicing and I felt like I woke up the entire island.''

''Well...you're okay and whatever.''

Lucy almost didn't see Heather just trying to tug on her hair, but she ignored.

''Well, there's someone living a depressing life right behind you.'' Ennui stated, as the punk rocker was just a little bit scared.

''Hey, I can't believe you almost made me lose my hearing.'' Heather shouted, clearly exxagrating for effect.

Lucy was still ignoring her, as she was just talking with the goths about metal, punk and rock.

The next guy was immediately attracting people with his long trenchcoat, as Damien was just one tall guy with dirty blonde spiky hair and heterochromatic eyes with his left one being green and his right one being blue.

He wears a grey trenchcoat, grey black jeans, light grey running shoes and a light grey tank top.

''Damien, don't try to be me...try to be an actor, dude!'' Chris exclaimed, as the guy was definitely a little uncomfortable in his own skin.

''Dude, what's happening? I'm just trying to be do my thing.'' Damien said, making a perfect replication of Chris. ''Hey, man, I'm just happy to be on this show.''

Damien were actually pretty sure that the host would appericiate the act, but Chris was just almost ready to push him off the island with one move, but the guy continued on.

''Eh, this island is pretty sick, yo! Honestly, I could get used to this.'' Damien said, still acting like Chris, confusing the heck out of all of the contestants, Elliody included. ''Er...I just act like other people most of the time.''

Damien said as quickly as he could and immediately, Kitty was on him like he was already her boyfriend.

''Well, that explains one question? Why are you wearing a trenchcoat in the summer? And why are you so hot?'' Kitty asked, just making the dirty blonde mystery guy blush as hard as he could.

''I carry...things in there...and...uh, crud.'' Damien tried to say, not impersonating at all and just being his nervous. ''Yay!''

Kitty knew that he'd get comfortable in his own skin sooner or later.

The boat basically left, as the rest of the contestants were just ready to talk with each other about the craziness that was about to ensue and they were all sure that the number wasn't going to be three digits.

''I don't know...if Chris is thinking what he's thinking, then the cast is going to hit the big hundred.'' Topher guessed, just as the host was about to shout something. ''Hold on, he's that crazy.''

''Well, he _is_ Chris.'' Mike added, just sure that Chris was insane.

* * *

The last fifteen contestants were arriving and they were just looking prepared for the crazy season and the crazy challenges, as things were starting to get a little bit serious and there was bound to be a few surprises, considering that the roster was supposed to be slightly smaller.

And the boat and it was pretty obvious that there was some kind of behind-the-scenes shenanigans happening.

''Er, I don't care if she didn't want to be on this show...but it's MacArthur.'' Chris announced, as the police officer was ready to ask too many questions. ''Hey, police officer lady, what's up?''

''Okay, I should be asking questions? Seriously, how are you even hosting this thing...''

''A weird deal.''

''...why am I here?''

''For ratings.''

''...and why do I feel like you tricked me?''

''Because you're one of the most popular contestants ever. Besides, I couldn't wait for my new show.''

MacArthur was just not in the mood to deal with Chris' bullcrap, as she was just dealing with another contestant's bull crap and this girl was out for revenge.

''Josee's also here...wait, how, though?!'' Blaineley inquired loudly, trying to get an explaination. ''Seriously, I don't remember adults over 20 being able to sign onto the show-''

''Because I'm super popular, hello?'' Josee exclaimed, as her pretty ice dancing self was just smiling as hard as she could.

Clayton was a guy that was best described as an modern emo, as he was a guy with black hair that covered his dark brown eyes and he also had brown skin.

He was wearing a long purple trench coat that goes down to his knees and buttoned to his waist, black jeans and black converses and on his right wrist, there was a custom-made black bracelet with 11 charms

''I guess that's a good reason. Also, welcome to the show, Clayton.'' Blaineley announced, getting the teen thrown in the middle of a lady fight.

MacArthur and Josee were just shouting at each other about stuff that didn't matter.

''Listen girls, I've got way stronger skills than you two!'' Clayton yelled, just wanting to break up the fight with his skills. ''Okay, maybe, I don't have the skills, but I have the fight.''

''Whoa...I thought emos were dead. I guess I was wrong.'' MacArthur shrugged, having lived through the emo craze. ''Hey, Clayton, chill for a second.''

Clayton just shrugged, as he kinda just let Josee go from his emo hands, as his body was definitely a little bit toned.

''Honestly, I'd just hate to see two adults fighting like kids.'' Clayton shrugged, really not being that loud.

MacArthur and Brody were reunited, thanks to the ratings hunger of Chris and together, they were just fistbumping together as a pretty good couple.

''That ice dancing lady and probably evil host deserve whatever they get.'' MacArthur said, just not fistbumping and just happy to be here.

''Awesome, I can't believe you're here...Chris is awesome!'' Brody exclaimed, forgetting something.

''Actually, I'm not supposed to be here, but anyways, Duncan's supposed to be jail.''

''Oh yeah...wait, did he get lemons?''

Duncan was just fearing for his life, as the police officer was just glaring at him, as the two knew that they were going to have a good time here.

''Also, Matt's weaving onto the island!'' Blaineley shouted, showing that the class clown was just jumping into the island and he immediately made a great impression with a dab. ''What-''

''Hey, guys, I'm just here to have an awesome time! And I'm ready to pun it up to the next level.'' The buzz-cut jokester exclaimed.

Matt was just not getting a great reception from the people that were still just standing there for some dumb reason.

Robin was just a girl with shoulder-length, straight ginger hair and blue eyes. She was just wearing some brown sandals, cream capris that stop just below her knees and a tied light blue dress shirt that exposed her midriff.

''Robin, save us from these bad jokes!'' Blaineley shouted, before the red-head ripped one out. ''Nevermind, I miss being an contestant.''

Robin and Matt had one natural instinct that they both shared, even if they didn't want to admit it, as they were just looking at each other with questioning eyes.

''I don't give a damn if it's just donkey crap, because the challenges are worth all of that!'' Robin exclaimed, rhyming a little bit for good measure.

''Well, what it's a challenge about donkey poop, because that ain't gonna be your strong suit!'' Matt replied, trying to up the ante.

The two of them were just happy with each other's joke, as they both laughed and the next contestant wasn't really liking this one.

''Er, Yuuji, come on and stop these new contestants from sucking.'' Chris told the otaku, who was really nervous about what he wanted to say about it.

Yuuji was just a 5'6'' guy with short black hair and shark black eyes and he wears blue jeans, a plain white shirt, blue gloves, green trainers and to top it off, he was just carrying around his shades for eye protection.

''Come on, you two, just chill out.'' Yuuji said, being a guy that was definitely shorter than the two jokers. ''Besides, we've got challenges ahead of us three.''

''I guess, you're right...kudos to the max!'' Robin shouted, as she was just sprinting off.

''No, wait!'' Yuuji said, just leaving him with the class clown. ''So, I guess that went bad.''

''Yeah, that blew harder than a wind tunnel.'' Matt said, still having a smirk on his face and Yuuji just slapped his face. ''I'll just stop, okay?''

The next new contestant was just ready to deal with it, as he was just feeling the heat, no matter how much no-one cared and the other was just backflipping off the boat, no matter where they landed at.

Troy, who was the backflip guy, was definitely a 5'4'' slim black guy with short black hair that was just wearing a bright red jumper with a zipper, a grey t-shirt with a breakdance pose printed on it, some blue jeans and red high top trainers.

Cade, who didn't backflip off and ready to bring the heat, was a 6'2'' black guy that was definitely top-heavy just wearing a grey shirt with long white sleeves under the shirt, some last-minute utility jeans, top of the line work boots and a bandana over his cornrows.

''Cade, who's going to cook hard and Troy, who just backflipped into the sea.'' Chris announced, as they were both just happy to have their situation.

The duo were actually just running onto the island...even if one was just having a very hard time doing it and Troy was definitely climbing back up to the grass.

''Woo, sweet sweet grass! Hey, Cade...next time, just tell me-'' Troy said, just touching his hair.

''You've got to be kidding me...seriously?'' Cade asked, just disrespected by his new friend.

''Yeah, I didn't know that I'd land into the water down there.''

''Just shut up, you're not making that much sense.''

The two of them were just happy to see that they were both prepared to work as hard as they could to win this one, as the next contestant was just lighting up Beth's world.

''Brady, Beth's model boyfriend who looks awesome!'' Chris announced, as the model stepped off the porch onto the show.

They both just leaped into each other's arms, as they were a little happy to see that they were both just excited to be in this season.

''This is going to be one of the more crazy things that I've done.'' Brady said, a little unsure of what's happening.

''Yep, it's definitely going to be one of these crazy moments.'' Beth replied, just happy to see that his boyfriend in the competition.

''And it's going to probably suck.'' Brady said, just being all chill about it.

Beth and Brady were actually just happy to do some strange competiting, as the next contestant stepped off and she was also one of the more unexpected contestants.

''...Okay...who brought Staci back? Cameron would actually make sense, but why _her_?'' Chris asked, not really sure how it would work. ''Seriously, she's probably going to be cannon fodder.''

''Because people love underdogs and she's the most underdog of the underdogs...if that make sense.'' Blaineley explained, as the liar was just stepping to her side.

''I don't know how I'm going to handle coming back, but my great-great-great-aunt would probably know.'' Staci said, just not giving hope to the two hosts.

Chris and Blaineley was starting to regret, as Jo was just ready to throw her back, but Chris stopped her.

''Honestly, I'd rather just live with my mistakes. My ratings will still be through the roof!'' Chris exclaimed, just shrugging hard and the last two veterans stepped off the boat. ''Also, Harold and Trent, go hang out with your girlfriends or whatever!''

''Gosh, you have so much disrespect for the real Japanese people that are competiting on this show.'' Harold stated, just confusing all of the Japanese contestants. ''I can't believe-''

''No one cares, weeb!'' Jo yelled from the distance.

Harold just realized that he was not convicing people, as Trent was just touching his shoulder.

''She's kinda right, but don't let that get to you.'' Trent said, just being a shoulder to cry on.

''Okay...besides I've got business with my goddess.'' Harold stated, ready to hit up his friend.

The two of them were actually just happy to go to their girlfriends, as Trent was just starting to feel some tension with Gwen.

''Er, Trent? Are you okay?'' Gwen asked, obviously feeling the uncomfortable.

''...Yeah, it's just I haven't seen you for real in a long while.'' Trent said, being genuinely chill.

''Hey, you're not all weird now?''

''Well, I still like the number 9-''

Gwen's was about to gasp, when Trent-

''-but it's not like that anymore...just something kind of simple.''

''Cool...let's just...be friends, okay?''

''...uh, alright.''

Gwen and Trent were actually just blushing at each other, as some more love was just flowing through and there was about to be even more, when another ice dancer appeared and he jumped perfectly.

''Jacques!'' Josee exclaimed, as she was about to hug her friend.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, save your reunion for-'' Chris exclaimed, as he was just trying to push Josee off his husband.

Of course, Chris failed and love was definitely in the air, as the ice dancers were ready to strike fear in the hearts of the contestants and get their fans to watch this.

''Wow, it does fill my heart with joy, something that doesn't happen a lot!'' Blaineley said, struggling to not cry, as the two of them were making acrobatics look easy. ''Besides that they play one mean game!''

The 99 contestants were actually pretty sure, as they were pretty done with it and there was only two more that needed to come in for the show and they were just prepared to make their moves notice-able.

The first guy was definitely a former intern, but he was definitely a changed man, as he wasn't a mutant no more, as he was just wearing a white tank top with a denim waist-jacket, long khaki trousers, black trainers and thanks to the proceedure, contacts.

''Finally, we've got Josh, who isn't a mutant and I don't care about...'' Chris said, as Josh was just eye-ing the bad contestants.

''Man, Chris, you kinda suck hard.'' Josh stated, still being casual about it.

Josh was not happy about the situation, even if he was back to normal.

''Don't be so glum about it, Josh. Not every day's a good day.'' Owen assured the former intern.

''I don't know about that...Chris, Blaineley and their new interns are going to make some hard challenges.'' Josh replied. ''This season, it's probably going to be big.''

''Don't worry, man! Everybody's got a chance to win.'' Owen said, ready to help the intern fit in.

''Yeah, I guess I do have a chance.''

Owen and Josh weren't ready to sweat it, as they were both happy to see that thanks to Blaineley and some additional guys, a semblance of sanity was returning to the series.

The two questionable hosts were actually sure that the 100 contestants were ready to do something that they've already wanted to do...

...just make them regret their time in the first episode, as a horn and a megaphone combined was very bad news and they all managed to get all of them together.

''Now that you're here, we can make some teams out of you all! Some of them will nice and some of them will be pretty nasty!'' Blaineley said, taking over Chris' role. ''Besides, we've got ten of them and the teams are going to be equals!''

''After this, your own teams will be touring McLean Island, which didn't used to be called that, until I made this place awesome...pretty cool, huh?'' Chris said, just getting a lot of laughs from the massive cast. ''I pretty much designed a lot of things on this island!''

The teens and young adults were actually just going into the benches area, which was marked with Chris' and Blaineley's faces on the underside and they were all coloured in different colours.

* * *

 **To be continued with the actual Part 2, where the teams are formed and some people fight, while others just love and the rest just agree to hang out together!**

 _ **THE ALMOST FULL CAST(Note: This doesn't really have the full names of the contestants, mostly because I'm up at 1am editing this, which is still true!)**_

 _ **From Total Drama Island/World Tour:**_

 **Ezekiel - The Prairie Boy**

 **Eva - The Fitness Freak**

 **Noah - The Sarcastic Schemer**

 **Justin - The Bad Model**

 **Beth - The Farm Girl**

 **Tyler - The Improved Athlete**

 **Courtney - The Whiny Over-Achiever**

 **Leshawna - The Sister with Attitude**

 **Heather - The Popular Girl/Bitch**

 **Sierra - The Obsessive Fangirl**

 **Alejandro - The Charming Spaniard**

 **Trent - The Nice Guy**

 **Harold - The Passionate Geek**

 **Owen - The Fun Master**

 **Gwen - The Loner**

 **Duncan - The Delinquent Punk**

 **Lindsay - The Blonde Bombshell**

 **Katie - The Sweet Girl**

 **Sadie - The Sweet Girl's Friend**

 **DJ - The Animal-Loving Guy**

 **Geoff - The Party Surfer**

 **Bridgette - The Nature-Loving Surfer**

 **Izzy - The Insane Girl**

 **From Revenge Of The Island:**

 **Jo - The Ruthless Jock-ette**

 **Brick - The Cadet!**

 **Dawn - The Aura Reader**

 **B - The Silent Problem Solver**

 **Staci - The Complusive Liar**

 **Anna Maria - The Jersey Shore Girl**

 **Zoey - The Indie Girl**

 **Mike - The Nice Guy?**

 **Dakota - The Changed Celebrity**

 **Lightning - The Arrogant Jock**

 **Scott - The Country Boy Schemer**

 **(No Cameron)**

 _ **From Pahkitew Island:**_

 **Shawn - The Conspiracy Nut**

 **Sky - The Agreeable Athlete**

 **Jasmine - The Amazon Aussie**

 **Sugar - The Pagent Queen**

 **Max - The Wannabe Evil Genius**

 **Scarlett - The Questionable Genius**

 **Dave - The Germaphobe**

 **Topher - The Aspiring Host**

 **Amy - The Bad Twin**

 **Sammy - The Good Twin**

 **Beardo - The Noise Maker**

 **Ella - The Helpful Princess**

 **(No Leonard, tho)**

 _ **From The Ridonculous Race:**_

 **Brody - The Brainless Surfer**

 **MacArthur - The Bad Cop**

 **Jacques - The Ice Dancing Man**

 **Josee - The Ice Dancing Woman**

 **Emma - The Serious Studier**

 **Kitty - The Fun-Loving Friend**

 **Carrie - THe Loving Girlfriend**

 **Devin - The Oblivious Boyfriend**

 **Crimson - The Goth Girl**

 **Ennui - The Goth Guy**

 **Dwayne - The Young Teen**

 **Chet - The Cool Stepbrother**

 **Lorenzo - The Aggressive Stepbrother**

 **Rock - The Classic Rocker**

 **Mickey - The Adversity Twin**

 **Taylor - The Spoiled Rich Girl**

 **Tom - The Fashionista**

 **Jen - The Fashion Lover**

 **Laurie - The Proactive Vegan**

 **Elliody - The Genius Strategist**

 **Former Cameos or Former Interns:**

 **Brady - The Friendly Model**

 **Josh - The Determined Loser**

 **Jose - The Charmless Spaniard**

 **Lesley - The Peaceful Runner**

 **Leshaniqua - The Tough Cousin**

 **Eddie - The Knowledgeable Artist**

 **Craig - The Wannabe Macho Man**

 **Kim - The Enthusiastic Beautician**

 _ **All-New Newcomers:**_

 **Sylvan - The Puppet-Master**

 **Dan - The Peacekeeping Skater**

 **Robin - The Tomboy Jokester**

 **Matt - The Class Clown**

 **Yuuji - The Secret Otaku**

 **Yoshihisa - The Strong Leader**

 **Kazuhisa - The Loyal Jock**

 **Toshihisa - The Charm Master**

 **Iehisa - The Little Strategist**

 **Chuck - The Fat Kid**

 **Damien - The Human Mirror**

 **Amelia - The Focused Girl**

 **Warren - The Big-Headed Blader**

 **Cade - The Rough Cook**

 **Troy - The Dancing Actor**

 **Ingrid - The Witty Butterfly**

 **Erin - The Hyperactive Blogger**

 **Lucy - The Punk Rock Queen**

 **Clayton - The Emo Loner**

 **Justice/Jai - The Anti-Social Cartoonist**

 **Kevin - The Observant Gangster**

 **Lux - The Reluctant Matchmaker**

 **? - ? (Yeah, I forgot how to count)**

 **Here's 100 contestants and they are going to fight to be in their best teams in part two!**


	6. Ep 1-2: Teaming Up In The Camp!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Chapter 1: Many Unhappy Campers!**  
 **Part 2: Teaming Up In The Camp!**

 **The only thing I can say that is Leonard's here and he wasn't here before December 17th, but so was all of the improvements, so...yeah!**

 **Anyways, the title describes itself!**

* * *

Chris and Blaineley previously explained that the 101 contestants have to make 9 teams of 10 and a team of 11, unintenionally showing some symbolism, as for the old cast, it was their last season that they wanted to be in, but for most of the newcomers, it was going to be painful.

''Are you guys ready?'' Chris asked. ''Because I am!''

''Yeah, let's get this started!'' Owen and Robin yelled at the same time, just excited for the competition.

Heather and Gwen were definitely agreeing, even if they were just trying to kill each with looks, as they were just grumbling and most of the contestants felt the same way

''Er, aren't going to show us around the camp?'' Courtney asked, almost getting interrupted by Emma.

''And make sure that it's safe, okay?'' Emma shouted, pretty annoyed by the dramatic wait.

''No.'' Chris was just putting it in there.

Both hosts were definitely experts at making contestants angry, as they were just not saying, annoying the heck out of the CIT in training and the law school student.

''Make your teams, choose them wisely and remember, you can stop a contestant from entering your team, but you only have ten minutes to actually make a group that is good as me.'' Blaineley explained, prompting the more sarcastic contestants to try to make a remark, but Chris had something to shout.

''Also, go and make your mediocre team or whatever!'' Chris shouted, just before blasting the air horn in the contestant's ears and he also began to speak quietly. ''This is going to be great.''

''Is it really?'' Blaineley asked quietly.

''Yeah.''

The hosts were just happy to see the results of the team join up, as there was certainly a lot of arguing going around between different teams and between the different members of the same team.

* * *

After the hosts were just being themselves, the weird rush to get themselves into a team started as soon as it could, as there was the first team and obviously, Heather and Alejandro couldn't really just stay away from each other and soon, they were on the red bench.

Immediately, this pretty much repelled all, but a few contestants, as it was really obvious what the setup was going to be for the contestants that were smart enough or had seen any Total Drama.

But there was a few more contestants and they were going to have to pull their weight.

''Well, someone's going to have make this team worth it.'' Troy said, not happy to see the two of them.

''Geez, rude much?'' Taylor asked, not having any self-awareness.

''Seriously, Heather's right behind you!'' Amelia shouted, just coming in with a a chance.

''Well, she has crazy good stratregy and she's not afraid to say stuff, so...'' Robin stated, just trying to get Heather's approval.

''You all can just shut up for a second.'' Heather told the rest of the contestants, sans Alejandro who wasn't really say anything much. ''Besides, Alejandro, you'll-''

''Come on, I wasn't trying to suck up on you!'' Robin yelled, just wanting to give the meanest girl a compliment. ''Besides, Alejandro is also pretty strong.''

''Hold on, I thought you threw an insult my way!''

''I didn't, because you're worth something.'' Robin was just clearly not having a fun time, as Noah was just not going onto his table.

The orange bench was definitely occupied by Noah and Emma, who were just ready to choose their best contestants to be in the team.

''Owen, Sky and Dave, you guys should be in my team.'' Noah said with a smile, making the two ''lovebirds'' confused, as Owen jumped in. ''Well, it's not like you are enemies, so...''

Owen was just happy to sit between Sky and Dave and already, the big guy was just making it more awkward.

''Oops!'' Owen said, just making the team not happy. ''Sorry about that.''

''Hey, maybe it's better this way.'' Sky was just sighing in defeat.

''I dunno why I can't stop hating you, but your attitude is definitely a good reason.'' Dave just retorted back angrily.

''Help?'' Owen's mind was just being spun by the one-sided arguement.

 **Team Red: Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia & Robin**  
 **Team Orange: Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky & Dave**

About two minutes later, some teams were definitely settled, as they were either happy with their teammates or not liking them.

The yellow bench was popular as all heck, as it was mostly filled with the nicest teams there and it was headed up by Lindsay, who was just happy that her team was looking pretty solid.

''Alright, guys! I know this bench looks awesome, but it's also the colour of our team!'' Lindsay shouted the obvious, obviously in a good mood. ''We're going to be a team and we're going to be together.''

Beth just had an weird look that Kitty noticed, as Tyler was just pumped to be in the team, Carrie and Devin were just smiling together, Elliody was ready to be the intellectual master and Matt and Brady were just a little scared of this team.

''We need one more awesome member-''

''Called it!'' Damien exclaimed, just attracted to the friendly team.

''Welcome to the crazy and kind team that is...'' Kitty exclaimed, not having a name so far.

''Oh, there's no name!'' Brady was just stated.

''We're the yellow team, that's a name.'' Lindsay was just not making things awkward, as she was just jumping with joy.

''What else is yellow and has no official name?'' Matt was just trying to think a good bone-ribber.

''Dude, I don't think there's nothing.'' Damien was just hanging his head in shame.

''...a cheating cheetah!'' Matt was not getting anything, as Kitty had a small chuckle. ''That made no sense.''

The yellow team was finally complete, as they were all sure that they were going to have to introduce each other pretty awkwardly.

 **Team Yellow: Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody, Matt, Brady, Kitty and Damien**

The Lime Team wasn't really as popular, but there wasn't a lot of space, as thanks to Trent being in the competition, it mostly consisted of friendly guys that either liked him or were cool of him.

''Dan, what's up?'' Trent asked.

''Nothing much!'' Dan exclaimed, just not saying.

''Ezekiel, how are you feeling?''

''Not like trash, eh.'' Ezekiel said, trying to hold the burp in.

''How are you feeling anyways, man?'' Dan asked.

''Not too shabby...just kinda conflicted.'' Trent was just taking a look back at the other team.

Gwen was just happy that Trent was back to normal, whatever normal was, because even as Scarlett was just not getting her into the mood, the rest of them were pretty solid.

''Man, Trent, even if this team has a psycho genius and Ezekiel on it, at least it's kinda easy to deal with it.'' Gwen said, even if the prairie man was changed.

''Eh, what I said was stupid! Really stupid!'' Ezekiel yelled, almost freaked out. ''I am sorry!''

''Geez, mate, you look knackered!'' Warren noted. ''Also, you gotta calm down for a second.''

Ezekiel and Warren were just having an okay time with each other, as the boys, along with Cody, as they were really ready to be friends.

''Cody, don't mess it up.'' Harold told him.

''Harold, I made it to the final three...that's gotta mean something.'' Cody stated, just happy to ride it out.

''Personally, I can see that you didn't really deserve that position...even if you played legitimately.'' Scarlett told Cody, who just didn't care.

''Oh, come on!'' Cody wasn't really believing that this girl saying that he didn't deserve it, as he was definitely offended.

''Well, I do the right to analyse how you two have played.'' Scarlett was just pushing her glasses.

''Yes, sidekick, you'll do the analysis and I'll do the doing!''

Max just made Cody feel like that these two were actually on the wrong team and it even prompted Harold to step out.

Courtney was just not in the mood to do some talking, even as Warren was just bumping her in the shoulder and Kim was just trying to block the blader's punch, but...

''Come on, I just want to her to admit-'' Warren butted in, not prepared for the superfan's words.

''But this ain't that time! Please, can you just chill?''

''Yeah, I guess. Honestly, I think this team is going to go far!''

''I think we're going to be practically cursed if that phrase is anything to go by.'' Courtney was just crossing her arms confindently. ''Luckily, I have a plan.''

''What about my plan?'' Max whined, as Courtney didn't even pay any attention to him.

 **Team Lime: Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody, Max, Courtney & Sierra**

The pink team, however was mostly awkward as all heck thanks to the group being girls-only and this didn't really include some of the more stable people in the group.

''Sugar, Anna Maria, you don't have to fight hard!'' Jacques shouted, being the only guy on the new Team Amazon and being one of the more sane members. ''Wow, this is bad.''

''Yeah, there's no reason to act like this.'' Lux said, just getting an elbow in the face. ''Wow, those two are...going all in.''

''You bet I am because I'm not about to let Ms. Trash be the leader!'' Anna Maria shouted, straining to get Sugar off her.

''Just 'cause I'm beatitful, doesn't mean I ain't gonna be the leader.'' Sugar said, doing some pulling of Anna Maria's hair. ''Why can't Leonard be on the team!''

''Because he's a faker!'' Anne Maria was just seeing Leonard hop onto the green mat with a concerned look.

''You take that back!'' Sugar just gave a hard slap.

While the two relatively trashy girls were actually fighting each other, Josee was just onlooking with a very smug face that indicated to Staci that she was up to something.

Also, Katie and Sadie were just looking at Toshihisa, who was just waving to them from the green bench with his brother just having an odd feeling.

''I dunno, but-'' Staci tried to say, just having a bad feeling.

''Well, if you don't know and these two girls don't know, I guess it's up to me make this team mine.'' Josee said, getting some protest from the other three girls.

''-I was gonna say something, but I forgot.'' Staci was giving herself a facepalm. ''Not a good start.''

''I'll make it up with my co-ordination skills.'' Josee's boast wasn't exactly subtle.

''But you're, like, a bad girl-'' Katie said, before getting cut off by one of the contestants just trying their hardest to be needlessly tough.

''I'd rather not be a leader, thanks.'' Lesley stated, as she was feeling nervous of the team dynamic. ''And this thing is rather messed up!''

''Yeah, it's kinda like everybody's fighting for dumb reasons!'' Sammy told the two fighting girls. ''Let's fight together for...stuff!''

''How about swans?'' Lesley was just pointing to Jacque's unsure face.

''...I didn't even tell you.'' Jacques was just really shocked.

The rest of the team weren't convinced by the cheerleader's chant, as they were actually a team of nine girls and one guy and nobody was sure that this pointless battle was going to end soon.

 **Team Pink: Josee, Sugar, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci**

The people that loved animals were way in sync, as they were just being part of the real blue team and they were just trying to fill it up as soon as possible to avoid a possiblity of shady people jumping into it.

''Whoa, this is a team of animal lovers!'' Laurie shouted at Brody, who was just bringing his girlfriend in there. ''That mean-''

''Wait, who said it was?'' Brody asked, just wanting an answer.

''Yeah, as much as it make sense, bonehead's right. This ain't a team of people that love animals...I think.'' MacArthur looked around, as Dawn, Bridgette and Ella were actually in the team.

''Actually, this is a team where working together is the key to our success, dudes and dudettes!'' Geoff exclaimed, as he was just pointing the true purpose of his girlfriend's team.

''Weirdly enough, that's actually it.'' Bridgette was a little stumped, as the surfers bumped fists.

Ella, Dawn, MacArthur, Brody, Laurie, Geoff and Bridgette were definitely a solid team, as their strengths were actually varied enough and they weren't really the type of people to do shady things, sans MacArthur on a bad day.

And then, because of some strange circumstances, Sam and Dakota were actually in the team and it seemed like a season 4 reunion, as 4 out of the ten 10 players were from ROTI.

''Er, hi, guys! I love dogs!'' Sam said, just trying to ease Laurie's dirty looks. ''So, you wanna meet my girlfriend?''

''Hey, what's happening to this team?'' Dakota asked, as he was really feeling bored. ''Oh...it's a team of friendly teens just-''

The two were actually interrupted by MacArthur, who was just struggling to believe that a model could think that the big, beatitful police officer couldn't see what the team was really made of.

''Oh, really?''

''Yeah, still, we're going to have fun times and get a lot of followers!''

B was just giving the thumbs up to MacArthur's idea.

''We're still friendly, we're also tough, like really tough.'' MacArthur was just doing some convicing to Dakoa. ''Okay, Dakota?''

''Okay.''

Dakota was just ready to become the influencer, as Laurie was just straight up rolling her eyes at the model's attempts to do some influencing, but still MacArthur was just sure that this wasn't going to go well.

 **Team Azure: Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody**

Hilariously enough, there was one color that was willing to only have men in the club and even if Jo didn't technically count, she was definitely counted in this thing.

''Sha-Lightning's in the building!'' Lightning shouted, as he was just ready to use his skills to his advantage. ''Girl, you're not a man!''

''There's no mens' only team in this, you brainless jock.'' Jo had a true scowl, as the rest of the team were just stumped. ''It won't be unless I leave.''

''Besides, no-one can catch up with the Lightning!''

''Well, take it from me, I can do that...''

The rest of the dudes and Eva were actually just watching the two of them just fighting go down, especially as they had no reason not to knock each other down.

Especially since Lorenzo was just hiding her want to be the leader of the team, especially since there's seven other teammates that were just a little irked to just go in there.

''Seriously? I swear those two were meant to get along or something.'' Lornezo butted in angrily, as he just peeking in from a bush.

''Didn't you even watch Revenge of The Island? They kinda hate each other.'' Dwayne said, as though he was a super-fan.

''Even now, they still hate each other...then again, I shouldn't be snooping around.'' Topher rattled off, as he was a little bit too obsessed with the characters. ''But still, Lorenzo, you messed up.''

''Yeah, you messed up...hard.'' Chet smugly stated, as his stepbrother was actually mad and Rodney and Eddie was just trying to hold the karate kid back. ''Er, yeah, let's just make this team awesome!''

''Damn, you all have got nothing nice to say!'' Lorenzo exclaimed.

Lorenzo was just ready to use his hands for something pretty awesome, as he was ready to go toe to toe with Craig.

''Listen, guy! If you ever try using these on me, you're going to be buttered toast!'' Craig intimidatingly shouted, as he was just sure that this was working in the nerd. ''Yeah, you're toasted!''

''You're going to be so toast, people are going to call you toast.''

''Seriously? That's all you got? Let me teach you something.''

''Cool, I'd like to learn something-'' Lorenzo instantly got a fist to his counteracting hands.

The two were about to teach each other how the fists would work, but in the end, Eddie was just getting all of the hits, as he was almost knocked out and none of them hit each other.

''Man, I felt like a truck was heading my way.'' Eddie mumbled, as he was just getting back up. ''One of you kinda needs to chill for a second.''

''Er, sorry, guys. Eddie's definitely looking messed up here. Honestly, even if he did almost knock someone out, Craig should be given a chance, right?'' Sylvan assured, as he was pretty sure that the two of them did a honest mistake.

''I don't really know...he kinda acts like a dick.''

''Yeah, I guess you're definitely right.''

Even if Lorenzo was allowed to just run up to him, he'd probably do nothing much, as this was definitely one awkward team and the introduction of the two new former interns.

 **Team Navy: Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig & Sylvan **

The next team were a lot more suspicious due to some strange contestants, as the ten of them were actually just trying their hardest to own very hard, especially since that some of them were making a boys' team.

''Hold on, so you're just trying to be in your own team, so that you're making your brother jealous?'' Scott asked, genuinely stupified. ''Isn't that dumb as heck?''

Jose was just not saying anything, as he looked stupid even with a country boy around.

''So, wait, you're telling me that Scott's owning you...jeez, you're apparently the better brother.'' Ingrid was just smugly looking at Jose.

''So, my many accomplishments don't matter that much?''

''I actually dunno...I don't really do much research on most of the guys, but honestly, you should lead the team.''

''Yeah, buddy, you're just trying to convince people that you don't suck.'' Cade was genuinely unconvinced that Jose was going to be a good leader.

''Hold on, who made you the leader?'' Ingrid was just raising her eyebrows in surprise.

''I heard some internet tales about you two.'' Cade was just sure that these two were two different bad omens.

''Don't believe the internet, I'm a good boy!'' Scott almost shouted.

Justice was just ridiculously confused at who was going to be the leader, as she didn't even really know who was good enough to lead a mediocre team and Beardo was just providing some ridiculous sounds.

''Geez, talk about an divided team. Reminds of high school.'' Justice commented, not intending it to be a conversation. ''Mixed with the internet.''

''Oooh, brutal.'' Jen was just still trying to get closer to Justice.

''You'd probably get caught up in it, anyways.''

''Wow, that's true.'' Jen wasn't really that surprised. ''I am kinda judgemental sometimes, but never on someone's gender.''

Justice was just giving an unsure look.

Beardo didn't really say anything about it, as he was just silently was relating to the situation.

Rodney was actually struggling to talk to Kim, as they were actually just having a problem talk with Tom about something that Rodney was definitely not hearing.

 **Team Cyan: Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim**

This team was really united, as they were all sure that this was going to go well, especially since that almost half of the team consisted of the awesome brothers and Toshi still felt happy about being with his brothers.

''Well, we're back together!'' Kazuhisa yelled. ''Even if things are not going to be awesome that doesn't mean our team's weak!''

''Yeah, men! We have skills and other stuff.'' Brick was refering to Toshi's beauty attracting all of the girls from the pink team except for Josee and Sugar. ''Honestly, I'll never leave you behind and I know I can't lead this team alone.''

''Thanks, cadet guy. We're both ready to lead and do some duty!'' Yoshihisa added in, prompting Clayton to give a quick smile, but it soon went away when Mike just wanted to get a look at it. ''Anyways, you guys have got anything to say?''

''My potions can definitely you all on your quest to win!'' Leonard was just still getting the suspicious looks.

''Are you sure that Toshi's trustworthy...I mean he's a girl magnet-''

Toshihisa was just looking at Mike like he was just a little bit crazy.

''Well, just because I may attract a lot of girls doesn't mean that I'm like that dead donkey in any way. So, don't you worry.''

''Yeah, burromerto means dead donkeys in Spanish.'' Iehisa stated, just wanting to make it clear.

''Huh, you learn something new every day.'' Kazu and Izzy said at the same exact same time. ''Crud.''

Toshihisa continued on. ''Besides, with Brick and Yoshi as our leader, we should be able to survive!''

The ten of them were just happy to see that their team was actually looking pretty damn solid and Zoey was just ready to give this very different team a try and Justin was willing to do some bad things to Toshihisa because of the latter's high amount of beauty.

 **Team Green: Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Toshihisa, Izzy, Justin, Mike & Zoey**

The slightly dysfunctional red team were a team that were somehow managing to get through the fact that two of the worst contestants were actually on the team, even if some of them weren't happy with the reputation.

''Well, Heather's a mean girl, but that isn't going to stop us from being a solid team!'' Kevin was ready to do his job. ''Honestly, I ain't gonna take nothing from nobody...and-!''

''I'm glad you're not stealing stuff.'' Chuck was relieved.

''Wait, what stuff?''

''Honestly, I'd don't mind a thief on our team.'' Yuuji was just shrugging. ''I'm not exactly the most fit guy around.''

''Well, this isn't going to be good.'' Erin said, as she was just not in the mood. ''Still though, we're going to be the red team, even if it's the colour of blood.''

''Wait, blood?'' Taylor was just shocked, as Robin was just ready for all of the experience.

''Yeah, blood and stuff.'' Robin stated.

''Well, how am I going to deal with all of you idiots?'' Heather asked, just not ready to deal with the crew that she has. ''Honestly, why did I think I would get a good team this year?''

Alejandro, Kevin and Taylor really felt the same way as there was a good half and a terrible half, but they were just stuck with the ten that they have got.

 **Team Red: Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**

The orange team was definitely quite a bit better than the red team, but it wasn't really by much, as Duncan was just doing some typical bullying of Mickey...even if it kinda hurt.

''Whoa, whoa, you can't tell me what to do...you're not the team's leader.''

''But there ain't no leader.'' Duncan replied to Mickey, who was about to get slapped on the head lightly. ''Yeah, I'll show all of those guys that I'm tough.''

Suddenly, Mickey was just on the same side as Jasmine, who was just frowning at the punk for his disgraceful attitude and the twin was just a little confused if anything.

''Duncan, you know you're just a terrible person.'' The Aussie was just ready to square off.

''Well, I take great pride in that, but honestly? I need to get my reputation back on track.''

''Really?''

Jasmine nor Duncan was ready to back down from their positions, as the two of them were being watched by pretty much the rest of the team.

''I swear, Duncan's gone soft, but honestly I'd rather make sure that Samey is going to lose!'' Amy was definitely releasing her anger. ''I would also like to make sure that those other teams are destroyed before.''

Noah wasn't really pleased and neither was Emma, as she'd thought that Amy would have gotten over her obsession with her good sister.

''Wow, I'm so thrilled that you still want Samey gone.'' Noah said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

''Honestly, wherever you hate or like any of the other contestants here? It doesn't mean that our team isn't to work our hardest to be the best team ever! We need to work together and together, we can survive 'till the merge...right, guys?'' Shawn made his speech loud and clear, ready to make this awesome.

''One. Hundred. Percent.'' Emma answered with a high amount of confindence.

Even if all ten members had their issues, it wasn't nothing that couldn't be fixed with great teamwork, at least Emma, Sky and Jasmine were ready to make this a possibility.

 **Team Orange: Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Amy**

Therefore the purple team was the last one to actually be formed and they were somehow managing to be a lot happier than the rest, even if the crew was mostly random.

''Well, we're a team that exists.'' Topher tried to assure the members. ''And that doesn't we should just-''

Rock interrupted with high spirits. ''Hold on here, we're all awesome members in our own *random strum* awesome ways!''

Eva was just in the mood for this, as she was pretty interested and DJ was just happy to see that things would be alright and the rest were sure that Rock wasn't going to make those sounds on the daily.

''Yeah, honestly, Crimson, bring us some good vibes!''

''I don't know how to bring good vibes.''

The goth girl was just finally getting her thoughts out, as Ennui wasn't really that surprised.

''Well, you are goths, but that doesn't really mean that you can be super negative, just say something positive.'' Lucy said, as she'd thought that the goth girl

 **Team Purple: Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ**

* * *

The ten teams were made and all of them were definitely at risk at losing their own ears, as Chef just used a boosted air horn to shut them all up, especially since that this chef just wanted to show the contestants' his and Chris' amazing place.

''Well, I don't have a lot of time left for this team business, as there's things that I really want to do.'' Chris said with a sadistic smile. ''Red team, what the heck is your team's name?''

''Easy. Some of us may be a little challenging, but together, we're a force to be reckoned with...especially with Heather and Alejandro being the leaders.'' Robin explained to Chris, before Heather just cut her off with Robin's face getting the hand.

''Simple, we're the red-''

''-Fiery Dragons.'' Robin cut back in, ready to deal with Heather's issues.

 _ **Fiery Dragons:**_ **Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**

''Next team.'' Chris was just looking at the orange team and how stable it definitely is. ''Well, Noah, what's your team name?''

''Easy, we're the Confused Camels, because some of us are more conflicted than others.'' Noah said, as though he was explaining something big. ''And things aren't going to be simple with us around.''

 _ **Confused Camels:**_ **Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Amy**

Noah was just getting looks from a good chunk of his teammates. ''What gives?''

''Really? Because that was pretty weak.'' Emma said, making Noah realize what he had done.

''It's not like

Lindsay and Beth were super excited to reveal the name of their team, as they were just ready to reveal it to the co-host, who was just a little freaked out from the excitement.

''Er-''

''Our team's called the Sunshine Horses, because we're going to bring light and friendship to this island.'' Beth explained, not getting looks from her teammates.

 _ **Sunshine Horses:**_ **Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody, Matt, Brady, Kitty and Damien**

''Pretty good choice. Just don't cut me off next time...Team Trent?'' Blaineley asked, as she had potential team name's written down on a paper. ''Tell me what's your name?''

''After careful analysis of all of our members and me being a CIT, I have decided by vote that we should be called the Sour Limes, because a certain someone-'' Courtney expressed her feelings, just getting a lot of glares from her teammates.

''More like half of the team.'' Sierra was actually unusually thoughtful. ''Mostly because they've got grudges that no-one cares about.''

''I don't care.''

 _ **Sour Limes:**_ **Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody, Max, Courtney & Sierra**

The green team was definitely almost done with their name, as they were just doing some whispering.

''Green team, what the heck is your name?'' Blaineley said, just as all of the green team's members agreed on something.

''We all agreed to be the Gopher Squad...honestly, because we wanted to bring an old name back and because we all have different capabilities and a squad must always cover each other's skills.'' Yoshihisa explained as carefully as he could, just making his team clap.

''Come on, do some more speeches!'' Mike was just keeping the encouragement going.

''A great name for a solid team.'' Brick was just really shocked by the amazing name. ''You men and women are making me proud.''

Amy and Justin were actually just both pretty confused.

 _ **Gopher Squad:**_ **Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Toshihisa, Amy, Justin, Leonard, Mike & Zoey**

''That's kinda weird. Cyan team, what's-''

''The Rough Donkeys...I swear we had a better name, but we forgot...Actually, it was just terrible.'' Jose was just explaining it honestly.

''Yeah, we definitely did.'' Scott was saying and no-one believed him for obvious reasons, as Jen just came with some sass.

''Mud is not exactly the most beatitful thing in the world.'' Jen was just reminding the country boy, who was just thinking about it.

''Shut up.'' Scott was just crossing his own arms.

''This is definitely going to be a team.'' Justice was just noticing things, as she didn't look too happy.

 _ **Rough Donkeys:**_ **Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim**

''Blue team?''

''Dude, since we all like the sea, we're gonna be called The Waves, dude!'' Brody exclaimed with happiness, even if he was sure that his girlfriend wasn't going to like the name that much. ''Makes sense, right?''

''Wild Waves?'' Bridgette was just adding in something.

''Some of you aren't wild enough, but you've definitely got a wild selection.'' Blaineley was definitely referring to possibly half of the team, as Dakota was just realising her other problems.

''Can I have the right to restrain you guys, when you're trying to do shady stuff?'' MacArthur was just very confindent about something.

''...Weird question, but sure.'' Geoff's somewhat pained expression was just revealing that not much.

''This is definitely going to be something else.'' Sam was just nervously sweating.

''Alright, let's be wild together!'' Dakota was just quietly excited about life.

 _ **The Wild Waves:**_ **Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody**

''Dark blue team?'' Chris asked, suddenly back from doing something important. ''Dude, I don't have all day here.''

Jo was just butting in and Lorenzo wasn't ready to let her decide the name.

''We're going to be called The Ninja Cheetahs, because they're both awesome as heck and they're-'' Lorenzo was just definitely gaining Eddie and Josh's eye rolls.

''I'd prefer the The Dangerous Lions, but-'' A good chunk of the team were just ready to accept the suggestions.

 _ **Dangerous Lions:**_ **Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig & Sylvan**

''The Dangerous Lions it is!'' Chris spoke loudly, actually making the navy team that bit calmer, as it was definitely a great name that just wasn't a random combination of two cool things. ''Purple team? Don't dissapoint me.''

''Chris, we're The Comeback Rabbits, because we're going to be ready to comeback, even if it's a terrible day.'' DJ told Chris, who wasn't dissapointed by the name, as it kinda made sensed.

''Yeah, that's true.'' Crimson added in, as Loki, who was a rabbit, was just fist-bumping DJ.

 _ **Comeback Rabbits:**_ **Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ**

''Lastly and not certainly, the pink team. Dissapoint me or something.''

Chris' smile was definitely getting to some of the competitions, but some weren't really intimidated by the evilness on display.

''We're the Victorious Swans, because we're definitely going to win all of the time!'' Josee exclaimed, just making Sugar a little bit happier and Jacques a lot happier. ''Anyone else has no chance!''

''Unless she goes crazy.'' Anna Maria was just pointing directly at the self-proclaimed leader.

''Hey, at least she got gold all the time!'' Sugar wasn't exactly the most educated. ''I bet that's real gold.''

''I bet you got called real annoying a lot.'' Lux was just making a honest comment, although being slightly anxious.

''Yeah, but we're a team that's gonna be annoying to everyone else, so...'' Sugar was just genuinely sure that wasn't an a insult to the team, as all of them had suspicious looks. ''What?''

 _ **Victorious Swans:**_ **Josee, Sugar, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci**

''Okay, so that's all of the teams, right?'' The host continued on, as some of the contestants from the Camels were definitely protesting against their teams. ''So, that's a yes!''

All 101 contestants were ready to do their thing, no matter how much Chris wanted to introduce his own island and the question about the camp was going to be revealed right about now, as the main host and the co-host was ready for something.

''Are you ready to see the rest of the island or rather...the resort camp?''

Most of them were actually pretty confused, but there was definitely a few people that were squealing over the prospect of an improved camp that had a lot more things to it.

Chris was ready to reveal the thing that Blaineley has been adding to the island, as the both of them were happy to show off their own camp.

* * *

 **To be continued with the third part, as the whole resort/camp/place to compete in gets revealed, as these ten teams with names were actually here to fight hard!**

 **Anyways here's the ten teams that are going to attempt to knock each other out of the big island:**

 _ **Fiery Dragons:**_ **Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**  
 _ **Confused Camels:**_ **Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Amy**  
 _ **Sunshine Horses:**_ **Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody, Matt, Brady, Kitty and Damien**  
 _ **Sour Limes:**_ **Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody, Max, Courtney & Sierra**  
 _ **Gopher Squad:**_ **Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Toshihisa, Izzy, Justin, Mike & Zoey**  
 _ **Rough Donkeys:**_ **Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim**  
 _ **Wild Waves:**_ **Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody**  
 _ **Dangerous Lions:**_ **Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig, Ali & Sylvan**  
 _ **Comeback Rabbits:**_ **Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ**  
 _ **Victorious Swans:**_ **Josee, Sugar, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci**


	7. Ep 1-3: The Drama Camp!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Chapter 1: Many Unhappy Campers!**  
 **Part 3: The Drama Camp!**

* * *

99 contestants were about to see the camp for the first time and they were all sure that it wasn't going to be something pretty special, as Chris was known for cheaping out on the show to do some dangerous things.

''Well, this camp, after the season ends, is going to be open to all sorts of people!'' The host rambled on, as he was just trying to convice people about the island. ''So, there's going to be a lot to this resort camp and you guys are going to be the first to test the resort and...''

Near the back, Gwen and Courtney were just trying to be sarcastic towards each other and towards what would the camp be.

''Hold on...Chris is known for lying a lot.''

''But that doesn't mean he would make a terrible resort.''

''And you're not just trying to-what the heck?'' Gwen was just rubbing her eyes.

''Yeah, you're just wrong on that front.''

''I don't care that much.''

The resort was definitely a lot bigger than the camps in previous years, as even if the cabins and benches looked like the season that came ten years ago, as there was definitely a lot more buildings behind the main mess hall.

The bathrooms were bigger, the mess hall was also bigger, there was actually a court that could actually change for the different challenges ideas that both hosts added, another dock made out of wood and a path to the elimination area.

''Watch your step, this is only the area where all of you contestants will be staying and let me tell you...this is going to the best of Total Drama packed onto one single island!'' The host was actually just introducing the teens and adults onto the island. ''Also, I'm going to have a fun time!''

The rest of the contestants were actually just looking for surprises that were actually just ahead of them, as well...this was the best of Total Drama.

The cabins were actually cleaned up quite a bit from the previous season, as there was nothing funky about the beds, the floors or even the hidden parts of all of the cabins.

''Honestly, once I'm done with this season of the show. This is going to be Resort McLean, solely owned by me-''

''Well, let me tell you that there's a lot of buildings that was made by my design.'' Blaineley said, as she was just not in the mood.

The introduction was getting a little bit more personal, as the confessional was just looking new and improved and so was the locker room, which was for...

''You guys want to make confessionals with your girlfriends, friends or boyfriends? We've got the locker room and of course, we've got the old school confessional for people who want to go solo.'' Blaineley explained, as she was just showing around the place.

The locker room was definitely well-lit and designed for several people to just do a quick confessional at once, even if they didn't have enough time, but the confessional was the real star of the show, as it was just pretty a cleaner version of the old-school confessional.

''After all of that, you got the communal bathrooms, the usual and the new court that does ALL sorts of things and a bunch of other stuff that I can't show you yet...still, though, it's going to be awesome!'' Chris exclaimed, as Blaineley was ready to finish this off with only two more lines.

''Have you guys got any questions...because I don't care about your questions. Just put your stuff in your teams' cabins and then just go to the mess hall until we're done with the new spa.''

A lot of the contestants had important questions that didn't really care about the hosts, as well...

"Is there anything suspect about this island?" Mike asked.

"Well, what's the history of it?" Scarlett also asked.

"What the heck is up with you two?" Dwayne asked, just making things a lot more awkward.

It was really obvious that the two hosts were definitely not hearing it, as they were just forgetting something that was really importants.

''By the way, the winning team can hang out at the McLean Spa...so...''

That got the contestants shutted up, as the hosts were walking off like they were actually worth a lot and the contestants had only one thing to do.

* * *

There was ten teams that were just in the mood to deal with the new cabins and each other, as they were just doing some good talking and the Dragons were definitely having some team problems.

Taylor was just carrying a lot of stuff and there was definitely some space problems.

"Er, Taylor, are you sure you need all of that stuff. You're surviving here, not living!'' Kevin was just trying to get his stuff into the cabin.

"Puh-lease. Can you see how beatitful I am?''

The rest of the team were actually pretty silent about that, as Heather was pretty much the first one to chime in on this.

''I can't believe most of you are dweebs-''

''Are you just going to insult us all day?'' Troy asked, not ready to get insulted. ''Because I just want to get our bags in.''

''I'm sure that there's time for that.''

Pretty much, Heather and Taylor was the only ones that were actually getting their luggage in, as Alejandro was just being a gentleman to the two of them, especially since they were talking about strategy...hardcore strategy.

''So, like, this place looks like the best summer camp ever...you know, me and my friends went to one...'' Taylor was just talking to someone.

''Honestly, that summer camp must be awesome.'' Chuck added in, as he was just hyped to see what this camp was all about...before he got the glare. ''Does that happen a lot?''

The red team was interrupted by a scream from the Camels, as Mickey was definitely the victim of a sorta prank by Duncan and it was just getting awkward.

''Come on, you've got to be kidding me.'' Mickey was just getting his head rubbed.

''Well, I'm just giving you character.''

''I've been through a lot of diseases...nothing could be that bad.''

''Would a wedgie make it hurt?''

''Er...''

''Come on, Duncan! Are you serious?!'' Jasmine shouted at Duncan.

Duncan just felt bad about this thing, as he was definitely doing some bullying to the stick-thin twin and Jasmine just gave him a stern stare, actually forcing Mickey to be dropped.

''Of course I'm serious, babe.''

The two of them were actually just doing some sort of silent thing, which was just making Noah groan in dissapointment at some of his team members' lack of being nice.

''How am I going to win with this team? At least, we've got strong members that actually...lead the team.'' Noah was just feeling a little bit awkward around his group.

Mickey was just coming up to Noah like he had something to say, but the sarcastic schemer also had something to say to the little guy, but Emma stopped him from saying that something.

''Okay, even if you're not the most capable person around here, you've still got some major skills...like reslience.''

''Thanks?'' Mickey was just looking genuinely confused.

''You're kinda welcome.'' Emma had a frown on her face.

''No problem.''

The Camels were just hanging out with each other, as they were dealing with some team organization, but the others were just either having a bad time with each other, as The Swans were having both leaders fight over nothing and The Lions being unsure of who their last team member would be.

* * *

Either way, there's time for a lot of confessionals and some of the more agitated contestants were ready to use that toilet and speak their own minds.

 _ ***Confessional Bargain Sale***_

 _Josee's mad if that wasn't obvious._

 _''Wow, Sugar thinks she's got it pretty good, but I've won gold medals_ _ **litterally**_ _everywhere, so it should be no problem for me.''_

 _Sugar was also mad for obvious reasons._

 _''That ice dancing girl think she can take the leader stuff from me. She got another thing coming!''_

 _Tyler was wearing part of the confessional door._

 _''I know it doesn't look like it. But I've started being on the football team and I was an MVP...once.'' The football player was still a little bit scared of. ''But I'm still clumsy as heck! I hope that doesn't kill me.''_

 _Lindsay noticed that there was a hole in the door, as she was just in the mood to make a comeback._

 _''Hey, you guys. So I've been studying for, like, a year and I'm getting smarter...er? Hey,_

 _Eva was just mad as hell, but she was just keeping it calm._

 _''I swear even after all of that, Heather gets to come back?! Not only is that unfair, but that makes me want to crush her!'' The melon was dead. ''Okay, maybe, this isn't working.''_

 _Katie and Sadie were both the only ones that were using the duo confessional and they were just happy to make a comeback._

 _''Okay, so, you know it's, like, going to be super awesome!'' Katie said._

 _''And, like, we even got here! So, it's going to be pretty cool!'' Sadie exclaimed. ''We're gonna make friends, team up and probably even hang out in an alliance!''_

 _''And there's so many hot guys in one place!''_

 _''Like yeah-''_

 _The confessional was just cut off because the new contestants were ready to do some new confessionals._

 _Like Warren, who was just excited._

 _''So, what I am gonna do on this island? Try to kick a lot of ass and have a fun time!''_

 _Dan was just right behind him and he was just as excited._

 _''Well, this is going to be the most awesome thing ever! I'm in a team called Gopher Squad!''_

 _MacArthur was just ridiculously confindent about her chances of winning this and Brody was just right behind her._

 _''There's a lot of money on the line for this thing, so...'' the police cadet started, still feeling kinda worried. ''...I'm ready to kick so much butt that-''_

 _''-your butt's gonna get tired and you're gonna win this thing!'' Brody yelled loudly. ''If we can win this thing together, that means we get...a lot of money!''_

 _''Exactly...and we're going to be the best team of all time!''_

 _Geoff and Bridgette were having some time with each other, as it was really obvious that things were about to get lovey-dovey in a second._

 _''Man, MacArthur's going to be an amazing teammate...I don't know how but she's gonna kill it in the challenges!'' Geoff yelled. ''Besides I got more time for smoochin'-''_

 _''Geoff!''_

 _''What...oh, yeah.''_

 _But they smooched anyways._

 _Sylvan and weirdly enough, Kevin, were just glaring daggers at each other, as the two were ready to deal some moves._

 _''So you wanna explain yourself?'' Kevin was just keeping that serious glare._

 _''Yeah...I'm just a guy that wants to compete...same as you!''_

 _''I doubt that's all you're here for? I've seen a lot of guys like you.''_

 _''What? A nice guy that can get competitive?''_

 _''...I guess, but-''_

 _The next contestant was just ready to find some beans to rip one out._

 _''Oh, man! Geez, who's the last contestant, because I just want to prank him or something like that!'' Robin was just carrying a bunch of baked beans. ''I just want to open these up!''_

 _Matt was genuinely sure that Robin was ready for the next fart._

 _''Huh...baked beans. Anyways, you know, I'm trying to become a kinda serious guy. So, this is how I'm going to do it, join some random alliance, kick some butt, make it to the...final merge and take some money!'' he explained, ready to kick it into overdrive. ''Also, I don't want to hurt anybody for real.''_

 _Scott accidently chopping wood wasn't the main focus on this thing._

 _''You know I'm not going to know how I'm going to get the money...but I'm going to be the king of Total Drama or whatever.''_

 _ ***The Bargain Sale's over, dude***_

* * *

 **To be continued with the fourth part, where the grub starts existing and more contestants actually get talking!**

 **Also, I need to upload something!**


	8. Ep 1-4: Grub Gets Things Rolling!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Chapter 1: Many Unhappy Campers!**  
 **Part 4: Grub Gets Things Rolling!**

 **Right now, it's:**

 _ **Dangerous Lions:**_ **Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, ?, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig & Sylvan**

 **But soon enough, the new character will join the team and it will turn into a team of ten...pretty much like everyone else, as the battle gets a little bit more equal!**

 **Also, please review!**

* * *

The 99 contestants were definitely sure that something was up, as aside from a lot of discussion that was all about strategy, what's been happening in their lives since their TD season, how they're doing and who the heck the newcomers are.

One of those groups of people were Gwen, Courtney and Trent, the trio with the most awkward conversation, as two of the three were hostile friends that just didn't want to deal with each other, Trent was Trent and Ezekiel was just hanging out.

''Man, I'm hungry, eh.'' Ezekiel said, just chilling in bed. ''You girls okay?''

Gwen and Courtney just glared at the...beast lookalike like he had bad intentions.

Trent and Ezekiel were both now looking at each other like they were about to see something stupid go down and the two friendly enemies were ready to just look suspiciously.

''Huh, why is the air so tense in here?'' Ezekiel was just slightly confused.

''If it's not your reappearence, it's definitely Gwen and Courtney having some major misunderstandings in between All-Stars and this new season.''

The prairie freak was just not getting what she was talking.

''I mean, you can check my blog for all of the craziness that has happened between now and whatever.'' Sierra was just typing on her laptop.

''Eh?''

''You'll get it.''

Gwen and Courtney were both just looking slightly angrily at each other, as they were definitely just trying to make an effort to speak.

Sam and Cody were actually a lot more interested in the match, but they were both noticing that this was just ridiculously awkward for everyone that was involved.

''Er, Gwen?'' Cody asked, as he accidently got hit by Sam. ''Sam!''

''Sorry, dude. Er, Courtney!''

Courtney had this concerned look on her face, which was actually pretty unusual for the councillor.

''Can you...just talk? I mean, er-''

''I just don't know if it's going to work and this could end really badly.'' Courtney was still thinking of the team first.

''Yeah, us just going for each other would kill the team.'' Gwen was just sure about this.

''Don't worry about it, Gwen. You two kinda fit each other really well.'' Cody was just trying to keep the two accquaintances calm.

Gwen and Courtney were just ready to keep it simple, as there was going to be something that was a little bit different to this thing, as they were just smiling at each other awkwardly.

''Honestly, let's just hope that this doesn't explode on itself.'' Sam just added in, as he was just putting the console away.

As the Limes were actually just having a slightly awkward time, the Swans were rich with awkwardness...due to the three wannabe leaders just making everyone's vibe less positive.

''Urgh, Josee, you're gonna keep doing this?'' Anna Maria was just spraying her rock hard hair. ''My poof is weak and my friends just wanna talk.''

''Yeah!'' Katie just stomped her foot on the ground.

''Yes, I'm going to keep doing this.'' Josee's dissapointed didn't need to be heard, but she was just going to let everyone hear it. ''I obviously don't think you guys are olympic-worthy except for my partner, Jacques-''

''Yeah!''

''...and honestly, I don't want that fat piece of lard to be our leader for this very victorious team that and I think all of her wins are fake!''

''Oh, you think you're so beatitful and...all that other stuff, when you're just some random ice dancer that got all of the golds and-'' Sugar just wanted to talk.

''Olympic gold ain't just any gold! It's gold that you've trained all of your life, not something you put make-up for.''

Sugar gasps and the already thin patience just thins even further.

''Winning all of the pageants is worth more than any gold! Beside, you act like a sliver medal idiot!''

Josee gasps and nobody cares about the arguement anymore.

''...Can we just actually organize?'' Sammy was just wanting to get serious. ''I mean, we're supposed to be a victorious team, but a team of victory needs to do something.''

Sugar was just sulking at this point and pretty much everybody was just glaring at the fat girl that really liked to start arguement.

''Thank you...at least someone gets what we need to do!'' Josee declared, as she actually gained a genuine smile. ''Now, how are we going to be the victorious team of this...camp.''

''Obviously, we need to kick some major ass.'' Anna Maria added.

''We're so, like, gonna kick some butt too!'' Sadie was just chilling on her bed with her best friend, who was on the top bunk.

''So? We need to be more dedicated than that. We need to be kicking everyone's else...butts and keeping them out of the lead!'' Josee was definitely the leader of this team...even if she wasn't really the best person to do that thing.

 _*Katie and Sadie's confessional*_

 _''Wow, she's so, like, competitive!'' Katie was just a little surprised._

 _''And those two ladies are so crazy!'' Sadie was just floored with surprise._

 _*Sammy's confessional*_

' _'Why is Josee leading the team? I mean, she's even crazier than my sister!'' Sammy was just a little bit sceptical of the ice dancer's leadership._

 _*confessional cut*_

* * *

Chris suddenly had an announcement and nobody could really ignore due to the way that he announced the announcement...with a megaphone and a microphone combined.

''Hey, guys, there's another new player in the house!'' Chris shouted through the microphone. ''Dudes from the Lions come in to see who it is! The rest, can come to eat Chef's good grub.''

 _*Dwayne's confessional*_

 _''Man, who is this new guy? I mean we're not exactly the best team ever!'' The little dude was worried._

 _*Lightning's confessional*_

 _''This new guy ain't gonna sha-scare Lightning from leading the team!'' Lightning was just showing off his own muscles. ''Lorenzo and new guy's gonna get shocked by the Lightning!''_

 _*Lorenzo's confessional*_

 _''This is alright...maybe he will be awesome as heck and may be more awesome than Chet. But then again, I don't know.'' The dark-skinned stepbrother was just speculating._

 _*Confessional end*_

Duncan just stopped doing some carving, as the main guy that would be serving would definitely beat him into what could be called a carpet, while Courtney was just smugly onlooking from a distance.

''Anyways, uh, this new contestant is also an intern, so come and meet the dude!''

The rest of the contestants, excluding Sugar and Owen, were prepared for the terrible food that looks at gruel and spits in its face, as Gwen just resigned to her fate of barely legal food.

''Chef, you obviously don't want to do this.''

''Shut up, kid!'' the chef was mad and he had something for the weird loner, who was just ready to get it over with.

Well...it was definitely something that was edible, which was just an huge jump up from the gruel that was just coming by the boatload in previous seasons, but it wasn't anything special.

''Meh, dude, it's still mediocre...kinda what I expected anyways.'' Dan was just shrugging hard.

''Well at least know you this ain't gonna be an easy ride!'' Chef shouted at the kids, as he was just cooking for these contestants.

''Rude...you're like my personal chef!'' Taylor was just getting in Chef's face and the food was just on her face...actually that was chef. ''Come on, my cooking skills are _way_ better than yours!''

At this point, no-one bothered defending her, as she was just acting kinda annoying and Chef was just ready to do some grumbling, as he was just giving the kids their food and two of them were just excited for it.

''Yeah, we're going to be getting all of that food!'' Sugar was just shaking her junk around.

''And it's going to be super tasty!'' Owen was just waiting for the highest quality food.

''Er, it's going to be mine first!''

''Who said it has be?''

''I did...ya big guy!''

''Come on, I mean it's always everybody's food, but-''

Sugar was just pushing through Owen to just grab the mediocre burgers that were just sitting there and she was just grabbing as many as she could before Chef just slapped her hand badly.

''Wait for me!'' Owen yelled, really excited to just get in the burgers.

Soon enough, the fat girl and the fat guy were just clearing out the burger aisle and they were just getting the hardest of slaps from Chef...as in it managed to make their hands hurt.

''Ow, that hurt!''

''I don't have enough!'' Chef yelled in their faces, as Sugar and Owen were just running out of there.

 _*Sugar's confessional*_

 _''That god-damn cursed Ella must've cursed me! Well, not today, because I'mma gonna...do something really bad to you and win this game and send you home!'' Sugar was obviously mad._

 _*confessional end*_

Rodney was just a little bit entranced by the looks of Josee, who was just glaring at him with an evil eye, but the effect was sorta working on the hunky farm boy.

''Hey, Josee...you look kinda angry.'' Rodney was just struggling to come up with the words.

''What do you want?!'' Josee was just yelling at him in his face.

''...Nothin'.'' Rodney was just close to pissing his pants, as Josee passed him.

As the old and Ridonculous Race contestants were just having a really fun time, the new contestants and former interns weren't really in the mood to keep their mouths shut.

''Well, the interns used to get the better food...better being in quotation marks.'' Eddie was just eating the pretty big burger. ''I mean I'd rather get decent pizza and whatever.''

''Come on, you wuss! I mean it's not that bad compared to the junk we used to get.'' Jo was just eating the food happily.

''...You really wanted to eat that?''

''Are you just dumb?''

''No, I'm smart enough to know that gruel was cruel.'' Eddie was just trying to pun it up.

''Well, I've tasted much worse than you could ever dream of!''

The former intern was just sweating a little bit, as Chet was just a little annoyed by the two of them bickering like it was him and his stepbrother.

''Er, guys, can we just...stop, because-''

Chris had an super-effective air horn, as this led all 99 contestants to onlook at the door of the mess hall and this guy was just cleaned up for the very short presentation.

''Listen, Lions, I know you dudes are down one member...because I forgot to count, but for some reason, we've got a missing contestant for you guys! So, that's why I got another new player in the game and no, this guy's not an intern! Lady and gentlemen, Ali's in the Lions!''

Chris was just loud and there was no way to tell if he was proud, as the Arabian dude came in with a bit of an swagger and a genuine sense of fashion.

''What the heck's going on with you guys?'' Ali asked.

This guy was just wearing a long light brown jumper, some kind of golf visor with some dark blue denim trousers, dark blue hi-top trainers and brown fingerless gloves.

Ali was a guy with tan skin, somewhat spiky hair that only points upwards, but only on the top, a wide nose, a slightly pointed chain and brown eyes...and he had a smartwatch in his hand.

''Blame short tech over here!" Jo just butted in.

''Come on, you were just looking for an arguement!'' Sylvan was just ready to stand up for the short intern.

''Geez, thanks!'' Eddie was just happy to see that someone stood up for him.

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _''Okay, so for people who obviously don't know what's happening right now. I'm making an start on my strategy, which is something that you'll just have to see play out in the future...''_

 _The dude had a hint of an evil smile for an second, but then he went back to a genuine smile._

 _''...Honestly, college's pretty damn expensive and even if my grades are top tier, that doesn't really matter...if I don't win this.''_

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _''Wow, Sylvan's actually a nice guy when you get to know him...sorta. I mean, I don't know that much about him, but at least he's kinda trustworthy.'' Eddie was just serious about this thing._

 _*confessional end*_

Well, this is going to be an awkward way to close a chapter!

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 5, where the first challenge gets introduced!**

 **Thanks to the new contestant, the Dangerous Lions are now composed of Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Ali, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig & Sylvan!**

 **New titles, too:**

 **Sylvan - The ''Nice'' Genius**  
 **Ali - The Awesome Golfer**  
 **Eddie - The Knowledgable Techie**


	9. Ep 1-5: Getting Restarted!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 1: Many Unhappy Campers Part 1!**  
 **Part 5: Getting Restarted!**

 **Well, there's now a 100 contestants and I don't really have that much to review on this chapter, but things are about to get a lot more serious than before!**

 **Stratergies will be laid on thinly, rivalries will spark back up, enemies will fight once again before the main challenge!**

 **Gwen's gonna try and resolve some issues and most of all, some of the new contestants do some talking in new areas!**

* * *

In other news, the Gopher Squad were just hanging out on their tables, pretty much like all of the other teams and they were just trying to get to know each other and some of them were already getting highly-strung over unimportant stuff.

''Come on, there's enough girls for the both of us.'' Toshihisa was just feeling chill about his predicament right now.

''Ooh, talk crazy stuff about me.'' Izzy was just getting all up in the blonde's face.

''Er, your energy is definitely going to make you a strong teammate.''

Toshihisa was just happy to see that Izzy was just happy about the compliment, as Justin was just rolling his eyes in a way that was so obvious, Toshi didn't even address him.

''Of course, you would just talk empty words into Izzy's head.'' Justin said with a hint of a malice. ''I mean, she's not exactly the most sane girl on the team.''

Justin was just slowly moving into Toshi's old space, as the two of them were just looking at each other with an very awkward look, especially with their friends just hanging around.

''Well, she _is_ part of our team.'' Toshi was just shrugging simply.

''But that doesn't mean that you can just 'get' Izzy!''

''And we don't have time for this!'' Brick shouted, as he was just attempting to get serious. ''Besides, how are you a attraction magnet?''

''Yeah, it's probably fake!'' Justin butted in, as Toshihisa was just genuinely confused

The other dudes were just having a lot more fun, as they were just talking about some regular stuff that totally didn't involve some strategy, as Justin sighed and interrupted some discussion.

''Okay, so guys who aren't just jealous of my good looks.'' Justin butted in, as he was just going to be a player. ''Anyone's got some good moves that we could do?''

''Using my muscles and my little brother's techniques to blaze through the competition?'' Kazuhisa was just suggesting, as he was just flexing his muscle.

''Nah-''

''But that could be a well-rounded strategy.'' Kazu was just shrugging.

''But that's not going to be the best strategy around, Kazu. Especially since you could be cut out early by some shady dudes and gals!'' Yoshihisa was just taking things into his own hands.

''Yeah and we could be a seriously strong team, if we're united.'' Zoey was just looking at the chances seriously. ''I mean we've got some serious skills under our belt and that's not even counting whatever the heck Clayton's doing!''

''Wait, why-how are you doing that?'' Kazuhisa was just seeing Clayton fight with Eva. ''Sure, let's just go with that.''

 _*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

 _''Man, if we can get him to be that motivated all of the time, we could have a killer teammate on our hands and if it gets outta hand...I got nothing.'' Kazu was just trying to get himself in check._

 _*Iehisa's confessional*_

 _''Well, Clayton could be a serious contender for strongest contestant of the team...there's also Zoey, who has a mode for just being strong and Brick for obvious reasons. But it's also a massive risk, as he's definitely a very tempermental guy and if he gets mad at the team, he would go home instantly!'' Iehisa explained it with a hint of worry and a ton of calmness._

 _*Clayton's confessional*_

 _''The guys back at home know I have a temper.'' Clayton was just pretending to strum a guitar. ''And I'm goddamn screwed, if people exploit it.''_

 _The emo sighed hard, as he knew that he would be a target._

 _*confessional end*_

The strategists were actually looking at their teammate hold his own against Eva, who was just straight up winning hard and bringing the strength.

''Well, at least he went down hard.'' Mike awkwardly said, as the sweat was coming out of the uncomfortable tanned boy's head. ''Eh-eh.''

Clayton just got up, as the two of them were just picking each other up...sorta.

''Clayton, that was awesome!''

''...Thanks! Wasn't really that big anyways...'' The guy with hidden eyes was just going to back to just watching his treasure trove of anime. ''Besides, the challenge hasn't even started-''

''Holy shit!'' A rude redhead was just shouting across a table. ''You're deadly when you're mad!''

''That could be amazing in an challenge!'' Zoey was just definitely a little bit amazed.

Clayton was just a little confused on wherever that was an insult or not, but the others were pretty sure that he was not a happy guy, as Matt was also trying to step up on the Horses.

''Looks like Clayton's not just made out of clay!'' Matt was just trying to make a pretty solid joke, but the rest weren't impressed.

''That joke kinda broke itself.'' Brady wasn't really impressed.

''Don't worry, I've got better ones for the challenge!''

''You sure, because, uh, Matt's-'' Damien just wanted to add in something, but Matt almost slapped his mouth.

''Damien, dude, you've got chill with this imitation thingy.'' Brady was genuniely confused at what the dirty blonde imitator was doing.

The guy in a random trenchcoat and a brown polo t-shirt was just putting his head down in slight dissapointment, as he was just writing down a bunch of mathematics formulas.

''Wait, are you trying to do algebra?'' Elliody asked, as Damien was just taking a look.

 _*Brady and Damien's confessional*_

 _''Er, I just kinda copy other people's personalities for the most part.'' Damien said pretty casually._

 _''Yeah, but that ain't gonna work for that much anyways.'' Brady was just a little stunned by that fact._

 _''I mean, that's how it worked for me so far.''_

 _''Did it?''_

 _Damien was just silent on this thing, as he was just stumped for good answers and Brady just nodded his head in a facepalm._

 _*Elliody's confessional*_

 _''I mean he's definitely suffering from impostor syndrome, as he's usually trying to imitate others just to get by in life. The better question is why and that's what I am going to find out.'' The insquisitive genius was just ready to find her magnifying glass. ''I can't believe I lost that glass.''_

 _*To be confessed*_

* * *

The Donkeys and The Eagles were already somehow sparring, due to the best team situation that could possibly happen in this season, as Jose and Alejandro were just sat next to each other for some reason.

Beardo imitated a bomb drop sound for obvious reasons, as the two were incredibly hostile with each other for no other reason than to just fight for no reason.

''I mean, you're right. Who the heck would just put their enemies together?'' Kim asked, as Rodney was just confused.

''Someone...crazy...right?'' Rodney was just struggling to put out three words. ''I mean, er...goddamn.''

''I'm just gonna leave you alone.''

Kim just moved barely, as she was just scooting to the left slightly, to unintentionally make it even more awkward than before, annoying the hell out of Scott.

''Hey, beauty lady?''

The redhead with a green tube top and a red shirt over the top didn't even care to look.

''Wow, cannon fodder.'' Scott said ''behind her back.''

''Hey, I just want to get a guy to be comfortable.''

''You know, you and miss tranny can go and get los-''

''Seriously, it's been four hours!'' Justice was genuinely pissed off.

''-Yeah, but-'' Scott was just really good at making people regret his problem.

Jose's face was just down on the table with complete regret and the hatred for his brother, as the rest of them were not in the mood to see what was actually happening.

''I know that I might get killed, but honestly, Scott's mouth is going to kill us.'' The beautitful bully said, as the farm boy was just standing and putting his hands on the table with some serious confindence. ''That and Alejandro just trying to taunt me to death.''

''Oh, come on, brother, you always told me about that time you cheated on your girlfriend by accident!'' Alejandro mockingly said, making the defacto leader of the team pissed off.

''Is that all you have?''

''Come on, we're a team that just talks about strategy and somehow sucks at it. Can we just talk about normal stuff?'' Tom asked in a bit of desperation.

The rest of them sans Cade and Jen were just kinda silent on the answer that, but those two were just a little less impressed.

''Well, damn, this is definitely a team that exists.'' Cade was just genuinely dissapointed.

''Yeah, it's, like, this team was super set up to create drama.'' Jen was just thinking about it.

''No way, that would be stupid.''

''Yeah and plus, this team's super dysfunctional!''

The two of them were starting to get tired of whatever the heck the bad half of the team was doing and the good half, which included pretty much everybody else was just talking about stuff.

''Whatever it is you guys are talking about, I don't want any part in it.'' Justice was just sure that she'd get mocked.

''Come on, no-one should about your gender and whatever!''

''Jen, you'd probably mock me behind my back.''

''Friend-''

''I ain't your friend.'' Justice was just rolling her eyes.

''-you need to stop with this attitude, because you're gonna end up being a bad person because of it!''

''Come on, ladies. This ain't the time for fighting!'' Jose butted in smugly, as he just wanted them to get along.

The two of them were a little bit peeved at the fact that they both knew that things were gonna become a lot smoother, but Rodney just staring at the both of them did the exact opposite.

''Rodney, you're acting like the guy you don't want to be.''

''...Dang...'' The big country boy was still struggling.

Weirdly enough, Scott just waved him away from the table to do some thing quick and Jose was just coming as well.

''Rodney, get your butt over and Jose, you better come too.''

The defacto team leader and the questionable romantic was just following the farm schemer to the locker confessionals.

 _*Rodney, Jose and Scott are the confessional for some reason*_

 _''Wait, why me? I'm just an-'' The big country kid was just struggling to understand._

 _''Look, we could get something going here...aside from just being an alliance that does a bunch of stuff, there could be a new twist in the game that's gonna mess up the others.'' Scott explained, going off hearsay._

 _''Why?''_

 _''Because you're the only guy that's strong enough and dumb enough to not be a suspect in our plan.'' Jose just took the credit. ''If we could get Tom into here, we could be killers.''_

 _''Seriously, I don't want to be involved with this.'' Rodney was just done with his deal. ''I mean, I just want to talk to girls normally, not get into some kind of trap.''_

 _Rodney left the confessional with a bit more confidence than normal and the two were definitely going to have to step up their search._

 _*Kevin's confessional*_

 _''Honestly, I see those two as a minor threats to be dealt with, as aside from their personalities having all of the charm of a rotten potato, they're not exactly the greatest team players in the world.'' Kevin was just being casual about it. ''Well, I'm ready to make some major threats hang with me.''_

 _The guy then cracked his own knuckles._

 _*confessional cut outta here*_

* * *

The obvious thing was that the teams were out of the cafe...except for one sole contestant that had some balls and Duncan, who was just having this serious smirk on his face.

''Listen, you fools! You may think you're cool, but you ain't nothing.'' Chef was just serious about it. ''Especially you, punk!''

Duncan wasn't pressured.

''Come on, I didn't even do anything. Besides, I beat you once.'' Duncan was being chill about it.

''And my mom knows a guy who can, like, end you.'' Taylor butted in.

Chef just didn't even say anything about their insults, as he was just ready to send them a crash course in cooking.

''You kids better shut your goddamn mouths, because today and tomorrow, you're working for me and I ain't gonna tolerate your annoying butts talking back to me!''

''What are you gonna do about it? Send us the worst of foods?'' Duncan ain't intimidated.

''And extend our cooking time, like, no thank you!'' Taylor was just giving the chef ideas.

''You just made it harder to deal wit' and ain't nobody caring about you as long as you go and get cooking for dinner!'' Chef took the suggestions on. ''You can call me Chef, but don't think it ain't gonna be harder than that one challenge.''

Duncan and Taylor were starting to feel a little bit scared of the chef.

''Oh and when you acting like fools, I'm gonna get the worst of foods and make you eat them! Ain't that right?'' Chef was genuinely serious about this suggestion, looking directly towards the two kids.

They both nodded sincerely.

''Good, I'm gonna teach ya respect and not being a ass...tomorrow

The two teens were just scared stiff, as Chef was just ready to use potentially poisonous food to scare them seriously.

 _*Chef's confessional*_

 _''I need help in the kitchen! I was supposed to get some good interns, but Blaineley and Chris screwed up and now I got these two idiots!''_

 _The military man with an apron was just genuinely tired._

 _*confessional cut*_

* * *

The others were a little bit more certain that they were just having an better time, as the Sunshine Horses were attempting some slightly serious discussion and there was some strategy abound.

''Maybe making this team a little bit awesome wasn't such a great idea...mostly because of Lindsay.'' Elliody was definitely a little bit conflicted.

''Why not. She's really friendly, physically fit and totally awesome!'' Beth was just trying to defend her friend.

''She's not exactly a team leader...but that she doesn't she's bad for the team. Just not the smartest.''

''Oh...why are you so confusing sometimes?''

''Because I sometimes don't really speak without thinking.''

''Oh, okay then! Just don't that again.''

As while Beth and Elliody were having a good time together, guess who was also having a good time together, but in a different way, as the two couples of the team were just having a bit of a good talk together.

The four of them were just talking something a little bit more serious.

''No way, Tyler, you've actually won a football game before?!'' Carrie was just genuinely surprised.

''Yep. I don't know how I did it, but my luck is changing...in football.'' Tyler was just a little bit nervous about it. ''It might have not been that amazing, but it was just me barreling through the other guys like they were just made of foam and sliding onto the ground to win the game!''

''Oh my god, that's some awesome skills!''

''Yep...thanks, Linds.''

''No problem, Tyler!'' Lindsay was just serious about remembering names. ''Wait, I helped you?''

The rising jock was just putting his head down, as Lindsay just put it back up again.

''Oh, I know what you mean. It's just...it's all new to me, Tyler.''

''...Huh. Devin, you alright?'' Tyler just wanted to change the conversation.

''Yeah, it's just I though you would just be failing forever.'' Devin was a little taken aback by what he just said. ''Never mind, it's just that there's gonna be bad strategists trying to split us up!''

''Really? But it's only the first day!'' Carrie wasn't really that worried about the chances.

''Yeah and usually, things get started on the second day!'' Tyler noted, remembering that rewatch and this just made the boyfriend more uncomfortable. ''Man, I still suck everywhere else.''

''Don't worry about it. Maybe, you'll...not suck!'' Lindsay was just happy to compliment her boyfriend.

''Yeah...thanks.''

''No prob!''

The four of them were just chilling on the benches near their house, just giving them some time to contemplate something about their relationship, but others in their team were actually wondering something important.

 _*Carrie and Devin's confessional*_

 _''Devin, you don't have to be so worried about being eliminated in the first round. If there's anything that could keep you in the game, your serious determination to win the race would be that thing!'' Carrie reassured._

 _Devin was just looking into Carrie's eyes._

 _''Er, Devin, you don't have to be-''_

 _''You're right, Carrie! I just have to deal with it with our own way!'' Devin was definitely uniting the both of them. ''Let's just make sure that we're both staying together and we're both eliminated together!''_

 _''...Yay!'' Carrie just about got it. ''Besides, we're in a great team and there's bound to be solid teamwork!''_

 _*Lindsay and Tyler's confessional*_

 _''Er, why are we here?'' Lindsay was just ready to ask. ''Oh yeah, to talk about strategy and some other stuff!_

 _''You know, if there's going to be someone's that eliminated that should be...Matt because he's a guy-''_

 _''But they're all nice people and there hasn't even been a challenge yet, so you don't know what's up with the funniest guy in here!''_

 _''Honestly, I'm just saying this, because I'm not sure if he's going to be the best guy for the team...seriously, I just don't know.'' Tyler was genuinely unsure of what he could actually do._

 _*confessional cut*_

''If you can see me and Blaineley, you know that there's a challenge happening and we should be the best hosts ever!'' Chris annonced through the speakers, as he was just standing in a small hut.

The four were definitely the first ones to notice that the main host and the co-host was just now outside of the hut.

''Hey, dudes, dudettes and non-binary playas, we've got a challenge that's happening!'' Blaineley said, prompting the rest of them to get going. ''Well, you should follow us to see where the challenge is at!''

* * *

Chris and Blaineley had a heck of an challenge that was coming up and everyone could actually see it, as they were all sure that things were definitely a little bit...unique in stupid ways.

And pretty much every contestant was just left in the dark in to what was actually going on with the first new challenge, as they were just walking on a path towards something big.

''Don't worry, we shouldn't be walking for that much longer. As you know, you guys are _battling_ and so...''

This outdoor stadium was definitely taking after a good majority of the buildings on this island, as the copious usage of wood, the flags bearing the hosts' heads and the total drama logo on the shelters for the contestants.

''...We made an arena for all of the possibe challengers that could take place here and today's challenge AKA the first one is no exception!'' Blaineley was just taking all of the credits.

All of the contestants were actually just now sitting down inside of the stadium hut, as there was a huge amount of bleachers, a extreme amount of Chris and Blaineley

''Urgh, Chris? What have you got for us this time?'' Heather was just exasperated at whatever the hosts had cooked up.

''What the...Chris McLean's Camp Games?'' Amy was just feeling the same exasparation. ''Wow, _Samey_ , I bet this just gets you scared-''

Kevin just slapped her face.

''Geez, the guy needs to chill on the ego.'' Kevin was just a little pissed off that his name was on everything. ''Besides, I doubt that these camp challenges are that simple.''

''Whatever it is, I just hope that it's not-'' Heather was just talking about something before...

Chris immediately shut them up with a air horn, as all 100 contestants were just all hanging out at this hangout ground...which was just a huge hut-esque stadium that was seemingly made for something.

''Okay, guys, I forgot to make my real introduction, as it's Camp Chris that's happening right about now and let me tell you, this is going to be one of the best camps that ever existed!'' Blaineley shouted on a megaphone. ''To celebrate the first episode...we've got ten challenges ahead for each team, where each member attempts to do their best!''

Chris took over by pushing the beatitful co-host out of the way.

''Each member from each team does one of the ten challenges...some are Total Drama-styled camp challenges and others are shorter versions of returning challenges! First place camper gets ten points for their team, last gets one, second gets nine and so on and whatever and the two best teams gets the same prize!''

The contestants were actually seeing what they could get, as there was a lot that Chris was just hiding under a wheelbarrow and what looked like a wooden statue of something.

''Don't worry, dudes, if you can entertain me, Blaineley, Chef...the worst host, Don-''

''Hey, tell everyone about your reality show secrets!'' Don was just very peeved.

''-and Sanders, your team can get five extra points or lose five points, depending on how much you suck or not! Either way, you don't want to be the bottom five teams AKA the bottom half, because those five teams have to vote off someone!''

 _*Sanders and MacArthur's confessional*_

 _''Okay, there's gotta be something going on, because there's no way that I just get dragged here literally for no apparent reason!'' Sanders actually wanted an explaination. ''...I think it could be ratings.''_

 _''But what if it's something bigger?'' MacArthur was just genuinely confused._

 _''It probably isn't, but he's definitely unstable.''_

 _''Yeah, that's very true!'' Sanders was just getting a sock thrown on her._

 _*Scott's confessional*_

 _''So all I have to do is just be good enough to not suck at this challenge and make sure that my team gets the advantage...whatever the heck it is.''_

 _Scott was just sharpening his wooden spear to make sure that it hurt._

 _''Seriously, my team ain't the best in the world. I've gotta step up and make sure that I win it.''_

 _*confessional cut*_

A huge chunk of the contestants were gasping at this potentially crazy prospect that was just coming up, as there was certain teams that were just eyeing the obviously weakest member of their team.

''Alright, you guys can choose a team player for your first mini-challenge...after I tell that the second episode is going to be filled with craziness, challenges and cheats, so you should stay tuned!'' Blaineley picked up the slack, as the 100 contestants were just excited to just beat each other as hard as they could.

* * *

 **Ten teams of ten contestants are going to battle it out in the first round!**

 **New titles, too:**

 **Sylvan - The Nice Genius**  
 **Ali - The Awesome Golfer**

 **In the next episode of Total Drama: The Big Showdown/One, ten different challenges that were made for a normal camp are amped up to Chris' standards.**

 **Some of the old contestants use this opportunity to show that they're not as weak as they were in previous seasons!**

 **Some of the old contestants attempt to use their newly gained skills to make sure that they weren't weak.**

 **And all of the newcomers and interns attempt to show off their skills using the ten very different challenges.**

 **Which four teams will get the least amount of points?**

 **Which one team will win the questionable prize?**

 **Who's going to lose it and who's going to stay sane in Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2, because the challenges are prepared for these hundred players!**

 **Anyways here's the ten final teams that are going to attempt to knock each other out of the big island:**

 _ **Fiery Dragons:**_ **Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**  
 _ **Confused Camels:**_ **Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Amy**  
 _ **Sunshine Horses:**_ **Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody, Matt, Brady, Kitty and Damien**  
 _ **Sour Limes:**_ **Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody, Max, Courtney & Sierra**  
 _ **Gopher Squad:**_ **Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Toshihisa, Izzy, Justin, Mike & Zoey**  
 _ **Rough Donkeys:**_ **Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim**  
 _ **The Waves:**_ **Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody**  
 _ **Dangerous Lions:**_ **Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig, Ali & Sylvan**  
 _ **Comeback Rabbits:**_ **Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ**  
 _ **Victorious Swans:**_ **Josee, Sugar, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci**


	10. Ep 2-1: First Of A Bunch!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**  
 **Part 1: First Of A Bunch!**

 **Okay, before this starts, I've got to change something kinda important!**

 **Jose - The Charming Tough Guy**

 **There we go, because the previous title didn't really fit what I wanted to do with the character and this part may be a little bit shorter than you guys expected from a pretty damn long wait!**

 **And for certain reviewers, I'm going to make sure that a lot of cast get to interact with each other at least a little bit and although, this might be a little bit rough, it's the first chapter in April!**

 **Yep, these parts are going to come regularly and they're going to be filled with effort!**

* * *

As per usual, stuff from the previous episode was shown, while the two of them do some recapping.

''Last time on Total Drama: The Big One, a 100 contestants, including the all-stars, the old school players, the Pahkitew guys, some Ridonculous contestants, the interns and a bunch of newcomers, arrived on my island and they all made impressions, wherever they were boring, unique or just plain awesome!'' Chris recapped, as he was just talking about important stuff.

Blaineley got herself started.

''When the tour of this great isle ended, they all got into teams of 10, causing some drama between the teams and within the teams. After that, they all jumped in for some quality food and they made stratergies, varying in quality, but they all got introduced to the challenge of challenges!''

They were both now at the dock.

''Ten new and old mini-challenges are gonna send these guys to their personal limits! Are those limits ridiculous?'' Chris just sped that ball up.

''Does it even really matter? Are there going to be special techniques? And will there be cheaters? Those questions and more will be answered on...''

Chris and Blaineley both joined forces to essentially do one thing.

''...Total Drama: The Big One!''

Say the title as loud as possible to make sure that everybody could really hear it clearly.

* * *

Chris and Blaineley were finally going to cut it short, as they were just going to do it...well, Chris was actually doing something more important and Blaineley was just appealing to a dumbfounded Chuck and Brody.

''Put simply, one member from each team chosen by that team does one of a set of ten challenges and you get one to ten points based on how well you do. If you cheat, you get nothing! So, you guys should get going!''

Chuck and Brody went back to their teams, as the 100 started to get organised to choose their first player.

Clayton was just genuinely not happy about what he did to Eva, as the guy just wanted to apologise, but he knew that it wouldn't really work, but he was just with a solid team.

''Come on, we don't even know what the challenges are? Who knows how I'm going to deal with it?'' Clayton was genuinely thinking of what to do next.

''He's definitely right. He fought Eva because the girl was just unloaded the strongest insults and tried grabbing his phone.'' Yoshihisa was just getting all of the eyes on him. ''Don't ask how I know, but I know.''

''Men, we really need to talk about who should go first.'' Brick was just being serious about this. ''Clayton's obviously not going first and Kazu and Izzy are up for it-''

These ten were just hanging out near a tree that Izzy was just sitting on and it was clearly that these challenges were made for the physical and metal.

''-Come on, I'm up here with the dude! Come on!'' Izzy was genuinely excited for the crazy events.

''I guess, Izzy can be first...let's just hope it's physical.'' Yoshihisa was genuinely happy to see that things were settled surprisingly quickly.

 _*Yoshihisa's confessional*_

 _''I know that Izzy might not be the best person for this challenges...whatever it's gonna be, but that doesn't she won't be able to kick ass on the fly. If I'm wrong, I don't know even what to say!'' The guy was just scared of the possibilities._

 _*Justin's confessional*_

 _''Phew, I finally managed to dodge a bullet there, at least my hands are clean and my mind's even stronger!'' Justin was just smiling happily._

 _*confessional end*_

Others were a little more talkative, as the Comeback Rabbits were just discussing some other stuff, as they were just really willing to bring some of their speech.

''Okay, so what we do?'' Harold asked, before answering a question that no-one asked. ''Obviously, we need someone who has experience in old-school camp challenges, including making tents, rowing boats and courting girls.''

Everyone looked at Harold like they were ready to lay into him, as Eva just litterally pushed the nerd behind her and she was just ready to be angry about it.

''Hey, why shouldn't I be first?'' Eva was just genuinely happy to see it through.

''Come on, I was just born do to this thing! Give a girl a chance!'' Leshaniqua added in, without pushing anyone aside. ''I ain't gonna push anyone out of the way!''

''Well, that's your problem.''

Harold was just pointing to Leshawna, like she was actually skilled in camp challenges, as the attitude-filled lady was just moving his arm away and Rock was just doing the air guitar thing.

''I hope there's a mini-talent show sorta thing!'' Rock was just genuinely excited for the possibility.

''Er, there's no way that's happening.'' Topher had a point. ''Obviously, these challenges are time-based, so that's not happening.''

''But what if it isn't!''

''...Then Chris threw some sort of curveball!''

''Still a chance!'' Rock and Lucy were just ready for the possibility, so they both said it at the same time.

Eva just stepped up for very obvious reasons, as she was just the only one that was even remotely ready for this, as DJ just wanted to help as well.

''Don't worry, big softie, you're gonna be on the second one!'' Eva was just ready to mock the dude with her smug expression.

''Ok..ay.'' DJ wasn't pleased.

 _*Eva's confessional*_

 _''I've got a great strategy for guys that think that they are tough. Send them to the elimination room when they screw our team over and they're gone.'' Eva was just cracking that walnut easily. ''Kinda like this walnut.''_

 _*DJ and Topher's confessional*_

 _''Yuh-uh!'' DJ was just serious about this. ''I'm gonna do it!''_

 _''Are you serious about this?!''_

 _''Yeah.'' DJ was just starting to get a little bit unsure._

 _''Seriously, Chris probably has some cruel challenge lined up for you!''_

 _''If it's for my team and my momma, I gotta do it.''_

 _Topher's mind was just blown, as DJ was still a little bit unsure of what was happening next._

 _''...Damn, you've changed!'' Topher exclaimed loudly._

 _*Lucy's confessional*_

 _''Man, I'm just looking foward to this awesome challenge.'' Lucy had a playful challenge. ''Aside from judging how awesome my team is, Chris always makes it extra hard...I guess it's cool.''_

 _*Confessional's over*_

The Swans are a little less cool than the others, as Lux, Lesley and Sammy was just trying to figure what order they should go in and they were just hanging out on the bleachers.

''Obviously, I should go first!'' Josee proclaimed angrily.

''I wouldn't want a cheater to just do the first challenge.'' Lux was starting to feel anger. ''Besides, there's actually a bunch of better choices!''

Josee was just raising an eyebrow in scepticism, as Sammy was just happily ready to do her thing, Jacques was just waving for some attention and Lesley was just jumping high.

''No there's not! At the very least, I should be first because I'm leader of the team and I have Olympic skills!'' Josee shouted, as Sugar was just struggling to get in her way.

''Well, we need someone who isn't gonna just wreck the others, wreck our chances and wreck some of the stands.'' Lesley said, as Josee and Sugar were just slowly starting to annoy the rest of the teams.

The rest of the team were just looking at the former intern lady with an genuinely unimpressed look and sans Sammy, there was just one obvious candidate.

''I just wrote myself into being in first! So, it ain't no problem.'' Lesley was just up for it. ''Also, Josee's going second and Sugar's going third for reasons.''

''I'm not gonna guess those reasons, but at least that's over.'' Sammy was genuinely not surprised that it ended like this.

''Wait, what's over?'' Sadie just had this dumb smile on her face.

''Why am I going third-'' Sugar was just seriously mad. ''Whatever!''

 _*Katie and Sadie's confessional*_

 _''So wait, does this mean that we won't be doing the challenge together?'' Katie asked, being in denial._

 _''Uh, yeah...wait, we're you listening?'' Sadie noticed._

 _''No, I was just taking a look at Toshihisa!''_

 _''Yeah, we, like, both have to do seperate challenges! Let's just wish each other luck!''_

 _*Sugar's confessional*_

 _The fat country girl was just indignant._

 _''I ain't foolin' anybody, because I got talent and I deserve to go after that no-good, rotten to the core ice dancin' queen! They all jealous that I'm the best on here and that I'm gonna crush the rest of them and everybody else, too!''_

 _*Confessional end*_

Others were a lot faster.

''Jen, easily! She may not be the strongest, but she's got great gymnastics skills!'' Tom argued, leading the Donkeys to agree with him.

''And we're just gonna steamroll the rest of them!'' Jose was just genuinely proving some kind of point.

''Good, I just don't want to get on some digusting rope!'' Jen was just wiping her clothes off.

The Limes were just willing to chose their favourite guy and The Eagles were somehow in the same place, actually crossing up the teams together.

''Can you just get out of here?'' Gwen just wanted to give some advice.

''No.'' Heather was just plain serious. ''Besides we're going to get Troy to take the win!''

''Don't worry, Dan's got this...I think.'' Gwen's confidence was definitely dampened.

''I know that look from anywhere.'' Heather just had that evil smirk.

''Well, that look-'' Gwen was just ready to get serious.

The two dudes were just watching the team leaders just argue like it was Total Drama Island and these guys were sure that things were going pretty strangely.

''Crap, I thought that they were over with the weird drama.'' Troy was just a little bit displeased.

''I swear it's like the worst rivalry by now.'' Dan was just genuinely displeased.

The black dude with no cap at all was just having some chill times with the British skater with an brown beanie.

''So, we're gonna compete hard?''

''Sure, mate.''

They were having an alright time.

 _*Troy's confessional*_

 _''I just hope this challenge ain't something that's just gonna be too different. If it's that, man, I'm screwed.''_

 _*Dan's confessional*_

 _''Alright, so, I bet this is going to be kinda easy, but it ain't going to be that easy.'' He didn't even know what he was talking about. ''All I know is that it's not going to be a skating challenge, but that ain't bad.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

As the teams were done discussing and Chris and Blaineley was just ready to surprise the contestants with a new challenge, they finally revealed to the contestants, the audience and even a few interns.

''Welcome to challenge number one, which is as simple as it sounds...climbing a piece of rope as quickly as you can to ring a bell! We've got ten ropes, one for each team and the members that were chosen must climb them in order to get their team points.'' Chris introduced the contestants, as they were just willing to keep on listenin'.

''We've got the chosen contestants to climb these poles and depending on what place they finish, their team may have regrets of some kind!'' Blaineley kept in rolling. ''Troy, Mickey, Tyler, Dan, Izzy, Jen, MacArthur, Jo, Eva and Lesley, take your positions!''

 _*Tyler's confessional*_

 _Tyler sighed with a slight lack of confindence._

 _''I may have really strong fingers, but I swear I'm some kind of bad luck magnet, but that day ain't gonna be today!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two hosts knew that this was going to be a fun one, as while the rest were either ridiculously confindent or confindent about their climbing skills, Mickey was just a little bit scared.

''Don't worry, it's just a simple challenge...which is weird!'' Emma whispered to Mickey, who was just ready to deal with it.

''Maybe, I can be in the top three?'' Mickey was just ready to use his hopes to win.

''Good luck.''

The adversity teen was just ready to climb hard for The Confused Camels and there was a lot more crap-talking where that came from, as the teams were getting prepared.

''Since it's a hour long show, you bet there's-'' Chris just wanted to say something dumb.

''A loose cannon ready to...go up a rope?'' MacArthur was just genuinely ready to be that loose cannon.

''Yep and you're as heavy as a cannon, so it should be an easy win for me.'' Eva was just genuinely prepared to do her thing.

''Watch out, loose cannon and destruction girl, because you're not getting ten points!'' Jo was just really willing to bring her skills to the next level.

''...loads of filler, but I should really start saying GO!''

As that caught all of the rope climbers off-guards, some were a lot faster than others at getting up there, but one of the more suprising players was Mickey...mostly because he was actually scared and also because he was going so fast.

''Geez, cockroach kid, you ain't getting first.'' Jo was just climbing incredibly fast.

''It's actually surprising that Mickey's in the top three, but MacArthur's just struggling to hold onto that slide and Eva and Jo are competiting for the double digits!''

Eva was just using her amazing reach to stretch those arms further and further, while Jo was just trying to speed up her climb.

''Who's going to ring that bell first?'' Blaineley was just asking that question.

Soon enough, that question managed to get answered by Eva was just waving at speed, followed by Jo finally hitting.

''Eva gets 10 points, Jo gets 9 points!''

Mickey was just nearly at the top, as Tyler was just having no luck on finishing up his climb, but others were a lot faster with their amazing ropeclimbing skills, as Izzy was just getting bronze.

''Izzy gets 8 points, Mickey somehow gets 7 points and MacArthur, despite slipping, gets 6 points!''

''Goddamn, how did you do it?'' MacArthur asked Mickey, who was just slipping on the rope. ''I'm gonna say I don't know.''

 _*Mickey's confessional*_

 _''I was litterally scared for my life, so I just climbed up really fast and rung the bell really fast!'' The dude with the baby blue jumper kinda said._

 _*MacArthur's confessional*_

 _''I think Mickey's got some secret skills that he ain't telling us about.'' MacArthur was feeling relaxed, as she was just on the hunt. ''Makes me wonder what else he's hiding.''_

 _*Switchin' back to Mickey*_

 _The optimistic twin was just litterally using the confessional as a toilet, mostly because of how scary that was._

 _''Well...er...that's one problem...fixed..'' He struggled to say._

 _*confessional end*_

As the dudes were just trying their hardest to climb hard and Tyler was attempting to claw through the rope to make a comeback, Jen was attempting to get it through.

Dan wasn't exactly a good grabber, as he was just struggling to gain height, but Tyler got a full 5 points by ringing that bell with his fingers and Troy and Jen were in a race to get good points.

''As Tyler and now Jen get 5 and 4 points, respectively, Jen, Dan and Troy attempt to make up for some serious lost time, as they're mediocre climbers.''

Heather and Alejandro was genuinely displeased with the guy with the short hair, as he did get 3 points and finally, Lesley got two points...and Dan got a single point.

''Okay, that's not good, but it's alright, right?'' Jen was just a little bit scared, irking a good chunk of the teams.

''I guess.'' Jose was just a little unsure. ''I mean, you still beat three mediocre climbers.''

''Sure.'' Jen wasn't really a believer.

As the fashionsta girl and the charming team leader just shrugged it off, other members were a little less pleased.

 _*Heather's confessional*_

 _''There is no way that Troy is actually someone competent or at the very least, he can't climb!'' Heather's grimace turned into a sly smile. ''At least he can prove to be a good ally.''_

 _*Courtney's confessional*_

 _''Why we thought Dan would be a good climber, I have no idea...I just hope that we don't come in the bottom half or else he might be cut.'' Courtney was just talking in realistic terms._

 _*Lux's confessional*_

 _''That just ended badly.'' Lux was a little scared._

 _*Tom's confessional*_

 _''I heard Jose talk about his brother, like, he was just way worse than the guy! Lay off Alejandro, he could easily kill you in this round!'' Tom was definitely speaking his mind._

 _*Confessional end*_

* * *

As the teams reorganise with each other, there was definitely a group or two that was very confindent about their skills and these two groups were definitely not newcomer heavy.

The Comeback Rabbits were attempting to live up to their name and also discuss who should be the second player.

''Well, we used up Eva on the first challenge and it worked out well. Maybe I should go next.'' Harold discussed with almost all of his team. ''I have a lot of experience in camps like these ones.''

''Uh, huh.'' Leshaniqua wasn't a believer.

''Trust me, he does have exprience.'' DJ said, as he was just happy to back him up. ''Did you see what he did?''

''Yeah, I guess he's alright.''

As for others, Topher joined in with a bit of a appeal to just basically make sure that he was the one that was just doing it.

''As you know, I've got Pahkitew Island experience and I think I know how to do camp stuff!'' Topher was just ready to do some convincing to get into here. ''I mean I bet Harold wasn't even

Everyone on the team was just looking like they would write no as an option, as Crimson was just looking not so surprised.

''Your soul is very desperate.'' Crimson guessed. ''And you probably suck as well.''

''I agree.'' Ennui agreed loudly, as Topher was just not in the mood.

As the goth couple were just going back to basically doing stuff on their own, some were a little bit dissapointed.

 _*Topher's confessional*_

 _''Seriously, I just wanted a chance to redeem myself, but I guess Harold has a problem with that.''_

 _*Harold's confessional*_

 _''What was that all about? I bet he doesn't even know many camping basics and he knows he's up against an expert.'' Harold was just a smug man with an ego._

 _*Lucy's confessional*_

 _''I guess I'm in a great team if it has Rock in it.'' She didn't even realize what she said._

 _*Rock's confessional*_

 _''So Harold and Topher were all 'I'm awesome' and I was all like...*sighs hard* and then just like that, Harold was 'yuh-uh' and that's why he is doing this!'' The guy was just excitable._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The Dangerous Lions were just having a bit of a hard time doing a similar thing to the rabbits, but the main problems were just trying to justify some really stupid moves.

''So, you want a guy like me, because I've got mad muscle!'' Craig just boasted with his shirt off.

''No-one cares about your awesome abs.'' Jo stated like it was something normal.

''You just admitted that my abs are awesome.'' Craig was just still wearing this hat.

''Just because I can admit that something is awesome, doesn't mean I care that much about it.''

''Why 'awesome' though?''

''Because that shows you're useful.''

Lorenzo was just ready to fight against whatever Jo was going to do, as he was just really willing to bring some solid slap of reality, as the two were just not talking to each other.

''Crud, Lorenzo's obviously the leader of this team, but Jo's just doing too much work. It's like it split between two very different sides of leadership styles.'' Eddie noted, as he was just litterally writing it down.

''You should stop writing and start doing something!'' Craig just quickly slapped the guy with the glasses in the face.

Eddie was just a little bit pissed off, as the others were just really willing to see Jo and Lorenzo try to lead the way, as they were just both ready to decide hard.

The two wannabe leaders and Sylvan were just joining together to just argue hard, as the other members were just preparing their cameras to check out what's happening.

''Man, what's happening? I mean-'' Josh was just trying to get a peek.

''The two leaders and Sylvan are just fighting over...something.'' Dwayne was just getting a look. ''I don't even know, but I want to know so badly.''

''I don't think you should, dude.''

''But I've got nothing better to do and this team is kinda messed up at the moment.''

The two of them were definitely avoid being spotted, as they were just hanging behind a tree that barely fit the two of them, as while Sylvan did notice them, Lorenzo and Jo were still going at it.

They both ran really quickly, as they were just going to the rest of their team.

 _*Lorenzo's confessional*_

 _''There's no way that Jo isn't plotting something pretty important, but I don't care because I'm ready to beat whatever Sylvan and Jo throw at me!''_

 _*Jo's confessional*_

 _''Well, he's in good luck, because he's going to be on the second challenge and soon enough, he's gonna learn that he can't deal with me!'' Jo referred to Lorenzo. ''Also, Chet's not gonna try and stop me.''_

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _''You know, I'd make our team more co-operative, but I can't control Jo. She's probably going to get herself eliminated with that kind of tactic.'' The guy was very confindent and displeased._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The second of ten (or more) challenges was prepared and it was something that was a lot more casual.

''Second up, we've just got a simple tent-building challenge, where you have a tent and a bunch of stuff to build and I'm guessing you teams have your contestants!'' Blaineley was just really willing to pester the contestants. ''Choose or else, I'm going to forfeit your team!''

The teams quickly chose their contestants, as some were just a little bit dissapointed what challenge they had to do...after a quick cut.

''Josee, Harold, Lorenzo, Scott, Dawn, Iehisa, Courtney, Beth, Jasmine and Amelia, take your positions!''

Some were ready to make this look easy, while others were feeling the opposite way, especially since the set-up was so easy.

''And get...tenting!''

Even though the former talk show host butchered it, Harold and Beth were on their way to do the exact opposite, as they were just setting it up pretty quickly without even looking at the instructions.

''Go, Beth! Kick some butt!'' Devin was just cheering hard.

''I'm behind you too!'' Carrie said it right after her boyfriend.

''Bring your knowledge to this challenge!'' Elliody cheered in her original way, unintentionally making Beth go a little bit faster.

Amelia was just getting a mixture of glares and somewhat scared stares, as she was just putting up that tent pretty quickly.

 _*Amelia's confessional*_

 _''I swear Alejandro just told me that this team's dead if I lose. He's not wrong...just weird.'' The girl was shaking off her hurt hands. ''Luckily, I know how to pitch up a tent or something.''_

 _*Confessional end*_

While Amelia was just trying to rope it up with the best, Lorenzo was just definitely trying to make the best of a bad situation and Harold and Beth were going head-to-head on the tents.

Beth was just slamming the hooks into the ground with her strength, as Harold was just attempting to do that one thing with a bit of a struggle.

''Come on, this isn't even working!'' Harold just tried to use the hammer. ''It's like the ground's hard!''

Beth slammed the second hook down onto the ground with her hammer and she looked like that hard work washed over her.

''Beth gets the full ten, but Harold does get a good nine!'' Chris announced, as the two of them finished pretty quickly.

Beth just wanted to give Harold a shake of the hand, but the nerd was just bringing a hard fist bump to the camping girl.

''Put it there.'' Beth wasn't miffed.

''Alright!'' Harold was just excited.

The two teams were just happy to see that their teammates owned the challenge, but one unexpected player was Amelia who got third under pressure.

''Amelia gets a decent 8 points!'' Chris announced.

''Wow, that's gotta be something good, right?'' The auburn haired girl was just feeling the sweat.

''Yes, it is.'' Heather stated, as she was still wearing shades.

''Okay...I still don't care for you.''

''Wha-''

Heather and Amelia were about to fight hard, but Alejandro blocked hard and soon enough, Lorenzo finally finished his tent as well and he was genuinely pissed with Jo.

''Are you really serious?!'' Lorenzo yelled at Jo.

''Seriously, you're just some kind of stupid.'' Sylvan butted in litterally, as he was at the side of the two rivals.

''Well, at least we got fourth.'' Jo just looked at the positives.

''Lorenzo gets 7 points, Dawn gets 6 points, Iehisa gets 5 points!'' Chris announced in a row, as Blaineley was just ready to do her thing.

Dawn was just proud of what she did and the dudes were just ready to celebrate hard, as while they weren't exactly vegans, they were proud of their team.

''I can see that a lot of your auras are yellow.'' Dawn told the surfers.

''Whoa, how did you know?!'' Brody was just genuinely excited to see that her friend guessed her aura.

''I guess being super positive has to do with that.'' Bridgette told the dude, who was just hype for the next few challenges.

MacArthur was just happy to see that this team was definitely gaining some momentum and she wanted it to continue.

''Alright, guys, as long as it's fair, we're gonna kick butt in our own ways!''

As while The Waves were definitely in a good mood, the Gopher Squad was a little bit more practical about it, as Iehisa was just feeling kinda glum.

''I don't think I did the best that I could.'' Iehisa told the leader of the team.

''The important thing was that you put all of your effort into it, cadet.'' Brick just wanted a happy cadet.

''Thanks.''

''But that means we have to keep on putting 100% into all of the challenges.'' Yoshihisa was just genuinely serious about it.

Other teams were a little less pleased, as it was going down to the bottom four and no-one wanted to be in the bottom four, judging by some of the contestants' faces.

''Courtney gets a grand total of 4 points for her team and Jasmine manages to get 3...despite some awkward moments.''

Courtney and Jasmine were just not in the mood to talk, as they knew that they have dissapointed themselves and their crew and the bottom two was just...bad.

It was just Josee and Scott.

''Which one will lose harder than the rest? We'll see, because this is just awesome!'' Chris said, as Scott was just finally putting the finishing touches, while Josee lost hard. ''And Scott takes 2 points, while Josee finally goes with a sole point.''

''Clearly, some people are out of their element.'' Blaineley, as the bottom two were just trying to hold back their anger. ''Will the Swans become victorious? Are the Rabbits having a great comeback? And will the Limes get out of their sour spot? All that and more after the break!''

''After the break!''

Chris and Blaineley was just slightly out of sync, but they were just going to let it slide, as they didn't really have time to argue.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2, which will showcase several more camp exclusive challenges, as while all of them are related to camps, some of them may be a little familiar to others!**

 **Total amount of points so far for all ten teams:**  
 _ **The Fiery Dragons - 11**_  
 _ **The Confused Camels - 11**_  
 _ **The Sunshine Horses - 14**_  
 _ **The Sour Limes - 05**_  
 _ **The Gopher Squad - 13**_  
 _ **The Rough Donkeys - 05**_  
 _ **The Waves - 12**_  
 _ **The Dangerous Lions - 16**_  
 _ **The Comeback Rabbits - 20**_  
 _ **The Victorious Swans - 03**_


	11. Ep 2-2: Trust In The Camp!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**  
 **Part 2: Trust In The Camp!**

 **Okay, before this starts, I've got to change something kinda important and aldo make a quite Author's Note, regarding some stuff!**

 **Actually, it was nothing, because there's more challenge happening and there's more interacting and strategy also happening in this second part!**

 **Also, I should've probably checked my roster to see if it's actually balanced gender-wise, as there's probably more guys than gals in this thing!**

 **And finally, I'm actually so sorry for making you wait so long for the next part of the episode and I promise that the wait will be a bit shorter than before!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this long chapter!**

* * *

There was definitely a lot of happening in the teams, as there was definitely some big winners and some big losers, as there was some major irony that was not being lost on the last place team.

''Come on, are you serious? We've just blown the last two challenges courtesy of my ice dancing queen and some random intern.'' Jacques was just starting to get a little bit mad. ''At least we've got a decent chance to be victorious.''

''Our butts are getting kicked, so if we've gotta do it, we've gotta do it!'' Anna Maria was determined for a mysterious reason.

''Er, why?'' Katie asked.

''Because we've got to win, no exceptions, no other options!'' Jacques was just a little bit more determined.

''Sure...'' Katie was just a little bit more scared.

The rest of the team were a little bit more determined, especially since that Josee was just happy to keep it together for this one part.

''As we agreed, Sugar's going third on this challenge and she should be able to bring our team out of the dirt, because she's got some experience with the dirt!'' Lesley told the rest of them. ''Who's up for the next challenge, I don't know-''

''Well, ya better know, because we ain't getting gold stars right now!'' Sugar was just genuinely made.

''I think I should be up!'' Katie just wanted in on helping the team. ''We need to, like, avoid elimination.''

''Really?''

''Really!''

Katie and Sugar was starting to butt heads on the bench, which was just _amazing_ for the last place team and Anna Maria was genuinely rolling her eyes.

 _*Katie and Sadie's confessional*_

 _''Er, is it weird that I don't have a problem with this crazy team except for Sugar? No-one likes her and she's not good!'' Katie was just a little bit worried._

 _''Remember Pahkitew Island? She got someone eliminated and got to the top three just by...luck.'' Sadie was just struggling to find a reason. ''I hope she goes home!''_

 _''Like, right now!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Chris was just ready to tally up the points that the teams managed to get from the first two rounds of this crazy challenge and he was just ready to have some fun with it.

Also, all of the teams were gathered together to see this announcement.

''Okay, so there's some really obvious losers and obvious winners and the irony isn't lost on me.'' Blaineley was just really happy about this announcement. ''Well, the Victorious Swans are losing hard with a huge total of 3 points, but the Comeback Rabbits are leading with a total of 20 points!''

Josee was just genuinely pissed off, as she was just ripping someone's paper up and Amy was just happy to see that her sister's team losing.

''However, while the swans in last and the rabbits are in first, there's also the second-place Lions with 16 points, the third-place Horses with 14 points and the fourth-place Gopher Squad with 13 points and the fifth-place Waves with 12 points...as they could get immunity!'' Chris announced loudly. ''And tied for sixth, The Dragons and The Camels have 11 points and tied for eighth are The Limes and The Donkeys are 5 points!''

Chris was just relishing in the horror that some of the contestants were giving.

''Are you kidding me? How are we so close to the bottom when we've got a solid team?! I mean, while Trent isn't in the best mood-'' Courtney was just ready to get serious.

''Sure.'' Trent shrugged.

''-We've still got some solid teammates and why won't Duncan and Scott stop looking at me?''

''Man, I think they just like your presence.'' Warren cracked a smile at this thing, as Scott and Duncan were just a little bit ready to own. ''Or hate ya guts.''

''Well, there's a prize for being in the top two teams and while it's not immunity, the top five will all have immunity anyways, but the top two teams are getting a extreme advantage!'' Chris was just ready to up the drama with that announcement. ''Also, before I start the third round, is there anyone who wants to swap teams?''

Izzy just raised her hand to make sure that everybody knew and Duncan saw this as an opportunity.

''I think crazy girl just wants to be with her buddy.'' Duncan grinned, as he was just seeing Izzy litterally bounce to the other team. ''Now, who's gonna join the squad?''

Everyone just looked at Amy like she had some kind of problem, as the blonde girl was just ready to get to hurt someone.

''Urgh, I can't believe that you'd kick me off for no reason!'' Amy muttered.

''...She's not wrong, but she's definitely unstable.'' Emma guessed the obvious reason.

Amy was just out of the team and somehow sent onto the Gophers, who were not exactly pleased to receive her.

Owen and Izzy were definitely on the same team, as they were starting to hug each other and then farted hard.

''Why is there even a team swap, Chris?'' Noah asked.

''Because I've got to cause some major drama around here!'' Chris yelled. ''And also, just because you have Izzy on your team doesn't she can come back into the challenges.''

''Well, that kinda makes sense.'' Emma had no reason to disagree.

''Actually, it definitely doesn't, but stirring up drama is a well-paying job.'' Elliody continued what the law student was saying.

''Does anyone else care?'' Chris asked, before continuing. ''We're moving onto the third challenge!''

All of the teams were just confused at why there was even one, but there was no nearly no time to question it, as the next sub-challenge was up in a minute.

* * *

The third challenge was just ready for it's contestants to be selected and it was surprisingly obvious what was happening, especially since it was just a simple run.

And while The Gopher Squad were just trying to deal with the fact that their best member left because of unkindled love, Iehisa had a different approach to this.

''I know your sister may be winning compared to you, but you're not going to let her stop you from winning hard and fair!'' Iehisa told Amy, who was just rolling her eyes.

''Oh, please, Samey isn't even worth the breath to take out.''

''Amy, I know you'll easily take out those other teams because you're the best sister.''

''Shut up, I know Spareamy won't even win this one.''

Iehisa was just a little bit scared, but his face didn't even show it and Amy wasn't scared and her face showed it, as the third event was up next and the Swans basically realized that Sugar needed to be stopped.

''Sugar, let's just all agree that you don't run well.'' Lesley was just litterally in front of her.

''And that I'm the best runner in here.'' Jacques smugly stated, as he just strut into the race.

''Not a chance! You're one of our best contestants physique-wise, so you should stay put.'' Lux argued.

''That does makes sense.'' Jacques wondered, before being interrupted by Sugar's voice.

''And I'm a good runner, so wha-''

Sugar was just a little bit shook, as Anna Maria was just blowing some hairspray in her face and they were just stuck with the rest of the amazing teams, as Jacques was just prepared to cheer Sammy on from the backdrop.

''You're going to do a lot of get out of this mess!'' Jacques exclaimed.

''I know! That's why I'm-'' Sammy answered, before getting hit by Amy's acorn.

''I know, Samey, you're just gonna make your team lose!'' Amy shouted from seemingly afar.

''For your third challenge, you guys are going to run around this safe circuit...well, for Total Drama standards and you contestants have to do three laps around this booby-trapped circuit!'' Blaineley announced. ''Chris, is this nesscessary?''

''Of course, it is!'' Chris said with a slightly forced smile. ''Now then, are the runners ready?''

All of them nodded, as some were a lot more confindent about this challenge than others, especially since that Leshaniqua was just prepared for this.

''Ready as I can be!'' Leshaniqua exclaimed.

The 10 runners were ready to show themselves, as Amy and Sammy were up against each other, Leshaniqua was just ready to prove something and Craig was just showing off his muscles.

 _*Craig's confessional*_

 _''Listen, guys. I might not be liked for saying this, but I just want to kick some major ass. I don't care if Jo gets wrecked or whatever, I'm ready to be the best man in the team.'' Craig was just definitely egotistical._

 _*Sammy's confessional*_

 _''What the heck? I mean, my sister may not even like me, but she's not much of a runner...this isn't going to end badly, right?''_

 _*Amy's confessional*_

 _''That kid knows that I'm way better than Samey, so I'm obviously going to prove that I'm best for the team.'' Amy was just seriously confindent about her running. ''Besides, I need to do something else.''_

 _*Confessional cut out*_

All 10 runners were ready and with Chris just shooting at a seagull by accident, the run was on and since it was only the first lap, things were going alright.

Even if Jose wasn't out there kicking ass, he was a guy that dealt with a lot of traps, so he just avoided them like it was no big deal, but there was also another strong player in the house.

Damien, despite being not so confindent, was still really able to keep up his pace with Jose, due to his awesome speed.

Amy and Sammy were both just struggling to get out of each other's airs, as one was just trying to run away from the other and the other just got flipped over.

''Wow, okay.'' Sammy said, as she managed to trip over a wire and make Shawn almost get hit by a small rock.

''As the race continues on, Jose and Shawn are on pace to win this one, but Kevin is stayin' in third!'' Chris announced. ''Damien's fourth, Sammy's fifth and Amy is in a far sixth place!''

Amy was just genuinely mad that he managed to get into two minor traps, but as lap two got started, things started to become a little bit stronger and a little bit stupider.

''Did you see that, because I swear I saw some kind of barrier?'' Don noticed that Sammy had to slide under a barrier.

''I just want to know why the heck I got thrown foward.'' Craig said, jumping out of the dirt.

Craig just got back up in seventh and she was just ahead of Brody, who was just dizzy, Trent, who was definitely trying his hardest to get past and finally Noah, an beaten up Harold.

''Come on, Trent, don't lose this one!'' Gwen attempted to cheer on.

''Trent, we're a team that is close to rock bottom! Don't make us lose this one!'' Courtney pressured Trent, who was still in 9th. ''Just be in sixth place!''

Trent was somehow in 8th, as Brody was just wrecked hard in 9th again and the musician was just moving foward in terms of positions.

''Dude, you okay?'' Geoff asked Brody, who gave a thumbs up. ''Is that a yeah or a nah!''

Brody just shouted ''Yeah!''

 _*Brody's confessional*_

 _The confessional actually looked relatively clean._

 _''Okay, so, dudes and dudettes, you probably go on this show, if you like your bones...but if you're up for extreme challenges and drama, then jump in here!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Harold was just ready to use his space smartly, as he was just getting lapped by the best of them and the best of them were actually aware of their surroundings.

''So, you think you two are going to be the only ones worth-'' Kevin asked, as he bounced foward due to an foward-facing springboard.

''Trust me, my strategy is definitely a lot less similar than my brother's unviable strategy.'' Jose rolled under a barrier.

Shawn just cringed at the pain that was happening all around the course.

Jose got distracted enough to get hit by a glove at the bottom, sending up him straight into what seemed like the air.

''Kevin gets in the third lap and so does Scott!'' Chris announced, angering Jose to just sprint over all of the opened obstacles.

Jose, Shawn, Kevin and now Sammy were all going to have to dodge the opened obstacles, as the main host with the most ran out of them and the runners were just willing to dodge hard, as the four of them were attempting something crazy.

''Well, this is definitely going to be a close race from the looks of it, but who's going to win and is there even a chance of Harold making an comeback?''

''Isn't Brody kind of messed up?'' Don asked, a little bit scared.

''Dude, I'm okay!'' Brody shouted at Don, as he was just dealing with a leg cramp.

The zombie nut was just struggling to keep up, as his stamina was actually pretty weak.

Harold was actually just attempting to un-lap himself, as he started his ''weak'' run, which prompted a comment from Duncan.

''Oh look, Doris is attempting to not suck!''

That might have prompted Harold to speed himself up...somehow, as Duncan knew that his team was in the clear.

''I'm not going to dissapoint my team-'' Harold declared, as Chris interrupted-

''Jose gets the lead, Shawn gets a good second place, Kevin and Sammy get third and fourth and I am very entertained by this madness!'' Chris announced, as the four of them just glared at the main host. ''Come on, dudes, I know that this ain't the best challenge, as Damien gets fifth and Amy gets sixth, but it's still awesome!''

''You're still a damn fool, dude.'' Kevin told him directly.

Chris looked kinda pissed, but there was still more playas to come in, as Craig and Harold were just shoulder-to-shoulder with each other and Blaineley was next up for the announcements.

''Harold and Craig tie for 7th place, leaving Trent in 9th place with 2 points and Brody, with a leg issue in dead last.'' Blaineley announced. ''Those are the results and Brody is going to have to rest.''

Brody was just dizzy as all hell, as he was just trying to cross the finish line after suffering a hammer to the leg and the previous head injury.

''I think he's going to still be in this thing, right?'' Don was just a little bit scared.

Brody was just benched for a moment, as his team was just sure that Chris already went too far.

 _*Trent's confessional*_

 _''Chris, what are you doing and why are you doing it? Seriously, Brody's kinda messed up_ _ **already**_ _!''_

 _*Craig's confessional*_

 _''Hey, I don't care if I tied with some guy with practically no muscles, I wasn't at my best, so you got a problem with that or not?!'' He shouted angrily._

 _*Harold's confessional*_

 _''Gosh, these challenges are ridiculously brutal already. I don't even know what's going to happen in the next set of the challenges and I think I've been in a situation like this. All of those times, it was on the show...'' Harold said thoughtfully._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Back with The Waves, Brody was just resting on his leg and he was just getting some support for his team, as they were just really willing to lend a hand.

''Why is this the first challenge? Usually, a challenge that would injure some would be set somewhere a lot later than usual.'' MacArthur said, jumping the gun.

''Nah, dudes, it's just a leg cramp!'' Brody said, ready to motivate. ''Besides, we've got a some solid team!''

''I would definitely agree with Brody here. It seems that our team is solid right now, but it will change in the future.'' Dawn told the rest of the team.

''Well, that's just really obvious.'' MacArthut stated, as she was just slapping Dawn on the back.

''But there could be, like some crazy challenge that comes out and plows all of us out of nowhere. Then we can't donate to help some animals!'' Laurie noticed, as she was just sure that some curveball goes out of nowhere.

''That's very true, dude-ette?'' Geoff awkwardly said, struggling to find a proper.

''Anyways, I wonder what the other teams are talking about?'' Laurie asked. ''I think there was a land mine in there.''

''These challenges are genuinely nuts!'' Geoff yelled with a hint of fear. ''-In a very bad way.''

''I just hope that Sugar becomes my friend and that this team is a very friendly one!'' Ella exclaimed, as the team was just behind her.

''Er, Sugar doesn't exactly like you.'' Sam was just seeing Sugar glare at her from a distance. ''I dunno why, but that ain't gonna change!''

''...Wait, does she?'' Ella really asked.

 _*Brody's confessional*_

 _''This got a little bit too nuts. Good news, it's just a leg cramp, bad news, I can't do another challenge.'' Brody said kinda calmly. ''I wish there was bananas here.''_

 _*Bridgette's confessional*_

 _''I gotta hand it to Geoff, even though he's kind of ignorant, he's still a very nice guy!'' She was in a good mood._

 _*Geoff (and Sam's) confessional*_

 _''Dude, what are these challenges?! Man, someone's gonna get injured badly!'' Geoff shouted clearly._

 _''I know right! I swear everybody's gonna get hurt.'' Sam litterally butted in from outside._

 _''Sam, dude!'' Geoff shouted, stopping Sam from opening the door._

 _''Sorry, man.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The fourth challenge was just some old-school rock climbing with an extra twist, as while the 10 contestants were all going up at the exact same time, there was some interns that they also had to catch in order to pass this challenge.

''For our fourth mini-challenge, you guys are doing some old-school rock climbing, where speed, technique and mind all combine into something physical!'' Chris announced. ''Yes, you guys can stop someone from climbing, but you can't untie the rope.''

The main host sighed in dissapointment.

Gwen was just remembering the bad moments in the previous challenge.

''Honestly, Heather's going to attempt something.'' Courtney stated obviously.

''Well, it was a while ago.'' Gwen shrugged.

Heather still had the legendary glare, even now, which just prompted Kevin to tell her something that she liked to hear, if her sudden smile was anything to go by.

''Geez, I was made for this challenge!'' Robin screamed loudly, as she was just leaping foward.

The redhead was just up for the competition, as were nine others that were prepared, as Gwen observed the others, as DJ, Sam and Iehisa chose themselves for the challenge, as it was a kinda easy one.

''Okay, so the climbers are ready and we've got some stuff in this course that you may or may not like! Same rules as last time, last place gets 1, first place gets 10!'' Blaineley announced, before jerking the contestants into doing the challenge with an air horn.

The first one to get a start on climbing was actually Sky and Dave was just genuinely angry at the fact for some reason.

''Why-'' Dave tried to shout, before being knocked down by Duncan.

''Well, she's on the same team as you.'' Duncan told her with a smirk. ''Besides, you two gotta talk sometime.''

''Oh, she _is_ going to have a talk!'' Dave yelled.

 _*Sky and Emma's confessional*_

 _Sky was just rubbing her shoulders. ''Oh no...That was two years ago. I thought I was done with that. What do I even do?''_

 _''Honestly, I don't even know.'' Emma tried to answer simply as possible. ''The guy can't really get over you and I get a feeling you can't deal with it properly.''_

 _''...Yeah. Yeah, thanks Emma!'' Sky was just excitedly and left the locker confessional._

 _''I didn't even say anything that major!'' Emma shouted with confusion._

The climbers were having a much better time, as while Robin was clearly in the lead, Iehisa was surprisingly close to her and of course, Scott was in third and doing pretty good.

''Go Scott, make them regret it!'' Jose cheered, making his brother more motivated to do...nothing? ''Alejandro, are you just going to watch me?''

Alejandro just gave his best smug look.

Robin's sheer climbing power wasn't going to let down...by mines that just made her swing side to side.

Alejandro wasn't exactly so smug anymore, as the two teams were supporting to the two redheads, as Scott's mine exploded quite a bit below him.

''Oooh, bad luck for Robin, but Gwen's still killing it in third!'' Blaineley announced. ''Scott now leads and DJ is doing alright in fourth, as Iehisa is now in fifth!''

The Rabbits were actually in a very good mood, as their team was just good enough to beat the rest, before DJ got hit by a mine and the whole team rallied together.

 _*Leshaniqua's confessional*_

 _''This team is_ good _, like they're a crew or something...except that Chris wannabe guy...where the hell did he get off to?'' She was definitely impressed._

 _*Topher's confessional*_

 _''As much as I would like to be the host of this show, I've least got a solid team to back me up...when I've got stuff to do.'' The guy was just looking to do something._

 _*Confessional cut*_

DJ was just feeling a little bit scared, as he was crying and climbing, but Sam was just feeling the struggle in this challenge, as Beth finally passed him to be in 6th.

''Beth, just do your best!'' Tyler exclaimed loudly. ''No offence, Lindsay.''

The camping girl was just struggling to climb against all of the bombs, especially since that she was just climbing very slowly on some tied-together stringm but for others...Lux somehow hopped ahead to 7th, as Sam was just dropping hard to 8th.

''How am I-'' Lux asked, before getting blown up. ''-Never mind!''

Lux was more determined to speed on through this madness, as she was still in 7th and the rest of her team weren't ready to be dissapointed.

''This blows harder than a mother-''

''And first goes to Gwen, with second coming to Robin and third coming to Scott and fourth goes to Sky and all of these guys have climbed pretty hard!'' Blaineley announced, as she was just getting nervous at the amount of explosions that were scaring the contestants on the cliffside. ''And DJ makes it in fifth-''

''Please tell me I'm not dead!'' DJ yelled loudly, just getting reassured by Robin.

''You're not dead.'' Robin told DJ in a monotone voice.

Blaineley just gave _that_ look to Chris, who smiled like he had the best grades of the year, as the rest of the contestants weren't surprised.

''Beth's in 6th, Lux's in 7th and Iehisa's in 8th and they all suck a bit, especially the guy that went from third to 8th!'' Chris announced, before the back-runners arrived at the cliff top. ''And Sam is second-last, meaning that Eddie's last!''

Eddie was just throwing...nothing at the ground, as he was just feeling inmeasurable dissapointment, but the days aren't ruined yet.

''Well, we blew.'' Lorenzo said, stating it simply.

''Man, Lightning's gonna do this next one and it's going to Lightning's turn to strike hard!'' Lightning yelled from the cliff, making Eddie even more dissapointed.

Lorenzo and Jo weren't really in a good mood, but the angriest guy on the Lions was Eddie, who lost hard.

''Of course, he does.'' Eddie muttered under his breath.

 _*Josh's confessional*_

 _''This isn't going to be easy to swallow, but Lightning isn't exactly a guy that knows what's he doing...or a good team player. And Eddie's definitely a disgruntled guy, so...this might get explosive.''_

 _*Chet's confessional*_

 _''I thought it was alright...considering all of the crazy explosions that were happening. Lightning better not mess it up!''_

 _*confessional cut*_

* * *

The halfway point of all the challenges was made to be something that would definitely take place in the woods, as the axes were a good indicator of what would happen in this one.

''You guys wanna chop wood, because I've got the perfect challenge for you guys!'' Chris announced. ''For the fifth mini-challenge, I'm going to let you guys chop some trees down.''

''Really?'' Dawn asked worringly.

''Really.'' Bridgette looked at Chris judgementally.

''I think my nails are ready or something?'' Dakota asked, just checking her nails for the quality. ''I just hope I don't end up like you.''

Sam just blushed for a second, before coming back to reality.

''Uh, alright...so, you wanna try this challenge out?'' he asked, just getting the ire of MacArthur.

''Look, I know it's nice that you're just trying to help out your girlfriend, but she...ain't the right kinda person to slice open some wood.'' MacArthur told him, just making him shake his head.

''Dakota, you're up for this?'' Sam suggested loudly and clearly.

Bridgette was just giving the thumbs up in the distance and Brody was just giving another two, as Dakota was just still trying to decide.

''Er...okay!'' Dakota seemed unsure.

''Have you guys selected your choppers, because I don't have that much time!'' Chris announced, prompting a lot of the teams to give their pick using paper. ''Alright, choppers, prepare your positions.''

Lightning was a guy that was just ready to say-

''Lightning's gonna sha-cut this tree!''

And Leshaniqua was just ready to back up her team with her good arm.

''You should sha-stop.''

''Alright, it's time...to chop!'' Chris just dropped his flag quickly, as the contestants were watching for the signal.

And they were definitely off, as Sanders was just seeing some good axe, saw and chopsaw action from the other playas, as Lightning arms were definitely cutting that tree down.

 _*Lorenzo's confessional*_

 _''Come on, I could've done that!'' he grumbled in the confessional._

 _*Leshawna's confessional*_

 _''This is already serious as hell and I haven't even done anything!'' She shouted, knowing the gravity of the situation._

 _*Confessional cut to...*_

Dakota somehow able to use the chopsaw like she was cutting steak, as she was just getting some motivating glares from Laurie and the unofficial team leader.

''Wow, your eyes are scary!'' Dakota was just sweating at the thought of Laurie's glare.

''Thank you?'' Laurie was really confused.

As for others, Duncan was just up there with Lightning on the woodcutting skills, as he was just in the zone for this damn thing.

''Oh my god, Duncan's...not my type!'' Courtney yelled, in a bit of confusion, making Duncan stop temporarily.

''Come on, Duncan, don't get hung up on the CIT!'' Emma shouted at Duncan, making him chop fast.

Cody wasn't really that in fifth place, but at least he was just keeping up the pace with some consistent cuts, even if Courtney was just a little bit pushy.

Chuck got the axe stuck and he couldn't really get it unstuck in enough time, even with all of his teammates relying on him, but once he got thrown back from the blowback of the axe, he got to working it.

''Finally, guys! I'm cutting a tree, guys!'' Chuck announced, making the rest of the team happy.

Rodney's mind was just stuck on Jasmine, as there needed to be someone to knock him back into reality.

''I...er...gotta cut trees...for Jasmine!'' Rodney just did the best he could at a rapid pace. ''Don't look...don't look.''

Dakota got stuck on some hard to cut wood and Laurie realized what it was at the moment, as she noticed the type of wood that the fame-monger was getting into.

''Dakota, just start again!'' Laurie told confindently.

''I can't believe that we're destroying Mother Nature's habitat for a single challenge.'' Dawn was just struggling to not cry.

''Don't worry, Dawn, I'm sure that this is the last one.'' Laurie attempted to reassure her.

Ella was just ready to cheer on her friends with a little singing

The competition was definitely getting a lot more serious, as Duncan and Lightning found exactly the right place to almost tie with each other, despite giving each other dirty looks.

''Who's going to chop down the tree first and who's going to be the last one to bring the chop? I don't know, but-''

''-someone's going to have to pull ahead, because it looks like Duncan, Lightning and Leshaniqua are looking to be the top three!'' Don interrupted out of spite.

The hosts were at each other's head and somebody won the tree chopping challenge, judging by the fact Duncan just had a smug look on his face.

''Scott, you're definitely going to be screwed.'' Duncan stated, as he won this one.

''The Camels get another ten points, courtesy of Duncan and Lightning's not far behind in nine and it's a toss up between Cody, Rodney, Leshaniqua and surprisingly, Matt, to not lose!'' Chris announced, as the latter was just ready to make a joke.

''Well, that's chopped!'' Matt announced, as his tree fell down first. ''Man, my arm's not made for cutting wood.''

''Top three sounds pretty great and Leshaniqua's in fourth!'' Chris said, as two more trees fell down at slightly different times. ''And Rodney's in fifth!''

''Uh...how I do tell someone that I have to break up with them?'' Rodney asked Tom, who was just a little bit confused.

''Wait, do you actually have a relationship with them?'' Tom replied, as he knew what was actually up.

''Er, no?'' Rodney guessed. ''We just have a deep connection.''

''I don't think you should be worried about that.'' Tom answered.

''Cody's in 6th and Chuck's 7th, which is kinda bad, but not as bad as Dakota's 8th place!'' Chris announced, dissapointing the three teams badly. ''Honestly, it's up to Sadie and Clayton to finish it off...''

Sadie was just struggling to get the axe unstuck, as she was up against Clayton, who was fighting against one of the hardest trees to deal with, as while he did get cutting, his axe constantly got stuck.

''Come on, screw over Katie!'' Justin shouted, as this guy's axe usage was strong.

''Dude, make sure that you don't lose!'' Kazuhisa exclaimed, ready to cheer a guy on.

''It's just this tree doesn't want to go down!'' Clayton was just using the axe as hard as he could. ''It's not like it's going to-''

Suddenly, the Gopher Squad's tree slammed down hard to the ground and Sadie was just slack-jawed in shock, as the rest of the team was just looking at her.

''-Oh my god, that's convenient!'' Clayton noted, as he was in almost last.

Sadie was in last and Anna Maria was just mad.

''I could've done that, like, no time flat, but I ain't gonna care!'' Anna Maria shouted, as she gave Sadie a hard slap.

''You very mean person!'' Sadie retorted back, not ready to deal with some drama.

''So, what, I got the booty to kick everybody outta here and my poof ain't gonna be screwed!''

Jacques just rolled his eyes, as Josee just threw Anna Maria the axe that was stuck in the tree, as the others were just unsure if she was just intentionally making herself a target or just mad.

 _*Anna Maria's confessional*_

 _''Come on, I mean my booty could have done the challenge a lot easier, but whatever! If they put me up to the next one, I'm definitely going to win without even breaking a sweat!''_

 _*Ingrid's confessional*_

 _''Are you really serious? Now, that's just one way to get just sent up for the challenge!'' Ingrid shouted confindently._

 _*Lesley and Lux's confessional*_

 _''Guess who's up next!'' The shortest girl on the team smile widely._

 _''Oooh, what's happening?'' Lux was just opening an empty locker._

 _''Anna Maria's up next for being a bad team player.'' Lesley answered._

 _''...She kinda deserves it for insulting Katie's best friend!''_

 _''And she boasted about winning the next one, so, yeah.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The sixth challenge was going to be somewhat classic, as it might have been a return of a classic challenge in a new form, as there was a gate somewhere and finding it required a great sense of direction.

''Today, you guys should be aware about this thing, as we've got bikes of some kind-''

''Why didn't you save me for this challenge?!'' Duncan yelled, getting Courtney to notice him.

''-and we've got a course through some woods, as there's random ramps, trees, mud and some other crazy stuff that I put over the course to make it more fun!'' Chris announced, making Don feel really awkward.

''I like this challenge.'' Don admitted.

There was just several dudes that were excited for this challenge, not in the least, Chet and Geoff, who were both looking to get on the bikes, as they were on it already.

''Dude, this is the most awesome thing of the day!'' Geoff exclaimed, as he hopped on the clean bike.

''Yeah, these bikes are amazing as heck!'' Chet was just checking out his purple bike.

Anna Maria wasn't looking foward to this thing, as she had to live up to her own words.

''Well, you said you wanted to do this, so...'' Lesley told her.

''And you shouted at Sadie for no reason.'' Katie shouted, as that just cause Josee just face-palm.

Anna Maria was practically screwed into this position.

''That's just booty.'' The tanned girl said, as she was just done with her stuff.

Soon all of them were actually ready to ride hard, as they were just either doing this thing or not doing this thing, as the course gates were ready to drop.

''Lemme tell you something, I don't care wherever you try to hurt each other or not, but I ain't gonna let _ya_ break 'em!'' Chef yelled, as he just sounded the air horn to start the ride.

 _*Chet and Lorenzo's confesisonal*_

 _''Chet, I think you can do this! Honestly, it's really easy!''_

 _Chet looked at his stepbrother in disbelief._

 _''You know Chris can change this challenge to be super deadly hard!''_

 _''It doesn't really matter, because it's a bike and you've ridden this before and you can-''_

 _''Okay, okay, Lorenzo, can you chill now?'' Chet was just a little bit scared._

 _*Sierra's confessional*_

 _''I'm just doing this for Cody and for my team, but I know Chris if there's anything here, it's probably bombs and other stuff!'' Sierra then realized something. ''Cody did awesome last time!''_

 _*Confessional end*_

Sylvan just shrugged and went on the bike, as he had no reason to get on there and Dave was just angrily just getting on it to prove something.

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _''It's not likely that Dave isn't going to implode, which is bad for his mental health and good for the team...so, I'll wait.'' Sylvan didn't really express a lot, but he was slightly conflicted._

 _*Confessional cut*_

All ten bike riders were sure that this one was going to be something special, as Dave was just already catching up to the lead, with Chet and Geoff having some friendly competition at the front with some quick bumps.

''Honestly, this ain't going to be pretty cool.'' Chet noticed Dave driving quickly into a turn.

''I will prove that I'm...'' Dave yelled, as he just flew a ramp...into a slightly later part of the section, but not without dirt. ''Well, there had to some sacrifices!''

Dave's screeching was definitely making things a lot more awkward, as Sky was just noticing what the heck was going on, but she couldn't really say anything.

Dave was still in third and Mike was just right behind him, as the race was just getting ramped in the corners, even if the top two was just a while away.

Soon, the top four were actually just riding their way through a wider path, especially since that Sierra litterally came out of nowhere and Ingrid was just looking slightly confindent.

''Sylvan, wanna lose?'' Ingrid taunted.

''I'm not braindead.'' Sylvan stated with smugness.

Ingrid attempted to ride in sixth, as Sierra was just swinging her non-existent arms around.

Dave attempted to throw the dirt onto other players to make sure that he was pretty clean going around the corners and Mike just almost crashed.

 _*Mike's confessional*_

 _''Er, what just happened and why is there dirt on my face?'' Mike asked with confusion._

 _*Confessional end*_

Geoff, Chet, Mike and Dave were actually in a pretty close competition, as they were just avoiding some major traps and making sure that they turned as inside as they could.

Geoff got a major bump thanks to a bomb and Chet litterally got blown foward by the same bomb.

There was a finish line and Don was just genuinely willing to do his job, even if he had a season to do, as the top two were actually getting really close to the line thanks to explosions.

''Geez, that was really awesome!'' Geoff didn't even notice the oil that made the sand stick to his tires. ''Oh, man!''

''Hah, you can't surf the land!'' Chet exclaimed, forgetting that Geoff had oil on his side.

''Who's going to slip through and catch another gold medal? Who knows, because man...Dave's bombing this!'' Chris was loving what he was seeing.

What he was definitely seeing was that Dave just got flipped over a ramp, Sierra doing a flip off a ramp and Ingrid just trying to jump over the valleys of the track.

Regardless, Chet and Geoff were actually in a very close race, even if they were both going to fall down.

''And it looks like that _someone_ arrived ahead of the rest...and Geoff slips ahead of Chet thanks to the oil and in third, Mike, who's got great skills as one guy!'' Blaineley announced, as the riders continue on. ''Ingrid does get fourth, Sierra gets a great fifth place and Dave recovers to get sixth!''

The riders were definitely continuning, as Anna Maria was just attempting to pedal her way into a remotely decent position.

''Finally, the back four are coming and Anna Maria is the best of them in seventh place, Topher gets eighth, which might be karma and finally, Yuuji gets ninth place and lastly, Devin, who crashed, gets tenth!''

Devin was just riding his bike as fast as he could to the line and he was just tired as all heck.

''Man, did that end badly.'' Devin commented, kinda quietly with a leaf. ''I just hope that Carrie has a lot better luck than I do.''

 _*Carrie's confessional*_

 _''I am glad that he is okay! It could have ended a lot worse!'' Carrie's relief was exceedingly obvious._

 _*Kitty's confessional*_

 _''I swear I could hear his screams! I thought he was a lot worse!'' Kitty was just very shocked._

 _*Brady's confessional*_

 _''Is he really okay? I mean he definitely has finished it, but it's_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Don just nodded pretty simply, as the guy tried to ride himself back to the start of the race, which was the same stadium from earlier and since Chris was just in the toilet, Chef did the honors.

''Soon, we're gonna reveal who sucks and who doesn't suck, there's three more quality camp-style challenges and there's gonna be hell when we reveal what's happenin' next on Total Drama: The-''

''Hey, who did my outro?!'' Chris yelled from off-screen.

Chef still sat proudly on his chair.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3 for the rest of the mini-challenges!**

 **Total amount of points so far for all ten teams:**  
 _ **The Fiery Dragons - 34 (5th - Tied)**_  
 _ **The Confused Camels - 42 (1st)**_  
 _ **The Sunshine Horses - 34 (5th - Tied)**_  
 _ **The Sour Limes - 28 (8th - Tied)**_  
 _ **The Gopher Squad - 31 (7th)**_  
 _ **The Rough Donkeys - 36 (4th)**_  
 _ **The Waves - 28 (8th - Tied)**_  
 _ **The Dangerous Lions - 39 (2nd - Tied)**_  
 _ **The Comeback Rabbits - 39 (2nd - Tied)**_  
 _ **The Victorious Swans - 19 (10th)**_

 **The results are looking pretty bad for the Swans, who need a victory or two to not lose and The Camels keep on confusing their opponents with their skills and tactics!**

 **Part 3 will be coming either at the end of this month or at the start of the very next month!**


	12. Ep 2-3: Another Kind of Team Battle!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**  
 **Part 3: Another Kind of Team Battle!**

 **Well, this is the final part of the sub-challenge, where not only are there bonus challenges that might give some teams a massive leg up in the competition, but also a special thing, where the judges finally get another speaking role!**

 **This is actually my longest chapter that I've written as of April 27th 2018...there might be longer ones in the future, but for now...**

... **I know that some of these challenges aren't returning challenges, but I kinda opted for all new challenges for this one, some less unique than the others.**

 **I can also tell you that I don't really that much of a schedule for this one, but I'm going to try and put out these chapters as frequently as I can!**

 **And now for the two user reviews that I got from last chapter!**

 **The original guest?: Yeah, there's definitely going to be an Ella pairing of some kind and I'm not really going to say what the pairing is going to be! Just watch for some princess romance soon!**

 **lonelylonerwhoisalone: Thanks! I'm just trying to make these chapters as good as I can make them!**

 **Anyways, here's the final challenges of the day, as it says in the part's title!**

* * *

The seventh challenge was bound to be a little bit different, as this one involved just rowing across a small lake with a pretty small canoe...enough for one player.

''Guys, you want a race?''

No-one answered Chris' questions, as it would be dangerous.

''Do you guys just want an normal boat race?'' Blaineley asked, prompting all kinds of responses. ''Because you are getting that and a little bit more! You guys have to row a canoe across McLean Lake and while you're just racing to the end, you can push others or even do some sabotage to win!''

The contestants were actually getting excited for a challenge, as this wasn't going to just leave a mark on their body, but the competition's getting hot.

Bridgette was just up for the challenge, as she was just out of here.

''So, is Bridge in?'' Geoff asked.

''This would definitely be her type of challenge!'' Dawn said, seemingly excited.

''Alright!''

While The Waves were a lot more excited about the challenge, there was one specific team that wasn't so enthusiastic about this one, but up first was an announcement for the points.

''While the Comeback Rabbits are still going strong with 39 points, they're only second to the Confused Camels, who are confusin' everyone with 42 points! The Swans need to step it up with only 19 points and so do The Limes and The Waves who have 28 points.'' Chris announced, before saying... ''Either way, did you guys choose your teammates wisely?''

All of the team leaders nodded, as their selected rowers were up for the challenge and Bridgette and Jacques were especially happy for this one.

''Ready?!''

Some of them weren't as ready.

''Wait, I have to do what?!'' Taylor yelled, as her extensions were still on her.

''Yeah, do it or you're eliminated.'' Heather told her matter-of-factly loudly.

''Go!'' Chris shouted, before blowing an air-horn.

The rest of the contestants were just really willing to do their thing at speed, as the top two consisted of the surfer girl and the ice dancing king, competiting hard, but Jo wasn't slacking.

''Hey, surfer Barbie, you've got a problem to deal with and she's right behind you!'' Jo proclaimed, not surprising anyone.

''Don't worry, I've got a handle on it!'' Bridgette replied loudly.

Bridgette and Jo were just fighting for a bit, but Jacques was just rowing really well to the other side pier, which had Chef in his swimming costume and the ice dancer had his whole team behind him.

''Go Swans!'' he cheered. ''Josee, we've got this!''

Jacques looked at the random whirlpool ahead and just turned to the left, as it wasn't really that big and he didn't even shout about it.

''It looks like you two are kinda pretty solid.'' Lux noticed.

''Sure, you can say that...'' Josee said with a slightly less genuine smile.

''Oh.'' Lux was just stunned. ''Alright.''

Jo was just getting things ridiculously serious, as Bridgette was still in second, she was still in third and Carrie's arms suprised the team, as she was in fourth.

''Seriously, it's like everybody can row hard for some reason.'' Jo complained, as Carrie got close. ''Come on, basic blonde, you've got something!''

''Of course I do!'' Carrie shouted back.

The battle of the oars continued hard, as the pokes become a little bit too real, causing third and fourth to fluctuate really wildly and Rock was definitely passing them with style.

Also, Topher was just struggling with Ezekiel in the lower half of the leaderboard, but sixth and seventh wasn't really no problem.

''Did you see that? The whirlpool was like _whhhrrr_ and you were both like...'' Rock pretended to shove. ''...and now I'm ahead of you two...don't know where the rest are.''

''He's kinda right.'' Carrie guessed.

''So, we're screwed.'' Jo stated. ''In a way.''

Carrie and Jo noticed that there was somehow another big whirlpool where time could be lost and Bridgette and Jacques were just on the edge of it and somehow coming out of it a lot faster.

''Er, do we have to do the same thing?'' Carrie was just rowing to the side in fifth.

''No and that's why I'm going to get ahead!'' Jo exclaimed, now in fourth and trying to use some centrifugal force.

Trent, Taylor and Ezekiel arrived at the second whirlpool, as it was kinda hard to avoid and also kinda messed up at the same time.

 _*Trent's confessional*_

 _''Er, why is there a whirlpool in the middle of a lake? I thought that this was a kinda normal challenge, but Chris kinda messed it up!'' Trent stated happily._

 _*Taylor's confessional*_

 _''Heather told me that I have to do this or else my extensions gets soaked. Of course, like, that's gonna happen, but these are, like, waterproof or something.'' Taylor showed off her real hair extensions._

 _*Ezekiel's confessional*_

 _''Chris, eh, what are you doing and how are you doing it?'' Ezekiel looked freaked out._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Ezekiel's face was definitely frozen in fear, as he was just trying to as fast as he could and turn as quick as he could away from the potential whirlpool ahead.

''This is just really wild!'' Trent was just a little bit freaked.

''That's a real whirlpool, eh!'' Ezekiel yelled with fear.

''Yeah, it's actually kinda crazy.'' Trent said, strangely fearless.

''Run!'' Ezekiel was just rowing in a weird direction. ''I mean row!''

Chris had an announcement for the backbenchers, as there was about to be some loud cheering. ''As Jacques takes first and Bridgette gets second, giving their teams a chance to win, others deal with more whirlpools! Man, get Jo on camera!''

Jo bet wrong, as she was just swirling around on the bowl of water slowly, but never really sinking.

 _*Jo's confessional*_

 _''Well, just watch because...''_

Since Jo was just going at an incredibly fast speed, she just put an oar to the left and she litterally got flung out of the whirlpool.

 _*Jo's continued confessional*_

 _''...that's a risk that paid off in a big way, basic blonde.'' Jo stated confindently._

 _*Carrie's confessional*_

 _''I am_ _ **not**_ _getting fourth over Jo just getting lucky, so I had to row hard!'' She confindently proclaimed_

 _*Rock's confessional*_

 _''And Jo was just jumping out of there like *wooosh* and the whirlpool was raging like *hisss*...I think I messed it up, but it was awesome!'' Rock shouted with a ton of excitement._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The battle for third was just raging on, as a new player entered the spotlight and this guy had looked like he had been through a lot of things.

''Ezekiel, Rock, Jo and Carrie are all betting on third place for their teams and which one will make it first? Man, these traps are going to be awesome!'' Chris told the contestants, as Jo was just trying to look ahead underwater.

Rock, by chance, got leapt foward thanks to one and he got

''Rock gets an accidental third place, while Jo gets a pretty good fourth!'' Blaineley announced. ''Clearly, luck is on the contestants' side and Carrie gets a very close fifth, as Ezekiel arrives in sixth!''

Ezekiel litterally sprinted out of the water, while the other contestants were calm.

''I ain't about to lose another canoe boy!'' Chef yelled, as he picked up the farmer boy.

Trent was just a little bit scared, as he was just swimming with the canoe on top and he brung it.

''Let me guess, the interns died.'' Trent guessed.

''No, but we lost the damn canoes! Music boy, you're in seventh! Damn rich ass girl, you're in 8th!'' Chef yelled in his trademark loudness.

''Thank you?'' Taylor was just confused.

 _*Heather's confessional*_

 _''As much as she's an asset to my team and alliance, she needs an arm day! Like really?'' She said indignantly._

 _*Confessional end*_

''It's up to the Donkeys and the Camels to not lose this one and man, do their choices suck!'' Chris announced.

''Gee thanks, Chris.'' Noah hissed, as he was just attempting to row as hard as he could.

''You're welcome, Noah.''

Noah was just attempting to get ahead of Justice, who clearly did not want to be here.

''You were forced into doing this challenge?'' Justice, who was just struggling.

''Yeah, what figures?'' Noah was a little confused.

''Jose and Scott are most annoying duo I know.'' Justice grumbled. ''They practically forced me into it.''

''Huh...this was just a really bad idea.'' Noah was saddened.

Noah and Justice seemed to finish at nearly the same time, but one was ahead of the others thanks to his own efforts.

''Noah finishes second-last and Justice finishes last...what a day for karma!'' Chris stated very loudly, making the two of them mad. ''Now that's over, we're going to move onto something better!''

* * *

The eighth challenge was just something that might have been obvious to anyone who was been in a summer camp before, as origami was next up on the plate.

''Guys, we don't all have physical challenges, while that's most of them. we've got some mental challenges for you guys with a know-how in arts and crafts, which no-one cares about.'' Blaineley announced, before Harold booed her.

''Come on, arts and crafts are an essential in a lot of things!'' Harold shouted back. ''Did you know that those two elements are used in film, TV shows like this one and-''

Noah and Justice finally came back, as Emma was just a little bit displeased.

''Geez, what happened Noah?'' Emma asked her boyfriend.

''Chris put a bunch of a whirlpools into the lake.'' Noah glumly stated.

Emma and Noah just took one glare at the main host, as Blaineley continued explaining.

''If anyone's familiar with this one, origami should be next up on the equation. You guys must be a chris head out of paper. The faster you finish it, the better the results should be.''

Every single contestant and even a few interns were just looking at Blaineley like she had just given up, which wasn't too far off.

''Who added this challenge in?!'' Chris exclaimed angrily. ''Either way, teams should select your contestants!''

A minute went by, as their selected contestants were on the table, as Yuuji, Emma, Devin, Scarlett, Yoshihisa, Beardo, B, Dwayne, Ennui and Katie were up for this simple challenge.

With an random air-horn out of nowhere, the contestants got to do some folding, as while some were looking for the potential instructions, others like Scarlett and Emma were looking at Chris' face.

 _*Emma's confessional*_

 _''I'm not sure how to do this origami thing, but I wasn't going to let the island destroyer win this one.'' Emma stated confindently_

 _*Scarlett's confessional*_

 _''I can easily do this. Just one look at the terrible host's face and I should be able to ensure that we can win this.''_

 _*Chris' ''super'' confessional*_

 _''I am not a terrible host, but one of the most awesome hosts on TV! I mean check out my polls!'' The host was just smugly boasting about his achievements. ''They're super real!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

After that mess, there was a good chunk of the players attempting to push through in ways that just compromised the quality of the Chris head and since the real deal was the judge here, things were going to be hard.

''Yuuji, it actually looks like you've got something there.'' Alejandro noticed.

''Er, thanks, but I'm sure Scarlett's gonna win anyways.'' Yuuji stated, looking at the other heads.

''You can't just let her do that!'' Alejandro whispered.

''Geez, just leave me alone if you want to win.'' Yuuji whispered back.

Several other origami masters were just on their way to get their heads either fixed or not, as some of them weren't truly able to do their things.

''Come on, I swear you look easy.'' Yoshihisa was just trying to get his one fixed.

Yoshihisa was just glaring at Scarlett, who had a hidden smile at the fact that she managed to get it almost right and Josh, who was just messing it up hard.

Scarlett just took one look back at the leader and he was just surprised when he noticed that her head was lookin' good.

''Scarlett, that's kinda wrong. Yoshi, you've got it, man!'' Chris announced, as the leader somehow pulled it off.

Yoshihisa was just elated at the fact that he got lucky, as now everyone knew what was up and Devin was just messing it up, just like Emma.

''Emma, how do you do this?'' Devin asked quietly.

''I don't know how and I wouldn't tell you anyways.'' Emma grumbled.

''Oh...dang it.''

''There was only one way that this would go.''

Scarlett finally got it approved, as she held back her own anger at getting second unfairly and so did Yuuji, who was just relieved at this.

B was just trying to make sure that his one was as accurate and he managed to do it, as he somehow put hard work in it.

''I forgot to mention that while Scarlett, Yoshi and Yuuji were way ahead of you, B, you're gonna get something special, for reproducing my beatitful face.'' Chris said to him, as B clicked his fingers. ''No words?''

''You should know.'' Dawn stated carefully.

''At least someone's useful in here.'' Heather grumbled, just making her team mad. ''Honestly, my team is a lot better than last time's.''

 _*Confessional bargain sale 2: Age of Waiting*_

 _ **Troy -**_ _''Are you serious?''_

 _ **Robin -**_ _''Yep, she's definitely serious...''_

 _ **Chuck -**_ _''I kinda blew my challenge.''_

 _ **Yuuji -**_ _''For being Heather, that's actually a compliment.''_

 _ **Heather -**_ _''That doesn't mean much, when I've got a plan to put into place.'' She said with a hint of a smile._

 _ **Kevin -**_ _''Honestly, I think having me, Robin and Alejandro on the same team, plus the fact that some people were suprisingly good, is what made her say that.'' He deducted._

 _ **Alejandro -**_ _''This is definitely the perfect team for our plan to work.'' Alejandro stated confindently. ''But I doubt it's going to go smoothly.''_

 _*Spoiler Alert, there's not much progress.*_

Emma, Ennui and Katie were all attempting to put their own unique twists on their origami heads, as they were sure that Chris was going to hate them and at the same time, pass them.

''Ennui, you're in fifth...Emma, you're in sixth and Katie, you're not done yet.''

Ennui was just relaxing his shoulders, as Emma was just over with this thing and Katie was just genuinely worried about not making it through, as she was just trying to fix it by blowing off the glitter.

''Okay, you're in seventh.'' Katie was just done.

Four more builders were being watched and those three were definitely surprising to a small amount of people, as Dwayne wasn't doing too good, Devin was actually getting things done...slowly and Beardo managed to get it.

''Beardo gets eighth thanks to actually checking things and Dwayne and Devin tangle themselves into a bad situation, possibly leaving their teams in jeopardy.'' Blaineley announced, making the bottom two teams grind their teeth in fustration.

''Why didn't you let me do this?'' Elliody asked in fustration.

''I don't know! I guess I wanted to show my girlfriend my skills!'' Devin, trying to not mess up his head.

''You obviously don't have the skills!'' Carrie was just struggling to watch.

''Carrie? I'm sorry, it's just that-'' Devin was just confused, as Chris gave a thumbs up. ''-this still sucks.''

''At the very least, it's not stuck to someone's hand.'' Chris was just genuinely surprised. ''Dude, you also got lucky!''

 _*Lindsay's confessional*_

 _''Good job, Damon, we didn't lose!'' Lindsay was just happy. ''Wait, it's Devin?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Dwayne was just trying to get parts of the paper head off, as he accidentally put on some glue thanks to some questionable handwork.

 _*Dwayne's confessional*_

 _''Well, I'm out...or at the very least, Jo's gonna get me out.'' Dwayne was just a little bit worried. ''I hope I can pull some idiol out of my butt.''_

 _*Chet's confessional*_

 _''I swear I saw somebody swap some paper around, because I swear it shouldn't be that sticky.'' Chet said was just geniunely investigating._

 _*Jo's confessional*_

 _''I doubt that we haven't been sabotaged. What the hell kinda paper did we get, but Dwayne's gone if we lose!'' Jo had an bad stare._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With a bunch of string and a switch that may be in need of pulling, the ninth challenge was about to get started, as it might have required a genius to do the thing...except, the switch needed a crate and the crate had a very long rope to pull it in.

''Alright guys, this ain't gonna take a genius to do, as you guys need to pull a crate into some kind of switch to win a ball to roll into a basket.'' Chris announced. ''Man, this challenge seems kinda easy, but whatever.''

The rest of the contestants cheered and Sanders even cheered happily to make sure that things were pretty good.

''Alright, have you guys celebrated enough, because I just want to you select your teammate to do the thang!'' Chris announced with an angry smile.

Sugar just stepped up first, because it's obviously her kind of challenge, as Laurie felt like she had something to do that much and Jo was just ready to destroy her.

''Oh, yeah, I'm gonna do the thang!'' Sugar exclaimed, making her team mad. ''Y'all just mad that I'm gonna thang it up!''

''Yo, stop saying thang!'' Anna Maria shouted him back to reality.

''Okay, so am I the last one?'' Katie asked obviously.

''Yes and you bettah win!''

Sugar was just getting all of the glare, as the pretty girl was a good option for this one.

Jasmine was up for this challenge, as she was the only one that was even capable of having the strength to make it really work...but she was down for the count, as to make it work...someone had to go again.

''Look, Izzy, we'll only let you go twice because of the team swap craziness!'' Chris announced, as his teammates pushed her to win because of her strength. ''E-scope's back because of Blaineley's move.''

Izzy was just genuinely happy to come back.

 _*Izzy and Owen's confessional*_

 _''Oh my god, we got the jackpot! Izzy's going again!'' Owen yelled in realisation. ''I just hope that we get back together.''_

 _''Wait, we split up?''_

 _''Sure, you did, you were all smart and said that I was incompatiable or-''_

 _''No way, I'd never do that! E-scope's ready to win it with Owen!''_

 _''Yeah, I just hope the next one's an eating challenge.''_

 _*Leshawna's confessional*_

 _''I've got many questions that I gotta ask, mostly because what the hell's up with Chris?''_

 _*Warren's confessional*_

 _''Mates, this is going to get a little bit weird, so I suggest you check me out...baby!'' Warren was just ready to be checked out._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The pullers were ready to pull, as while some like Kazuhisa, Sugar and Leshawna were just eyeing each other in an attempt to be intimidating, Laurie was just a little bit scared.

''I'm not even like that strong!'' Laurie was just genuinely scared for her team. ''Honestly, I'm only doing this for Mother Earth!''

''I thought it was Motha' Nature, but I ain't gonna lose to you!'' Sugar boasted, making the Vegan sadder.

''You're right, but I'd like to still be in third!''

Everybody just looked at Laurie like she was kinda depressed.

''Er, we really need a silver to survive.'' MacArthur was just struggling to deal with Laurie's decision. ''Honestly, even if Sugar and Leshawna kick our asses, go and get third!''

''Thanks...wanna become-'' Laurie got pushed into position.

''Crap, my booty's going to make it happen!'' Leshawna exclaimed, as she wasn't prepared for this. ''This is going to be some kind of hell.''

''You tell me! I have to pull with my chest!'' Kazu shouted. ''I swear you said it was for safety reasons-''

''And go!'' Chris shouted before he used a gun.

The challenges were just getting started and things definitely got started, as a seagull dropped and Sugar was already somehow pulling ahead.

 _*Jacques' and Josee's confessional*_

 _''I think we chose good...too good.'' He had an nervous smile on his face._

 _''Yep, but we definitely needed to win.'' Josee's smile looked genuine._

 _''Okay, but does it have to-''_

 _''Yes, our team's definitely far from safe.''_

 _''Yeah, I guess that makes sense.'' Jacques just shrugged it off._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Sugar was just more determined to just wreck Ella's team, as she just made an evil smile directly to Ella's face, as she was spooked slightly.

''Mate, how do you even do this?'' Warren asked his partners.

''You pull with your lower abdoment and you pull harder!'' Max badly explained.

''Wait, what's an lower abdomen?'' Warren was still pulling his crate.

It was a battle between Sugar and Leshawna to ensure that their team got their goods, as these two were definitely the strongest out of the group and even pulling through on it.

''I ain't about to lose to you! My momma told me to win this one!'' Sugar was just moving the crate along.

''I ain't about to tell your momma what-'' Leshawna stated, before she noticed the country girl got her crate down on that switch.

''That's how it's done!'' Sugar yelled, as she activated the switch to get the lead.

''And Sugar wins to no surprise and Leshawna's probably going to get second.'' Chris announced. ''Personally, I like the losers a lot better!''

Warren, Laurie and Sierra were definitely pulling and they were definitely struggling and all of them had things to say that were a little critical of the amazing host.

''I can't believe you're actually, like, destroying the enviroment!'' Laurie shouted, before Beardo made an explosion. ''And like, I gotta stop you for explosion.''

''Beardo, that was badly timed.'' Topher stated, before the guy just did his losing horn.

Warren was just genuinely happy to just do his thing and probably break his ribs in the process, as Chris had an maddening grin and Amelia wasn't really too strong in the leg department.

''Geez, who even makes these decisions?'' Robin really asked, gaining the glares of Taylor and Heather. ''Okay, I'm ready to support the short girl!''

 _*Warren and Dan's confessional*_

 _''Mate, that's gotta some kinda worst decision of all time. Luckily, Sierra's a survivor.'' Warren said._

 _''Mate, we're all gonna be survivors pretty damn soon.'' Dan was a little dissapointed._

 _''I don't mind being a survivor...maybe then it will get some girls back at Walsall.'' Warren was just genuinely dreaming._

 _''...Cool, I'm just doing this for my local park.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

8 other teams were definitely in the battle and they were slightly confused at what was even happening, as bad decisions showed themselves up in this challenge.

''And Izzy wins third place and she's really happy about it, but that ain't gonna stop Ali, who's definitely trying.'' Chris announced, as the guy was just attempting to show his strength. ''Goddamn, he's trying.''

Ali and Sierra were definitely in a close tie for fourth, but in the end, only one brown-skinned player was going to get.

''Hey, team, I think I've got this!'' Ali exclaimed. ''Though my ribs are definitely workin-''

''I did it, Cody!'' Sierra yelled, as she was in fourth.

''That was too close.'' Ali said in defeat, as he got screwed over by Kazuhisa, who was in fifth. ''How close is this competition?''

''Sierra gets fourth, Kazuhisa gets fifth and Ali gets sixth, as there's five more crate pullers that are just kind of lacking, but you should have chose wisely.'' Blaineley announced, as Scott was getting glares.

''Gee, thanks, team! Luckily I'm smarter..er?'' Scott asked, as he also finishes.

 _*Jose's confessional*_

 _''I swear Scott's think he's the main player, but man, he's going to be the pawn and I need a bunch of them to ensure my alliance goes well.'' Jose calmly explained._

 _*Cade's confessional*_

 _''Who the heck is Scott and why does he suck, man? I hope I do better next time.'' Cade said, genuinely worried for his team._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''And Scott's in seventh and somebody has to be in seventh and I'm sure that someone's definitely struggling, as Brady, Amelia and Laurie attempt to get out of their weakspot...and the vegan gets eighth.''

Laurie just was just sitting down in defeat, as she untied her rope, like all of the others, and laid down on the ground.

''I can't believe you're, like, the cruellest host in the game.'' Laurie struggled to say.

''Jesus, my chest's killing me hard.'' Brady was still standing. ''Laurie, are you okay?''

''Uh, like, sure?'' Laurie was just tired as heck.

''I doubt it.'' Brady breathed, as he was just carrying the vegan to a good place. ''I'm gonna send ya back to your team.''

''Whoa-'' Laurie got picked by someone a little rowdier.

''Is your chest messed up?'' MacArthur asked her friend loudly.

MacArthur just came in to save her teammate, as she just snatched her teammate and just run for the infirmary and Amelia finished this race very badly.

''Honestly, this isn't going to be looking good.'' Amelia was just genuinely displeased. ''Man, I just hope that I don't get eliminated this round.''

''Man, I doubt you're gonna survive this.'' Troy told, as she went back to her team.

''Did you have to?'' Amelia asked.

Troy just pointed to the popular girl, who was just facepalming quietly and Alejandro, who was just pondering over something pretty important.

 _*Alejandro's confessional*_

 _''My team's genuinely confuses me.'' He said with fustration. ''Even if some of them have skill, there are definitely some weak players in here.''_

 _''I told you!'' Jose poked fun of him outside the confessional._

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _''I swear there's really good teams and a bad team and I have a good team under my belt.'' Sylvan was just bored. ''I just hope the last challenge isn't deadly.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

In what could be the last AKA the tenth challenge, there was a puzzle that needed to be solved and it had to do with the animals that were really willing to bring that battle.

It mostly involved some proper food, but other than that, the food was a means to a important goal and since it was Chef's kitchen, things were bound to be a little bit more disgusting.

And Owen was up for it.

''I'm up for whatever food's on the table-'' he yelled.

''You're the last contestant on the team that hasn't done a challenge, so I'd expect you to do this. Same with the rest of the remainders.'' Chris announced. ''Get your butts onto these seats, because you're gonna feel the heat!''

Owen was just a little bit concerned, as he was up against Heather, who was scared as hell, Ella, who was very scared and Max, who was practically done for.

''Wow, this is actually impossible!'' Heather shouted, geuinely sad.

''It's improbable...thank your evil genius.'' Max replied.

''Er, is this vegetarian?'' Mike was just scared.

''Yep, but it's really hot and it's really spicy!'' Chris proclaimed, worrying the hell out of all of the contestants. ''The hottest tofu that ever exists, cooked by your favourite Chef.''

Chef just noticed that his hands were really dirty, as he was just washing his own hands.

The blocks of tofu was on the table and Ella could smell the level of heat that was coming from the squishy food and it obviously wasn't nice.

''My dear friends, I hope that I do not pass out from this...not so nice piece of food.'' Ella tried to sing. ''But I will always help my friends!''

''I would definitely do the same to my friends, especially my teammates!'' Toshihisa exclaimed, he just want to help his team. ''I can definitely see that it's going to be slightly spicier than the rest of the challenges.''

Owen was just suffering from the smell, as his eyes were definitely red and Sugar was just looking at Staci like she was going to lose, as the liar wasn't even able to must up a single lie.

''This is hot.'' Staci said, as the heat was messing with her mind. ''My great great great great...great.''

''I'm guessing your grandfather invented heat did you?'' Josh asked.

''Sure, before that people-''

''Uh, yeah-'' Chris just put the amazing airhorn and it was real loud and real hot. ''-the heat's definitely on!''

The rest of the contestants were just battling to get these things really eaten, as there was just a lot of things that were going to have to be said, as Chef was just sweating.

 _*Max's confessional*_

 _''This is just hot...I'm not sure that I know how hot is it, but I must find the stash to potentially make an evil plan out of.'' Max proclaimed._

 _*Elliody's confessional*_

 _''I'm sure that the Scoville Units that these peppers are definitely five or six-digits, but the better question how did the host even do something like that? It must have taken Chef days to do that.'' Elliody wondered._

 _*Chef's confessional*_

 _Chef was livid._

 _''It took all of yesterday and I know that these damn kids weren't even on the island, because they just came here today!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The tofu battle was apparently made for Owen, as he was just wolfing down all of the cubes surprisingly quickly and the chaos ensued, as Cade was just attempting to deal with this.

''Oh my god, Owen, can you even deal with this?'' Cade asked.

''...How hot is this?!'' Owen yelled.

''It's definitely very hot!'' Cade shouted, as he just was trying to finish them ASAP.

''Owen wins for obvious reasons...and no-one has even remotely finished yet and the only ones even remotely close is Josh and Cade, both of them having experience with food!'' Blaineley yelled, stopping Chris from saying his thing.

The two of them were just looking at each other to ensure that they were able to bring their bite and swallow as quickly as they could just get it.

''Alright, I'm surprised that I didn't get severely injured on this show.'' Josh just sighed.

Cade didn't even answer that question, as he was just dealing with the high amount of spice that was coming over him and there was a lot more where that came from.

Elliody, Toshihisa and Max were all struggling to deal with the heat, as their spice senses were definitely working and Toshi definitely was trying for his team.

''If I cough out fire, then this is a good day for evil!'' Max proclaimed.

''It doesn't even work like that!'' Elliody shouted in her face.

''Evil can change physics.''

''Evil also should know that-'' Elliody was just letting her stuff be swallowed, before Max noticed the milk on the table.

''Did I also mention that if you drink the milk, you lose a point?'' Chris mentioned out of nowhere, wanting to amp up the drama. ''Oh and by the way, Josh's in second and Cade's in third.''

 _*Josh's confessional*_

 _The guy was just gulping down his milk and his face was still red as hell._

 _''Come on, this is definitely's Blaineley's challenge or something like that.'' Josh said quietly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Staci was just trying her hardest to eat all of the cubes, as while she was just feeling the spice, her team was just relying on her to eat the last one.

''Come on, this really hurts, guys!'' Staci was just extremely worried. ''But I guess I'll do it.''

Staci just ate the last one and immediately went for the milk, as her team was just genuinely relieved that they were possibly out of the dupster and Toshihisa did the same thing.

''Staci gets fourth and Toshi gets fifth, as there's still five eaters to go!'' Chris announced loudly. ''Scratch that

''Owen, I'm actually surprised that were able to eat some fast.''

''Come on, Toshi, it's kind of a big deal.'' Owen was just sweating and flattered by the compliments. ''But I ain't gonna join up with you.''

''I don't mind that-'' Toshihisa was just ready to reply.

''Congrats, Owen, you really knocked it out of the park!'' Emma actually said, as Owen was almost back to normal. ''At least you survived.''

As for the remaining five, they were definitely surviving in the heat, as Elliody used her strategy of just eating the cubes one by one and letting the spice pass, since Cade got really hot.

Crimson just managed to finish her plate with what looked like an huge reaction to her boyfriend and under-reaction to his girlfriend.

''Crimson gets a good sixth place, as the goth girl survives the heat!'' Blaineley announced. ''And Elliody and Heather aren't too far from finishing it off!''

''This make my soul uncomfortable.'' She said uncomfortably.

''I can relate to how you're feeling.'' Elliody replied, actually finishing up her plate.

''Trust me, it's a strange one.'' Crimson was now smiling.

''Now I can't relate...'' Elliody was just feeling really hot.

He got it in his mouth and he was just ready to feel the heat again.

''Elliody gets seventh with her smarts, as Heather feels the karma coming back in eighth place!'' Chris announced. ''Are you guys even okay, because...whatever.''

Chris was significantly less enthusiastic in the second part, as the queen bee finally finished her spicy treats and Leshawna and Gwen laughed at her.

''Huh, guess karma finally came back.'' Gwen commented with a smirk.

''Gwen, I doubt that you'd be able to handle this.'' Heather said with another smirk.

 _*Cade's confessional*_

 _The young chef just ran into the confessional quickly*_

 _''Man, I don't care what else he cooks. This spicy thing is a lot better than whatever else he cooks, because he can definitely cook good! But his food can be brutal.'' Cade stated with a hint of relief._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The bottom two were definitely the bottom two, as the evil genius were definitely getting some dissapointed looks from the rest of his teammates and Ella was genuinely scared.

''Come on, Ella, you can do it, babe!'' Brody exclaimed.

''Princess girl, just deal with the heat!'' MacArthur shouted.

''Ella, I hope that your heart doesn't hurt.'' Dawn told her.

Ella was just getting cheers from her team, as she was just really scared of the strangely brown tofu.

 _*Ella's confessional*_

 _''I just want to thank for giving me another chance to-'' Ella's improvised song got cut off by a hard knock._

 _''Evil wants to use the toilet!'' Max shouted rudely._

 _''Can you at least ask nicely?'' Ella still had a smile on her face._

 _''No.''_

 _*Max's confessional*_

 _''I'm not through with this competition yet! I will make a better evil lair, better inventions and make better-er stratregies!'' Max yelled in the confessional, getting up on it._

 _''I will win!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Strangely enough, things were definitely reversed, as while Ella was feeling like that she was starting to die inside, Max was even struggling to eat a couple.

''If one of you quits, then the quitter gets no points!'' Chris announced. ''The non-quitter still gets two points.

The princess looked a little bit determined to work for her team, but since Max just pushed the plate by accident, she was a little bit scared that she would lose.

''And to no-one's surprise, Max quits, dissapointing his team to no end!'' Chris shouted, as he attracted all of the attention to Max. ''Congrats, you get nothing!''

Max was just truly scared in the moment, as his purple hair was definitely going to get ruffled by Scarlett.

''Since we're kind of short on time, we're gonna move to something else immediately!'' Blaineley announced. ''Besides, there might be additional rounds, there might not.''

Everyone got the hint, as Max was just subject to some bad roasting by Warren, who didn't even do that good.

''Mate, you're not even close to being an evil genius. You can be still an inventor, though, because that crazy thing actually works.'' Warren stated.

''Yeah...though you are going home soon.'' Courtney told the evil genius, who just stepped back. ''Okay...''

 _*Courtney's confessional*_

 _''How did they even find people like that to be on a reality show?'' Courtney asked angrily. ''_ _ **I would really like to know**_ _!''_

 _*Sierra's confessional*_

 _''If there's anything that would save Max from elimination, it's Scarlett...I just don't hope that I don't get duped.'' Sierra was just looking pretty sad._

 _*Trent's confessional*_

 _''Well, man, this is gonna be awkward.'' Trent stated._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Well, there's ten challenges and Chris, Blaineley and Chef all had something to do that seemed really obvious to the rest of the main hosting team, but things were a little bit different in McLean Resort.

And some of them already knew what was up like Dawn, who predictably knew and Topher, who had a bit of a hunch.

''Alright, guys, you guys have battled through ten simple challenges, some of them are lifted directly from camps, others made by Blaineley, who sucks.''

Blaineley just rolled her eyes at the main host, as Chef was just genuinely snickering at what news was about to come out.

''Is there a jig?'' Courtney figured it out.

''Congrats, yes, there is and let me you, this is really where things are going to get heated!'' Blaineley explained. ''There's one more challenge, but it does require _any_ two people from each team.''

''And let me tell you, this one is going to be good, so choose wisely again!'' Chris said with an evil grin. ''Guys, you're gonna see your challenge in a minute.''

Soon enough, they were at some kind of special hut that a lot of wooden parts in there, mostly table-related ones.

The last challenge was one that involved two different people and they were just both a little unhappy that things were a little bit awkward, as there was definitely some teamwork going on and the thing was going to look simple.

''Guys, all you have to do a build a table, while you guys are handcuffed together.'' Blaineley announced. ''It may seem like a simple challenge, but it's a lot harder than you think.''

Heather and Taylor were both just looking at each other in being scared, but Harold and Leshawna were both just attempting to fistbump each other.

''Teams, get ready to build quickly.''

Chris just shot the gun up in the air again and this time, a flag was hit in the process, as the teams are going to get building and it was seriously competitive.

''Brick, get the first leg! I'll move to make it easier!'' Yoshihisa commanded.

''Yes, sir!'' Brick exclaimed.

The teams were definitely attempting to assemble hard, as the best-working teams were definitely making sure that this was going to be close.

 _*Jasmine's confessional*_

 _''Okay, so me and Shawn are just doing this to have a bit of a talk.'' Jasmine just said._

 _*Beth's confessional*_

 _''Geez, I'd never think that the competition would be this close! I am actually excited!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Jasmine and Shawn were actually sync-ing with each other, as Heather and Taylor was just surprisingly solid with this challenge, despite their reputation.

''How are you doing so well?'' Jasmine was just genuinely surprised.

''Of course, I ain't gonna tell you my secrets, obvs!'' Taylor told her, still doing her thing.

''You could've just said no.'' Shawn said, attempting to scare Taylor.

''And no-one cares, wannabe Amazon.'' Heather insulted the Austrailian.

''You know, you could be a little bit nicer to everyone.'' Jasmine was just to retort calmly.

Heather was just genuinely angry over this thing.

 _*Heather's confessional*_

 _''Once I get her team to lose, I'll get the chance to see her butt get kicked off the island!'' Heather yelled, getting the attention of other people._

 _*Confessional cut*_

As some were getting involved in some mad drama, other competent teams show themselves to be pretty good saviours, as thanks to their skills, the comeback rounds were definitely made to be quick for some.

''Okay, listen, be quick as heck, because I don't have time for another challenge, as there's double points on this challenge!'' Chris announced, out of nowhere again.

''Are you making this up?'' Mike asked.

''No, double points, double the power!'' Chris didn't even give a damn, as there was some quick building. ''Anyways, I think Scarlett and Max kinda lost a win, but what I can definitely tell you is that Jacques and Josee somehow won...with Jasmine and Shawn getting a close second.''

''Wait, wait, wait, how did you guys get ahead?!'' Shawn practically screamed.

''Er, we screwed faster than you?'' Jacques asked, still leaving Shawn confused.

''But how?'' Jasmine said.

''Geez, we won! Get over it!'' Josee proclaimed with a bit of smile.

The next few teams were definitely able to prove something to the whole wide world, as one of them was definitely able to make it pretty obvious that things were going to be awkward.

''Scarlett and Max get third for their solid-table!'' Chris shouted. ''Also, there's also bunch of other teams that are definitely trying to get their table to work, but it's not.''

Beth and Brady were just trying to make it work, as they were just trying to not get the table to fall down.

Harold and Leshawna were both just happy to just rely on the former's skills, as the co-ordination was killer.

Geoff and Bridgette was just genuinely awkward at trying to deal with each other, as Geoff was just going in completely different directions.

''Geoff, where are you going?'' Bridgette was just trying to keep it drilled.

''Trying to get some brackets, dude!'' Geoff exclaimed.

''This is strangely tame.'' Devin noticed. ''Chris, are you going soft?''

Chris just rolled his eyes, as the guy that asked the question also finished up and so did another team that was doing alright, as they were both done.

''Carrie and Devin gets fourth and Heather and Taylor gets fifth, as this challenge that isn't mine is getting done!''

 _*Carrie's confessional*_

 _''Is it okay for the hosts to fight this much?'' Carrie just looked confused._

 _''I guess not.'' Devin answered from the outside._

 _''Devin...why are you outside?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Some of the couples weren't exactly working together too well, as some were a little bit conflicted in which direction that they want to go, but...

''Brick's guy get sixth and man, these guys are fighting each other for nothing. I actually kinda love this challenge.'' Chris said, as the four remaining teams were just battling to do the thing. ''Seriously, I'd never think that it would get this much drama over stuff, dude.''

''Come on, do you love drama?'' Brick asked.

''That's definitely a dumb question.'' Yoshihisa answered.

Lorenzo was just often bumping into Chet and vice versa, as the bad directions were just confusing each other, but Geoff and Bridgette got back on track, giving them.

''Aw, you've got to be kidding me!'' Lorenzo genuinely shouted.

''Dude, you lost fair and square.'' Geoff told him, table finished.

Chet was just trying to get out from under the table, but Lorenzo accidentally pulling him out of the table made it awkward.

''Geoff's surfers duo get seventh and Chet's stepbrothers duo get 8th!'' Chris announced. ''It's up to Rodney and Kim, the loveliest couple of all time and Harold and Leshawna, the most awkward couple of this show!''

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _''My guys back on the farm told me that I kinda don't know how to deal with girls, so I'm kinda trying.'' Rodney explained, not so confindently. ''I hope that she feels the same way.''_

 _*Kim's confessional*_

 _''He kinda gets really distracted by me and he's also really good at fixing stuff...which makes it hella awkward.'' Kim said, confindently._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Harold looked determined to actually make his table not shaky, as Leshawna wasn't really able to crouch properly to get it fixed, but Harold's reach did something good.

''We almost lost, my chocolate goddess.'' Harold was just genuinely saddened. ''I think I dissapointed my own team.''

''Nah, we did.'' Leshawna stated confindently. ''Harold, let's just hope that we get lucky.''

''You're goddamn right, our team blew in the last few rounds!'' Eva exclaimed. ''Let's just hope that we didn't get screwed over.''

''Harold and Leshawna...did finish before Rodney and Kim, as they're almost done with their table.'' Chris announced. ''This kinda proves that Rodney doesn't know how to love.''

Rodney was just feeling really dissapointed in himself, as Kim was just as dissapointed as him in this challenge.

''Honestly, Kim, I didn't really tell those girlfriends that I love them.'' Rodney asked, sweaty.

''...Wait, you do actually get love at first sight?'' Kim said.

''Yeah, but-''

''You need to chill for a second!''

Rodney was just ridiculously confused, as he went back to his team and he was on the mens' side, while Kim went back to the womens' side and the team were definitely a little less split than before.

Also, Topher was all of a sudden with the judges, as he just jumped out of nowhere.

 _*Topher's confessional*_

 _''I thought that if I was going to sneak up to Don, I would be able to host my own show.'' Topher stated confindently with an black eye._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Surprise-'' he shouted, before being beaten by a baton. ''Wait, you still have that?''

''No, Chef grabbed my baton.'' Sanders said, feeling confused.

''Why did you do that-'' Topher asked, as he was on the ground.

''You ain't gonna interrupt the host!'' Chef yelled, as Chris was suddenly gone. ''Er, where the hell is Chris?

''Chris made a quick dash to check his makeup.'' Blaineley said, as though she was tired of it.

''You can do the outro, my lady.'' Chef just answered pretty simply, letting Blaineley go to the break.

''Is love going to blossom in the air? Is Rodney possibly going home? And are the Victorious Swans able to go through without kicking off someone? We've got those questions and more answered after the break!''

The screen went black.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, for the aftermath of the ''camp'' challenges and who might be eliminated in this special kind of eliminations, where the surprises are abound and the rewards are decent!**

 **The final amount of points for all ten teams will be revealed in the next round, as the results will be revealed and some of the teams will be disappointed, thanks to the judge's decisions!**


	13. Ep 2-4: The Bonus Rounds!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**  
 **Part 4: The Bonus Rounds!**

 **Well, four teams are going to knock someone off for now!**

 **The rest either celebrate what's happening or get some kind of immunity statue to use in later roads!**

 **With two special prizes that can get a team a huge advantages in numbers and another one that could change the game, this part is going to be very diferent!**

 **Honestly, thanks for the views and the reviews that you all have been giving to make this story better!**

* * *

Some team was going to win and five of them were going to lose and the other teams were just going to survive, but that also all hinges on the people that were really willing to keep up with the performances and grade them based on who suck and who didn't.

''Judges, I got something to do, as my make-up looks bad-'' Chris told them.

''Yeah, you don't look any different.'' Sanders rolled her eyes.

''-whatever it is, I need to check, because I gotta be the handsome-est host with the most, so I'll see all of you after the results and I'll see which five will have to eliminate someone and which five are safe...as for the unexpected prizes, it can go to any safe team.''

Chris explained it clearly, as his smile was just getting a little bit wider.

''And let me tell you, there's one prize that only goes to the first place that they are going to love!''

Soon enough, it cut to the teams just hanging out on the grass and sitting on the bleachers that were still set up earlier, as the judges were definitely there and they were looking ready.

''Alright, so me, Blaineley, Chef, Don and Sanders are going to choose your fate and see, wherever you're worth it or not!'' Chris announced, as Sanders was just rolling her eyes.

''Yeah, you betta' listen!'' Chef yelled.

''I'm ready to do it fair.'' Sanders said confindently.

''Watch out, because here come your scores!'' Don exclaimed.

''Hey, that was my line!'' Blaineley shouted.

The scoreboard was finally revealed to see this:

 **The Fiery Dragons - 59**  
 **The Confused Camels - 85**  
 **The Sunshine Horses - 62**  
 **The Sour Limes - 64**  
 **The Gopher Squad - 68**  
 **The Rough Donkeys - 73**  
 **The Waves - 56**  
 **The Dangerous Lions - 67**  
 **The Comeback Rabbits - 75**  
 **The Victorious Swans - 69**

The many teams that were just really willing to see the leaderboard were definitely started to be confused, as one team was clearly ahead of the rest and Noah wasn't even that surprised.

''How and why?'' Mickey asked.

''I ain't sure, but Doris definitely isn't on the team...that's a massive positive.'' Duncan boasted.

''You're just jealous that my team got second.'' Harold told him.

''Come on!''

''Shut up.''

As the two of them were just blasting their horns, the judges were definitely ready to do their thing, as Sanders was just looking confindent to pick her choice.

''Anyways, first up, we've got Sanders to give her points. The judges, even humble old me-''

Noah and Owen both shared a snicker together.

''-only have ten points to give or take away. This means that these guys can give five points to two teams, take away five from two other teams or give five points and take five from two different teams, but me and these other guys can't do all three.''

''You can't really call us-'' Don tried to protest loudly.

''At least you actually get paid.'' Chef told him quietly and threateningly.

Don just sat back down, as the main host got to do the honours.

''First up is me, the best host in the hosting game!'' Chris boasted loudly, gaining at least 10 eye rolls from the contestants. ''Dude, I just want to make you Swans at least able to have a chance, because that was one heck of an awesome comeback!''

Jacques and Josee were just looking at each other pretty damn smugly, especially since that Anna Maria was just looking very smug about her moments.

''I give you five points, swan guys, because you don't suck! Now as for you Camels, I don't even know, dude, you still suck because your team is completely terrible.'' Chris said on a mic, as suddenly the Swans were up positions. ''I take away your five points.''

Noah was just genuinely displeased at this fact, as Shawn just saw all through this, as it was just really obvious.

''Come on, Chris, that's actually fair!'' Noah said, somehow being sarcastic and genuinely at the same time.

''Dude, I just like comebacks!'' Chris was just looking genuinely pissed.

 _*Jasmine's confessional*_

 _''To be fair, we almost always had a good position. If the judges didn't exist, things would be too good.'' Jasmine just shrugged._

 _*Dave's confessional*_

 _''Is this divine intervention or is it just reality TV nonsense?!'' Dave yelled, breaking a piece of wood. ''I think I got a splinter?''_

 _*Sammy's confessional*_

 _''That's okay...'' Sammy shrugged happily. ''I just hope we get promoted out of the danger zone!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **Victorious Swans - 74(+5)**  
 **The Confused Camels - 80(-5)**

''Blaineley, my beatitful co-host, what's your take?'' Chris asked simply, as he was just pointing his arms to her.

''Thank you Chris...honestly, let's just get straight to the point, the Waves and the Horses, kinda don't deserve these five points that I'm going to give them.'' Blaineley's eyes just showed that she didn't want to judge. ''Camels, I wish I could take away your points, but I don't care.''

 **The Waves - 61(+5)**  
 **Sunshine Horses - 67(+5)**

 _*Geoff's confessional*_

 _''Is this how we're going to win?'' Geoff was just a little bit confused. ''I guess that works, but I don't really suck.''_

 _*Lindsay's confessional*_

 _''We're doing really good!'' Lindsay shouted. ''I just hope that Damon and Ellie are happy!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Blaineley just wanted to have a bit of a rest, as Don took the microphone and Chris gave him a death glare for no apparent reason.

''Blaineley, while I do respect your opinions, I don't like 'em. Honestly, instead of just adding points to random teams, how about I take away points from two teams who don't deserve it!''

Don actually got a few teams to be shocked by his move, as Jose knew what was about to happen, as he was sweating, but his brother wasn't.

''So, you want to-'' Alejandro whispered, letting his brother-

''No, I don't want to!'' Jose yelled.

Don was just genuinely ready to see some reactions.

''Donkeys, Rabbits, you guys both lose five points...which won't do that much...at least I don't think it does.''

 **The Rough Donkeys: 68(-5)**  
 **The Comeback Rabbits: 70(-5)**

Some were definitely thrown the Ridonculous Race's host way, as Jose and Scott were both just ready to air their grievances and punch it out.

''Listen, uh, I think we can have an reasonable discussion.'' Don actually backed off.

 _*The Confessional Bargain Sale 3: The Don Wars*_

 _ **Scott -**_ _''Don's going to get whatever he deserves!'' Scott was just swinging nothing around._

 _ **Rodney -**_ _''Er, why did you do this?'' Rodney was just genuinely confused._

 _ **Jen**_ _\- ''Really?'' Jen looked a little bit lost._

 _ **Tom**_ **-** _''He really did.'' Tom had a bucket load of sass._

 _ **Beardo**_ _\- ''He just *explosion sound*. Yeah.'' Beardo didn't exactly look amused._

 _ **Jose**_ _\- Jose looked calm and smug as hell. ''I doubt that my team would be a losing one...it's mostly because my weaker and less beatitful brother's team is so far behind.''_

 _*The end of the sale*_

Chef even got a good look at the surprisingly casual host, as Don was just definitely trying to get away.

''I don't know what the hell you're doing, but you ain't gonna get outta here early!'' Don just got shouted at by the Chef Hatchet himself.

Chef just stopped the shouting, as he just wanted to make his damn choices pretty quickly.

''Listen, Swans, you got my damn approval and because you are damn beatitful!'' Chef was actually crying, but he suddenly stopped the tears. ''Whoever the hell the team with psycho scientist is on it, you lose points...or something.''

Chef obviously didn't even want to be here.

 **The Sour Limes - 59(-5)**  
 **The Victorious Swans - 79(+5** **)**

Finally, it was down to Sanders to prove something important, as she was finally shocked into finally getting it.

''Go, Sanders, show them what you're made of!'' MacArthur shouted very loudly.

''Thank you?'' Sanders was just a little bit scared.

''Er, does it really matter, because honestly, I just hope that The Waves and The Rabbits go on to do better things, because they both give five points and I swear, Chris, if you're-'' Sanders just did the job reluctantly, as she voted questionably.

''Thank you, judges and my beatitful co-hosts!'' Chris exclaimed, his tone suddenly going down for the ''judges''

Chef just rolled his eyes, as Don wanted him to pat his back, but his hand got slapped off.

The final scoreboard showed:

 **1st - The Comeback Camels - 80 points**  
 **2nd - The Victorious Swans - 79 points**  
 **3rd - The Comeback Rabbits - 75 points**  
 **4th - The Gopher Squad - 69 points**  
 **5th/6th - The Dangerous Lions - 68 points**  
 **6th/5th - The Rough Donkeys - 68 points**  
 **7th - The Sunshine Horses - 67 points**  
 **8th - The Waves - 66 points**  
 **9th - The Sour Limes - 59 points**  
 **10th - The Fiery Dragons - 59 points**

 _*Jo's confessional*_

 _''If we have to eliminate someone, Douchebag McIntern is a very easy candidate to chose!'' Jo said, referring to Craig. ''I swear he's making it very easy to eliminate him and if they're not convinced, well too bad.''_

 _*Iehisa's confessional*_

 _''We might have been lucky this time, but I doubt that our success is to due to luck.'' The kinda small strategist stated. ''Aside from having the most cohesive team and the fact our members are strong, I think our team's got some great skills.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris just rubbed his eyes to see that the results were definitely real, as he had no other things to do and he apparently needed to check up his hair.

''Uh! Due to the 5th and 6th place being tied, both teams are exempt from elimination and it's not because of my interns running out of challenges today!'' Chris shouted, looking at the intern with long black hair that partially covered his eyes.

''Wha-'' The intern was about to shout.

''Exactly...you four teams that have to knock off someone, are going to see the new elimination place for the first time!'' Blaineley announced, as the bottom four were just ready to get out of here. ''The other six will follow Chef to the prize place AKA the dinner hall.''

The bottom four teams were actually really willing just to argue hard, as they were just stuck in the same place, as they were going to have to find out what the heck the main hosts have planned for them.

 _*Courtney's confessional*_

 _''Great, just great...thanks to some system that would've come out of nowhere, we lost.'' Courtney grumbled very angrily. ''And I think Gwen's planning something as well.''_

 _*Gwen's confessional*_

 _''Yikes, that isn't good. I just hope that the ''evil genius'' won't slip through and do some stupid stuff.'' Gwen was just looking displeased. ''Courtney, lead your team better_

 _*Alejandro's confessional*_

 _''Jose's always mocked me for having certain...disadvantages and I think my team may be one of them.'' Alejandro looked pretty thoughtfully. ''Though, there are clearly some fodder on my team.''_

 _*Heather's confessional*_

 _Heather had a serious scowl on her face._

 _''Okay, so clearly, my team is actually not useless, but that doesn't mean that they're worth something!'' She said with a lot of fustration._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Especially since some of them were definitely very confrontational about their losses to the other teams.

''Of course, I'd end up at the bottom! It's like my team is terible!'' Heather shouted.

''No, it's just that your leadership style is just mediocre!'' Courtney yelled, giving the queen bee some pointers.

''Of course, you say that when you...''

Gwen was just blocking Heather's crankiness out, as she was just talking to Cody and Trent about her slightly amazing team, especially since they were up on the chopping block.

''Okay, so Courtney's got a bit of a problem with Heather.'' Gwen looked a little scared.

''Well, who doesn't?'' Trent asked obviously. ''I mean she's still bitchy-''

''Okay, you've got a great point there!'' Gwen just kinda laughed it off.

''Well, I just hope that we don't get screwed.'' Cody now also looked worried about who would be eliminated. ''I just hope that we don't go on a losing strak.''

''That would really blow and I think we'd be fighting to the death or something.'' Gwen had a bit of a smile on her face.

Courtney came in with a bit of a smile that suddenly dissappeared, as the overachieving brunette had a confused look and so did the not so alone goth, as Cody was just a little confused.

But for now, there's other things that need to be done.

* * *

As Chris, Blaineley and Chef were actually done with the challenge, the latter was just ready to do his thing, as he was just looking prepared to just host his own part of the show and he looked pissed.

''Kids, I gotta cook your damn dinner, so I'm gonna leave the hosting to someone else!'' Chef was just pointing at the guy that just came in. ''Chris, it's all yours.''

Chef just grabbed Duncan by the arm to do his thing and the punk was definitely...not in the mood.

''Oh, come on, Chef! I may have spray-painted your wall and maybe, it was awesome, but-'' Duncan argued badly.

''-I ain't got time for this, fool!'' Chef yelled, as he was just genuinely willing to cook it hard.

Duncan and Chef were just going to the kitchen and Chris arrived in style from the windows and it was really obvious that the glass shards were definitely going into the wrong place.

''What the heck was that all about?'' Devin asked, having a shard in the arm.

''That was awesome, wasn't it?!'' Chris just wanted to some cheers from the crowd.

''Eh, sure.'' Scott said with a fake smile, just to get Chris to stop.

''Alright, guys, I just want to let you know that we've got special prizes, man! Wherever that's a voting privileges, a hot tub or something better than both, that's for you to decide, because you've a bunch of fake money!'' He announced. ''We've got a bunch of stuff that I'm not going to spoil for you!''

Chris just got the looks that he really wanted from the contestants.

''Anyways, just smash your button first and you'll get the prize, regardless of whatever you want it or not.''

Chris said that weirdly casually, as there was buttons on the six different tables and they were looking good.

 _*Eva's confessional*_

 _''I think that the 'the best prize' is a new contestants...Whoever it may be, that new contestant would definitely help us stay in the game!'' Eva said, looking very determined._

 _*Lesley's confessional*_

 _''Honestly, I doubt that Chris is just gonna let one team run away with all of the strongest prizes! I just want our team to mess with the rest that's all.'' Lesley said with a bit of a sneaky smile._

 _*Lorenzo's confessional*_

 _''If there's a hot tub, I'd want to rest into it!'' Lorenzo just wanted to de-stress himself._

 _''I just hope that Owen doesn't fart in it.'' Chet said from the outside._

 _''Get your own confessional, bro!'' Lorenzo shouted, a little surprised._

 _''The confessionals are kinda full.'' Chet explained. ''Sorry, bro.''_

 _*Kim's confessional*_

 _This red-head was just really wondering what was up._

 _''Something tells me that there's a lot more prizes that Chris ain't telling us about that would kick-start this season's strats.'' She wondered. ''I'm all about strats!'' She beamed with happiness._

 _*Emma's confessional*_

 _''If our team keeps this up, we don't need a single prize.'' She stated confindently with a very confindent smile. ''If our team doesn't, we need to have a de-stressing place.''_

 _*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

 _''I think that Justin may be a guy that would be willin' to screw us over for no apparent reason other than competition. I saw him look at Scott with a sneaky smile and the farm guy did that back...I guess.'' Kazuhisa was just trying to explain what he had seen._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The pseudo-game show got itself started and Chris was just really willing to make it was hype as possible, as he had an actualy wireless microphone that worked really well.

He was also wearing a blazer over his usual attire, which was just getting some eye-rolls.

''Wow, nice mis-matched clothing.'' Justice told him.

''Have you got quick reactions or are you slow? Press those buttons to get a good prize, because it's Speed Strike!'' Chris announced, as the confetti just blew out of the broken speakers.

Mickey just ducked pretty quickly to avoid them and Dave also ducked pretty hard.

''We've got 10 prizes for today and let me tell you! Some of them are for luxury and some of them are for strategy!'' Chris explained, as most of them were finally getting it.

''I hope there's a bunch of food!'' Owen shouted.

''Geez, I hope that we don't just get the food!'' Dave worried.

''Don't worry, I'll try my hardest.''

''Oh, really?'' Shawn asked, knowing what the big guy was like.

Chris was just ready to describe the first prize to all of the people that wanted it.

''Alright, so contestants, have you ever seen this before?'' He asked, before he pulled out a chinese takeaway ticket. ''Yeah, so-''

Owen just slammed down on the button, as Jasmine would have been the second to do it only slightly after.

''Okay, the Camels get some pretty good takeaway food from Yung's Dragon Stop, only the finest in street food! Owen, don't spend it all on you, because let's face it...your team members are going to be kinda hungry.'' Chris told the team, as almost all of them had some smiles...sans the obvious guy.

''Is it germy?'' Dave just raised his hand.

''No, dude!'' Chris said with a lot of annoyance.

''Finally, we get a chance to-'' Sky just looked a little bit happier.

''-What you want to cheat on me?'' Dave just retorted.

''No, but maybe you can stop with this?'' Sky shouted in annoyance.

''Ooh, the legendary bad communicator says that-'' Dave just butted with a bit of a mock.

Sky and Dave were just told to shut up by two quick slaps from Emma, as there was another prize that was up next and some of them might have wanted to take a look.

''Second up, we've got chest with an key in it, but I ain't gonna tell you, because it's going to ruin the surprise.'' Chris explained, as the guy host was ready to deal with it. ''Dudes, hit those buttons!''

Jo just hit very quickly, as she just was ready to taunt Scott over it, but the farm boy already had an reponse.

''Sure, it's just useless anyways.''

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _''I don't know, Scott, that could be killer.'' Rodney said, kinda unsure._

 _''Shut up, I know what I'm doing!'' Scott grumbled._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Alright, farm boy, let's see what you're missing out on.'' Chris announced, making Scott surprised. ''Jo, open it up!''

Jo just twisted the key to see that she got an-

''Alright, an alarm clock?'' Jo asked, realizing what she could do. ''It's not exactly voting privileges, but it'll wake them up!''

Lorenzo was just happy that he managed to get this prize, as he was just looking pretty relaxed and Scott was ready to throw her insult back at Jo.

''Wow, I'm missing out on a clock.'' Scott said sarcastically.

''You're gonna regret when you don't have a good sleep!'' Lorenzo shouted at the farm schemer.

 _*Lorenzo's confessional*_

 _''I don't know why my dad said going to sleep early's awesome, but we don't really have that much to do.'' Lorenzo guessed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris was just really willing to make sure what was even up, as he had another prize and it was kinda big and kinda ridicuous, as the intern carried a piece of paper.

''Guys, guess what this one is, because I'm still not telling you what the heck it is.'' Chris announced to all 60 contestants that were looking for an opportune time. ''Alright, let's see that button action!''

The paper looked pretty...dirty.

 _*Sugar's confessional*_

 _''I like the way that Chris is thinkin'!'' Sugar exclaimed with happiness. ''I get dibs on that dirt!''_

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _''I've seen a lot of dirty stuff that shows something important and this wouldn't be the first time that something like this happened.'' He just looked very confindent._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Eddie was just watching the rest of the potential button pressers just do their thing and Chris just shouted ''Go!''

Eddie and Josh were all in on this, as none of the others wanted to step up sans Sugar and a perceptive Eva.

There was a sound and Chris knew which table it came from, as he looked at Eva's place.

''Eddie, you win this paper and you're not gonna have it right now!'' Chris told him, as he was just genuinely confused. ''Anyways, we've got a another prize...this time it's for two!''

Eddie and Lightning were wondering what the hell Chris actually had, as did a good chunk of the team that just witnessed what just happened.

''I just don't even know what's up anymore.'' Eddie told Lightning.

''Lightning don't get what the hell's happening!'' Lightning shouted.

''You can say the same for me.'' Mike said, being situated right next to the two mediocre guys.

Chris just showed a hot tub and immediately there was a lot of eyes that were just lighting up at the sight of the tub that was being built on the camera.

''This hot tub is awesome, big enough to hold two different teams and also able to just relax the heck out of even the most stressed contestants. The first two players on the team to hit that button will share the tub!''

Josee looked at Leshawna, as though, she was going to beat her and Leshaniqua just felt that she had to comment on this.

''Oh, what do you wanna do?'' Leshaniqua asked. ''I see you and-''

''Hit dat button, my G-'' Chris yelled, before all of them hit them to shut him up, ''Come on, my slang skills be on point!''

''Who even calls people their G anymore?'' Leshawna was just ready to give a host another grilling.

''Yeah.'' DJ was just wondering.

''I think I do!'' Rodney shouted, just making Chris happy again and Jose was just looking smug.

''And Rodney and Yoshi wins the tub for their team and you better get used to sharing that tub, because in each challenge, being the best two teams nets you that tub for being awesome!'' Chris shouted, just making the two of them shocked as heck.

''I thought I was going to keep it forever!'' Rodney exclaimed very sadly.

''Nothing can be kept forever, you idiot.'' Scott told him with a hint of a smirk.

''Geez, dude, don't be a massive savage!'' Kim shouted, clearly offended.

''Heh.'' Scott snickered.

Chris continued on anyways, as there was two items that were being shown at the same time and he didn't really care about whoever these two were, as they weren't actually there.

''Anyways, we've got the biggest prize of all time or rather...two of them...man, check out that theming!'' Chris explained happily. ''Our first guy is round, wears a shirt with a devilish frog on it-''

''Dude, it's Spud!'' Rock yelled from out of nowhere. ''I know my dude!''

''Why do you kids just ruin my fun?'' Chris whined like he was annoyed, as Spud finally just smashed his way into the room. ''Come on, join Rock's team or whatever.''

Spud just jumped onto the table and also tripped into Topher, who wasn't really in the mood.

''Come on, first my plan fails and now I just jumped on by a new contestant.'' Topher grumbled, as he got himself back up.

''Well, when you decide to play that way...'' Chris said, as he managed to throw something at Topher and it exploded in his face. ''Yeah, I got ink bombs and you got that fat guy!''

Spud was just genuinely happy to join the team.

Chris seemed genuinely excited.

 _*Topher's confessional*_

 _Topher seemed to be doing fine._

 _''That was kinda crazy, Chris. Uh...good hosting skills?'' Topher said, really feeling awkward._

 _*Rock and Spud's confessional*_

 _''Man, I'm finally on this show...I'm not sure if that's good or really good, but these challenges are definitely awesome! Rock, I'm ready to do the thing!'' Spud said, as he was really excited._

 _''What thing?'' Rock asked excitedly._

 _''I'm gonna stay in the game, dude!''_

 _Rock was just silent for a moment._

 _''That really needs a *booow* right there!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The man was just quickly sat down on the table by Eva, as she was just eagerly questioning a bunch of things.

''Why the hell would you get this guy instead of the next guy?'' Eva asked seriously.

''Because he's obviously my friend, instead of some random joe.'' Rock continued, willing to just go with his friend.

''Dude, that's definitely true.'' Spud added in, making Eva finally get the strategy, but there was another player to be announced.

Everyone was just looking at the girl like she had a bit of a problem, as she was definitely here, but in an unexpected way, as she looked like that she got thrown in water.

''Whoa, I don't like whoever the hell is that!'' Sugar was just genuinely rude.

''She's Stephanie, the more unstable of the daters in the Ridonculous Race and she's joining the game for one lucky team that really wants her! At least she's a good contestant.'' Chris introduced her, as her half-shaven head was just having a massive head-ache.

''Who brung me here?'' She asked in confusion.

''The name's Chris McLean of the world-famous Total Drama and you're in a new season of Total Drama.''

Stephanie just rolled her own eyes, as she joined the Swans out of her own choice and Chris realized that he was just wasting time.

''Swans, enjoying your new team member?''

The rest of them had practically no reaction, as they were all just waving to Stephanie.

''We're kinda like-minded.'' Josee just bumped Stephanie on the left shoulder.

''Yeah, what she said.'' Stephanie just wanted the prize thing to continue.

 _*Sammy's confesional*_

 _''Goddamn, Stephanie's kinda...really like my sister, which is only good news.'' She said, being unhappy about the new member._

 _*Lux's confessional*_

 _''I just hope that we don't get post-temporary breakup Stephanie.'' Lux was just thinking of the race. ''Even if we get that...maybe we'll just get her out quietly.''_

 _*Confessional end*_

Chris noticed that he was a little short on time for this part only, as he had a lot more things that he really wanted to do, as this guy had a quick thought that may have speed things up.

''Alright, I need to get things rolling, as it's an hour-long show!'' Chris shouted, making the others slightly confused. ''I wouldn't really watch a kinda boring show, so to make it quick...''

Chris just showed something else that was looking pretty sliky and pretty smooth, as these were high-quality pillows that were definitely very white.

''Silk pillows for those who want to get a good rest...any takers?'' Chris asked, as Chef pulled one out and the Gopher Squad hit their buttons ASAP. ''Thanks to Toshihisa, the squad of gophers can rest their heads well!''

''I would really like my teammates, no matter how bad they have acted before, to at least a good night's sleep.'' Toshihisa told his team, as Justin got a quick look.

 _*Justin's confessional*_

 _''Back in the moddeling world, bad boys are usually fan favourites and this former fan favourite is ready to regain his own fans back from this fool.'' Justin obviously looked angry. ''Toshi, you'll regret crossing me.''_

 _*Toshi's confessional*_

 _''Although, I sense that Justin may be angry, I hope that he does well for his team.'' Toshihisa still had an genuine smile on his face._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris also introduced the ninth prize, as he had time to not burn and he obviously just hid this one from plain sight, as DJ wasn't ready to say what it was, but he obviously knew.

''Guys, this one is purely strategic, but...I ain't gonna say what this thing is!'' Chris announced, as the excitement was just at an all-time high. ''Slam on those buttons, dudes!''

Jo, Jacques, Scott and Duncan all seemingly slammed the button at the same time, but in the end, Chris was just going to see who hit the button.

''Aren't you going to decide who's going to win?'' Jacques asked with an suggestive look.

''Well, obviously he hasn't decided!'' Scott said, genuinely ready to just mess things up.

''Okay.'' Jacques didn't really give up.

The smug looks on the button pressers faces, as Chris was just pointing at Scott's table, leading his team to be a little bit more smug than before.

''Woo, what's that?'' Justice said sarcastically, as she was not looking up.

''You can't reveal it...yet.'' Blaineley litterally walked into the scene, as she had the final prize. ''Finally, I've got the final prize, as it would really help you guys get through the days of the camp.''

Blaineley had it in a sorta hidden cage, which was just a good sign for all of them, as this cage was able to fit in her own hand.

''If you want this, then smash those buttons.''

She held it up quickly, before the Lions finally got the cage and the unrevealed prizes were finally able to be revealed and the things were open and Blaineley just showed off the prizes.

''What was in the chest? Just another key to a hidden treasure chest...somewhere on this island.''

Jo felt like that she got duped, but Josh just snatched it to avoid her destroying it.

''What the heck is that piece of paper? I...actually don't know.''

Eddie literally opened it up to see that it was an poorly-written team immunity vote token and Jo just realized what she had got.

''I think we need to use this...I don't know when, but we need to use this when we could be up for elimination.'' Jo was just genuinely perplexed.

Scott managed to get a really good thing and this time wasn't really in his own hands.

''You got the ultimate prize...for today, but first for the cage dudes!'' Chris announced. ''You get...the key to some random warehouse to build a bunch of stuff!''

''And finally, Scott's team gets voting privileges for tonight's eliminations, meaning that this one is going to be a little bit more special. How special it is going to be, because I don't really know, so stay tuned for the first eliminations of the season!'' Chris exclaimed, as Blaineley wasn't even in the shot.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty damn hard, as there's going to be contestants really kicked out by their own teammates and wherever they were prepared or not is up to them!**

 **Big decisions were going to be made and they might have to get used to it!**


	14. Ep 2-5: Four Guys Go Home!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**  
 **Part 5: Four Guys Go Home!**

 **Well, while the winners just have fun with their prizes, wherever they had high-quality or not, four hard choices were actually going to be made in this camp and wherever that's good for the team or not isn't important!**

 **Does the special prize just make things more awkward for one of the losing teams?**

 **Is there going to well deserved eliminations VERY early on?**

 **Or is it just the cannon fodder taking their leave?**

 **Either way, there's a new elimination ceremony and things were going to be surprisingly quick, as the teams that lost are all sitting in the same place!**

 **And there's really no set schedule, other than having at least a chapter each week at the best and every two weeks at the worst, mostly because it allows me to have a bit of a break to just do some readjusting!**

* * *

For the four teams that were going to kick someone off, things were a lot more intense, as Blaineley introduced them.

''Well, four teams are going to have kick someone off and they have to do this after they realize the newcomers are coming into the not-so-luxury camp!''

Courtney, Gwen, Cody and Trent were all sitting on a table, as all four of them were just discussing some stuff, albeit a little bit more awkwardly than before.

''Well, someone from this team has to go...'' Courtney said awkwardly and assertively.

''And I just hope that isn't you.'' Gwen replied, still looking lost in thought.

''Well, er...''

''You've got an eye for tactics, stratregies and Duncan.'' Cody joked, as he was just kinda chilling. ''And you're kinda essential to the team.''

''Well, that should be obvious enough and the vote is surprisingly easy.''

Everyone that was there, which now included Sierra, who wasn't really so much spying, as in just watching from above, as which made Cody a little bit more confused than before.

Sierra finally joined the voting group, as things were a little bit more complicated than before, but her expression implied otherwise.

''Can we just vote for Max? I feel like he's going to somewhat useless in this game and just go off and make some kind of evil lair.'' Courtney answered. ''No offence, despite Scarlett being slightly insane, she's also incredibly smart.''

''And a snake, no offence.'' Gwen said, as he was just genuinely confused.

''And the new guys haven't been doing much, but they're still useful and not a terrible person.'' Courtney replied, as she was just trying to figure things out. ''Well, can we all agree?''

''Sure...I think.'' Sierra was starting to feel pretty worried. ''I mean, there's a bunch of others that could be targetting me.''

 _*Dan and Warren's confessional*_

 _These two were just hanging out in the benching room, as they were just genuinely just talking pretty damn simply._

 _''Mate, Scarlett's probably killed some dudes and tried to blow up an island. It's only been two years, so it hasn't been that long.'' Dan was just guessing, as he was slightly worried._

 _''Come on, you're just obviously scared of her kicking you out of the island.'' Warren had a very smug look on his face. ''I mean, she's been in rehab a for a while.''_

 _''How long's a while?''_

 _''Three years, bro , so if you wanna follow me, then follow me.'' Warren just pointing to himself with his left thumb._

 _''Damn...I guess you're kinda right about that.'' Dan was just genuinely saddened._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Ezekiel were just really ready to ran pretty hard, as he was just hunting for berries for the guys, as he knew that the food was going to be stanky as hell, especially smelling the back of it and he was with the skaters.

''Well, dinner's right around the corner...so you wanna eat?'' Dan asked the slightly feral guy.

''Right around the corners, eh?'' Ezekiel was just confused.

Dan just simply chuckled happily.

''It means dinner's going to be soon.''

''You mean Chef's stuff right?'' Zeke looked a little bit freaked out.

''Yeah.'' Warren just nudged him. ''Anyways, so we're gonna vote for Max, because he's really annoying.''

''Let off on the dude, eh!'' Zeke was a little offended. ''Maybe he's a weird guy, but he's definitely the least not crazy.''

''Maybe, you're right.'' Dan just agreed with the feral guy.

Zeke and Dan were both just going inside, as they really haven't been guys that were just really willing to bring the food and Warren was just about to go inside, when all of a sudden, Scarlett appeared out of nowhere.

''Hey, can you not just appear out of nowhere?'' Warren asked, trying to get Scarlett off his trail. ''I know you want an alliance or some kind of science project, but I ain't going to be on it.''

''Well, it was worth a try, but-'' Scarlett just conceded with a smile.

''There's some okay food inside, so uh...''

''I'm glad that the quality improved, even if it was by a menial amount.''

The two were just really willing to split their ways, as they had slightly knowing smiles that really meant that things were definitely going to be more important than before.

 _*Warren's confessional*_

 _Warren was just rolling his eyes and he just dropped his shades litterally AND then he picked them up._

 _''Scarlett's...not good.'' He looked very confused._

 _*Scarlett's confessional*_

 _The redhead with a big bun and the big glasses stated..._

 _''Well, I can definitely that Warren might someone that would be able to help me and Max win this competition. His ego practically allows him to be an easy puppet and when's he not useful, his strings will be cut off.''_

 _She said it pretty calmly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With the Dragons, they were really having to deal with some tension that might have spread to the other cabin, as the Horses were also voting hard and some of them may have some majorly petty drama that was still going on.

Beth and Heather were somehow able to bring back stuff that didn't even really matter that much.

''Come on, Heather, you were always someone that's just really insecure!'' Beth shouted with an angry look. ''At least I'm nice enough to just insult people out of the blue!''

''Well, even if I'm insecure, I didn't come from some trailer park in the middle of nowhere!'' Heather shouted. ''And hang out with some pig.''

Tyler, Alejandro, Taylor and Kitty were all watching with a hint of fear and a pound of excitements, as things were about to go down.

''You-''

''-should stop, because this is just getting really pointless!'' Brady tried to just get her out of the insult firing lines.

 _*Brady's confessional*_

 _Brady looked awkwardly at the camera._

 _''Beth kinda gets a little antsy, mostly because of bad people, but I think she's starting to get a little bit stressed.'' He admitted with an awkward smile. ''I just hope that it doesn't blow up like...like a super bomb? Yeah.''_

 _*Alejandro's confessional*_

 _''I wonder if this is actually going to be smoother than I think...having 98 other opponents would be massive problem, not to mention my very competitive girlfriend and my brother would also be battling hard for the prize.'' Alejandro looked introspectively, as he was just thinking of the game. ''I hope Heather understands.''_

 _*Heather's confessional*_

 _Heather was just looking extremely pissed off at nothing._

 _''I swear Beth's litteral trash and doesn't even deserve to be here! And if Alejandro has any idea, he should let me win.'' She grumbled really loudly._

 _''Yo, who's rocking in here?!'' Rock yelled just as loudly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Beth was just still really angry, as her team was being seperated from Heather's team by chance and things were definitely very awkward between the two teams.

The Horses were actually just willing to bring their thing, as they were just looking ready to discuss their thing and the tension was incredibly high.

''Beth, are you even okay?'' Brady was just very sweaty, as he was just trying to calm her down.

''I don't know...it's like Heather just makes people angry.'' Beth tried to explain it, looking pretty angry. ''But that doesn't mean she's really that bad of a person.''

''I dunno, breaking relationships up for a million dollars sounds pretty bad.'' Tyler just reasoned, feeling frustrated. ''There's screwing my Linds over and...she's definitely a bad girl.''

Tyler just shook his head, as Lindsay was starting to be genuinely worried.

''Tyler...is Heather still a bad person?'' Lindsay was looking a little confused.

''I've got no doubt about it.'' Tyler just gave his girlfriend an confindent smile. ''So, you wanna vote for someone?''

''Oh, yeah...oh, no.''' Lindsay realized, as she was just struggling to think of good choices.

Elliody was just looking ridiculously thoughtful about something, as she was just writing down something in a notebook.

''Well, Lindsay, you're going to have to vote for someone on your team.'' Elliody told her, trying to be as understandable as possible. ''Just do it in secret, okay?''

Lindsay nodded with a hint of confusion, as Beth hanging out with her boyfriend and they were all feeling pretty damn relaxed, as Matt was just cracking jokes pretty badly.

''Okay, you've got all kinds of terrible jokes stocked up for this episode, I know that-'' Elliody's eyes were practically struggling to not roll, as they were already half-closed.

''So, we're just gonna flip our way out of that?'' Matt shot his first one out. ''Ooh, that made you cringe, right?''

Elliody just ignored him, but there was a single glance to the side that suggested otherwise, making Matt crack another one.

''So, what if we didn't get free points? That means we're a team that didn't survive for free.'' Matt remarked, just annoying Elliody.

Damien and Kitty were just really having an awkard time, as they were both just not talking a lot and they practically had no idea what to say.

''Come on, you're just not saying anything.'' Kitty was just sitting on the roof.

''I dunno...it's kinda...awkward.'' Damien was just struggling to say anything. ''Wha-''

''We've gotta vote for someone and I don't think anyone else on the team should know...'' Kitty had this awkward smile, as Damien was just very confused. ''Seriously, I think this is how most teams talk on this show or something.''

''...Uh, yeah...erm, who?''

''Some random player from another team.''

''Cool...erm...I'd choose...Heather.''

''Alright...really awkward meeting adjorned.'' Kitty was just struggling to not stop it, as Damien just wanted to leave and drop out. ''I just hope you get out of your shell.''

''Yeah.'' Damien litterally jumped down from the roof.

Kitty and Damien were just done discussing stuff, as they were just very sure about what they were about to do.

 _*Carrie and Devin's confessional*_

 _The two of them were just giving some sweet talk in the confessional, as they were both just chilling in the confessional_

 _''Wait, why were we here?'' Carrie asked, slightly confused._

 _''Because I just wanted to discuss who we wanted to vote and then we ended up having some fun times and...'' Devin just had this very awkward smile._

 _''Oh, yeah, I swear we were supposed to be voting.''_

 _''So, Heather...or that Matt guy?''_

 _''Heather's just crazy good and she's been in this show since forever. So I guess it's her.''_

 _''And she's really mean, so I doubt that she won't be eliminated today.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Heather's team was a mess in the making and Alejandro was just trying to quell the anger that was clearly premeating the team in spades, as the ravenhaired queen bee and the redhead tomboy jokester were fighting.

''Heather, you're very likely to be kicked out of here in this episode, so can you not prove something very obvious?'' Yuuji asked, as he was just relaxing hard.

Robin was just genuinely confused.

''Why? I'm very popular and I've gotten third and I've won World Tour! What do you have?'' Heather asked aggressively.

''Common sense...on my side?'' Robin said, slightly unsure of what she was saying.

''Yeah, you don't have that!''

''Well, I do have that! It's just I use it sometimes!''

Heather and Robin were just going at it, as the rest of them were just genuinely ready to bring their witty commentary to the forefront of the situation.

''What the hell, Heather! There's no good reason to do this!'' Troy was just genuinely yelling.

''But, there kinda is.'' Taylor just said with widened eyes.

''Come on, that's total bull.''

''And...that's how high school, like, works.''

Troy was just genuinely confused, as Taylor just didn't even justify it badly and the dancer with the cap was a little surprised, as the arguement was still going on with no justification at all.

''I like going on dangerous adventures with my guys!'' Robin shouted, as she was definitely in the mood.

''I climbed a tree with her today...I got this tree branch as a gift or something.'' Chuck was just genuinely chilling on the bed.

''Well, that's not exactly a gift that you should want or get.'' Alejandro said with a pretty smooth voice.

There was a lot of a productive talk in the place, as the talk that was just genuinely spreading all around the cabin and it was a mess that wasn't to be missed by anyone else.

''Does anyone really think you're not going home?'' Erin guessed. ''I know your team might have not wanted this, but you might have to deal with it.''

''Come on, I'm one of the most popular contestants here.''

''And one of the most hated, so...''

''Obviously, I'm not going home first.''

Heather was just looking really relaxed at these prospects, as Erin wasn't really feeling that worried about the queen bee's prospects and Taylor was just extremely confindent.

Alejandro's calmed look definitely proved that he wasn't really worried about the prospects.

 _*Erin's confessional*_

 _''Goddamn, Heather's kinda haughty, her team blew and she's got okay stratregies. Yeah, she's going home!'' She shouted, as she just jumped up and hit the roof._

 _*Yuuji's confessional*_

 _''Crud, this is going to be difficult for Heather, but kinda good for me.'' Yuuji was just watching the OP of an anime. ''I don't really like that much anime.''_

 _Yuuji was actually sweating._

 _*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

 _''I feel like Heather's definitely going to go home!'' Kazuhisa was just in a good mood. ''She's been annoying way too many people, man!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Scott's team all had slightly evil smile...sans Rodney, who just had an dumb smile and they were all sure that their stratregies were killer...even if they didn't exist.

''Okay, so why are we all congregating together?'' Rodney sounded genuinely confused. ''And I gotta solve my dating problems.''

''No-one cares! We just got a free ticket to eliminate Alejandro!'' Jose was just estatic about it.

''And we need to pick someone else, because Heather's probably going to go home tonight.'' Tom obviously concluded, having an sassy look. ''And I think we need to pick someone from Lindsay's team.''

Jen just nodded on her boyfriend, as the rest of the team were discussing hard in candlelight and Justice was just slightly confused about the atmosphere.

''I swear it looks like we're going to execute someone. And half of the people can't even do that.'' Ingrid just added in, as she was just feeling relaxed as all heck. ''I-''

''-maybe, you should shut your mouth, before this gets even stupider.'' Justice's right hand just covered the ravenhaired girl's mouth shut.

The two of them were just awkwardly staring each other, as Cade was just struggling to see whatever the heck was going on between those two.

''Alright, what the hell are you two doing?'' Cade asked.

He got no answer, as the rest of the table were now strategizing in their original way and these ten were definitely ready to just choose their least favourite contestant, as there was a lot of playin' in this place.

''Come on, Scott, are you going to choose or not?'' Ingrid angrily asked, as she was just struggling to resist to punch.

''Yeah, but a man never tells-'' Scott stated, before the raven-haired girl just laid one in. ''I think I...augh.''

''As much as he's a possible sadist, what's your problem!'' Justice shouted, as the argument was starting to get serious.

''That's my problem!''

Jose was just rubbing his forehead, as the two slightly volatile girls were clashing hard and the fashionistas were just showing off their new phone to the world.

''Okay, so we've just got to vote for someone united, right?'' Tom asked with a smug look.

''Er, sure.'' Jen wasn't even as smug.

The fashionistas were definitely making Jose a very happy man, as he was just thinking silently in his head.

''Jose, I'm glad that we've got you as a leader.'' Tom told him, as his face couldn't really be seen.

''Well, there's a lot more that my brother can't even think of doing...'' Jose said in such a sinister way.

''That's not wrong...but I'm not convinced, yet.'' Tom was just genuinely unsure.

''Are you joking?!'' Jose yelled, making everyone jump. ''I'm a lot better than my brother!''

''But I didn't even mention your brother.''

Beardo was just doing a facepalming sound.

''Chill, dude.'' Beardo told the vain brother. ''Your physique and your head is still really good.''

Jose just angrily glared at the guy that was just making an police sound.

 _*Jose's confessional*_

 _''I can't believe this! Why am I getting so angry over what essentially is nothing! Gah, it's all my brother's fault!'' The man was just genuinely aggressive to the camera, as it got nudged from the punch. ''Never mind...''_

 _*Ingrid and Justice's confessional*_

 _These two just stopped staring, as they both blinked._

 _''Okay, so that's over and you still suck.'' Ingrid told the anti-social artist._

 _''Come on, I just wanted to do something other than this and we did this. You kinda blow hard.'' Justice just left the confessional in disgust. ''And possibly a bit of a terrible person!''_

 _Ingrid just rolled her eyes at that._

 _*Jen's confessional*_

 _Jen smelled something really bad, as she was just coughing hard._

 _''Did someone fart in here?''_

 _*Owen's confessional*_

 _''I swear this food is good enough to cause...'' Owen just ripped a big one out, as the confessional was shaking. ''...those kinds of farts.''_

 _Jen just knocked pretty hard to investigate._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The Waves were actually a little less flat than what was actually expected and MacArthur wasn't even really the main cause of it, as there was Chef's food and other stuff that was happening.

Laurie was just glaring at Brody for reasons that might be related to meat, as the ''brainless'' surfer was just chowing down some major meat.

''Laurie, dude, can you try this piece of meat!'' Brody just held up some well-done beef.

Laurie just gave a quick death glare out of confusion, as Brody just bit into it like it was one of the best steaks.

''You know that I'm vegan, right?'' Laurie asked Brody in a condescending tone.

''Yeah...sorry, dudette.'' Brody was just genuinely sorry.

''Please, you should be.'' Laurie huffed, both feeling really awkward.

Laurie just realized that she was just being really rough in the dinner hall, which was just bound to be a little bit more awkward.

''I'm just really sorry, guys and gals. I just kinda got mad that Brody forgot that I was a vegan.'' Laurie explained herself really awkward.

''No worries, Laurie. Brody, you got the memo?'' Geoff was just trying to un-dramatize the situation.

Both of them put their thumbs up to show that the situation's okay and MacArthur was just trying to get things to be calm enough that things were going less awkward than before.

''Okay, as much as I'd like to keep everyone on my team, there's probably something that I really need to discuss.'' MacArthur said. ''Who could really go home?''

''Honestly, I just hope it isn't me.'' Sam just put his hand worringly, as he was just scratching his neck.

''Don't worry, it probably won't be you...at least this time.'' MacArthur just looked pretty awkwardly.

The rest of the team looked at the police officer pretty awkwardly, as while they were kinda prepared ot face the reality of things, as Ella was just looking pretty solemn.

''I just hope that things don't become more awkward, as we lose more, but...uh.'' MacArthur wasn't really ready to just do it honestly. ''Scott's team is eyeing me and they're ain't gonna destroy us!''

''That's right-where's Ella?'' Bridgette suddenly got ridiculously worried. ''And Sugar just dragged her out of here...''

The whole team just about managed to get worried, as the tension become even more palpatable by the fact that Ella was just very likely to be manipulated by a player and it didn't help that the princess came back with a very solemn look on her face, followed by Sugar's strangely confindent look.

 _*Scott's confessional*_

 _Scott currently just had his swimming trunks on and his worn sandals._

 _''I get to play my game and relax at the same time. I'm not sure if I could be a happier farm boy...though Rodney could be a bit more helpful.''_

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _Rodney actually had his clothes on by contrast._

 _''I kinda forgot about the hot tub, but teaming up with Scott and Jose is kinda really cool and Kim's genuine awesomeness in a girl! I just hope that they kinda get it.''_

 _*Sugar's confessional*_

 _Sugar's evil grin was definitely hiding nothing._

 _''Yeah, that princess girl is definitely going home.'' Sugar said with an haughty laugh after it._

 _''Can I not vote for someone else?'' Kim sounded genuinely scared of the country pageant girl._

 _''NO!'' Sugar screamed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The Waves were definitely now in some questionable conflict, as Ella was definitely being screwed over pretty hard, Laurie was just not sure who to vote for and MacArthur felt the same way.

''Er, dudes, you all okay?'' Geoff asked, not realizing that his girl was just taking a good look at him.

''Geoff, you just let Ella get screwed over by Sugar, her natural born enemy...or something like that!'' MacArthur was just genuinely mad, as the surfer get a reality shake.

Bridgette was just shaking her head in shame, as she just failed her by having a bit of assumption and MacArthur was just genuinely confused at what was happening.

''Damn, Sugar's got us all divided.'' Sam noticed obviously.

''Wow, that's just really obvious.'' Dakota was just genuinely fustrated. ''But, we can't let Ella just go home, just because of Sugar's messing with her.''

''Sugar's probably got Jose, Scott and probably one of the new guys on her roll...this can only mean bad things.'' Sam was just getting even more depressing.

* * *

As all four were definitely in the mood to be angry at each other, there was two hosts that were really willing to bring some chaos into the mix, wherever the contestants wanted it or not.

Heather's team was just really angry at each other for no apparent reason, especially since there was a bunch of personality clashes.

Beth's team was just feeling ready to make their choices, as while they were definitely in major sync, there was a couple of them that had to make some decent choices.

Gwen's team was just feeling pretty damn strained, as they were all struggling to make some hard choices.

And lastly, Brody's team was actually a lot rougher than it seemed on the outside, as there was actually some surprising conflict between some of the members.

The four teams were just going to have to deal with some conflicting moves, as Blaineley shouted these words:

''Teams up for elimination, vote your least favourite person out of the four teams out of here. Donkeys, you don't have to be at the elimination ceremony, but you still have to cast your vote.''

The five teams that were going to vote their way somewhere, as they were just were ready to just move into the voting booth AKA the old confessionals litterally pinned together to have more space.

Soon, all of the teams that were going to eliminate someone were at the place and Chris and Blaineley were just ready to get a little bit dramatic, as the elimination ring was definitely a lot more unique than before.

Mostly because it was actually bigger than all of the others and there was a lot more of the decorations that have decorated the two islands in the previous five seasons of Total Drama.

As Heather was just getting a lot of glares, Chris just litterally appeared behind Max, as the evil genius just got spooked out off his bench-esque seat and Blaineley just walked in normally.

''Well, today, we've got the first four-way elimination that was supposed to be an five-way elimination, but the drama's top notch! Which four are going home and will the team be affected by this-'' Chris introduced really loudly, before addressing the contestants. ''-shakeup!''

''Can you cut down on the drama?'' Gwen asked, not in the mood to have an OTT introduction.

''Yeah, you should-'' Courtney confindently suggested, before Blaineley interrupted her.

''-The main part of the shake up is that another team that won't say who they are have voted first and the rest of you have to vote first.'' Blaineley explained. ''Choose wisely, because while you all might be able to vote for someone from these other teams, your own team's votes count for double the other votes.''

Sam, MacArthur, Bridgette, Beth, Elliody, Heather, Alejandro and Erin all gasped within two seconds of Blaineley ending her sentence and Chris was just smiling extra hard.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just do that?!'' Sierra yelled, as she stood up and slammed her hand.

''Easy...save it for the vote counting.'' Chris stated, as he just signed the contestants' way to the voting booths.

The contestants were actually getting up.

 _*Confessional Bargain Sale -_ _ **Voting Time!**_ _Not every vote's shown here*_

 _ **Amelia -**_ _''Are you just kidding me? Why wouldn't I vote for Scarlett...she's super shady?''_

 _ **Alejandro -**_ _''Thanks to a certain someone, Ella definitely has my vote. And she definitely needs to wash herself.'' He was just holding his nose in._

 _ **Brody -**_ _''Dude, I'm sorry for voting for you, but Alejandro, you're kinda one mean dude.''_

 _ **Beth -**_ _''I don't really like Heather, so I'm voting for her. She's still really obnoxious!''_

 _ **B -**_ _The dude just wrote ''Damien, I'm actually sorry, my man.''_

 _ **Beardo -**_ _''So, Heather's out.'' He made an flute note with the F chord. ''I ain't gonna pick her, but Damien's mediocre.''_

 _ **Chuck -**_ _''Heather's got my back, so I'm going to vote for Bridgette...dunno, why she's voting for her, but I'm good.''_

 _ **Cody -**_ _''Let's just say that Heather's won enough already and she's probably has a strategy lined up already.''_

 _ **Courtney -**_ _''Judging by the fact that everybody else is voting for Max and the fact that he's practically useless, I will agree on with them.''_

 _ **Damien -**_ _''So, Ella's done for and I don't even know why...I guess voting for Taylor's the second best thing.''_

 _ **Dan -**_ _''You are kidding me, mate. Max's cut.''_

 _ **Dawn -**_ _''I can sense that Heather, Max and very sadly Ella is going home. I will have to vote for Alejandro, as the man is a terrible person.''_

 _ **Devin -**_ _''Damien, I guess...something tells me that I'm going to feel terrible.''_

 _ **Erin -**_ _''The Heather's train rolling and it's going to get more fuel.. Goddamn, you're very vollatile.''_

 _ **Elliody -**_ _''Heather, you should really get some help, because this show isn't exactly for the sane and you've been in it a lot.''_

 _ **Geoff -**_ _''I can't believe Alejandro's still mean and kinda evil. Guess that means you're out.''_

 _ **Ingrid -**_ _''Honestly, while everybody's voting Heather, I dunno why Damien's getting votes either, but the dude's got a chance. Matt's my problem.''_

 _ **Jen -**_ _''So, like, Matt makes bad jokes.'' Jen was just not seeing much. ''Well, that's about it.''_

 _ **Jose -**_ _''Are you really kidding me? Of course, Al's going to get my vote to lose.'' His very smug grin exmplified something. ''And I doubt that he will win.''_

 _ **Kevin -**_ _''Heh, so that's the way the pendulum swings. I guess Matt, the slightly annoying comedian, gets my vote.''_

 _ **Kim -**_ _''Well, Ella's going home and I really regret making this vote.'' Kim just looked very angry._

 _ **Laurie -**_ _''So, like, I know that everybody's voting for this person, but Max shouldn't be here. He clearly needs a hug.''_

 _ **Lindsay -**_ _''Er, Heather, I hope my vote sends you home...Yeah!''_

 _ **Max -**_ _''I can't believe my sidekick thinks she runs the company and after blowing up an island, I doubt that Scarlett's not going to pull a similar stunt here.''_

 _ **Matt -**_ _''So you wanna a running joke? Max's evil genius attempts! Scarlett's got that and she makes it work...too well. I just hope that Max finds a better evil genius or becomes a better evil genius.''_

 _ **MacArthur -**_ _''Well, let's just say that I hope Ella actually convinces Sugar to be her friend...out of the game. Woo...''_

 _ **Robin -**_ _''Heather, you suck, your tactics are stupid and you're ridiculously annoying!''_

 _ **Rodney -**_ _''Wow, Kim's hot...and Ella's also kinda hot, but she has to go home...because of Sugar.''_

 _ **Scott -**_ _''Heh, Matt, go home, comedy guy.''_

 _ **Sierra -**_ _''The likelihood of Heather not going home is very low, so I guess I vote for Beth...no offence, but you floated through the game.''_

 _ **Scarlett -**_ _''I can't believe that Max believes that I wouldn't really vote for him...but for now_

 _ **Tyler -**_ _''Eh, I could care less about eliminating someone, but Taylor's a massive-''_

 _ **Taylor -**_ _''So, you know, it's sad that you think you can take down Heather, Robin, so I'm gonna teach you a lesson.''_

 _ **Tom -**_ _''Are you seriously joking? The amount of people seriously considering the drama starter home is pretty high, but no-one talks about Courtney, who's just as bad.''_

 _ **Troy -**_ _''Man, I'm still stickin' with Heather. So, Ella's apparently going home, but Laurie seems to be a bit of a pretentious dick.''_

 _ **Warren -**_ _''So, alright, you're telling me that I gotta vote with you, Scarlett? Nah, I'm just gonna pick Devin...because something's up.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Everybody managed to make their way through to vote and Chris was just genuinely excited to see the results, as there was some good moments that were waiting to happen from the group of contestants.

''Oooh, this is red hot drama that's waiting to happen!'' Chris announced, as the contestants were getting annoyed. ''What, you guys betrayed each other?''

Chris just shut them up, as Blaineley was just hold the 36 marshmellows on top of a stainless stell tray and the torch light reflected off the sweet treats of safety.

''36 of you will go through and live another day on this isle, but 4 will leave this island tonight without an marshmallow.'' Chris announced. ''First up, The Fiery Dragons are gonna deal with the hot take of votes!''

Some of the other contestants were just straight up biting their nails, as it was coming by team.

''Yuuji, Troy, Kevin, Erin and Chuck all get no votes!''

The five of them were definitely celebrating, as they were able to survive this round for real and Troy was just genuinely looking surprised.

''Amelia, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro and Robin, your mistakes, wherever they were actually mistakes or not, get you at least one vote.'' Chris just made them a little bit angrier.

''Wow, looks like history comes back to bite you.'' Robin replied back.

''And I'm actually more physically fit than you.'' Heather butted back.

Blaineley just let the moment stew for a second, as her smile was just getting wider than before.

''Amelia and Taylor might be mediocre, but they've only got one vote between them.''

These two were definitely feeling the relief that a marshmellow would really bring, as the spoiled rich girl and the really focused girl were definitely taking a bit of a bad look at each other.

''Okay, so we've got three people who are up here for...reasons...but Alejandro barely survives with two votes from the other team...because people have common sense.'' Blaineley announced, as she threw the marshmellows to the suave Spaniard. ''Oooh, I sense a bit of rivalry.''

Heather and Robin were both just genuinely angry at each other and what could be the others.

''Come on, you guys! You can't just vote me off like that!'' Heather haughtily shouted.

''And there's no reason why you would just vote me off.'' Robin protested just as loudly.

There was definitely tension, as they were just genuinely pissed off and Chris just dragged it out.

''Well, it's really obvious who's going home...'' Chris told Robin, as she just got the last one. ''Heather, you lose.''

Robin was just genuinely happy, as she was just eating the marshmellow from the throw and Heather was just genuinely angry at the prospect, as Alejandro, Taylor and Troy was just genuinely shocked.

''Heather, I didn't even vote for you!'' Troy yelled, as Taylor just wasn't really that shock.

''Of course, I wouldn't!'' Taylor huffed with worry.

Alejandro was just both dissapointed and unsurprised, as Heather wasn't even able to get a read on what expression he was doing.

''I'm sorry that this actually happened.'' Alejandro told his girlfriend, changing to an saddened expression.

''Well...'' Heather stopped to breathe. ''I was one heck of a threat and these fools can't handle me.''

''Heather, I definitely have the skills to win it all.'' Alejandro said, getting up and close. ''Again.''

''Well, then, you better win.'' Heather angrily said. ''And make sure Robin's dead.''

Alejandro didn't really say anything, as he just waved his girlfriend goodbye, as Heather just went into the elimination seat...to somewhere, as Chris was just hiding an seriously sadistic smile

 _*Gwen's confessional*_

 _''If there's a Chris' approved method of elimination, I'm out.'' Gwen just looked done with life._

 _*Lindsay's confessional*_

 _''I just hope that Theather doesn't die...or get hurt...or something like that.'' Lindsay still looked kinda scared._

 _*Robin's confessional*_

 _''I think Chris is definitely insane and I hope that they didn't put anyone in charge of the elimination parts.'' Robin was just a little shocked._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was three more teams and one was just genuinely simple, as Chris was just definitely ready to bring some more dramatic people to the elimination seats.

''Alright, I know it's just a damn boat, but these seats make it easier to see who's gone.'' Blaineley announced, who was actually pretty happy. ''Horses, things may be a lot more unanimous, as the eight other members don't have a single vote.''

Chris wasn't in the mood, as he was just prepared to throw a marshmellow.

''Beth, Lindsay, Carrie, Devin, Kitty, Tyler, Brady and Elliody! I don't know who didn't vote for you, but you're all safe.'' Chris said with a fake smile, as he threw the marshmellows to the slightly happier Horses.

''Wait, so Damien's got votes for nothing?'' Brady asked, weirdly confused. ''Huh, Total Drama's hella strange.''

''You can say that again.'' Kitty genuinely looked scared.

Damien and Matt were both genuinely scared, as they were both up for elimination, both new guys to the reality show game and both kinda friendly.

''Are we doing this?'' Matt asked, as he wasn't in the mood.

''Yeah, we're...kinda doing this.'' Damien told him, just looking at his partner.

''But, how?''

''...I kinda do know.''

Carrie was just looking pretty sweaty at the moment, as Lindsay was just sure that things were looking alright about now and it become clear that the atmosphere became awkward.

''Well, Matt...''

The comedian beamed with an very awkward smile for a second.

''...you actually get to...see Damien stay another day.''

Kitty was just saddened to see the comedian go.

''Matt, you've gotta go into the seat.'' Chris just pointed him towards the seat. ''Now for the real worst team in the game...''

Gwen and Courtney were both just displeased by the fact that-

''Complete with the worst best friends in the game.''

Gwen and Courtney's shared scowls were definitely deep, as Trent was genuinely starting to notice something major.

''What's the seat for?'' Trent asked with half-closed eyes.

Chris didn't even have the dignity to provide an answer, as he immediately gave the marshmellow to him to show that he was safe and Gwen and Courtney got them.

''You guys are safe and you guys are drama, which is super awesome, man! Also safe and potent for drama are Cody, Dan, Warren and Ezekiel!'' Chris was just looking genuinely happy.

''Is that all you value us for?'' Warren asked, naively.

''Are you surprised? He left some people for dead.'' Sierra stated, dully.

''Geez, he's brutal.''

''Uh...Scarlett's also safe, which is good.'' Chris genuinely looked confused, as the gal with glasses was just picking up the marshmellows. ''Well, Max, Sierra, guess who's going home.''

The duo reactions' was definitely blank.

''No, seriously!''

Sierra and Max pointed to each other, as their angry expressions was definitely the highlight of Chris' day, as the main host was just making some serious drama.

 _*Trent's confessional*_

 _''What, how does Sierra even get that many votes?'' Trent was just rubbing his head. ''Our team's votes...oh, yeah.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two of them were just glaring at each other.

''Well, let's just say that things are definitely going to be better without...''

Ezekiel was just genuinely worried to see who was going home.

Max looked surprisingly confindent, even if that facade cracked for a single second.

Sierra was clearly relying on a prayer.

''...Max on this island.''

''What?! You fools think you can just throw me out of this amazing island? I will come back and ensure that you all will see the evil genius that I truly am!'' Max wasn't even stopping his tirade. ''Sidekick, you definitely need me, because I am a untamed genius and...''

Max was just rambling hard, as Ella was just looking ridiculously solemn about this episode and Sugar was just blending into the background.

''Waves, I don't know why she's out so soon, but I really like her being out soon!'' Chris was just genuinely excited, confusing the hell out of the rest of them. ''Ella, I'm sorry to say this, but you're joining the eliminated guys and gal.''

''I understand, though, I am very sorry that I'm not able to be in your team anymore.''

MacArthur was just a little bit suspicious, as she was just thinking about what could have potentially happened in the time between the end of the challenge and the dinner get-together.

''I can sense someone that is her enemy had it out for her for no good reason.'' Dawn told the police officer.

''Well, that's kinda obvious.'' MacArthur, not looking affected. ''Ella, most of us are gonna miss you. You still don't poke-''

''Ella...if there's anything going down, let me know.'' Geoff told the princess, as he was just sad. ''Besides, you gotta sing.''

''Thank you-'' Ella replied to her friends, as she was crying tears and Chris threw into the seat.

''What was the point of that? She doesn't really need any scars!''

''Well, it's an hour-long episode...so, yeah.'' Chris said, as all four eliminated contestants were sitting into the seats and they all had different reactions. ''Well, it's time for the drop into the Speedboat of Shame.''

''The what now?!'' Heather was about to yell, as the others saw her chucked into the speedboat.

All four of them were definitely flying for three seconds and they definitely had an hard landing on the waxed wood, as they were all just willing to not say their stuff...not without an confessional.

 _*Heather's elimination confessional*_

 _''No, I'm not even going to say it, but at the very least, Alejandro's understanding and Robin, Yuuji and Troy are not useless, as much as they do suck! I just hope that Alejandro crushes them to the end.'' Heather just honestly grumbled._

 _*Matt's elimination confessional*_

 _''Oh my god, I'd never thought that I would the ''eliminated at first sight'' guy, but man, I thought wrong...like everybody does, so you know, I hope there's a bit of a comeback!'' Matt's smile didn't really change that much._

 _*Max's elimination confessional*_

 _''Eh, life's not always going to appreciate an evil genius, but I will make life lose against me! And I hope my sidekick gets my memo that I wrote!'' Max yelled on the side of the boat._

 _*Ella's elimination confessional*_

 _''I will say that all of my friends are definitely able to win for me and experience this very tranquil island. Oh, hello, birds.'' Ella was just waving to her many birds. ''Thank you for letting come back for today.''_

 _*Confessional's over for this episode*_

Blaineley was just standing on the dock, as her and Chris were about to ask the big questions.

''Well, Heather wasn't exactly going to be as strong as in the previous seasons, but why in the first episode? Who knows?'' Blaineley asked in the night-time docks.

''Who cares, because it's gonna get a whole lot more explosive in the next episode! Does Heather's former team have a chance to win or is it going to get wrecked?'' Chris asked, coming with the big questions.

''And is someone seriously going to lose hard or is that someone going to win like someone who cares for school? Find out in the next episode of...''

The two of them litterrally was ready to finish this episode.

''...Total Drama: The Big One!''

* * *

 **To be continued in the third episode, where a deceptive-ly simple challenge of the contestants running around the isle manages to get a that classic McLean modification!**

 **Is there going to be some crazy stuff that would litterally bounce the team to a higher level?**

 **But either way, until next time, this is thenewsubwayguy signing off until the next episode, because I've been doing too much story!**

 **Finally:**

 **102nd - Heather (There's actually a lot of smart players in the game and even if she's not that hard to write, she would've been kicked off early anyways.)**  
 **101st - Matt (It was actually a toss up between him and Damien and honestly, he kinda lost.)**  
 **100th - Max (Yeah, even if he has some potential, the other members of the team have more potential.)**  
 **99th - Ella (I can't really write her, so sorry guest AKA a huge fan of Ella)**

 **Fans of the veterans and mattafat, your guy(s) and gals got eliminated on the first episode. Matt might make a comeback in the future, though!**

 **Spud - The Very Mellow Rocker**  
 **Stephanie - The Fitness Control Freak**

 **Episode 3-1 will come after this week, but the Super Ridonculous Race's Episode 4-6 is definitely coming soon!**


	15. Ep 3-1: Before The Run!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 3: The Obstacle Mash-Up Course!**  
 **Part 1: Before The Run!**

 **When 2 new contestants enter the fray and 4 others leave, including Damien, the new challenge makes everyone else and the new duo try their hardest to just get around a huge mash-up of a obstacle that kinda circles around the hosts!**

 **Also, I don't really have an schedule anymore, as I'm just trying to fit it in between the chapters of my other fanfics...but I'm planning to do at least one more part in the rest of the month!**

 **The remaining 98 are going to have to run, roll, leap, skip and swing their way through this semi-recycled challenge of hard obstacles and obstacles that might cause copyright issues!**

 **Either way, to Birthday Boy, I don't really have a recommended character debut thing in this story.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first part of the contestants' new day and the things before the main event!**

* * *

Chris and Blaineley were here to do one simple thing only, as they were here to do the essential...but only Chris was there for now, as it was 7:20 in the morning and he looked very well rested.

''Last time on Total Drama: The Big One, we've introduced our biggest first challenges, as the all-stars, the newbies and the non-stars were ready to trust their teammate and choose wisely.

A huge picture of all of the contestants that may have arrived on the boat first.

''These 100 were ready to prove that they could be solid team members and choose wisely, but some of them were less wise than they thought, as their stratergies made them stuck to the bottom four.''

Dwayne struggling to deal with his glue and his origami was shown.

''In the end, while there might have been teams that sunk to the bottom and team that rise to the top, the judges, including your lovely host, were ready to mess all of that up for good reasons!''

Chris, Blaineley, Chef and Sanders were, strangely, all in shot, while Don was just off to the side.

''After all of that, the top six teams all got into an auction, where the Swans and the Rabbits won Stephanie and Spud respectively, the probably last new contestants for a long while.'' Blaineley finally joined in.

An passionate Stephanie and an tired Spud was shown.

''And the losers, while unsuprisingly voting off Heather and Max, for obnoxiously useless, Ella got out due to a scheme by Sugar and Damien was forced out by luck.''

Heather and Max looked very angrily at each other, while Damien was actually patting Matt on the back.

''And so, they were the first four to come out of this island on a boat-'' Chris just cut her off. ''-and they're going to deal with that status.''

Blaineley just glared at her co-host with a fake smile.

''The remaining 98 are going to have to deal with another long challenge today, as while it may be simple, this one's very brutal.''

Chris finally ended the recap with a genuine smile.

''Brutal is right. Can the teams get through this one quickly? Or will their lack of speed send them to the Speedboat of Shame? Or worse? It's all here on...''

They both had pretty much equal camera presence, as the sunrise was just looming down on their beauty.

''... **Total Drama: The Big One!** '' They both said at the same time.

* * *

All of the contestants that survived the last elimination were shown in their cabins at night, as there was two teams that were just enjoying their hot-tub experience and they were really feeling relaxed.

''How about that, we get a hot tub and we also get to strategize.'' Jose was just putting his arms around Kim.

''I'd rather just enjoy the hot tub.'' Kim just pulled his right arm away.

''Really? You know I'd able to keep you-''

''I swear I don't care about you.''

Kim was just moving more towards her girl friends, as Jen was definitely one of them and Jose was just fuming at the facts that he saw.

The tub guys were just congratulating their friends, as they were bumping fists with Rodney and Toshihisa for good reasons and it didn't really matter what team the tub goers.

''I've never got so much positive attention before!'' Rodney looked really surprised. ''This is kinda sunshine-y...''

Zoey was just looking at him, as Toshihisa realized that things were going to be more awkward with his big friendly guy that was next to him.

''Rodney-sama, maybe you should stop looking at Zoey in the pool.'' Toshi told him, as Rodney realized what he was actually doing.

''I'm looking at her boobs?'' Rodney realized in shock, as Zoey just walked slowly back.

''Dude, I wish that I could accidentally get away with that.'' Scott whispered to Rodney, who was just really digusted.

Scott and Rodney were also slowly walking back, while Mike was just looking at these two guys in shame, as the situation went from all cool in the tub to the tub just being drama storage, as the rest of the contestants were definitely just shocked as hell.

''Hey, you can't disrespect girls like that!'' Rodney realized, as he was just running to the confessional.

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _''With all of the girls that I'm kinda in love with, fitting Zoey in there would be massive problem. And when I looked at the wrong place, I'm pretty sure that I messed up.'' Rodney looked like he was struggling to not cry._

 _*Zoey's confessional*_

 _Zoey was just looking shocked._

 _''I think I heard Scott make a dirty comment_

Scott just getting all of the looks for no actual reason, as Jose was just giving him a death stare.

''Can you really believe Rodney?'' Tom asked, scoffing at the tub-sters that were just shocked.

''Now, now, I am pretty sure that Rodney did it on accident.'' Toshihisa realized, as the mood was flipped hard.

''I'm guessing that he looked down and Rodney got hypnotized or something.'' Zoey tried to guess, struggling to compherend what he happened.

''Exactly, so I'm sure that the situation was-'' Toshi litterally got pushed out of the way by Scott.

''Obviously, it was an accident. Now I just gotta get down!'' Scott shouted, just trying to relax.

The rest of them were just staring the fashionista down with some unsure states, as the air in the tub was just starting to get really tense.

The tub goers that were just trying to ignore the situation were definitely having an hard time, as Scott was just annoying them with his questionable lines about...alliance stuff.

''Hey, guys, I wonder what's going on?'' Scott's eyebrows were raised.

Beardo just popped out of the water to just block the country rodent, as he was just trying to stop him from doing some other stuff and the tub was forever made to be awkward.

''You kinda made the tub not relaxing.'' Beardo said, being dissapointed.

''So what? It's not like we've been sitting in here for the last half-an-hour or so.'' Scott retorted with a smug look.

''Yeah, you're kinda right.''

''Of course I am.''

Scott and Beardo were just having a bit of a staredown, as the rest of the tub-goers were struggling to compherend what was even happening at the moment.

Kazuhisa was just genuinely confused at what was going on, as he was just taking a dip.

''Why's everybody so mad?'' He asked, as he had his trunks on. ''It's the hot tub, nothing that dramatic could have gone on here.''

''What were you expect on a show called Total Drama?'' Ingrid asked, as she was just relaxing in the tub. ''Also, Scott's an idiot.''

Kazu was just trying to process what had happened, as he was just relaxing in the tub, as his brothers weren't really that surprised that the events that were going on.

 _*Jose's confessional*_

 _''To be honest, I'm not exactly pleased that Scott acted like an idiot, but then he always acted like an idiot, so I'm just going to let it slide.'' Jose's anger was barely contained, as he look displeased._

 _*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

 _The guy was just scratching his head._

 _''Scott did all of this? Nah, it's gotta be something else.''_

 _*Ingrid's confessional*_

 _She just shooked her head, as she was just out of the tub._

 _''Goddamn, my fingers kinda looked like prunes and the tub's full of drama.''_

 _*Amy's confessional*_

 _Amy looked super angry._

 _''Urgh, I will get Samey first...then Scott, because they're both-''_

 _Let's just say it was slightly incoherent and very sweary._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The four teams with a contestant missing were definitely coming back from the ceremony, as they were just either happy or sad that one of their own members left the show.

As Gwen, Courtney, Cody and Trent were all just happy that Max has gone somewhere else, nine others weren't feeling the same way for Ella.

''Are you friggin' serious! Ella got eliminated due to some lowlife's scheme!'' MacArthur shouted, as she managed to connect the dots.

''Dude, this is big news.'' Brody wasn't a happy surfer.

''Yeah and it's really obvious who did it, but we can't prove it.''

Geoff was just trying to figure the clues, as he was just being thoughtful in his head and Bridgette was just really not in the mood to talk much, as they were just walking together quietly.

''I think I can help.'' Dawn tapped MacArthur's shoulder who just slapped it off. ''I can easily that it was Sugar's intent.''

MacArthur's eye lit up.

''Are you psychic or something?''

''Not exactly, but I can sense a lot of things.''

''So, a fortune teller?''

Dawn and MacArthur were both just completely sure that they weren't on the same wavelength, as the rest of the teammates were just walking back to their cabin.

''We've got a fortune teller, a police lady, a gamer, the strongest model in the world and some other dudes, so it's all cool!'' Brody shouted, as he had a smile on his face that was confusing everybody. ''I know that Ella's gone, but still...''

 _*Laurie's confessional*_

 _''What? I'm not sure if this why people should turn vegan, but Brody got over it really quickly.'' Laurie looked unsurprised._

 _*Beverley's confessional*_

 _B just wrote ''Dude.'' with an pretty confused expression._

 _*Confessional cut*_

As for the Dragons, they were definitely fired up slightly, as while Heather may be gone, they were definitely one member down from the ten that they started with.

''Well, look at what you did now.'' Alejandro used his words wisely. ''I know that Heather may be someone that is a bad person to be around, but she is definitely someone that can think on her feet.''

''...Oh my god, he's actually right.'' Erin realized, after trying to recollect her memories.

''Well, as a group, we're better than her combined!'' Robin yelled, trying to get serious for a moment.

''Robin, you're definitely a-''

''Hey, Alejandro, I don't care if you think I'm beatitful or not.''

The two of them were definitely butting heads, as the votes were actually might have a lot more influenced by the other team and somehow, neither of them were not pissed off.

Kevin was just struggling to not do something with his hands and Chuck was just slapping them out of courtiesy.

''Chuck, what the hell do you think you're doing!'' Kevin yelled, as the pudgy German guy jumped back.

''Ah...you were kinda...doing that thing...with your hands.'' Chuck badly explained himself, as Kevin was just giving him a stare.

''I was just observing the team and how it's just falling apart and trying to stay together as a team.''

''Wait, we weren't solid?!''

''Honestly, I blame Heather, Alejandro, Robin and honestly, myself. Basically, no-one gave enough of a crap to stop throwing insults and/or care, so...''

''You're gonna step up?''

The two of them looked at each other like it was obvious that Chuck couldn't really figure it out, as Kevin was just trying to shake his head.

''Hah, I'll wait.'' Kevin said, as him and Chuck were just going back to watching the spectacle.

''Really?'' Chuck asked, as he was just left alone and Robin finally calmed down for a second. ''Oh, yeah...it's kinda late.''

Robin was just genuinely calm enough to concede in the moment, as she was just tired as heck and ready to do some sleeping.

''Alright, Al, you win this round...mostly because we really need a serious comeback and I swear you're really good at making comebacks!'' Robin was just lying in bed.

''Thank you, we didn't really need this pointless arguement.'' Alejandro said, just happy to have a solid team.

The two of them were definitely getting some questionable looks from their fellow contestants, as Erin was just shaking her head in dissapointment and Robin was just breathing hard.

''Well, that kinda sucked.'' Erin told the redhead. ''What's with your strategy?''

''I know it's gonna work pretty alright, but now's not that time.'' Robin whispered.

''Anyways, I just hope that we survive 'til the merge!''

''Of course.''

The two of them actually noticed that Kevin was just watching them and he was just struggling to not find something big.

 _*Kevin's confessional*_

 _''To be honest, I don't even think that the Alejandro and Robin leadership isn't going to be something well-executed, but once those two try to out-compete each other, I'll put my name in the ring. Under my leadership, I'll have the perfect cover and-''_

 _Erin was just knocking on the door._

 _''-Erin, why did you do that?''_

 _''You know, stuff.''_

 _*Erin's confessional*_

 _''Man, I hope that the team doesn't get screwed by me. I kinda already screwed Kevin over.'' Erin was just genuinely shaking her head. ''Anyways, gotta sleep.''_

 _*Alejandro's confessional*_

 _Alejandro was just genuinely smiling._

 _''You know, I just wanted to win this competition for mi mulher, as she was eliminated tonight. But, to be honest, I didn't really expect her to go that far with Chris' special thrown in.''_

 _The Spanish man seemed angrier._

 _''Well, with Robin and Kevin actually on my side, I'm sure that I'm going to dominate the game, pre or post-merge.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

One slow night later, there was a lot of blue and pink birds chirping around and snatching some worms, a seagull was just making the dock that little bit less clean and polished than the previous night.

There was a certain team with an alarm clock that were woken up early and even Chris had some things to say about it.

''The Lions are ready to be awoken and some of them aren't ready for the early morning rise that one contestant is gonna give them. This is gonna be good.'' Chris whispered, as the clock was ticking.

Jo was just waking up with a full good night's sleep, as she was definitely looking well-rested.

''Alright, you guys up?'' Jo asked nobody.

Lorenzo was just looking ready for another day, as he smiled at his rival.

''Yeah, I'm up.'' Lorenzo whispered.

''You're gonna change to your actual clothes?''

''Guess so.''

The two of them were definitely ready to square off in a run, if their special glare towards each other was any indication and these guys were definitely causing some noise.

''Besides, why did you wake up extra early, stick brother?'' Jo just cast an side-eye.

''Because I just want to be the best leader for the team, girl jock!''

''I'd rather keep myself fit than waste time in bed.''

''Cool, I'm gonna run kinda hard!'' Lorenzo was just trying to get his clothes on.

''I'm going to run harder than you even can think!''

''My run's going to be so hard that you can cut diamond with it.''

''Are you just going to talk all day?'' Jo's smug smile didn't even wane one bit.

''No!'' Lorenzo had a seriously confindent smile.

Lorenzo and Jo were just ready to do their thing, as they were just competiting with each other and also waking up a few people, as Chet had a word for him...outside.

''Can you two not wake up the entire cabin?'' Chet asked, as he was just shaking his head. ''Also, who's the better runners?''

''Okay, I don't have time for this.'' Jo just went for her jog.

''Chet, don't wake up the entire cabin, bro.'' Lorenzo was just joking with him.

Weirdly enough, sans Chet, everyone was at least asleep and the two runners were definitely gone and the stepbrother was just kinda looking tired, as Chet was just doing his thing.

''Guess you're right, bro.'' Chet just shrugged his way.

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _''Chet kinda told me about the running thing, but I don't care. What I do care about that Chris didn't wake us up.'' Eddie was just looking well-rested. ''Though, Chris is probably planning something crazy.''_

 _*Dwayne's confessional*_

 _''There's no way that Lorenzo can catch up with Jo!'' Dwayne looked very confindent in the bet that he pulled in. ''Jo's just too strong.''_

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _''To be honest, Jo really needs to go before the awkward stuff kicks in...which is probably will take about five or six challenges. Although, Lorenzo has no chance of beating her run!'' Sylvan was just spinning something around in a slightly disinterested way._

 _*Craig's confessional*_

 _Craig was just closing the door slowly._

 _''Trust me, I know you're not gonna give a damn, but Jo's gonna be my co-competitor.''_

 _He was nodding very seriously._

 _''I dunno, but she's got some serious fit...ness.''_

 _*Josh's confessional*_

 _Josh was just kinda struggling to believe what was happening._

 _''Wow, this isn't going to be good to deal with.'' Josh was just close to facepalm._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was a lot of contestants that were waiting to eat some good gruel in the hall and two of them were definitely missing out from the crowd, as Courtney knew what was up and so did a few contestants.

It was also 8:20am, judging by the clock that was just litterally stuck on the wall and pretty much everybody was up to eat some good gruel.

''Man, I can't wait to see what tha heck Chef's cookin'!'' Sugar was just genuinely ready to fill her hunger. ''I bet it's gonna be good.''

''I bet it's gonna be great!'' Owen was just genuinely jumping up and down.

''Besides, my food's gonna be my food!''

''Can't argue with that. I want to share the awesome!''

A good chunk of the contestants were just giving them a serious look, as these two food-mongers were definitely part of the outliers and Izzy was actually the first one to speak up.

''Chef's got some killer food.'' Izzy said, as she had a forced smile.

''See, Izzy gets it.'' Owen was just ready to chow down.

Izzy just awkwardly laughed, as Owen and Sugar were just ready to get in there and some of them were just as enthusiastic as Owen, even if Spud was a little bit scared.

''Come on, Rock! Let's eat!'' Spud was just getting in there.

''Good idea...hopefully, the food doesn't suck.'' Rock was just looking in the optimistic side of Chef.

There was a lot of them lined up for whatever Chef had served up today, wherever it was actually good or not, as the stomach of these contestants were definitely hungering for something good.

 _*Gwen's confessional*_

 _''I know that Chef is really good at making gruel, but after those burgers, I'm at least expecting something that's not gruel.'' Gwen looked kinda unsure._

 _*Beth's confessional*_

 _''I remember now! Chef has a TV show, where he cooks and teaches people how to cook!'' Beth just realized in the mood._

 _''Honestly, Chef can cook good...it's just that he's kinda gruel.'' Brady was just happy to raise the mood._

 _These two were just laughing at their own bad joke._

 _*Scott's confessional*_

 _''Man, I wish Courtney was still my wom-'' Scott realized that the camera was on. ''Oh, I thought that this dang was camera's off!''_

 _*Zoey and Mike 's confessional*_

 _''I wonder how Chef's food tastes...This is planned to be an resort after all.'' Zoey was just wondering, as she told her boyfriend. ''I just hope that you doesn't get food poisoning.''_

 _''Er, I think already did. I just hope that it doesn't happen twice.'' Mike's face was remincing the worst time._

 _''I really hope.''_

 _''That it's okay!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The doors opened to something kinda special, as there was some kind of all-you-can-eat buffet of a breakfast and the quality was just mediocre, a big step up from the, most of the time, terrible food that was the gruel from Chef's kitchen and some contestants were just leaping for it.

Sugar and Owen were definitely pushing to the front, as the rest of the contestants were just pissed off and Spud was actually near the back.

''I ain't gonna give you a lot, you fools!'' Chef made sure that the guys heard it loud and clear.

''Aw, come on!'' Owen shouted. ''Why aren't gonna give me extra?''

''You think I ain't gotta cook for 98 people?'' Chef asked. ''Also, I ain't gonna give extra anyways!''

Owen was just genuinely shocked, as Sugar was just really confused at to what was going on.

''Well-'' Sugar tried to say before-

''I guess that makes sense.'' Spud's slow reaction time just did it.

Sugar was just giving Spud a glare that he didn't even realize, as people were collecting their food one by one and naturally, everybody managed to get seated, as there was pancakes for Owen and everyone else.

Everyone managed to get their fair share of the food and soon enough, which was just about a minute later, everyone was just getting their fair share of the discussion, stupid or not.

''Harold, do you think that losing a team member matters more based on how strong they are? Personally, yeah.'' Eva was just starting an conversation.

''To be honest, I'd really care that much about losing a team member.'' Harold was just trying to be serious. ''No matter how lackluster their skills are or how bad their weaknesses are, they'd still be more important to me.''

''Alright, obviously, you're wrong.'' Eva looked angrily confindent.

''That's just another perspective, Eva!''

''Of course it is, what about the rest of you guys?''

Harold was just ready to give some serious speech, but he didn't really have that much to say, so Rock was just ready to do some stuff.

''I was just working on a new song and I was just kinda checking to see-'' Rock was just trying to explain, as he was just shrugging hard.

''Dude, the song's gonna sound bad without the drums!'' Spud butted in loudly.

''To be honest, you kinda fudged the guitar notes.'' Lucy was just trying to give some sounds.

Eva, Harold and Leshaniqua were really not in the mood for the other stuff, as they were just ready to do some knuckle-cracking and stratregizing.

''Alright, I guess we're talking about strategy.'' Rock's dissapointment was definitely visible.

''Do we have to?'' Leshawna asked, as she wasn't really in the mood.

''Well, it's do-or-die, especially with the top-tier contestants just eyeing us for...reasons.'' Topher was just lying down on the chair.

''I don't see you doing any strategy.''

''Trust me, I do have strategy.''

Eva was just shaking her head, as she was just seeing through the Chris wannabe in a very clear way and the rest of them were just feeling the awkwardness premeate the table.

''Topher, your personality is probably a fake...I don't like fake people.'' Crimson was just looking at Topher.

''It's obviously not put on!'' Topher managed to make the whole room hear what he had said. ''And my personality is very real!''

The rest of the contestants were just ready to roast him in private, as this is definitely Total Drama and Topher was just genuinely getting scared of the bad reception.

 _*Scarlett's confessional*_

 _She was just genuinely speculative._

 _''If my calculations are right then Topher_ should _be going home. It litterally doesn't matter where he was here or not, as it wouldn't even stop my plans.''_

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _''I swear I kinda rewatched a lot of the season and I swear somehow Topher was closer to Jasmine than I was.''_

 _Rodney looked kinda serious._

 _''Topher...I don't actually know what to say.''_

 _*Shawn's confessional*_

 _Shawn looked reassured._

 _''Somehow, he would still be the first guy to be killed by zombies and probably going home next, if he loses. He's annoyed too many people to have a good impact.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Rodney just kinda sat back down to his crew of stratergizers, as Tom and Jen were just talking about some pretty cool challenges and these guys were definitely in the mood.

''Man, you guys are kinda sour today. What's up with that?'' Jen asked, just trying to enthuastic for her team.

''To be honest, I don't really know.'' Cade was just shrugging. ''Food ain't good I can tell ya that much.''

''Yeah, it's like...flavourless stuff.''

''Uh-''

Scott just came in with a rave review, as Jen and Cade were just pushed out of the way.

''Wow, Chef, you really did step it up.'' Scott said confindently. ''It's good enough to defeat my rivals with!''

Chef was just definitely a slightly happier man, as this guy was just definitely doing his thing.

''Is it really?'' Cade's expression was just truthful to Scott.

''It's Total Drama...what the heck were you expecting?'' Chef just brought the rough cook down-to-earth.

''Man, that's what I expected.'' Cade told Chef, as Scott was just really excited for what was happening next.

Jose was just genuinely staring angrily at Toshihisa, as Ingrid was just somehow attracted to the guy, even if the man was able to impress with his words.

''How do he have a harem?'' Jose angrily asked, referring to Toshi's ''crew''

''A what?'' Scott was just happy to compherend it.

''Seriously, it's like he attracts every girl that could ever exist.''

''Okay...do I care?'' Scott was just enjoying his mediocre food.

Jose was just continously glaring angrily, as Ingrid was just ready to make a quick quip at their leader.

''Are you gonna stare angrily all day or start doing something of worth?'' Ingrid told the manipulative Spaniard, as he didn't even want to do anything.

''Er, yeah!'' Rodney was just looking unsure. ''Kim's hot, though.''

 _*Scott's confessional*_

 _Scott was just confused._

 _''The food was so good that it distracted me from eliminating some idiot. And Jose just gave me an great idea!''_

 _The confused smile turned into a sorta dark one._

 _*Kim's confessional*_

 _''It's weird how awkward Rodney is. He barely speaks a word around me and when he does speak, it's kinda gibberish.'' Kim was just genuinely confused about this awkward relationship. ''Also, Jose and Scott are kinda crazy.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The breakfast was done and everyone had eaten their share of the breakfast, wherever they wanted or more or not, as Owen and Noah were just going back up to Chef, who wasn't exactly impressed.

''Er, did you hear what Chef said?'' Noah genuinely asked.

''Come on, I'll ask extra nicely!'' Owen shouted, just making Chef.

''We're outta food.'' Chef explained, as he was slamming a sign that echoed his words.

''Oh, well, it was worth a try!'' Owen was just satisified, even if he didn't get his food. ''Chef, save me some food next!''

Noah was just walking away with his buddy, definitely not willing to make Chef's promise.

''Sure.'' Chef told Owen, as Sugar was just looking very excited.

''How 'bout-'' Sugar was just seeing Chef's sign. ''-Oh, you ain't gonna let a pretty woman eat?''

Chef was just shaking his head, as Sugar was just genuinely ready to just do some complain, as Duncan just slapped her with a good hand.

''Sugar, there's no food and I'm pretty sure you don't need any.'' Duncan stated, as he was just touching her belly.

''Ah, come on!'' Sugar exclaimed.

''I'm pretty sure that you don't really need that much food.'' Jasmine was just not in the mood, as this Austrailian was just alright.

''Really?''

''Uh, what do you think?'' Emma just tried to not slap her.

''Alright.'' Sugar was put her head down in dissapointment.

Soon, everybody was out of the kitchen and back onto the entry area and some were expecting the ''host with the most'' to just drop down.

''If there's any chance that he's just coming in, then Chris will just drop out of the sky.'' Gwen was just kinda being sarcastic.

''That might be more true than you think!'' Courtney noticed that there was a helicopter with an open door.

These was almost a hundred contestants that were not ready to see Chris swing out of a helicopter, as these guys just got done with their breakfast and some of them weren't ready.

Chris was just jumping off of a ladder down to about a meter to the ground, as the many contestants were excited for the challenge or dissapointed that Chris was back.

''Bravo, bravo, dude!'' Geoff was just excited.

''Dude, how do you do that?'' Brody was just asking the all important questions.

''A magician never tells his secrets and I'm obviously way cooler than the magician! Besides, I've got a challenge to test and then you all are going to see it.'' Chris announced, as he was just really smiling. ''And let me tell you, I love this challenge!''

Chris was just getting some concerned stares from a good chunk of the cast, as the early morning sun was just making his greyish blue aviator outfit.

''Did you hear that! It's gonna be awesome!'' Brody was just jumping for excitement.

''Definitely!'' Robin added in with some serious confindence.

The rest had no reaction.

''It's safer.'' Chris said begrudingly. ''Also let me lead to wherever the heck Blaineley is at.''

The rest were definitely a little more excited for the challenge ahead.

 _*Elliody's confessional*_

 _''I think that Chris is obviously lying to just appease the viewers and the contestants.'' Elliody observed. ''All of the other challenges in the previous three seasons and even the first one in this season are very dangerous. Why would this really change?''_

 _*Chet and Lorenzo's confessional*_

 _''Chet, I can definitely do this!'' Lorenzo was just ridiculously motivated._

 _''Really? I swear you couldn't even stand properly!'' Chet just asked with an smirk._

 _''That was before breakfast. This is after!''_

 _''Alright, bro! I hope you beat that wannabe jock!'' Chet didn't even had a smirk, but a genuine smile._

 _''No problems, bro! Jo, you kinda really suck!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

On the northwestern part of Chris' resort, this course manages to fit in the space of an open section, as it may have twists, climbs, drops and jumps that meant that parts of it crossover.

The challenge was basically a lot of the obstacle courses tied together to make something pretty special, as while a lot of the parts were a little bit old, the theme of the obstacle courses was old things come back in a better form.

There was the old obstacles from the first season, the copyright breaking sections from Revenge of The Island and the shocking stuff from Pahkitew Island,

Either way, it was basically easy to construct and hard to maintain and some people were actually seeing that.

''How do you even maintain this?'' Scarlett asked. ''I mean it must be a monumental task.''

''Well, that's where I've been.'' Blaineley was just definitely looking pretty dirty. ''Chris, why did you not come here!''

''Because I was too busy being cool.'' Chris stated, wearing his normal hosting clothes now.

Chris and Blaineley were both having to do their thing, as Duncan and Courtney were both rolling their eyes at the same time on this challenge and the rest were ready to know why these parts were being reused for this challenge only.

''Looks like a challenge I can get behind!'' Kazuhisa was just ready to work hard. ''I wonder how I can own with my team.''

''Simple answer, you do it by running around this course of old challenges combined into making a new one!'' Chris transitioned into it like a pro. ''This challenge is called The Total Drama Crash Course, redesigned by yours truly.''

Blaineley was just not impressed, as she had more things to introduce.

''For all of the previous contestants, some of these segments may feel a little bit samey to some old challenge and for the new guys, it's their first time taking this special course!''

''From the bumper balls to the electric swings to the slippery platforms,s this course was made to be super awesome...for the viewers to watch!'' Chris chuckled, as some of the contestants were getting unerved.

There was some questions from some of the more observant players, as there was still a lot of mystery surronding this course and this challenge in general.

''Er, what kind of challenge is this?'' Yoshihisa asked.

''The type of challenge that requires everyone to participate.''

''And does this mean that they will be taking turns?'' Emma asked, having a smug look.

''No, everybody's gonna battle on this very long course!'' Blaineley answered, as she was just getting herself cleaned.

''So, is there massive potential for sabotage?''

''Dude, I didn't even think of that!'' Chris was just rubbing his head in excitement.

''And how do we do it's our team that we could be pushing?'' Yoshihisa asked, as Chef was just presenting the headband. ''Also, what's gonna happen to the guys in last.''

''For the bottom two, there will be no marshmellows...no bonfire...only being eliminated! How does that sound?'' Chris was just genuinely ready to spring some surprises onto the contestants, as they gasped. ''Pretty good, huh.''

''But they can't be from the same team, so if two or more people from the same team are the bottom two, the lowest-placing contestants goes home and you should check yourself for bad team members!'' Blaineley sprang the final surprise instead, making Chris a little bit angry.

There was a bit of silence coming through, as there was pretty much silence coming from the crowd.

''Yo, this challenge is going to be killer!'' Craig noticed, as he was just ready to do some bad things to Justin. ''Sorry, man, but you don't deserve to be here!''

''I came back just to get some dirty challenge?'' Justin was just exasperated.

''What the hell were you expectin'?''

Justin's smile didn't really go away, even as his career could potentially lose.

''I came prepared...with an helmet.''

''That's sha-mine!'' Lightning yelled and he tried to grab it.

Chef managed to get all of the bracelets on and it didn't even matter that he had to use brute force for some, as the contestants were going to give each other some brute force.

''Alright, you fools are gonna go to the startin' line and race each other to the damn finish!'' Chef shouted, as he pointed to the start line. ''Yeah, we know when your butt's cheatin' and we know you lose, so get running!''

Kazuhisa, Jo and Lorenzo all looked at each other, like they were about to bring their best skills.

''Eh, Asian Lightning, you're gonna try?'' Jo was just making some provoking look.

''I always try my hardest to beat the rest!'' Kazuhisa's passionate face was just doing the same thing.

''Same here and I don't expect you two or my bro to win!'' Lorenzo was just ready to bring the insults.

''To be honest, Lorenzo, I do gymnastics stuff, so my legs are better than yours!'' Chet was just ready to fire back with some more playful fire.

''But that doesn't mean that your run's good!''

''I'm gonna prove it here!''

Chef was just ready to get this gunnin', as all of the non-eliminated runners were just ready to do their thing.

''Alright, I don't expect you guys to come outta this unscathed.'' Chef put extra emphasis on the last word, as the obstacles were dangerous.

 _*Iehisa's confessional*_

 _''If I don't do well this round, I could be going home today! I don't really want to go home, especially with some of the baddest competitiors that existed!'' This guy was just scratching his head. ''Luckily, I've got a good plan.''_

 _*Tyler's confessional*_

 _Tyler was just wearing a bandage on his face._

 _''I don't think this is gonna hurt too much, considering that I'm a-''_

 _Chris' voice litterally came from behind him._

 _''Who's going to bottom out and who's going to take the best prize? Who's gonna get the best of these obstacles and who's going to get owned by the obstacles? Find in the next part!''_

 _Tyler was just a little bit shocked._

 _''I'm a guy that kinda has to learn to deal with pain.''_

 _Blaineley's voice was also in there._

 _''...On Total Drama: The Big One!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2, where the challenge actually gets started and the contestants are running on this part of the island that contains the 'Total Drama Crash Course' AKA the courses of seasons past combined together!**

 **However, thanks to Chris and Blaineley adding in some suspension, this place is bound to be**


	16. Ep 3-2: The Obstacle Obstruction!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 3: The Island Run!**  
 **Part 2: The Obstacle Obstruction!**

 **98 contestants all run through what could be considered the biggest obstacle course in the world, which would normally be an exciting thing for the teens and young adults that were competiting!**

 **However, thanks to old obstacles, these guys were going to have to prepare for some of the strangest things to happen to them!**

 **Wherever it was just being shocked, being booted, being bounced all around or just swinging themselves to safety, Chris McLean manages to make this one the hardest!**

 **And with some new rules, this one is bound to get messy!**

 **Also, there's no gurantee that the next part will be out soon, as I might have just wasted some time doing not that much!**

* * *

Chris was just somehow able to speak through Tyler's confessional, but that didn't really matter, as Chef was about to get thing started, non-prepared contestants withstanding.

''Alright, are you guys ready?'' Chris asked, ready to shoot the gun.

''No?'' Spud was just kinda confused.

''Heck yeah!'' Izzy was just laying down like a spider.

''Go!'' Both of the hosts shouted at the same time, as Chef was just firing his gun in the air.

''Who else would seperate from the pack of runners, but Eva and Jo!'' Chris announced, as the two fitness freaks were ready to be in the lead, if their performance was doing anything. ''Coming from seperate lame teams, these guys are not so lame.''

These two were definitely slightly pissed off at the comment, as they were just running in the most simple section of the course, which only had easy-to-connect wood fences that were able to be dissassembled quickly.

Besides that, they had great competition that was just barely behind and that would definitely not slow them down, as they were doing it for themselves, even if their team was supposed to be their priority.

''Izzy's on the move!'' Izzy was just passing by Eva.

''Come on, Ragezilla, you've got a problem?'' Jo was also trying to pass Eva.

Eva didn't really have that much to say, but she did have a lot to prove, not being a contestant since Total Drama Island and she was just proving why she was so good.

''No.'' Eva just had one rebuttal, as she was just jumping through the first obstacle.

''The best runners are gonna have to deal with The Hurdles of Doom, which is gonna be awesome!'' Chris announced, as Blaineley was just not worried.

''These hurdles are going to be pretty explosive!'' Blaineley was just seeing that Eva was just leaping over the hurdles that blew up. ''But it seems like Eva and Kazuhisa seem to blowing through the explosions!''

The loyal jock and the aggressive athlete were just up against each other and soon they got blown up too, as they were just running through the 15 kilometre course of Chris McLean original craziness.

Chet and Lorenzo were definitely keeping things up in ninth and tenth, as they were behind Alejandro, who was just a lot more motivated to go further.

''Come on, Al, do you ever get tired of losing to me?'' Jose was just keeping up the taunts.

''Hermano, you should stop looking at me.'' Alejandro advised, as his brother was just about to be blown up.

''Really?''

Jose quite litterally just get himself blown up a few meters, which was enough for Scott to catch and carry him.

''I can't believe my brother would think that he's ahead of me!'' Jose just vented his fustrations to Scott, who didn't really care.

''Don't worry, I'm sure that he's going to be behind us.'' Scott said, as he was just leaping through the hurdles easily.

Jose just jumped off the farmer perfectly, as these two were preparing an assault.

 _*Alejandro's confessional*_

 _''This is why my brother will actually be lesser in the competition. Sure, he might have an alliance with Scott, but they're not that great at working together...or counter-acting my stratregies.'' Alejandro's angry smile was more obvious than ever._

 _*Jose's confessional*_

 _''Wow, Al was right!'' Jose had an very smug pause. ''And he's probably going to go down in the mud that he hooked up with!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was a few more rough competition going down, as Josee was actually in fourth and Brick and Jasmine were about to pass her with some serious faces and the ice dancing girl had a smile that was...

''Ma'am, what's your problem?'' Brick asked Josee like an idiot.

''I'm not first!'' Josee yelled, struggling to hold her anger back.

''Okay...ma'am.'' Brick was just pretty stunned.

Josee was just trying to rush ahead of the fitness masters, who were still quite a distance ahead and Jasmine was just shaking her head, as Shawn caught up in seventh place.

''Some people just get angry for no reason.'' Shawn said, as he was just slowing down with his girlfriend.

Shawn leaped over an exploding hurdle.

''Yeah, does gold matter that much to her?'' Jasmine was just a little bit more scared.

 _*Shawn and Jasmine's confessional*_

 _''Er, is she really that scary?'' Shawn asked, not really that scared._

 _''I hope she isn't like that all of the time.'' Jasmine wasn't really scared either._

 _''But she is definitely dangerous.'' Shawn got determined._

 _''Is she?'' Jasmine just now had an questioning look._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

''After that the course just has an simple running section that's made for the comeback guys...because it's definitely muddy.'' Blaineley announced, as Justin was dropping from 13th. ''Wow, really?''

''Why is there so much mud?'' Justin was just tip-toeing over the muddy obstacles.

''Because Chris made this.'' Gwen commented, as she was just running through the mud.

Justin just got himself back up with his gloves and tried to catch up with Gwen.

''Really, does it matter that much?'' Justin asked. ''I wasn't really expecting to have a mud bath this soon.''

''I don't know what you were expecting.''

''I wasn't really expecting this!''

''Well, get used to it.''

The two wouldn't really be seperated, as Trent was definitely seeing that something was suspicious.

''Hold on, do you think that we should-'' Justin tried to say it, but Gwen didn't really care.

''Why?''

''Because we would both combine our powers.''

Gwen just ran ahead, as Justin managed to trip on the soft old grass that was behind her and Trent didn't even stop to pick the guy up, as there was other contestants coming through.

''Samey, why don't you just drop dead!'' Amy shouted, being in 22nd.

''Because all of my friends want me to live!'' Sammy genuinely sounded worried in 20th.

''Well, I'll steall all of your friends-'' Amy just got slipped up by sliding Lux. ''Get the heck out of here!''

''You're definitely very rude.'' Lux made a quick comment to the angry cheerleader.

Lux did pick her up, before the two of them decided to spring back into action with one heck of a okay run, but Amy's consistent speed was just a too fast for the matchmaker to start outrunning her.

Sammy caught up with her second fastest teammate, as she was just a little bit more scared than before and she was definitely seeing some painful inner battling from the ice dancer in 17th.

''Jacques, are you okay?'' Sammy asked.

''Yes!'' Jacques definitely had an pained smile on his face.

''Er, are you really?''

Jacques just went ahead with a pained smile, as Sammy didn't get her answer and these two had an awkward time and Kevin just pushing the cheerleader into the ground.

''I'm sorry if I was ever slowing you down!'' Sammy shouted, as she was just trying to pick herself back up.

Sammy just get herself back into running her way, as Robin was just really riving for another obstacles that was about to come along.

Sammy was just in front of her sister, now being in 20th, as Amy was in 21st once again and these two were just not ready to encounter each other.

 _*Robin's confessional*_

 _''Wow, those two don't exactly get on fine...I'm just hoping that they're able to get along really well!'' Robin's hope was definitely showing and it might never be answered._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Right at the back, there was a few runners that were either ridiculously unlucky or just not plain good at running and these people were actually very scared for the possibilities.

''Guys, come on! I can run fast...I just can't jump!'' Owen exclaimed, as he was climbing over the hurdles in 91st.

''Er, how?'' Mickey was just getting back up from his third explosion in 93rd.

These two were just genuinely trying to make sure that they weren't the bottom two.

''Hey, we do really need to get ahead in the game.'' Sadie was just trying his hardest to keep it going in 92nd.

Katie was only slightly ahead in 90th, sticking around the bottom rungs to support her best female friend for life and thanks to some decent moves, Katie and Sadie were next to each other position wise.

''Remember that one time that we went to do some sports together?'' Katie remembered, as she was just trying to run.

''Yeah, Katie. It was like the most painful day of that kinda awesome year!'' Sadie wasn't exactly as enthusiastic.

''I was just twirling around all cool, like, and you took pictures of me doing it, Sadie!''

''No way...I don't know where they are, though.''

Amelia just gave them a bit of common sense by just getting her run on, as her legs were definitely giving her a problem.

''Wow, Amelia, you're so close to being in the bottom two!'' Katie tried to be nice.

''Thanks for telling me.'' Amelia's offput mood seemingly returned.

''No-''

Katie realized that she was just being kinda sarcastic, as Amelia was just trying to pull ahead with her short legs.

''I seriously wonder how the guys at the back are doing?'' Amelia asked, just having some inter-team talk.

''Probably not that good.'' Sadie said, as she was just going through some normal hurdles.

Sadie just get herself back up again and Katie was still sticking besides her, as Amelia was just catching up to Owen, who was just a struggling big man who had a lot of Chinese.

Owen was just trying his hardest to run, but his speed was a little bit too slow to not be stuck in 88th and this guy's sweat could easily be seen.

 _*Owen and Noah's confessional*_

 _''It's like that one time that I dropped the cake slice on the ground and someone stepped on it!'' Owen shouted._

 _''Why did you tell me that?'' Noah was just confused._

 _''Because!''_

 _Owen didn't really say anything._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was some mid-tier runners that were mid-tier runners and they were just trying to get through the second section of the course and it was obviously a little bit muddy down there.

''Back when some people managed to choose some good ropes, it was pretty much good times...for the people watching and once again, there's more of the worst ropes!'' Blaineley was just introducing the ropes.

As there was a few ropes that were leading up a wall and some of those ropes were a little bit questionable, as this was basically a potpurri from some old challenges and this one was giving some bad memories for some.

''Wow, Chris _really_ went the extra mile.'' Gwen was just genuinely not bothered.

''Dude, there's no way that the intern guys worked on this challenge in one night!'' Brody was just genuinely excited about this one. ''I wonder which rope is kinda broken.''

''Er, yeah...just choose one.'' Gwen just got on it.

''Rad idea!''

Brody was in 33rd, with Gwen being in 32nd and Geoff being behind the brainless surfer two and these varied ropes were varied for very different reasons.

''Hey, Brody, these ropes looked kinda messed up.'' Geoff was just shaking his head.

''Dude, I can feel this messed up rope!'' Brody shouted, as he was just climbing on the steel wool like it was no big deal.

''Oh and the surfers choose the steel wool! MAN, that's going to hurt!'' Chris emphasised, making Blaineley nudge her head.

Brody's hands were survivors of the frayed threads of steel, as Geoff climbed onto the same rope for no apparent reason other than loyalty and Gwen managed to get onto the rope with the most grip.

Gwen was just the surfer dudes a sympahetic look, as she was just climbing ahead for her team.

The surfers were definitely working their way up, as Gwen just joined her partner, Cody, who was in 30th place as he was just getting stuck.

''Cody really needs to get unstuck from...the oil and he really gets the push from an enemy!'' Chris definitely was just not expecting Cody to get pulled by Duncan. ''Man, Duncan's becoming a nice guy.''

''And he throws him to the side like a true bully.'' Blaineley added, as Cody quite litterally picked himself back up.

Duncan was just running into 27th, as Cody was just being in 28th, complete with two guys dropping off the path by accident.

 _*Duncan's confessional*_

 _''I'm not going to lie...it feels kinda bad, but it also feels so good!'' Duncan was just genuinely confused. ''Why the hell do I feel so bad?''_

 _*Cody's confessional*_

 _''Eh, it's just usual Duncan. Nothing that I can't comeback with.'' Cody was just shrugging throughout._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two that might have managed to fall off the beaten path, as they were just climbing back up as a decent duo and it didn't really matter where they were, Lindsay and Tyler was trying to make it happen.

''Let's just get back in there!'' Lindsay was just enthusiastic about it.

''I had enough oil slides for one day, Linds.''

''Don't worry, Tyler! I think that's over!''

Lindsay and Tyler were both climbing up on the ladders back into the race, as they only managed to caught up with the two surfer dudes, especially since these four were prepared to compete hard.

''Geoff, what's cooking?'' Tyler asked, as he was just genuinely ready to race hard.

''These random platforms, dude!'' Geoff was just hopping it perfectly.

''Alright!''

''Yep!''

Lindsay's trainers were just prepared for the platform jumping, as Brody was just trying his hardest to just compete with the dumb blonde.

The four of them was just doing some platform-jumping, as Gwen was just genuinely trying her hardest to just not fall down into the mud, as she was definitely no runner.

''Come on, I've...just gotta jump this.'' Gwen just whispered to herself.

Gwen was just seeing that Trent was actually doing alright, as he was in 36th and she was in 35th, especially since they were still doing alright compared to several other former couples.

''I hope you don't trip up anymore.'' Trent whispered to Gwen, as thought he was talking to himself.

Gwen and Trent both cleared the challenge, as they were seeing that the fashion bloggers that were just trying to avoid the mud and being very loud.

''Ew, I can't believe I wore my best sweater for this challenge!'' Jen was just trying to jump carefully.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why?'' Tom just hopped from one platform to another.

''Because I thought this wasn't going to be the challenge!''

''Jen, I know that there's a washing...thingy around here! I hope your sweater doesn't get mixed in.''

''I know!''

Tom was actually a little bit tired of Jen's kinda repetitive whining.

''You _really_ do jump good!'' Tom was just estatic.

Jen's sweater didn't exactly look that much different from the others, but this one definitely had some great usage of the colors.

Sylvan was somehow passing the fashionsta guy, as he had an neutral expression on his face, as he just nudged Tom to the side and the two were more motivated to move harder.

''Sylvan's kinda brutal...in this part only!''

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _''Well, it's sort of a dog-eat-dog world out there and to be honest, I kinda expect things to be a little bit worse for some people after this challenge.'' Sylvan had an elated expression. ''And I might kick-start some things.''_

 _*Tom and Jen's confessional*_

 _''Why did I wear my best sweater on this challenge?'' Jen was kinda complaining._

 _''Come on, Jen! We're in a good team and we do make fashion mistakes all of the time!'' Tom was just trying to make things less awkward._

 _''I know! Striped shirts ironically was kinda stupid.''_

 _''Really stupid!'' Tom was just a little bit melodramatic._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was a direct midddle, as there usually is one in a race like this one and today, Dwayne was definitely attempting to do some great moves with his surprisingly small frame and Rodney was just trying to make use of his strength without being distracted by an confused Leshaniqua in 52nd.

Either way, it was slightly chaotic and it didn't really help that Courtney was just struggling and Leshaniqua was just good at swinging hard.

''Oh, come on, how hard can this be? It's just some rope swinging!'' Courtney was obviously covered in mud, back in 54th

''Courtney, you're really pretty when you're dirty.'' Rodney said, saying it without even realizing it in 53rd.

Rodney just managed to get a hard slap and his face managed to get a mark from the slap that Courtney.

''You don't have to be such a pig!''

''Er...you're sunshine.'' Rodney was just kinda

Courtney just walked away with some disdain, as she was just ready to swing on 'em again and Rodney was just getting something thrown at by Leshaniqua.

''And Rodney might be in some kind of trouble for those comments, as he drops down two places.'' Blaineley commented, making Rodney even sadder.

Either way, Rodney was not having a great time and he was just trying to make sure that he was with a girlfriend, even if he accidentally sabotaged his team by taking one look.

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _''Man, how do I even deal with all of this new love coming in? I dunno.'' Rodney admitted, as his mind was a little bit frayed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Leshaniqua was just genuinely ready to kick some major ass, as she was just ready to swing hard.

''Oh, you're definitely done!'' Leshaniqua shouted at Courtney.

''I may be muddy, but I'm not even close to be done!'' Courtney stated like she was running for something.

''Good-'' Leshaniqua stopped when she saw some more rope. ''It ain't never going to be that easy!''

''Was it ever going to be that easy?'' Courtney asked confindently.

Ezekiel was just running out of the eel-filled pond like he was about to just end up as an cooked piece of meat and he was just a little bit too scared to get back into the swing.

''Is Ezekiel getting cooked in here?'' Chris announced. ''Because he's racing back to Leshaniqua and Courtney just doing their thing.''

''These eels are killa electric, eh!'' The homeschooled freak was just howling loudly.

Courtney and Leshaniqua were a little bit more scared, but they just swallowed their fear, even if Courtney's face just plain showed her fear.

''They ain't _that_ scary, eh.''

These two girls were just swinging over the eel pit like it was no big deal, as Ezekiel was just doing the same thing, as his team was definitely in a pretty meh situation.

''And in the slightly-below-average area of the runners, Ezekiel is ready to keep it up with Leshaniqua, as Courtney uses her voice to do good things.'' Chris announced, as Courtney wasn't about let her team down.

''Ezekiel, can you please move faster!'' Courtney tried to shout, as she was running.

''I think I can, eh.'' Ezekiel said, only just audible enough for Courtney to hear.

Taylor was definitely going through this part easily, as her top-tier brand trainers were just basically made for this thing and she had a very smug expression.

''Wow, daddy's girl is making her daddy proud, as she rises from near bottom to 54th, just in front of Rodney!'' Blaineley said. ''Those are some goals for you.''

 _*Courtney's confessional*_

 _Courtney was just a little bit angry._

 _''I don't know why I'm so angry at nothing. I guess maybe Gwen thinks she can just leave me.''_

 _She just sighed hard._

 _''But then again, those are apparently the rules.''_

 _*Taylor's confessional*_

 _''So, what if all of those trophies aren't real! I got some real, like, skills! Daddy, did you see me out there!''_

 _Taylor was just kinda impressed by herself._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''But in other places...''

* * *

''...two of the brotherly quartet were ready to take the next obstacle on, even with their weaknesses.'' Chris had more things to say.

This obstacles was basically a set of repurposed log rolls that basically were made for the best rollers and some of them were just checking them to see if the second set were just really made to have unfinished chunks of wood to jump over.

Iehisa was in 44th, Yoshihisa was in 45th and Dan was in 46th, as they were just trying to find their best roll.

''It's kinda messed up, mate.'' Dan said, as he noticed that they all rolled at different speeds. ''You've gotta be fast or something.''

''Actually, I don't think it should be that much of a problem.'' Iehisa was just guessing.

''Brother, let's just roll on this!'' Yoshihisa was just doing some good rolls.

The two brothers started their log roll, as they were just getting it nailed and then Dan rolled on it.

''Wow, Dan's rolling into something pretty good, but is he really ready for the jumps?'' Chris asked, as the skaters and the brothers were done with the first half. ''It looks like that two brothers and a sister aren't even ready for it.''

Kitty was just trying her hardest to just roll, as her high heels were making her balance a little more wobbly and she was just struggling.

''Hooow-'' Kitty just managed to trip on a hurdle and she was just sent back down to the ground.

Dan, Iehisa and Yoshihisa were just watching Kitty just hit the floor and they were all just plain old cringing, as Blaineley had a good comment.

''Ooooh, Kitty is definitely going to make her sister not so proud.''

Kitty just got back up and she was just ready to crawl back up.

''I just hope I don't suffer the same fate, mate.'' Dan was just ready to jump on there.

''It's kinda hard when there's just chunks of uncut wood on the rolling logs.'' Yoshihisa was just checking out the obstacles.

''Still-'' Dan just went on it and this time, things were not as good.

''Watch out!'' Sierra somehow shouted from the other side.

Thanks to the chunks of wood, the skater jumped and got sent to the cold hard ground, as he looked a little bit muddy.

''Man, this obstacle is leaving some marks on everyone and Dan's got a mark!''

Everybody that now arrived at the obstacle was just trying to look away, as that performance didn't really inspire that much and even Sierra wasn't really in the mood to watch that.

 _*Leshaniqua's confessional*_

 _Leshaniqua just had an slightly displeased expression._

 _''You know how bad the projects are? This challenge is just worse than that already and this thing is about to get hella worse!''_

 _*Sierra's confessional*_

 _Sierra was just very sad._

 _''Chris, why the heck do you make obstacles that hurt my Cody and my other teammates so badly?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The camera cut back to the hosts that were just watching this thing and it was just paused.

''And that's just the start of the old obstacles coming back with an vengance! We've got a lot more when that came from and this course was definitely made to cover some ground!'' Blaineley announced, having an bit of a smile.

''So, as the teens and young adults have a long way to go, some of my all-time favourites come back to stop them from winning this race for themselves or their teams. Who knows what could be next on...'' Chris continued, having a very wide smile.

''On Total Drama...''

''...The Big One!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3, where the island-wide obstacle course continues onto several more old challenges!**


	17. Ep 3-3: The Obstacle Overhead

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 3: The Island Run!**  
 **Part 3: The Obstacle Overhead!**

 **The cup returns to make sure that some of the best fall down and that I shouldn't try to make some more promises that I'm not really prepared for!**

 **So, sorry if I didn't do the promised thing...because things about to speed up for this fanfiction, mostly because this is the first half of the old third part!**

 **Yes, there are six parts now like in SRR, so I kinda broke my promise for less parts within the third episode, so...sorry!**

 **Either way, let's get on with the big drama!**

* * *

Chris and Blaineley were back and they had the best headsets to give them a slightly more commentator-y air around them and it obviously wasn't working, but they didn't care, because...

''Welcome back to Total Drama: The Big One, the show that allows some of the best challenges on reality show to be made.'' Chris boasted, as Blaineley was just giving him the side-eye. ''I can't just help hosting an awesome show like this.''

Their wooden desk that was just an imitation of a news desk, complete with a background that was just as a questionable as this shoddily put together challenge.

Also, Chris managed to create an awkward pause out of an ego-stroke, which Blaineley put a stop to.

''And we're back to wherever the heck the best of the best are at now, which is...''

* * *

''...Josee doing what she does best, pushing her rivals off the beaten path.''

Josee had some serious pushing power, if Shawn was anything to go by, as this zombie freak was just being pushed off the path into trees and Shawn was just ready to get back up again.

''That was pretty low.'' Shawn said to himself, as he got himself back up in an instant.

''Let's just hope she doesn't pull the old 'tea-drop'.'' Jasmine was just kinda worried about her.

The two of them kinda got the awkward reference, as there was a couple of good runners that were gaining the distance on the others and they were ready to spit some bars.

''Hah, zombie guy and tall girl, you think you can-'' Lorenzo tried to taunt, but he tripped on some dirt. ''-I'm actually surprised that didn't happened earlier.''

Lorenzo was just rolling his way to recovery, as his brother was just taking the lead in this running race that moved into the slightly dense forest with a clear path and a weird amount of hurdles.

''And Chet keeps ninth to himself, as Lorenzo tries to be in twelveth out of the dirt!'' Chris shouted. ''These stepbrother dudes, along with Eva, are killing it for their team!''

The hurdles in the forest were definitely the main path of the race, as the leaders were definitely making their jumps as high as they could, especially with the hurdles become pretty damn tall.

Jo was just looking straight ahead, as she was just seeing Brick making a minor comeback in the hurdles and that Jacques was just reaching new heights in the position.

First place was still relatively intact for her.

''Hey, ice king!'' Jo just got his attention.

Jacques just didn't say a word, as Brick took one look at Jo and just about managed to push the hurdle down to the ground with his strange push on the hurdles by his presence.

''Jo...uh...*cough*.''

Brick picked himself back up, as Kazuhisa managed to help the guy back up with a smooth grab and Brick managed to get back up with some serious speed.

''Thanks...why is Jo so-''

''You know, she's trying to work on you...or something.'' Kazuhisa explained quietly.

Brick realized it, as his mind was just lighting up with a new focus on the hurdles that were moving and Kazu was just getting things moving with some kind of push.

''What?'' Brick also realized that Kazuhisa just failed to explain what she was working on.

''While Brick and Kazuhisa run side-by-side in fourth and fifth, Izzy swings above the rest in sixth and Eva who tripped up and lost in seventh tries to compherend the swings!'' Blaineley announced, as these racers were doing it.

Izzy was definitely not expected to drop down to sixth, as she was just going the extra mile to swing her way through the forest that was just trying their hardest to not involve her in this.

The birds were pretty much not in the right place, as they were just dodging all of the red hairs of the possibly psycho that was just passing over the hurdles.

She quite litterally dropped in on Eva, who was just ready to run as hard as he could and this brunette was just ready to punch her ahead of the obstacles.

''Really?'' Eva gave up on explaining. ''Izzy!''

Izzy quite litterally dropped down onto the ground and did some kind of rollings that litterally meant that she rolled through the taller ones, which was definitely some kind of hole at the bottom.

''Yeah, Eva?'' Izzy genuinely stopped.

Eva just slid through on the ground, as she just recovered pretty well with some spare rools to boot.

 _*Eva's confessional*_

 _Eva was just stumped and angry._

 _''Seriously, what is Izzy? It's like she's someone that can't be crushed_

 _*Jose's confessional*_

 _Jose was just rubbing his eyebrows together._

 _''There are some seriously competent decision-makers that could throw my game off pretty easily. Al definitely isn't one of them, though.'' Jose smiled confindently, though._

 _*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

 _Kazuhisa was just ready to run as hard as he could._

 _''Just because I stopped trying, doesn't mean my teammates aren't trying just as hard!'' Kazuhisa exclaimed. ''I mean I can see Sammy's doing awesome at least!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''While the all-star runners are just coming up with new ways to own it all...''

* * *

There was actually a lot of all-stars that were just trying their hardest to be relevant once again, as Beth and Tyler were both just making their footsteps not so invisible, especially since there was some deadly runners.

''...Is Beth ready to step up her game in 38th, as Tyler does bring the step up, no matter how clumsy his steps will be!'' Chris was just seeing that Tyler's clumsiness just made his enemies more careless.

Amy was just trying to get motivated once again, but her shoes were definitely somewhat unfitting for this type of challenge and so was Lindsay's, but that didn't matter, as they were both behind the strange duo of Tyler and Beth.

''Urgh, I can't believe I fell so far back!'' Amy grumbled, as she was just trying to push her opponents off the elevated path.

''Don't worry, you've gotten back up!'' Lindsay encouraged, not exactly getting the massage.

''And I'm going to get back up!'' Amy just kinda made haste, as Lindsay might have gotten knocked.

''Hey, you can't do that!'' Lindsay protested, just trying to get back up from the ground.

Lindsay got back up once again, as she was just kinda stunned at how mean Amy was, as there was a few more people coming up with good strides and some decent footwear.

''Mate, she's messed up in...tons of ways!'' Dan stated, as he was just blown away by how bad she is.

 _*Dan's confessional*_

 _Dan looked slightly worried._

 _''I hope she's one of those people that are just very competitive. Because if she's like that all of the time, her sister is going to need some help!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was quite a bit of racing to go, as Chris had some more announcements for the future challenges, especially with all of the top-tier runners trying their hardest.

''Next up, we've got a Season 2 classic, as this one was just made for the guys who like the water and like surfing, as it's surfing time in our pool once again! Watch your balance, dudes!''

The megaphone just said what everyone never wanted from a challenge, but was actually worth it once you get used to it and once the all-stars were seeing the surfboards all lined up in a row, they got what they needed to do.

Eva, in particular, was just angrier about this.

 _*Eva's angry confessional*_

 _Eva's reaction was surprisingly muted, considering her angriest face was in this confessional._

 _''I'm not going to lie, Justin would've gone and no-one would care, besides Beth and a surprising chunk of the girls. Seriously, it's like one hot guy arrives and everyone just wants a piece of him.'' Eva didn't even blush once. ''He's a worse Alejandro.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The challenge was just happening and the boards were a little bit swingy, which was just good enough to be something that could be done as a challenge, as Robin was just getting better and better at keeping up the energy.

''Talk about a comeback from nowhere! Robin somehow rises eleven places to 6th in front of everyone!'' Blaineley announced.

There was definitely some serious reactions going in this location, as the comeback was just genuinely scaring most of the top-tier players, as even Alejandro was shocked.

Either way, the comeback could potentially be wasted if Robin was just plain distracted by stuff.

''Alright, who's up for the surf?'' Robin suggested, as she was just landing on the board.

''Take me up on that.'' Jo just made it pretty simple.

Robin, Jo, Eva, Josee and Kazuhisa were the first ones to take up the surf, as there was some automatic seagulls up for the challenge and one thing that none of them noticed is that the boards were basically on a conveyor.

But there was a surprising amount of people who managed to find out the actual workings thanks to the legendary Chris McLean quality control.

''Uh, sir, nice technology.'' Brick commented, as Chef was just finally smiling for once.

There was going to be a little bit of a wait, as the surfboards were a little bit slow and a little bit infrequent, but the waiting area was a little bit generous...generous enough for the several contestants to do their thing and show off their personalities.

''So do you get silver a lot?'' Alejandro was still playing head games.

''Occassionally.'' Jacques kept cool, despite his up. ''I don't see your brother coming up.''

''He obviously must have failed.'' Alejandro was just looking to be a very happy man.

''Of course, he did!'' Jacques was just ready to butt in.

Meanwhile, there was some serious surfing coming from the top 5, who weren't remotely scared of the chances of messing the surf up, as there was a good chance that the seagulls would miss them, considering how good the aiming was.

Robin was just trying her hardest to just stay on the board, as the board was just swaying fowards and backwards like a coin-op children's toy and like a child, she was just excited.

''Yeah-'' Robin was about to yell, when she got knocked off.

''Loudmouth got what she deserves.'' Jo's 'crouch hard' strategy was somehow making her balanced, yet unavoidable.

Jo, Eva and Josee were all trying as hard as they could to stop the flying seagulls from dropping their chances of winning this one, as these three were definitely in the mood for some seagull trouble.

The three girls and Kazuhisa were definitely just having an awkward time, as while Kazuhisa was just staying on the board despite all of the seagulls aimed at him.

''Come on, there's gotta be something wrong with this challenge...I'm getting all of the seagulls.'' Kazuhisa was just confused.

''Maybe it's because you're the biggest?'' Josee answered. ''You should know.''

The four remaining riders were actually at the other side, as they were either mostly clean or not so clean, as Josee got up first without a single hesitation and the other two girls soon followed with some anger.

''Wow, Josee's really like Heather.'' Eva was just plain dissapointed.

''You noticed now?'' Jo said, as though it was obvious.

There was more riding to come, as the surfboards were sped up enough to just keep the pace going, as there was some special performance going with the brothers.

''Chet and Lorenzo both ride the board to try and overcome the lack of capacity of the surfboards. But the seagulls were basically made to beat on them!'' Blaineley announced, as she was saying what happened. ''But is the love back on-''

''No!'' Chris just butted in awkwardly.

Another duo hopped onto another surfboard, as they were just grappling with each other to make sure that they were able to keep things relatively balanced.

''I can't believe that Courtney's keeping up that well.'' Trent was just kinda surprised.

''Well, she has done a ton of Total Drama, so...'' Gwen was just being somewhat chill about it.

Gwen and Trent were focused on the seagulls that were definitely dead and surprisingly sharp, as the seagulls were also being collected by the interns and Gwen got hit by one.

Because of this, Gwen just only shifted an inch, but because of this, the former couple were definitely rocking about on their board.

''Dude, way to rock!'' Chet commented from the other side.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Trent just fist-bumped Chet.

Lorenzo just looked at his brother, as though he bombed one out, so he just gave a sympathy bump for some reason, but there was more people racing, as Jacques and Sammy were trying their hardest to copy the brothers' tactics.

''Dude, come on!'' Lorenzo shouted, getting serious.

''Chill, bro!'' Chet was definitely coming on.

They dropped from 9th and 10th to about 11th or 12th, thanks to wasting their time doing some mocking and they were possibly about to drop some more positions, as everybody was just aping their strategy with varying levels of success.

''Why are we grabbing onto each other?!'' Shawn was just feeling the pure unbalance.

Duncan's uncaring face really showed how awkward this actually was, especially with the surfboard just swinging around like everything was on it and they were grabbing for dear life.

Unsurprisingly, Duncan's face looked very caring right after that.

''Er...'' Duncan didn't even anything to say.

''Shawn and Duncan do a major league wipeout! But this

 _*The punk with a disregard for authority's confessional*_

 _Duncan was just pretty much watery from the middle of the chest down._

 _''Man, I think I lost my killer edge.'' Duncan quickly realized. ''And I'm probably going to get that edge back sometime soon.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Courtney was just checking to see if things were actually good, as she was just taking a quick look...which she then stopped, as she shook her head in disgust.

''What is everybody doing? It's like everyone uses one strategy to the end of time!''

 _*Courtney's confessional*_

 _Courtney was just slightly stumped._

 _''Why do I get this sense of deja vu? It actually makes no sense during a time like this and besides, Duncan is still trying to pretend that I didn't make him nicer!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Oooh, that old love still burns even after all of that?'' Blaineley just made the wordless interaction between Duncan and Courtney bigger than it seems. ''Because-''

''Come on, where's the guys at the back doing their thing?!'' Chris was just being as loud as he could.

* * *

''I can see that Amelia and Chuck are definitely doing their thing.''

Chuck was just trying to make sure that he wasn't blowing this, but he was definitely in the bottom quartile of the race, as he was just ready to deal with this obstacle in his somewhat special way that allowed him to get into grips with it.

''Eh, I wonder if we did it.'' Chuck said, as he was just carrying Amelia.

''Why are you carrying me?'' Amelia was just confused.

Chuck was just scratching his own head, as he didn't really know why he did that...or what to say, as he was just feeling the cool sweat that comes from being in 85th.

''Because I gotta help my team.'' Amelia was just ready to hug Chuck, when he confessed. ''And I like the food here.''

Amelia was just happy to be in 84th, as she was definitely ahead of the guy and had a defender that was on the team and Chuck was just ready to taste the food that was in the isles.

Chuck, Amelia and the artist who may have been trying to complete this challenge were done and it wasn't like it didn't take that long to do.

''Wow, that was a lot of water.'' Justice was just very overwhelmed. ''I'm gonna take a breather.''

''Uh, cool.'' Amelia just stopped Chuck from opening his mouth.

Chuck was just ready to take a big breath, as he just wanted to take in the air.

''Okay, maybe...you know what.''

Justice was just pretty over Chuck's mediocre antics, as she was just walking to the other side, where there was someone to do some little-league running, especially with some more runners being seen. from their view.

Justice, Chuck and Amelia were all somehow grouped together and despite their colour bands, they all looked like they were on the same team.

''Seriously, it looks like we're on the same team.'' Amelia was just running with these two.

''Chuck, can you please chill?'' Justice asked, as Chuck was just awkwardly smiling.

''How's your art?''

''Er, no thanks.''

Justice and Chuck pretty split away from each other, as they were both just relatively dumbfounded by each other's really strange presence and Beardo somehow exemplified it with an quick bugle sound.

Justice was just raising her hands to find a good reason, as Beardo didn't really have one to do that.

Beardo wanted to make a sound.

''I'm guessing that was a bad move.'' Beardo just wanted to provide a moment.

''Actually...yeah.''

Even though they were on the same team, they each went their seperate ways...as seperate as they could be on a long, but enclosed course, as they were definitely aware.

82nd belonged to Beardo and 83rd belong to Justice, two people who might not have wanted to be in this show, but they were completely the opposite in a lot of ways.

Basically...things weren't looking too good.

Even then, there was a guy and a girl that weren't exactly too hot in the racing department, especially with some of the obstacles wearing them down.

''Whoa, how far back am I?'' Mickey just woke up from some sort of heat-induced sleep.

''Pretty far back, my dude.'' Beardo told him, getting close.

''I'm pretty sure that you're on the other team and I'm also pretty sure that I don't want to get eliminated.'' Mickey was just running making sure that his opponents weren't messed up. ''Alright.''

''Okay, then.'' Beardo was just really relaxed about this comeback.

 _*Harold's confessional, currently in 79th*_

 _''I can't believe that Mickey is still alive. He slept due to heat and he keeps on running. If he can't see that it is a miracle of some kind, I'm probably going to beat him.'' Harold was just looking relatively solemn._

 _*Owen and Mickey's confessional, currently in 77th*_

 _''Yeah, Mickey! How did you do that?'' Owen asked, as he was just excited shaking Mickey._

 _''Stop shaking me, please!'' Mickey was just getting his head-brace cramped._

 _Owen then just dropped Mickey, who was just still standing._

 _''Oh...sorry, my guy.'' Owen was just sheep-ish._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Is there space for more, because there's definitely a lot more space! Will Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent love again? Will the other guys get some screentime? Will we awesome hosts get more beatitful? Find out soon!'' Chris did the thing, as Blaineley just looked at him with displeasure.

''On Total Drama: The Big One!'' Blaineley just ended it with an actual smile, as the transition was just slightly jarring.

Then it faded to black.

* * *

 **To be continued in the fourth part, which introduces some more drama, some more obstacles and some more specialities that Chris thought up in the previous years and regurgitated in this one challenge!**

 **Don't be fooled, this doesn't mean that modified versions of the older challenges will not be used in other episdes, but this main challenge and the last episode contains most of the recycled challenges!**

 **So, there's also going to be more interaction between some of the unseen cast members!**


	18. Ep 3-4a: The Obscured Obstacles!

**Total Drama: The Big One**  
 **Episode 3: The Island Run!**  
 **Part 4a: The Obscured Obstacles!**

 **Well, welcome to the second part of the former third part, where things are definitely going to be slightly bigger and definitely better for this one!**

 **As in some of the unseen characters are going to be seen with their friends or just run like they're in a new season of Total Drama, which is very true for some!**

 **As the unseen characters get some good screentime and others get some more, the race continues with some action that may come from those unrepresented!**

 **Consider it a birthday special or something, as there's probably going to be no more chapters in this month and there might not anything uploaded for the next two or three days, because making this is actually kinda wearing me down!**

 **Anyways, here's the new one that's starting!**

* * *

There was some serious stuff in this section of the race that was making Duncan be in the mood for some more action with Courtney, even if it was just plain disrespect.

They were just barely friendly, but strangely casual, which was strange for a couple that got broken up by Duncan being an ass.

''Uh, hey, Courtney, what's shaking?'' Duncan was just catching up in 20th.

''I don't really care.'' Courtney commented, as she was just getting things control.

''I still care.''

''And you still cheated.''

Duncan and Courtney were both really sure that things were actually looking too good for the two of them, as they somehow looked perfect split up, especially with Scott trying his hardest to get in between and losing badly.

''How...'' Scott's voice got quieter than before. ''Courtney, I'm still hanging!''

Courtney was just a little bit conflicted, as Duncan caught up in the race a bit more by grabbing Scott's hand to do some classic throwbacks.

''Oooh, Duncan throws Scott back into 16th, as the love still carries with a quick rejection by Courtney's slap!'' Blaineley was just getting things rolling. ''Courtney is still in 14th with some good moves to boot.''

Courtney really just wanted to make sure that she was definitely stable enough to keep her career, as while she didn't really want to be in this once again, being on the same team as Gwen meant that she needed to be a better person.

Either, Jose was just dissapointed with Scott's performance, as while he had Cade, who was just rocking it in 26th and Jen mixing modern fashion and kick-ass gymnastic skills in 31st, but the rest weren't too good.

''Scott, you're seriously kidding me about still loving Courtney?'' Jose was just sure that things weren't too good.

''Come on, she's hot and she's successful. I ain't gotta try too hard to get her back.''

''Does she want you back?''

''Heck yeah?'' Scott was just so sure that he ended up saying the opposite.

Jose was just dumbfounded at how confindent Scott was about his relationship prospects, as they were both running on one of the most dangerous courses.

 _*Cade's confessional*_

 _Cade was definitely not in the mood._

 _''Okay...why the hell should I help that country boy?''_

 _*Jen's confessional*_

 _Jen had a unsurprised look._

 _''Courtney doesn't deserve trash.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

DJ was just watching the two of them, as he didn't even know what the hell Scott was talking about or why Amy was just trying to get major hit on him.

''Chill!'' DJ was just struggling to ignore Amy.

''I'm doing this for my team...''

DJ was just attempting to do his team some justice.

''...and Justin!''

DJ and Amy were both having an awkward time in 19th and 20th, respectively, especially with Sammy trying her hardest in 17th, which was somehow a distance away for them two.

''Come on, what are you doing?'' DJ was still confused by Amy's attempts to just punch him.

Amy somehow managed to get sprung up by a spring, as this place was just a spring field for some reason and DJ was just about to get sprung.

''Yeah, I know why there's springs in this locations, I just don't which challenge this comes from.'' Chris announced. ''By the way, Leshaniqua's coming up in 21st!''

The tough lady with wavy hair was just landing right on the ground after a short spring launched her foward and she was just sprinting like hell.

''Where the hell did these springs come from?!'' Leshaniqua was just running as fast as she could.

DJ just kept on running and looking on the ground, while his teammates were just trying their hardest to not get flipped over on the springs of Chris McLean.

''The springs are just throwing everyone off and sometimes, it's a little bit literal, as Zoey and Leshawna both get thrown up to nowhere!'' Blaineley announced as the 25th and the 26th placer were just having some bad air time.

Zoey and Leshawna were both just screaming their butts off, as the ground wasn't exactly made to be the soft mattresses of film sets and the possibility they could land on another spring.

Lightning was the guy that managed to do that and he was...strangely okay for a guy that was just bounced twice.

''Man, that was heck of a bounce. Lightning's a survivor!'' The dude was just was getting back up.

Lightning just managed to get piled on top with Zoey and Leshawna, as the three of them just experienced some craziness in the community.

''Thank you, lord!'' Leshawna shouted.

''Name's Lightning!'' The athlete shouted as he could under Zoey.

''Ohhh!'' Chris just interrupted annoyingly in between the potential pile-up.

 _*Lightning's confessional*_

 _Lightning was just proud as hell about nothing much._

 _''Lightning's gonna save some babes and some dudes! Especially the babes.''_

 _Lightning just winked at the camera to let everyone know that he meant what he meant._

 _*Zoey's confessional*_

 _Zoey was just ridiculously scared and angry at the same tiem._

 _''How is this possible? I mean, I thought Blaineley was just going to make it more normal, but I guess Chris changed her mind.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was some beach running in the race, especially since the next section involved something strangely slippery that might have fit in the episode where Lindsay got stabbed in the back.

Troy was definitely reminded of it, as he was just slipping on that which was slippery, especially with all of the modifications that made it so that it wasn't really oil.

''Damn, I don't remeber this challenge.'' Troy just slipped on some strange oil.

''For real, I think it's just a challenge that's just got no bikes.'' Geoff observed, as the dude was just sliding around in some slippery oil.

''Dude, that means-'' Brody almost realized.

Brody just fell down to the ground, as Chris was about to keep the real realization for himself.

''Remember that one time that the mostly explosive bike ride determined how bad the backstabbing can get?''

Bridgette was just suddenly a lot angrier than before, as she just calmed herself down pretty easily with MacArthur's threat.

''Yeah, this time there's no bikes, no pirahnas and the oil can't light on fire, but this part will ruin your day.''

The alright quartet were definitely scared of how Chris got the obstacle to come back and how bad this thing was, especially with the explosives.

''I'd rather not question the legality of it. Besides, one obstacle somehow knocked me out...I'd say it's hella dangerous.'' MacArthur was still smirking.

''Heck yeah!'' Brody just got back up with an oily chest. ''MacArthur, let's kick to the next gate!''

''Okay. Geoff, you coming?''

Geoff was just going with the group, as he was just walking with the three of them, as Troy was just trying to get back on track with decent results, as he was just slipping around in 36th.

''I'm going to kick some major ass with my teammates...sometime in the future!'' Troy was just getting himself back up. ''Just gotta get back up.''

Yoshihisa was just definitely a little bit more willing to help the guy back, but Troy just got himself back up pretty easily, as Toshihisa was just also passing by with a couple of girls dragged in.

''What the hell are you doing with him?'' Troy was just dissapointed with Erin.

''Uh...shit.'' Erin somehow had been found out. ''I'm sorry, Troy!''

''Whoa, it's not that serious!'' Troy was just a little bit shocked.

''I'm sorry for the trouble. This happens quite often, especially back in my hometown.'' Toshihisa looked a little bit embarrassed, but he was just still pretty genuine.

''Not gonna lie, you're definitely no liar.''

''Yeah!'' Erin added in. ''I accept your apology!''

''Well, at the very least, he shouldn't be a problem.'' Yoshihisa was just ready to bring it.

Yoshihisa was just noticing that this conversation was just a little bit too leisurely for a Total Drama challenge, as both Lindsay and Beth passed them by really quickly.

Erin and Troy was definitely running after the sunshine-filled duo, as their steps were a lot less careful and they tried to take some advantage.

''Brother, that doesn't mean we're not competiting.'' Toshihisa was just also getting going by being careful.

''Do you have to go that slow?'' Yoshihisa was just determined to do well for his team.

He then tried to keep his balance and his speed reasonable, as Toshi couldn't really stop him from not being careful.

''While Yoshihisa sorta skates through in 38th, passing Lindsay to make her 39th, Erin and Troy are respectively in 36th and 37th!''

* * *

Things were actually slightly up for a few players that were just currently in the third quartile, as they were actually pretty close to the runners that were in the fourth quartile thanks to some peleton-style walking.

''Come on, I ain't got all day! This thing ain't got all day!'' Chef attempted to motivate pretty hard on his fuel-starved gold cart.

''I ain't got all day too, but I ain't gonna complain about it!'' Anna Maria shouted to a chef that didn't really care.

Chef was just shaking his head in dissapointment, as he was just done with Anna Maria's issues.

Along with her friends being not that great at running, Staci was actually silent in 63rd, which was just kinda strange.

''Why the hell are you so silent?''

''I dunno...my family's crazy, though.'' Staci was just trying to tell the truth.

''Oh, wha-''

''I swear I'm telling the truth!''

Staci and Anna Maria were both just having a little bit of a double take, as there was a new guy that was just passing through and this guy was definitely a dark guy.

''Well, I'm glad you two are back.'' Sylvan was just coming in with an compliment. ''At least almost everybody gets a comeback.''

Sylvan was in 64th, as he was just paired up with Eddie in 65th, who was just suspicious of this friendly goth-lookalike and these two radiated some kind of rivalry.

''Heh, then you've got the skills to knock them off.'' Eddie was just crossing his arms.

''Obviously, Eddie. There's a lot of shady players here, so you should be careful.'' Sylvan was just running a bit.

Eddie was just partially closing his eyes, as Sylvan was just shrugging like he was the guy that was just racing across, as Kevin was just trying to trip them up.

''What the heck are you doing, Kevin?'' Sylvan asked loudly.

Kevin was just just feinting on the floor, making sure that the guys and the gals managed to fall down on the mini gaps that was just between the floorboards.

''Obviously, doin' that sab-o-tage!'' Anna Maria's accent was particularly strong, as she jumped really strong.

''Wow, Anna Maria's stealing my lines, but Kevin's just letting the competition fall down!'' Chris announced, as Staci slipped through. ''Staci slips back into 66th, but it's probably going to be worse.''

Eddie definitely was one that somehow managed to get caught out, as he managed to just fall into the small gaps that anyone could jump over.

Eddie was just seeing that there was some mattress on the ground, but he still wasn't risking it for nothing, as he was just being dragged up by his teammate Sylvan.

''Uh, thanks?'' Eddie acted though Sylvan didn't do that much.

''You're pretty welcome.'' Sylvan was just stunned.

The two of them got back to just trying to make sure that their team was definitely just in the game for the most part and their team was definitely doing well.

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _Eddie looked concerned._

 _''I don't know if Sylvan's truly shady, but man, I think I saw him doing some deals with Scott. I don't really know, it was really dark, but Scott was definitely doing something.''_

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _Sylvan was just shaking his own head, as this guy wasn't really willing to entertain Eddie's guesses._

 _''Seriously, I was sleeping at the time. If I did a deal, I would've remembered.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The situation at the upper half was just a lot more chaotic that everyone expected, as they were just getting off the beach and they were all just running on the small cliff that could lead to some serious jumping.

''Dude, these pretty good runners are just kinda good in a challenge, where you kinda climb walls without the ropes in that one episode where Gwen's undies were revealed!'' Chris announced, as Dwayne was just being a kid that was just hopping over a fence. ''By the way, youngest contestant ever is kicking major butt in 40th!

Dwayne was just making his teammates and rivals alike look not so impressed and in contrast, Iehisa wasn't exactly in a good spot and nor was Mike, Rodney, Ezekiel or Dave, as these boys weren't exactly great fence climbers, even with their TD experience.

''Damien, why don't you try and catch up to me?'' Dwayne asked.

''Because I'm not so good at climbing, but I'm good at running!'' Damien was definitely slightly confindent.

''Sure.''

''Very sure!'' Damien just had a fake smile.

The competition was just heating up, as these boys were just trying their hardest to come through, especially one.

''Sky, I'm in front of you!'' Dave was just getting his enemy's attention.

''I thought you two wanted to hurt each other.'' Rodney was just shaking his head with one hand and then he hung for a second.

''Obviously, we do!''

''Then, uh, solve it.''

Rodney was just trying to climb as fast as he could, as his rivals were either ahead or behind him and one of them was just leaping across fences was Sky, who was just genuinely conflicted about this show and Dave, who was just dumbfounded.

''I'll solve it by attempting to prove that I'm over Sky!'' Dave demonstrated that he was struggling, both physically and mentally.

Dave just about managed to climb over the third tallest wall, as he just slid down to battle the second-to-last wall, which was just about two feet higher than the previous one.

Sky was just climbing them perfectly, as her technique was point and her competition was just pretty good.

''Come on, Dave! You can't keep on doing this!'' Sky shouted, trying to make a point.

''Oh, yes I can!'' Dave said, just trying to hide his pain from the slide.

Sky was just basically jumping down to the same level as Dave, as Rodney

Iehisa, Mike and Ezekiel were just trying their hardest to keep up the speed in the fence-climbing game, as while they were still in the general are of 46th to 48th.

''Is Dave going to be like that all day?'' Mike asked, as he was just pondering hard.

''Dunno.'' Ezekiel said, as he was just jumping out of the situation. ''Why the heck is Sky acting like that, eh?''

''Maybe because she's still trying to fix a good relationship.''

''Eh, Dave's too angry to give a...care.'' Ezekiel was just still climbing.

The two of them were just making that Iehisa wasn't really able to take some good advantage by just blocking his way, despite the guy actually being quite a little bit more of a hanger than usual, especially with all of the guys fighting for the position.

Iehisa was just trying to just climb get around the fact that there was two more physically stronger guys in front of him, as he wasn't really able to just hop from one side of the wall to the other.

What was definitely happening was that Rodney and Ezekiel were just trying to fight each other.

''At least I have an advantage.'' Iehisa whispered, before he saw that Sky was just jumping as high as she could jump. ''And I think of a way that I could get through more easily.''

Iehisa just tried to follow through after Sky, but his climbing skills weren't that good, as he almost slipped at the top.

''Wow, she really does live up to her reputation.'' Iehisa was just done climbing hard.

 _*Iehisa and Kazuhisa's confessional*_

 _Iehisa was just looking a lot more confindent what he was saying and Kazuhisa was just sitting besides him._

 _''Okay, so what if there was something in our team that we could use to our advantage, giving us a chance to make sure that our rivals are not able to just show us up by being more skilled than them.'' Iehisa explained, both to the audience and to his brother. ''Basically, we're going to have to battle some other people who wanted to split us up.''_

 _''Brother, say the names and I'm ready to beat them in the future challenges.'' Kazuhisa was just showing his arms._

 _''...I didn't even know that's what I wanted to make you do.'' Iehisa's eyes just opened a little bit further than usual._

 _Kazuhisa was just very confindent about his choices._

 _''Alright, brother!'' Kazuhisa was just about to go out._

 _*Damien's confessional*_

 _Damien was just looking a little bit happier than before._

 _''Honestly, even though I'm just doing this for the competition and the money, I actually don't mind doing the competiting.'' Damien was just feeling relaxed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Chris and Blaineley were actually starting to get out of their niche, as these host were actually excited for the challenge that was ahead, which was just relatively unsurprising, as it was mostly an improved version of that one challenge that everyone knew.

By the way, there's still some guys that the we haven't seen yet, as Kevin and a bunch of others that were just bunched up together due to their lack of speed.

''I can't believe that you think that this challenge needed to return.'' Craig said, as he was just in 54th place.

This time, the middle runners were definitely getting their chances to be the coolest of this challenge.

''This challenge basically tests your resolves or rather, how long you're able to stand before the Quake Platform drops you. Basically, all it takes is thirty seconds and good balance to survive and there's also walls, because it's a 44-minute show.'' Chris explained, as Craig was just walking onto the platform.

Craig was just up against Sierra, Cody, the two of them having a bit of a disadvantage, Tom, who was just ready to almost keep his balance and his friend and Elliody, who was just trying to study and think about how shaky the challenge is.

''Are you seriously kidding me?'' Tom was just feeling the shake.

''Good luck in life, buddy.'' Craig was just being casual about it.

Tom and Craig just exchanged slightly shocked looks, as they were just starting to witness the shake, as they were just nearly crouching.

''Why?'' Tom asked, as he was just trying to lean on the wall.

''Cause.'' Craig just had a questionable look.

Tom and Craig was just looking at each other, somehow managing to keep their balance through sheer pettiness, as Sierra and Cody was just struggling to move properly during the shake.

''Sierra, are you going to let go or not?'' Cody was just trying to just stand up.

''No.'' Sierra replied surprisingly calmly.

With Sierra's weight, that was going to be a bit of a problem, especially since that Sierra was just grabbing the wrong side of Cody's shirt.

''Sierra, let go please!'' Cody was just trying to throw some good balancing.

''The platform's shaking and there's holes in the floor!'' Sierra almost yelled, as Cody had to keep his senses in check.

Elliody was just genuinely ready to check how strong the quake that may have just made Tom and Craig drop by accident, as her eyes was just focused on the vibrations.

''Considering the fact that this walled platform is lurching up and down by a single foot each time, which isn't how earthquakes works and-'' Elliody's glasses were just nudging off the bridge of her noise, seeming on it's own.

The two of them were definitely feeling the serious shake, as they pretty much had to do a two-in-one balancing act in this challenge and Tom and Craig already fell down the holes.

''Whhhhy-'' Tom was just down in the mud with his ''friend'' Craig. ''-do you do this?''

''Why does this happen a lot?'' Craig was just also in the mud.

''And Tom and Craig become the next two just drop into the mud, ruining their chances of getting a meh position!'' Chris was just genuinely excited for what was about happen next.

Litterally a second after Chris finished his sentence, the platform stopped shaking and Elliody was just really happy to see that it was over.

''I'm glad that this is over.'' Cody was just falling back down. ''Sierra, why did you do that?''

''I'm very sorry, Cody! What can I do for you!'' Sierra was just plain panicking.

''Maybe, you should just not go on my head during a earthquake?'' Cody was also pretty panicky.

''...Yeah, maybe I should've hugged you.''

''Makes sense.''

Cody and Sierra were just shrugging their way out of the location, especially since they were really able to bring their competition, albeit being a little bit dizzy, as Elliody was also dizzy.

''How high was the richter scale on that one? It's somewhere between 4.0 and 5.0, but I couldn't really tell because my glasses just shook off.'' Elliody guessed, as Chris was actually shocked.

But he had a job to do, as Blaineley was just ready to help as well.

''I'm not going to comment on that, but Tom and Craig are very angry at each other, as these two are going back in along with a bunch of contestants for a one more ride in the quake station!''

There was something going in some of the contestants that didn't really want to be here, as Brady was just trying his hardest to make some great recovery.

 _*Elliody's confessional*_

 _Elliody was just looking very confused at this challenge._

 _''So far, all of the challenges have been challenges comprised of other challenges. But, then again, there has been only two episodes so far, so I'm expecting good things.'' Elliody looked optimistic._

 _Someone was definitely knocking and they were definitely in a good mood._

 _*Craig's confessional*_

 _Craig was just trying to get angry._

 _''Come on, man! I was just trying to make that guy mad, because he obviously just_

 _*Tom's confessional*_

 _Tom was just ready to confront some people._

 _''Okay, so, I heard that Craig for...reasons. And yeah, maybe I have started this, but I'm not really sure how to end it.''_

 _Tom was just confused, as Jen wanted to come in._

 _''Can't you just, like, talk to him?'' Jen questioned from the outside._

 _''I would, but he's trying to do something stupid.'' Tom was just a littlebit worried about it._

 _''Obviously.'' Jen's eye couldn't be seen rolling, but they were rolling anyways._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris and Blaineley was just ready to just get things rolling, as there was still more race to do.

''Well, there's definitely a lot of runners that aren't done and man, do they suck! Some not so much, others way too much!'' Blaineley was just ready to degrade with a wide grin.

''But the opposite is definitely true for some, but these animals lovers aren't exactly part of the best runner group, you mean what I mean?'' Chris just had some good things going on.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4b and yes, this thing is kinda going to be split into more parts than is really nesscessary!**


	19. Update 1: The Team List!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Update #?: The Team List!**  
 **Updated as of 16-8-2018!**

 **I know you guys were expecting Part 4b for the third episode and I can definitely say that there is currently at least 2,080 words in the chapter and it is going to be at least 5,000 words long!**

 **So enjoy this quick update to the team list!**

* * *

 **Anyways here's the ten final teams that are going to attempt to knock each other out of the big island:**

 _ **Fiery Dragons**_ _ **(#1)**_ _ **:**_ **Troy, Taylor,** **Heather** **, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**

 _ **Confused Camels**_ _ **(#2)**_ _ **:**_ **Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Izzy**

 _ **Sunshine Horses**_ _ **(#3)**_ _ **:**_ **Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody,** **Matt** **, Brady, Kitty and Damien**

 _ **Sour Limes**_ _ **(#4)**_ _ **:**_ **Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody,** **Max** **, Courtney & Sierra**

 _ **Gopher Squad**_ _ **(#5)**_ _ **:**_ **Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Toshihisa, Amy, Justin, Mike & Zoey**

 _ **Rough Donkeys**_ _ **(#6)**_ _ **:**_ **Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim**

 _ **The Waves**_ _ **(#7)**_ _ **:**_ **Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn,** **Ella** **, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody**

 _ **Dangerous Lions**_ _ **(#8)**_ _ **:**_ **Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig, Ali & Sylvan**

 _ **Comeback Rabbits**_ _ **(#9)**_ _ **:**_ **Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Spud, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ**

 _ **Victorious Swans**_ _ **(#10)**_ _ **:**_ **Josee, Sugar, Stephanie, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci**

 **Yes, I know that there's 102 contestants and that four of them are eliminated, so I just wanted to make this so that it's more accessible to the newcomers!**

 **If the contestant's name has a line through it, they are gone from the competition for however long they are gone!**

 **Don't worry guys, the next chapter is actually well under way! It's just that I wanted to make a team list that updates with every single episode!**

 **'**

 **Episode 3-4b is coming very soon and Episode 4 is going to feature something big, hard-to-control and on top of it all, very destructive and used in wars a lot!**

 **There might be a comeback challenge sometime in the future, but there's no gurantees!**

 **That's all I'm going to say, so...until next time, I'm temporarily out!**


	20. Ep 3-4b: Finishing The Front Off!

**Total Drama: The Big One**  
 **Episode 3: The Island Run!**  
 **Part 4b: Finishing The Front Off!**

 **The whole ninety-one are in it to win it, as the race finally gets concluding pretty seriously for some people and not so seriously for others!**

 **With the best athletes just breaking this course into several pieces with their hidden skills and the worst just using their underhanded nature to just bypass their weaknesses!**

 **Wherever those techniques were actually worked or not is up to the finish line's judgement!**

 **I know that it may not be at least 5,000 words or even 4,000 words, but this chapter is the first new one in almost a month!**

 **So, don't expect the chapters to be ''twice a week'' type of deals, but expect it have a chapter come every other week to just make sure that it's the most quality chapter and that I don't get fatigue from making more of these chapters!**

* * *

There's even more of a issue in this awesome course, as there was Dawn, Laurie and a few others that really liked animals, which was a problem because Sugar was just hogging the swing and nobody really wanted to just tell her that this thing was definitely in a race.

''We've got a big one coming in, as there's Sugar and she is mad for no reason! With all of the drama she brings, let's see what's she up to!'' Chris announced, as Sugar was just doing some serious swing hogging.

Laurie was just ready to just jump on it, as Dawn was just pretty sure that there was no need for confrontation, especially with all of the best players doing their thing.

''I'm about to jump over this super wide damn gap!'' Sugar shouted, as she felt the pressure. ''Y'all gonna see some serious jumping, because-''

''Can you get a move on?'' Erin just told her in an exasperated voice.

Sugar was just huffing herself, just jumping off the swing, as her strategy wasn't exactly working in the way that it intended, as the major thing that just happened was...nothing much.

''Gee, thanks.'' Laurie was just slightly intimidated by Erin's apparent anger.

''You're very welcome.'' Erin replied, as though Sugar wasn't just yelled at. ''So, you know I think we should go.''

''Great, but before you go-''

Amelia was just way ahead of them, as Erin was just not ready to leave a teammate behind, as Laurie just put her hands on her hip in confusion and Dawn just poked her over the shoulder.

Laurie and Dawn just swiftly went to swing, as the former was just sure what she was about to do and the latter was just still taking a look at it.

''Let's just take a second thank to Mother Nature after we get on this swing.'' Laurie just told Dawn with a smile.

Dawn just replied with no words, as the two started the mini-challenge.

''Sure, though, this show does...things to people.'' Dawn somehow managed to be accidentally foreshadow something. ''I just meant that they're going to change in the future.''

Laurie was just slightly spooked by Dawn's words, as she was just swinging over the other side.

 _*Dawn's confessional*_

 _Dawn was just a little bit scared._

 _''I wasn't even saying anything that profound.''_

 _*Laurie's confessional*_

 _''I'm just happy that she's there, okay. I know she might not be vegan, but she still loves Mother Nature.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The penultimate challenge was actually at the end of the race, as this one was a doozy that came from World Tour and it was basically a balance-based challenge that just had empty baby carriers.

These empty carriers would have to be carried to the other side through a complicated squence of beams that were made to just test their positionising and the carriers would have to be pushed onto another conveyor that sent it back to the previous side of the bridge.

''Nice bridge, why is it designed like that?'' Elliody asked, as she was just asking the real question.

''Because it's meant to be a challenge! Wait, how do I balance?'' Owen was just not sure what was up.

''I'd rather not answer that question.''

''Oh yeah, being on a different team has its problems. Oh well!''

Owen just rushed on ahead with his own carriage, as he picked one out pretty easily and Elliody was just still waiting for a good move to just get into the situation.

Owen was just getting into the swing of his trolley control, as this young fat man was just genuinely excited to ride it hard and it didn't help that Amelia was just coming with some great strategy.

''Alright, we're just going to jump into this?'' Amelia asked, as she was just feeling the burn in 72nd place.

''Yeah, that's what we're going to do!'' Chuck was just taking a bit of a break in 70th.

Chuck was just sitting right down on the floor to just take a bit of a rest, as Elliody was just ready to go full force on this challenge and Amelia was just not feeling the challenge, especially since that Owen was just struggling to balance his ridiculous weight.

Chuck was just pumping his fists for no apparent reason, as he was just ready to go after Elliody.

''Just keep it steady, the center of balance must accomdate for Chuck's huge weight.'' Elliody just whispered, as she was just carrying the balance. ''Does this carriage have a baby?''

''Nah.'' Chuck just went under the duvets and the blankets to see what was there.

''Dude, the team couldn't put any babies there for reasons that I don't care about. All I know that this obstacle is way awesome!'' Chris announced over the loudspeakers, as Blaineley was just plain done with him revealing some behind the scene secrets.

''Well, let's just say it has got some people falling over. By some, I mean the best of them fell to the mud!'' Blaineley commentated, as Elliody was just not sure that the situation suited for it and Chuck just fell down. ''And the planks claim one more victim!''

Chuck just about fell down on ton of mud, as Elliody was just trying to keep it balanced and Owen was just keeping it real balanced, even with the heavy weight that was just making another player angry over their serious heaviness.

''Come on, Owen! Are you just trying to slow us all down?'' Warren shouted, who was in 68th place and on the other side of the challenge.

''No...I lost weight!'' Owen replied, just shifting the carriage along the plank.

Warren was just sure that he rolled his eyes, as even though his friend was just in a pretty decent place.

 _*Warren's confessional*_

 _Warren just had a very stressed out look to him._

 _''Mate, this guy was just moving so slow! I know I wanted Dan to somehow come through, but wow!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Dan was just definitely feeling the pain on the other side of Amelia, who just about managed to get through and she could feel what Dan's arm was just going through.

''Oooh, Dan's looking a little hamstrung.'' Chris made a comment that everyone in the next two challenges noticed.

 _*Amelia's confessional*_

 _Amelia was just slightly concerned._

 _''Er, who made this course, or rather, who checked this course and said it was okay? I swear Dan was just in 51st or something and his arm wasn't messed up! The team doesn't really matter when it comes to this!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The contestants that were just slowly moving through the challenge were sure that this course was strong enough that Owen could walk on a plank without any problem, but shoddy enough that there wasn't much in the way of safety features.

Sylvan could definitely attest to that, but for now, it was time for the frontrunners to get even more time in the spotlight.

* * *

There was actually a finish line and it wasn't actually stationery, as one would expect, as the best of them were just trying to make sure that this finish line was counting them and there was another two interns just doing the job pretty well.

''Oh, come the heck on!'' Josee was just looking worse for the wear at this point.

''To be honest, it could be much worse.'' Eva's eye look like he had gotten a beating.

''Well, I could not be in first.''

Eva just didn't really say anything, as she was just plain pissed by Josee's laser-focus on getting a gold medal and while, this might a quick lookback to that one challenge in Revenge of The Island.

''Couldn't really leave you with a simple finish line, because there's definitely a lot of things that we couldn't really put into the challenge without making its own challenge and someone already finished!'' Blaineley announced, as she was just surprised that someone already finished.

Josee was just sending out all of the kisses to all of the fans that really liked her, especially that ones that really loved her relationship.

''And it's Josee, who is the best winner obviously!''

Josee was just ridiculously smug about it.

 _*Eva's confessional*_

 _Eva was just very vexxed._

 _''Josee shouldn't really know what's going to hit her. Wouldn't be much of a surprise anyways considering she's very annoying!'' Eva said, being strangely calm until the last three words, where she raised her voice._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris wasn't really as excited, considering that this was just a little bit predictable, but Eva's second place finish raised his mood by a little bit, as the drama was just going to be invetible.

''Eva kicks pretty much everyone else's butt in second, but Brick keeps it up in the race, as he takes bronze!''

Chris was just sure that the contestants that might have burnt, hit and possibly spit out in this course were definitely surviving, as the serious competition was just making Jo much hotter than before, as she still wasn't finishing the race.

With a last second boost, Chet was just bringing fourth to his team, as though he didn't do too badly and as a result, Jo just had to settle for fifth and this meant she had settle for doing worse than Brick...for now.

 _*Jo's confessional*_

 _Jo was just in a very good mood._

 _''I may not have beaten Coporal Pantswetter, but I still did better than a lot of these idiots and I swear some of them are supposed to be stronger than me! That just shows why I should be the leader of the team.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was some serious obstacle-dodging going on, as the top five were just ready to just keep it dramatic for no other reason, especially with the next ten coming with some serious determination.

''And we've got the moving finish line and other people that are just moving with some serious determination! Who's going to be the best of this weird group? Probably Lightning or Kazuhisa!'' Blaineley announced, as the two of them stopped to see the moving finish line move in the opposite direction of where they previously were.

Jacques looked pretty damn sad, as there was some killer players just bring the run and Lorenzo wasn't even capable to keeping up his speed for his all stars.

It didn't really help that parts of the ground were slippery, so it just made Jacques faster and Lorenzo slower.

''Not everybody can be winners.'' Jacques taunted.

''Gee, thanks!'' Lorenzo shouted sarcastically, going down several places.

Kazuhisa was just making a serious dash for the finish, as Leshawna and Leshaniqua were making a solid effort to pass the dark-skinned stepbrother, who was just now in 10th.

The two cousins weren't even that good, as they just about managed to slip on the mud, as Leshawna somehow managed to get out of it unscathed and standing up and Leshanqiua managed to get some kind of booty bump.

Leshawna was just sure that her sister just wanted her to go on, as her cousin was just getting up.

''You okay?'' Leshawna asked her cousin.

''Yeah, just do it for the team!'' Leshaniqua was sure that she wasn't going to be in 11th for long.

Leshawna was just a little bit worried, as while Eva was just trying to point the girl to a guy that was just pushing his way through, even if he didn't need to.

Jose was just genuinely ready to feel the power that just pushing a enemy would provide, but Alejandro was just about ahead by a little bit.

''You ain't bout to just push me!'' Leshawna was just ready to provide the push.

''Oh, yes I am!'' Jose yelled, before he tripped over the finish line, which was stuck.

Before all of that, there was several finishes that were just plain happening within ten seconds of each other and the combined smugness was just so apparent that Blaineley was just slightly turned off.

''6th belongs to an cool Kazuhisa, 7th belongs to the leaping Lightning, leaving Jacques with 8th place!'' Chris announced, as only the latter was just dissapointed in his performance. ''These dudes are killing it, but Leshawna's running up in 9th, leaving Al and Jose in 10th and 11th! No matter who says what, we've got a killer cast!''

The arriving runners were either just high-fiving each other, taking a quick glare at each other or just trying to make sure that they talked for the first time.

''Hey, Jacques! I heard you dance on ice!'' Kazuhisa shouted, just making Jacques look at him. ''Makes you look swooshy.''

''It is not swooshy! That's not even a word!'' Jacques was just genuinely offended.

''I'm sorry, dude.'' Kazuhisa was just trying to keep it cool. ''First thing that came to my head.''

''Good.'' Jacques had this smug look that just made the brother walk away.

 _*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

 _Kazuhisa was just very confused._

 _''Why is the ice dancing guy so mad at me? It's not like I told that his ice dancing is bad...which isn't wrong.''_

 _*Lightning's confessional*_

 _Lightning was just completely sure that he was in a good position._

 _''Alright, Lightning's gonna strike once again! I know that Jo's a girl, but she's got the skills of a dude!'' Lightning was somehow addressing his fans. ''Don't worry, Lightning's gonna strike her!''_

 _*Jacques and Josee's confessional*_

 _These two were definitely very smug._

 _''Josee, I don't think this show isn't going to make us better people.'' Jacques was just concerned._

 _''At least we'll win more easily this time around!'' Josee was just sure that she had the skills to win. ''Also, I'm pretty sure I've the got the mind to be the rest, even if there's no ice skating challenge!''_

 _Jacques was just shrugging it off._

 _''At least we'll look beatitful while we're on this very terrible island!'' Jacques exclaimed, just ready to do the win fairly._

 _''That much is definitely true!'' Josee was still extremely confindent in her beauty._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was a few more people finish their part of the race, as Jasmine and Leshaniqua were just passing through the finish line in their awesome positions, as being 12th and 13th in a pretty good race was just plain willing.

''Alright, I know that Jasmine's in 12th and Leshaniqua's in 13th, but the last challenge hasn't even been revealed and man, it's my best one!'' Chris shouted over the microphone.

''Well, it does require a lot of dodging.'' Blaineley just added, showing that she was unimpressed without Chris even realizing it. ''Let's just check what is this secret last challenge is.''

* * *

The finish line was definitely there and some guys were just sure that this finish line was supposed to be where the random desk was just at, as that was where the old finish line was at.

But the last challenge was definitely some kind of huge obstacle for some people and this last challenge was just able to make DJ try to judge how long this thing actually is.

What is this challenge that was previously unrevealed that stumped DJ and is making Cody fear the fall.

''The last challenge that I rehashed up from the depths of the Total Drama Vault is the old-school, classic and pretty cool ball dodging section. I know you guys are wearing helmets, but these balls are ready to push you off!'' Chris announced, as Sierra was just able to barely lose, as she was just almost at the end and MacArthur almost slid through.

MacArthur was just plain sure that she couldn't make it through for a while, as she just slid before just getting a round one to the glutes.

''It looks like sliding wasn't even close to solving this problem! Seriously, who designed this?'' Cody was just asking in fustration in 16th.

''I'm guessing it's Chris!'' Sierra shouted in anger, just covered in mud from the falls that she got and she was in 17th.

''Well, that much is obvious, but I think we should really get into the swing of things.'' Shawn was just ready to get back into the obstacles.

Shawn was just trying to crouch his hardest to just avoid the rapid fire balls that were just being sent his way and even with the balls being looped around slowly, the pressure that the balls went through made them come out at about ten miles an hour.

Basically, it was too strong for Shawn to just tank the hits of the balls and so, he just tried to did some kind of crouch and attack.

Crimson and Ennui finally turned, as these two were just sure that this obstacle wasn't really going to work with their footwear.

''This isn't going to be good.'' Ennui was just looking at the flurry of balls that were just hitting Scott.

''Don't be so scared.'' Crimson was just pretty sure that she was just ready for the balls. ''It's not really that scary.''

Crimson was just going in unscathed in 17th and Scott was just going out beaten in 20th, as Gwen managed to complete the challenge to be 16th and Trent was just still on the entrance to the ball flinging corridor.

It was still ridiculously chaotic, considering how much Scott's face was just plain marked with ball marks.

That didn't stop the goth girl just to try her hardest to just get through the challenge, as Ennui followed her pretty closely, armed with Loki's suprising strong ''arms'' just pushing the balls away.

Once Scott could see properly again, he was just ridiculously pissed off at the fact that the two real goths somehow managed to just pass through strangely easily.

''How did they do that?'' Scott angrily yelled, as he was just seeing that Crimson and Ennui pass through. ''Did they steal souls!''

''Unless they became vampires or people with random scythes, I don't think that's happening!'' Sierra added in, as Scott was just very angry.

''Heh, they just got lucky.''

''Did they?'' Sierra was just a little bit sceptical of Scott's claims.

Trent was just more willing to join Gwen, as he ran in blindly into the ball corridor and because of that, the balls would just him strangely soft, as while the guitar artist might have gotten hit by one or two balls, he managed to get to the other side and then slightly fell over.

Scott was just giving Sierra the dirty eyes, as DJ was just ready to give it another try with some slightly confindence.

 _*Scott's confessional, currently in 16th*_

 _Scott was just very mad, hidden behind his smug look._

 _''What is that couple? Their rabbit was just like slapping the balls out of their range and these two didn't even care about that obstacle! Heh, I'll find a way to stop them.''_

 _*Duncan's confessional, currently in 17th*_

 _Duncan was just a little bit stunned by the fact that Gwen just told him to bugger off._

 _''Looks like I have to play hard to get.'' Duncan wasn't so stunned anymore. ''And for real, I know how to play that kind of game.''_

 _*Kevin's confessional, currently in 23rd*_

 _Kevin was just really confused to see that his team wasn't doing too well._

 _''For real, am I the only one that noticing that Chuck should be out. We lost one of our strongest members in the first round and Chuck is just straight up useless. Sabotaging Chuck is actually relatively easy.'' Kevin was just all sure that the situation didn't require it._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris and Blaineley was just straight up willing to bring it for the people that just straight up just ready to end the race, especially with the great positions coming from some serious unexpected performances.

''14th goes to MacArthur, who's kicking butt!'' Chris announced, before the police officer just interrupted her. ''Cody gets an alright 15th and Crimson and Ennui gets 16th, 17th respectively!''

The two goths didn't really celebrate, as they were just happy that they managed to do ridiculously well in this race.

Duncan was just definitelly going for Cody, as these two managed to hit each other at the finish.

''Duncan's getting a big hit in 18th and in 19th, Gwen arrives with some serious confindence.''

Gwen was just ready to make sure that Duncan wasn't going to hit her teammate, as she just grabbed her fist.

''Talk about making a big entrance.'' Gwen just commented, as Duncan was just trying to make some moves. ''Are you just here to fight or-''

''Come on, Gwen. You know that Cody can definitely take a punch!'' Duncan exclaimed, as he was just in a great mood.

''Why did you punch me, then?'' Cody was just generally angry.

Duncan was just struggling for a reason, as there was a couple of more contestants running in with some serious speed, as Sammy and Amy were just in two-in-one package of anger.

''Er, two angry twins coming in!'' Cody warned the players, as Chris had an thing to say.

Chris and Blainelete were both really willing to just keep some more suspense for no apparent reason.

''Who's going to be the twin that gets ahead and who's the twin that's going to just blow? Is it Samey or Amy or will DJ surprise us with a speedy finish!'' Blaineley announced, as DJ yells could definitely be heard. ''Come back for the answers you're all looking for on Total Drama: The Big One!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 5, where some contestants finally get to start finishing up the mega challenge, as there's 79 more contestants that really need to get running to the finish line, wherever they want to or not!**


	21. Ep 3-5a: The Running Arrivals!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 3: The Island Run!**  
 **Part 5a: The Running Arrivals!**

 **As there are more and more runners getting closer to the finish line, wherever it was moving or not and these guys were definitely safe picks.**

 **The unsafe picks are going to show each other down, as they were just bringing their team effort to the people that really cared.**

 **Which contestants' status is going to change for the better and which ones are going to get worst?**

 **Which team will win the best prize for something pretty small and which team will be the most supportive with no prize to boot!**

 **There might be some stupid sabotage going in this thing, but will it cause the team to get sabotaged in the process or succeed and slow another team down?**

 **Is the sabotage even possible? Yes, but it's probably not going to be that effective.**

 **Find out in Episode 5-3a: The Running Arrivals!**

* * *

Chris and Blaineley were just genuinely back on track for this episode, as they still had their commentator headset, as Chef was just really busy making sure that everything worked in the best way possible and the 78 remaining contestants were all up in this race, trying to finish it off.

''Welcome back to some more Total Drama: The Big One and well, there's a big challenge going on with some of the star players already proving to finish it more quickly than ever!'' Blaineley shouted, keeping up the host job for a good while.

''And we've got some more drama from these all-stars, so...'' Chris continued, as he really wanted to just let the drama play for itself.

The two hosts were just ready to make a quick sweep transition to some more action for the fans of Courtney and Duncan, as she finished at the finish line out of nowhere.

''...Courtney finishes it off in 20th and Duncan is still conflicted.''

Duncan was just looking very sure in contrast to Chris' description and Courtney was just trying to make sure that her team survived this one, as Duncan was just trying to talk to Gwen.

''Come on, Duncan, you've got to at least move on.'' Courtney was just trying to stop the bully from making a move on Gwen.

''Chill out, princess. I was just talking to a old friend.'' Duncan was just willing to keep it casual.

''...I don't think you can talk to Gwen.''

''Who says I can't?''

''Since I'm leader of this team, I think I have the authority say that.''

Gwen was just sure that there was no love lost, despite Courtney almost losing her mind in the third season over that kind of relationship and this girl was just ready to keep it obvious.

''Duncan, are you actually over her?'' Gwen was just wanting a decent answer.

''Obviously.'' Duncan wasn't even much of a pretender.

Courtney was just plain shocked at the reaction, as she was just genuinely sure that Duncan had moved on from her business, as she walked in smugly into Sierra, who was just a happy woman.

The leader-in-training was just somehow conflicted at the news, as Gwen was just happy to see that things moved.

DJ was just very loud, but he did definitely make it in the next position, as he was just running away from a dirtied up Amy and Sammy was just in between the two of them like she was just ready to move things foward.

''DJ runs it up in 21st!'' Chris shouted, as the dude was still screaming ''And Sammy just waltzs up in 22nd and Amy also arrives in 23rd, as the two just come in for something that's pretty good.''

DJ was just done screaming, as his foot wasn't exactly in the right place and he needed a rest.

''Geez, what a scream...'' Cody was just trying to awkwardly make DJ happier.

''I don't even know how I got it, but man my foot isn't feeling too good.'' DJ was just trying to talk through the pain, but his foot was just slightly off. ''Oh-''

''At least, you're kinda okay.'' Cody was just happy to see that the dude was just normal.

DJ was just happy to see that he at least got some moral support, as Eva wasn't exactly full of the moral support and Sammy and Amy were just caught with Leshawna and Leshaniqua in a way that made no sense.

Speaking of people that were just getting their butts to the finish line that was actually reversing towards them, Jen and Scott were doing exactly that, as were a slightly tired Lindsay and Beth.

Scott was just ready to get things moving, as he was just ending in 24th and Jen managed to give him some good words in 26th.

Lorenzo somehow managed to drop to 25th thanks to some kind of foot pain, but he still did relatively well all things considered.

''Wow, I can't believe my foot-''

''-blew your chances.'' Chet was just a little bit sadder than before. ''Still glad you kicked some major butt.''

''No problem.'' Lorenzo was just getting back with an smile.

In contrast to that, Lindsay and Beth both hugged each other to the ground, as they got 26th and 27th, respectively.

''Did we have do that?'' Lindsay was just lying on the soft ground.

''Also, Scott got 24th, proving that he's still strong and Lorenzo limps his way into 25th. Jen gets 26th, Lindsay gets 27th and Beth gets 28th, a kinda suprising turn of events for the girls.'' Chris announced, as these four managed to have a good finish. ''The boys must be having a bit of a rough day, because this is one heck of a challenge!''

 _*Jen's confessional*_

 _Jen was just in a really good mood._

 _''So, have you ever seen something like this? A finish line moving?'' Jen was just genuinely unsure._

 _*Lindsay's confessional*_

 _Lindsay was just a lot happier to be doing good._

 _''I can't believe, like, that I'm doing alright! Sure, Matthew's gone, but that doesn't mean that Damie's doing badly!'' Lindsay was just genuinely ready to do the thing. ''And things are cool.''_

 _*DJ's confessional*_

 _DJ was just still in pain._

 _''Man...what I did I even go through?'' DJ was just genuinely dizzy. ''I don't know, but I hope that everybody makes it...ow.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The situation with some of the players that were in the direct middle, was the combination of the last two obstacles were just stumping them in such a way that there was going to be a bit of a problem.

Or rather, some sort of balancing problem, as Taylor was just genuinely in the zone, no matter how off course she was in the penultimate obstacle with her carriage and how bad that Sugar was just trying to push her off from behind.

Taylor was in actually in 40th and Sugar was actually in 39th place in the second-to-last obstacle.

''Gosh, not everything's about you!'' Taylor shouted.

''...I woulda said that, but you stole my words!'' Sugar bit back with pretty much nothing.

''Okay.'' Taylor didn't even look like she cared.

''What?'' Sugar really look like she cared.

Sugar was just about to fall down, in case the people that were watching couldn't tell and Rock wasn't really one of them and so was Rodney, as they were just preparing their carriages.

''Wow, that was metal.'' Rock was just really excited for the challenge that was just ahead of him, quite litterally.

''Er, Sugar's cute.'' Rodney just talked to Rock without realizing it.

''You wanna go talk to her?'' Rock was just ready to get going.

''...She's all...on a different team.'' Rodney badly explained it.

''Man, I can't help.'' Rock just told him, before just walking off with the carrier in balance.

Rodney also realized something, as he was just thinking it over in his mind and Tom just tapped him in the face with his finger as quickly as he could, as the fashion guy wasn't exactly looking too good.

''Whoa, who cut you up?'' Rodney just asked, as he was just looking right down on the ground.

''Did you see this challenge?'' Tom was just definitely not in that kind of mood to just stop.

''Oh...let's go!''

These two were definitely in 42nd and 41st, respectively, as they were just plain willing to just keep it going, even if they were looking a little bit worse for wear.

It was quickly followed by some smooth moves by a fustrated Justiin, as this guy did not want to just lose to an ugly person.

''Finally, I'm back in this race!'' Justin shouted, as he was just trying to heal using the mud.

 _*Rock's confessional*_

 _''Wow, this is going to be a bit of a bum-note like...''_

 _Rock just played a note that was just pretty much dissonant with everything._

 _''...there's a ton of villains, but if we can push through them it's going to be like..''_

 _Rock played the opposite note._

 _''...though, we need a killer strategy.''_

 _*Beardo's confessional*_

 _''Er...'' Beardo tried to mimic a trumpet, but Justin quite litterally punched the door._

 _*Justin's confessional*_

 _Justin was just understandably very angry._

 _''I can't believe the ground was actually that hard WITH all of the mud! Imagine if the ground was just hard...my career would be like Josee's except worse!'' Justin's dramatics were definitely noticable. ''My strategies would have to be fair, focused and ferocious!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was still some more serious competition going in the ball corridor as things were just straight up moving quite a bit quicker than most of the contestants in the last challenge.

But for real, some of them were about to find where their breaking point was definitely in this challenge, but for others, they were already done.

Those others were actually on the finish line, but the announcement could be heard from the final obstacles.

''Man, this is gonna be brutal! Kevin takes a good 29th, while Shawn arrives right after in 30th...those balls really did some knocking!'' Chris announced, as the two arrived with some scars.

There was definitely a few people that were just not in that good of a mood to just try and dodge the balls, the surfers, Erin and Troy included, as they were all just plain scared of the immense speed and things didn't look to slow down.

''We've got to set an example of some sort and it's not that hard to just make a decent example.'' Troy was just slightly scared of the balls that were just swinging around.

''It's just a bunch of a balls going thirty miles an hour-'' Erin wasn't really scared.

''Dude, that's fast.'' Brody was just more encouraged.

''-How hard can it be?'' Erin was just ready to keep her dirty blonde hair tied.

Erin and Brody were just plain prepared to just keep on racing and since Dwayne joined the party, knowing what kind of thing this was, the movement become more serious.

''Er...wow-'' Dwayne just got caught out by his rivals. ''Hey, wait for me!''

The three runners could definitely be in some positions between 29th and 31st, but this obstacle was just making really hard to just judge how close they were to the finish.

Geoff, Brody, Bridgette, Troy and Erin were all making a dash for those positions, as their teams really needed for the surprise prize.

''Brody really runs into 31st, as Geoff trails slightly in 32nd, Bridgette is slightly behind in 33rd and Troy and Erin lagged a little bit more, but they both landed in 34th and 35th!'' Blaineley announced, as she had to do it all alone, especially with some cool moves.

* * *

While the finish line already contain a few amount of drama, team support and just plain bitterness, there was bound to be more of all of these coming with some of the new arrivals that were a little bit too arrogant for their own boots.

''I finally made it in, like 36th and I know that I did better than this mud-lover!'' Taylor was just genuinely ready to bring all of the digs.

''Who said mud's bad for ya?'' Sugar just fired right back with something stupid.

''The rich young girl's 36th and the talented farm girl's 37th and Rock's 38th!'' Blaineley was just ready to keep it going. ''And the drama is already three times hotter!''

''I hope Spud isn't _that_ far back.'' Rock was just genuinely worried about his partner.

''I can sense that Spud is at least trying to survive.'' Ennui was just accidently providing bad news, as Rock was just really shocked.

''That's gotta be a-'' Rock then played a good note with his own mouth. ''-at the least!''

''Don't get too cocky.'' Ennui onimously stated to Rock, who was just keeping it calm.

Sugar and Taylor were already going head-to-head, as there was a good reason that the next person was just already here.

''How does this even get past the planning stage!'' Emma was just not ready to bring it.

''I think Chris is just getting lazy.'' Zoey just was just running alongside.

''That's kinda true.'' Emma was just seeing the drama. ''For real, this is still going?''

''While Zoey and Emma get accquainted with 39th and 40th, the drama still heats up even more and Damien arrives in 41st, ready to see some one-to-one battles go down between new enemies and teammates alike!'' Blaineley was just genuinely excited to see the spats between people that had some serious animosity each other.

Most notably, Sugar, Taylor, Erin and Sammy, who were just having some little of the Total Drama experience, even if the latter two didn't want to just fight for no reason.

''Wow, I can't believe you're actually ugly inside and out.'' Sugar was just really insulted by Taylor's words.

''At least I'm-a talent lady and you ain't nothing but a no-good rich girl that doesn't like her mom!''

''Yeah, my mom lied to me about my skills!''

''So, what? You ain't gonna prove that you have those skills.''

Even with the girls having hot head, the supporters were just keeping it cool and no thanks to Amy, who was just ready to keep it really annoying for most people.

''Er, help?'' Sammy was just mouthing to her teammate, as Erin was just going in on the insults.

''Come on, if you've got something to say, just say it because your sister ain't better.''

Jacques was just giving her a look that showed he didn't want to get in this girls' battle of the words and Sammy was just trying to communicate pretty badly silently.

''Dwayne gets an above average 42nd and Topher also gets an above average 43rd!'' Chris was just ready to announce who was done with the running battle. ''Cade may have dropped positions, but at least he's in 44th!''

''That's actually cool.'' Cade was just finally relieved to be done with his crazy course. ''This load of random crap is finally over.''

''Have you forgotten who's making most of the challenges?'' Tom asked in such a worried way.

''No. Blaineley's prolly gonna roll it back a little bit.''

''...Oh, yeah!''

These three were either happy to see their teammates do so well or saddened at the fact that their teammates were just really annoying the heck out of each other.

Damien and Dwayne were just lucky to be in teams that wouldn't judge them for having an ounce of sportsmanship, even if Lightning was just giving him a suspicious look.

''Great race! How did you do so well?'' Dwayne was just genuinely excited to talk to Damien.

''Er, my brother was definitely someone that may have kinda been like Duncan.''

''So, a criminal that gets all of the girls?''

''No way! I think he might just got implicated in the crime!''

''Uh-huh.'' Dwayne looked a little bit unsure of that claim.

''Trust me!''

Toshihisa and Yoshihisa both arrived, the former being a lot calmer than the latter, as the leader felt he had let the team that was here down, as Chris announced their places.

''Toshi arrives in 45th and Yoshi arrives in 46th, doing pretty decently for their team. I still can't properly say their names.'' Chris just said the last sentence away from the mic, as the two finished.

''Well, this challenge was actually hard for this team, as there are still members that haven't been finished yet.'' Yoshihisa was just being a little being respective on the challenge. ''Still, we did good.''

'' _Really_ good.'' Amy just butted in for no reason.

''And I think we're still ready to break our limits!''

''And our enemies.''

Brick was just a little bit shocked that she was just so willing to do real damage, but the lieutenant didn't let it get to him, as Zoey was just ready for it.

''So, what do you wanna do? Wait for Justin?'' Zoey was just very sure.

Amy's cheek became a little bit redder, but she still hid it pretty well, as Toshihisa was just hanging out to recall the obvious.

''Teammates, I think we're forced to do it, especially since we're a supportive team.'' Toshihisa was just giving the simple answer.

''Okay! I'm way better at waiting!'' Amy just simply answered enthuastically, still dissing Sammy in the process.

The Gopher Squad that was just done were waiting, as were the rest of the members.

Damien was just a little bit nervous, as Dwayne was just happy to keep it short for the dude, especially with the next person about to run in blindly and this next person just happen to be a Dave that was just covering his eyes with mud.

''Sky actually gets 47th, but Dave does arrive just after in 48th!'' Blaineley announced. ''I wonder how that's going to go over?''

 _*Damien's confessional*_

 _Damien was just trying to get his thoughts together, but he finally had one._

 _''I swear it's like Dave is stuck hating Sky and Sky doesn't even want that for the sake of his sanity...I think that's kinda right.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The two of them were just glaring at each other like they had been married for a long while, as there was even more contestants finishing it up.

''I can't believe I lost to you.'' Dave was just looking down on the ground.

''Hey, at least, be happy you're doing so-'' Sky was just trying at the very least, not make Dave be a bad person.

''I bet you're enjoying my suffering.''

''Why would think I would do that.''

''Because you cheated on me with your boyfriend that broke up with you.'' Dave wasn't even sure that his hate was just justified...

...but he didn't care.

''And you didn't tell me!''

Sky was just not believe what her former boyfriend was just saying, as Rodney just bumped into her with a hint of sanity in his mind, even if the guy just fell in love with her.

''Rodney takes 49th with a little bit of a bump!'' Chris was just ready to watch it all go down.

 _*Sky's confessional*_

 _Sky was just very dissapointed in her former boyfriend._

 _''I know that I haven't exactly been clear with Dave, especially with the bits that Chris couldn't interrupt me, but I swear it's like he becoming what he says I am.''_

 _Sky was just shaking her very head, as she sighed as hard as he could._

 _''I just hope I can at least make him not a villain.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was some more contestants that were just arriving at the location, as Mike, Ezekiel, Iehisa and Craig were all running to finish this one off with their teams just cheering her on.

''Iehisa, let's just run it!'' Mike exclaimed, confusing the young Japanese genius. ''I mean-''

''I know what you mean, it's just such a weird reference.'' Iehisa was just smiling his way through the finish line.

They did manage to do a quick one-two that just impressed the hosts.

''And with that, Mike finishes slightly ahead of Iehisa, his teammate, but they're in 50th and 51st, respectively, giving the team an edge points-wise!'' Chris announced. ''The ugly Ezekiel is in 52nd and finally, Craig arrives in 53rd with some macho-ness!''

The race was just still heating up to its cool conclusion.

 _*Craig's confessional*_

 _Craig was just checking what he had stored up in his own awesome muscles, as he didn't look too excited for this conclusion._

 _''Wow, talk about being sucked. I lost to a formerly feral dude, fashionsta guy and the genius with bad legs...man, this ain't my day.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Speaking of Spud and Lucy, the latter was just trying to motivate the former to go a lot of further, as they were definitely at the third-to-last challenge, but they weren't moving too quickly, due to the former's high amount of tiredness.

Sylvan was definitely quite a bit ahead of those two, as he was just seeing them struggle with the somewhat simple swing action, as there was definitely several swings that had to be timed perfectly to be fast.

Spud was just definitely swinging, but he wasn't really able to just make the jumps as close he should.

''Whoa, those hands are red?!'' Lucy could definitely see that Spud had a great grab.

''What?'' Spud was just a little bit jazzed.

Being in 63rd, the rocker was just ready to try his hardest to improve and not be a major bummer, using his own words.

Lucy was actually doing okay in 61st, as there was a swinger between the two of them and it wasn't really that much of a surprise that this swinger was just Noah.

''Seriously, this is just a little bit too fast.'' Noah looked a little bit intimidated. ''But-''

Noah just jumped pretty high to make Lucy drop a bunch of places.

''Hey, Noah!'' Lucy was just ready still do some greeting.

''Hey.'' Noah wasn't even really that bumped for it.

Lucy was just a little bit more sweaty than before, as Spud was just trying as good as he could to just jump a little further.

''Okay, so maybe it's the fifth time I've done this, but it could be worse.'' Spud was just looking on the positive side of the challenge.

Spud was just trying to hold onto hope, as he just jumped as high as he could.

Sylvan was just looking back to where he was supposed to be going very quickly, as he was just moving onto the next challenge in what seemed like 63rd place and this guy was definitely joined by some cool people.

One of them was just ready to talk about how she was just able to keep it walking pretty quickly and balancing in a pretty skilled way.

''I don't think you're gonna get far.'' Sylvan ''warned'' Anna Maria, who was just taking a quick look at the goth lookalike.

''I ain't got a boyfriend, so you ain't gonna be playing games on me!'' Anna Maria was actually in 59th, as she was somehow getting past Eddie and Troy, who were previously doing decently.

''You should at least chill a little bit, so that you don't get sent home early.''

''Kay, but what the heck are you doing?''

''Yeah, what are you really doing?'' Eddie just jumped on this chance to be a little bit snarky.

Izzy was just climbing back up into the challenge Scarlett and Staci were both just not impressed with the annoyance factor of Eddie, who was just about to be shocked in a special way.

''Alright, you wanna go again?!'' Izzy was just ready to keep it real tough. ''Because I know a special way to do-''

''Sylvan, I think I know what's up.'' Izzy just got interrupted mid-sentence.

Staci was just not even sure what Eddie was on about, as she was just about to attempt this challenge with some pretty strong gusto.

''Staci, gotta move!'' Anna Maria was just genuinely kicking it into overdrive.

Staci was just putting her hands together, as Noah was just nearly pushing her off with his great balance and decent speed, but the former liar was just ready to get some change in there.

This race was just genuinely close for most people, as while Owen was just powering on through in the final challenge, especially with his great place.

Warren, being in 60th, was just genuinely sure that slapping Elliody down was just worth something, even if he had to try and grip the thing, as the genius was just on her third go.

''Warren, what are you doing?'' Warren's problem was that she was just a genius.

''Nothing too crazy.'' Elliody's problem was that she couldn't really turn quick enough.

Elliody was slapped back down to the mud, as she dropped several places to 66th with some hint of anger just seeping in towards Dan, who was just trying to be in 68th.

''Mate, that's a dick move that's not even needed.'' Dan was just ready to give some cool advice.

''Hey, uh, it's definitely a thing that works.'' Warren was just a little bit defensive.

''Dude's right, it's not that major of a sabotage, so I'll allow it, especially since Elliody's okay.'' Chris announced, as the skater was just moving on with a bit of guilt.

 _*Warren's confessional*_

 _Warren's guilt was definitely showing._

 _''I'm glad that Chris is accepting of my bullcrap, but it's total bullcrap.''_

 _*Staci's confessional*_

 _Staci was just genuinely shocked at the situation._

 _''Hold on, why would he do that? I remember my uncle doing that once and he got bitten by a falcon...but I think he did it to the bird.''_

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _Eddie was just mad._

 _''Come on, Sylvan and the rest of them are annoying enough, but I have to add some annoying skate user guy for no reason. No point, no grace and no style.''_

 _*Elliody's confessional*_

 _Elliody actually didn't look too angry._

 _''I'm sure that was a dare, judging by how I can see his guilt. Either way, this competition is probably going to bring some unexpected saboteurs and I hope that he doesn't do it again in this challenge. Also, I probably have had three people say that was actually pointless, so...''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''To be honest, we've got a lot more runners finishing this and these including some previous top-tier characters, but Trent is the first character to just drop the ball for real in the last obstacle, but he still is 54th! Who's the next character to finish-'' Blaineley was just not in the mood to deal with Chris, so she just stopped. ''-this race?''

''Anyone can guess obviously, but the answers are going to be revealed in some more...'' Chris was just extremely confindent, as he was just ready to team up with his rival host for four more words. ''...Total Drama: The Big One!''

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 5b, where there's no ceremony, no marshmellows, no fire and no torches, as the last two runners are goners and the contestants frantically run to not be last!**

 **Team member (Current team), because that's the format of the leaderboard in this story...for the team-phase, which is going to be lasting for a** _ **long**_ **while!**

 **1st: Josee (Victorious Swans)**  
 **2nd: Eva (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **3rd: Brick (Gopher Squad)**  
 **4th: Chet (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **5th: Jo (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **6th: Kazuhisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **7th: Lightning (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **8th: Jacques (Victorious Swans)**  
 **9th: Leshawna (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **10th: Alejandro (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **11th: Jose (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **12th: Jasmine (Confused Camels)**  
 **13th: Leshaniqua (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **14th: MacArthur (The Waves)**  
 **15th: Cody (Sour Limes)**  
 **16th: Crimson (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **17th: Ennui (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **18th: Duncan (Confused Camels)**  
 **19th: Gwen (Sour Limes)**  
 **20th: Courtney (Sour Limes)**  
 **21st: DJ (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **22nd: Sammy (Victorious Swans)**  
 **23rd: Amy (Gopher Squad)**  
 **24th: Scott (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **25th: Lorenzo (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **26th: Jen (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **27th: Lindsay (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **28th: Beth (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **29th: Kevin (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **30th: Shawn (Confused Camels)**  
 **31st: Brody (The Waves)**  
 **32nd: Geoff (The Waves)**  
 **33rd: Bridgette (The Waves)**  
 **34th: Troy (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **35th: Erin (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **36th: Taylor (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **37th: Sugar (Victorious Swans)**  
 **38th: Rock (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **39th: Zoey (Gopher Squad)**  
 **40th: Emma (Confused Camels)**  
 **41st: Damien (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **42nd: Dwayne (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **43rd: Topher (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **44th: Cade (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **45th: Toshihisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **46th: Yoshihisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **47th: Sky (Confused Camels)**  
 **48th: Dave (Confused Camels)**  
 **49th: Rodney (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **50th: Mike (Gopher Squad)**  
 **51st: Iehisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **52nd: Ezekiel (Sour Limes)**  
 **53rd: Craig (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **54th: Trent (Sour Limes)**

 **With 44 more contestants, that being nearly half of the contestants, who's kicked off the isles this episode will be a little hard to judge with some good performances coming from practically everybody that remained!**


	22. Ep 3-5b: End of A Dramatic Run!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 3: The Island Run!**  
 **Part 5b: End of A Dramatic Run!**

 **Even though the title says it is the end of a dramatic run, it's not even that close to the title, as while there are a lot of contestants that are done with this challenge in this part!**

 **There are others that just manage to get their first appearance since earlier in the episode or even not appearing the episode...even if this the second-to-last part!**

 **Also, the position leaderboard for individual contestants in certain challenges only appears during the challenges!**

 **If there's a team leaderboard expect it to appear after the challenge, so...I hope you enjoy this first part of the conclusion!**

 **Also, because of how much effort went into this chapter, this will be updated 2 to 3 times a month, sorta like Super Ridonculous Race and I'll try to space it out to make it more even!**

 **'**

Chris and Blaineley were back and in typical Total Drama fashion, they had an very exuburant introduction back to the episode, no matter how loud the speakers.

''Welcome back to the last part of this episode of Total Drama, where there's fourty-something contestants battling through a huge challenge of challenges that I designed!'' Chris announced, getting back on track. ''And so far, all of the teams have contestants that they didn't account for-''

Justin was just having a serious scwl on his face.

''Except the Gopher Squad, who has a not so happy Justin just walking into the finish line...in 55th!''

Justin just went away from the not so cool hosts

''So, let's see what the contestants that are immediately behind the runners that just about finished this _dangerous_ one are up to, because it's bound to be challenging.'' Blaineley was just ready to keep it transitioned, as this girl was just ready to see what those guys were up to.

As expected, Anna Maria was just trying her hardest to just make sure that her hair wasn't hurt and she didn't realized that said hair was just able to reflect the balls like they were nothing.

''Oh my god, how does this even work?'' Anna Maria asked. ''Yo, vegan girl!''

Anna Maria was still in 58th, but what was notable was that Laurie just a little bit ahead.

''Hey!'' Laurie was just ready to stop, but she got pummeled by one last ball. ''Why did you do that?''

''Because it's Total Drama, vegan bitch!'' Anna Maria was just ready to get back into the running of the situation.

Laurie was just genuinely determined to just do it once again for Mother Nature, as this girl was just a little bit confused at what was actually happening, especially with Dawn just onlooking at Anna Maria's tough hair and even tougher spirit.

''Oh, moon girl or whatever you are, you gonna be next for the team!'' Anna Maria yelled, as Dawn was just a little bit spooked.

Dawn was just still walking at a relatively fast pace, as she knew that she was in sort of a race, but Anna Maria was just coming with a full sprint...but Dawn was actually near the finish line.

''Dawn arrives in 56th with that walk, while Anna Maria just runs into 57th!'' Chris announced. ''Are we gonna see a bit of a cat fight?''

Laurie was just a little bit tired, as she was just ready to run for Mother Nature.

''Laurie gets a average 58th, proving that being vegan doesn't make you stronger!''

''That's what I said!'' MacArthur shouted, loud and clear, as Laurie was just slightly offended. ''Well, it's kinda obvious.''

''Hey, babe, at least she made it!'' Brody exclaimed.

''Oh, yeah...where's Dakota?''

 _*Geoff's confessional*_

 _Geoff was a little bit scared for her teammates._

 _''I wonder where B and Sam are, 'cause I haven't even see those dudes since the race started_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was still two more contestants that just about managed to finish this one, as Sylvan and Warren both just bumped into each other at the finish line, but Blaineley could see the obvious.

''Warren hits up 59th with his skates and Sylvan just whips his hair in 60th!'' Blaineley was just keeping up the quick taglines that the contestants didn't really like. ''At the very least, they're at least average and Elliody's 61st place does make the genius average.''

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _Sylvan looked a little bit dissapointed in these changes._

 _''I would really get this ball rolling if I had a chance to vote, but I don't and it doesn't help that Eddie thinks I'm a bad person and that Jo is the kind of stupid to ruin a team. Though, I just gotta postpone things.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **'**

Dakota and Kitty were both just trying to deal with the fact that their moves weren't exactly working too well, especially since that the situation was just genuinely weird with them being stuck on the third-to-last challenge with their problematic issues.

Being in 72nd and 71st was definitely a bit of a problem, especially since that the latter's team was actually not doing too well.

''Come on, Dakota! I swear you're making my team lose some of their members!'' Kitty was just ridiculously worried about Dakota's height and the obstacles that were just going down. ''Actually, I don't really know, but still...''

''I know, but I'm really scared that I'm just end up breaking the swing!''

''Don't worry, you're not _that_ tall!''

Katie, Sadie and Lux were all taking up the next three places, trying their hardes to not be the worst player in the game, which wasn't even true with one of them.

Carrie and Devin were behind the three girls with their worries, especially with the fact that Dakota was just taking a while to deal with the third-to-last obstacle.

There might have been multiple swings, but Dakota could barely fit on of them, as she had to crouch slightly to even get enough height to take the jump.

Kitty was just sure that her teammates needed to go, as Katie and Sadie just hopped onto the next few ones without a single problem, as did Lux, who just stopped Carrie and Devin from hopping on said swing lanes.

''Sorry, but my team's on the line!'' Lux told them both.

''Oh, come on, there's enough space for everybody!'' Devin was just trying to get on the same row of swings.

Dakota was just a little bit less scared than before, as she just put her efforts into jumping in the best way that she could do it in.

''Wow, everybody is getting a move on, as even the below-average players are trying their hardest to get out of the course, which really says more about them than the course itself!'' Chris was just ready to give some more hot takes.

So far, Kitty was in 71st and hopping onto the second-to-last obstacle, especially since she was just seeing that Carrie and Devin were just bringing it back.

''Alright, Carrie, let's get moving!'' Kitty was just waving her hand towards the end of the course.

''I'm moving as fast as I can!''

''That's what I'd like to hear!''

Kitty, Carrie and Devin were bound to be the next few contestant to just be able to jump through this one, as there was at least seven players coming in at once, trying their hardest to just stop their rivals from swinging on the strangely stable ropes and slightly flimsy planks of wood.

Unsurprisingly, Amelia, Chuck and Sam were a little bit behind, as the swing were actually surprising backed up with all-stars that were just trying to nail their techniques and Dakota just about managed to see her boyfriend.

 _*Sam's confessional*_

 _Sam was just a little bit scared of the team._

 _''B ain't really doing that good and he's probably our key guy at doing this thing! We're going to need some help.''_

 _*Carrie and Devins's confessional*_

 _Carrie was just a little bit scared of something entirely different, but Devin wasn't really that scared._

 _''Am I the_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Unsurprisingly, Sam slipped on what may have been some seriously muddy wood, as he was just about to take the fall with some muddy pants, but he was definitely able to make it work somehow..

''Oh my god, I can't believe I-'' Sam might have gotten stepped by the ginger fat-man. ''Chuck!''

Chuck didn't even realise what had happened until he had seen that Sam had fallen quite a way.

''Sam, I'm sorry!''

Amelia was just sure that things were actually going to move ahead by a little bit, as Sam was just ready to get back up.

''How can I help?''

''He can help himself, Chuck! For now, let's swing!'' Amelia was just ready to keep it commanding.

Chuck just tried to keep on swinging, despite his not so good weight.

 _*Amelia's confessional*_

 _Amelia was just looking happier than ever._

 _''Chuck's so big, yet so cute...there's no way he's going to lose this challenge at the very least.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **'**

Stephanie was just genuinely surprised, especially since that she was just more motivated to push foward like nothing else, even with her amazingly fit body and ability to just knock everyone else out.

''I am seriously lacking!'' Stephanie shouted to herself, right behind Spud.

''Dude, chill!'' Spud was just genuinely shocked.

Stephanie just took a quick breather to just get herself back on track, as Eddie was just genuinely not prepared to see that this fitness girl was just yelling her heart.

''Those are some chords...'' Staci was just a little bit intimidated. ''...But my great-uncle voice chords are better!''

''Thanks?'' Stephanie was just ready to get going.

Stephanie was just genuinely putting her heart into battling the last obstacle, which was just making Staci, Eddie and Dan feel like they were just getting hit with ball after the ball.

''Mate, I can't believe Scarlett.'' Dan was just whispering nothings to Eddie.

''Uh, really?''

''Yeah, she's kinda slow.''

''She doesn't exactly look like a runner...''

Stephanie was just ready to be polite as heck, as she tapped their shoulder seriously in such a strange way, as she was just making Staci go along on her pace, as she was just here to destroy.

Dan and Eddie just stepped aside in the best way that they could, as even their carriages was just partway on the edge.

''Alright.'' Stephanie was just taking the opportunity into her black hands, as she got her carriage and carried it over the two of them.

Soon enough, she was just barreling into the last obstacle with the carriage being a little bit unharmed and she was really sure that her teammates were actually a little bit behind.

The only contestants that were actually still in the race ahead of her were Izzy, who was just quite literally putting in some Olympic-grade flips to pass over the obstacle, Lucy, who was just getting used to the balls and Noah, who might have already gotten used to the balls.

''Watch out for the balls...because they don't rock.'' Lucy was just trying to raise the mood in her rock attire.

Stephanie was just a little bit dissapointed in the joke, but she was just moving on anyways.

Noah just got back up once again.

''If it makes you feel any better, there are a lot of bad jokes out there.''

''It really doesn't.'' Lucy was just ready to run away.

Noah and Lucy got onto it, as their teams were waiting for them at the finish line and Stephanie somehow managed to hit once again by the balls, along with a unsurprised Spud and a stunned Dan.

Stephanie was just quietly trying to calm herself down, as Spud was just being a dumb guy and Dan was just ready to take it all in.

''You're looking too good!'' Dan was just not aware.

''Thanks for the compliment!'' Stephanie took the compliment and ran full speed towards the actual end of the course.

''Tyler finally arrives in 62nd, complete with him being stunned as heck.'' Chris was just keeping it going, as the athlete was just pumping his fists.

''Tyler, are your legs broken or something?'' Lindsay was just trying to pick up Tyler.

''Nah, it's fine.'' Tyler was just still a little bit dizzy. ''I'm just-''

''Alright, Tyler!'' Lindsay tried to pick her boyfriend up while failing.

Tyler just stood up, as his dizziness was just completely gone.

''You're really okay!''

Izzy just arrived in Lindsay's place with a sudden scream, leading the latter to just fall down on the grassy ground.

''Izzy gets 63rd and tries to creep us out.'' Chris finally announces over the megaphone, ready to taunt anyone.

Izzy managed to do a war cry, as Noah and Lucy finally complete the last obstacle with their injuries and everything else nearly intact, save for the latter's boots having a little bit of a scuff on them.

Stephanie was actually right behind them in the moment, as these guys were just completely sure that the situation was looking a little bit finer than before.

''What did you do in the Ridonculous Race?!'' Lucy was just a little bit shocked.

''I didn't get distracted.'' Noah said with a sarcastic smile.

Stephanie wasn't actually surprised that the two of them were ahead of her, as these three were trying to match up with their fitter contempoaries and in the end, they finished this one.

''Noah does slightly better in 64th, but Lucy has a consolation riff in 65th and Stephanie angrily runs into 66th! These three are truly average.'' Blaineley was just getting the crowd into a bit of a uproar.

These three were a little bit miffed by the comment, but they were definitely going back to their teammates, Lucy, especially fast.

''Uh, hey, Lucy! I'm glad you're here...Spud isn't too far behind, right?''

''Yep...honestly, I thought he would be much slower.''

''Spud can definitely keep up with the rest of them!''

''...I hope those words don't come back to bite us.''

Rock and Lucy were just keeping it casual for now, while the Swans were a little bit less casual than the other team, if only because it was more of a clash of egos.

''Yeah, uh, I'm glad that we're not like them.'' Lucy just butted in with no problem.

''Dude, are you seeing the Swans right now?! They're still mad!'' Chris was just having a fun time seeing the pointless conflict.

Blaineley was just trying to say something, but it was just cut off by the drama that was just ensuing between two of the most outspoken team members.

For what could be considered stupid reasons, Anna Maria and Stephanie were both fighting over some pretty pointless stuff, wherever it was good or not.

''Looks like Anna Maria and Stephanie are in uproar over something and Sammy is trying to calm them down...yep, she's trying.'' Blaineley was just ready to get into the drama.

For lack of a better introduction, the two of them were just standing right next to each other, as Sammy was just standing near them.

''Come on, we've got forty-something challenges left!'' Sammy was just genuinely worried. ''It's too early to judge who's going to be good and who's going to be bad.''

''She isn't going to be that useful outside of a challenge or some other stuff! I ain't about to get sent home!'' Anna Maria was just loudly making her case.

Anna Maria was just very angry, while Stephanie was just a little less heated.

''Okay, then, why are you so good at doing this?'' Stephanie was just trying to get questions answered.

''Cause I've been living on the Jersey Shore for a fuckin' while. It's hella tough out there.''

''It may be tough out there, but I don't think you're an good example of it.''

''That's kinda true.'' Sammy added in. ''But can we settle this later?''

Stephanie and Anna Maria just took a quick look at him in such a way that made Jacques wince slightly, as he put on his best scared face.

''Sure.'' Stephanie just completed it with a quick glare at Anna Maria.

''Everybody ain't even here yet!'' Anna Maria shouted, as Jacques was just not feeling the celebration.

Jacques' mood wasn't exactly positive, even more so for Sammy, as these two were just not sure that things were too good.

''Staci should be coming by now-''

''Dan rans ahead in 67th and Spud arrives in 68th a second later!'' Blaineley's words were said after the two teams that were waiting for those members were just raising their mood. ''And it seems the Swans have calmed down a bit''

 _*Jacques and Josee's confessional*_

 _Josee was just really bothered and Jacques was just not that angry._

 _''Why do they think that they're not really annoying?'' Josee was just ready to complain. ''It really messes with my winning team.''_

 _''I don't know if this is a winning team.'' Jacques was just a little sceptical. ''But we've got the skills to make it a winning team.''_

 _''And then we'll win all of the challenges until the merge and I'll win.''_

 _''It's possible that we could both win the show.''_

 _''...Okay.''_

 _*Sammy's confessional*_

 _Sammy was just a little bit mad._

 _''I feel like that half of my team is kinda annoying...is that a problem?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **'**

''Man, I wonder how the below average people are just being really entertaining to me!''

The battle at the bottom was by far the riskiest one, considering all of the different possibilities that included Mickey being completely sure that his skills weren't working too well with his physical abilities in 83rd, Scarlett feeling a little bit of a struggle in 81st, Harold being in 82nd and B trying to be his best runner in 86th.

The bottom fifteen wasn't exactly a long distance from the finish line, but the gaps between the individual runners was very apparent in the camera shots that were just passing between the previous challenges, wherever that mattered or not.

''Honestly, it's not really that big of a problem.'' Harold was just talking to someone else.

''I don't know, I'm not on your team.'' Mickey was just a little bit confused.

''Why would that matter, we're all fellow nerds at the end of the day.''

''I'm not even really a nerd!''

''I actually meant misfit.''

''What are you-''

''Come on, slowpokes, you're not even on that swing challenge, as Eddie arrives in 69th and Staci arrives in 70th and they're both not that good! Also, Owen arrives in 71st!'' Chris announced, just trying to get some information out there.

The duo were just completely sure that they didn't even mean to get interrupted with all of the sudden interruptions, as this challenge was just getting the best of them.

Brady managed to complete the swing with some serious ease, as this model was just somehow not able to prove his worth with some serious swings.

''For real, how do I suck so much in these challenge? I'm not exactly an inside person.'' Brady was just a little bit confused. ''Though, I've gotta make up to my team!''

''Statistically, that is very unlikely, but considering the physical abilities of some of the members that are ahead of you, you could possibly make it up.'' Scarlett's disencouragment wasn't exactly well worded. ''Though the possiblity is very low.''

''I'll take my chances!''

Brady was just kept on running to prove his point.

''Well, that was the opposite effect of what the team could possibly want me to do.''

Scarlett was just genuinely ready to be useful to her team in a very special way, as she was just trying to make use of her good physical moves.

Mickey and Harold were actually just trying their hardest to make sure that Scarlett was just not able to make it that far, not without just battling with each other and Mickey just managed to drop down litterally.

''That makes sense.'' Mickey just accepted it.

''Yes, it does and I had to do it for my team.'' Harold just simply explained.

''Kitty arrives for her team in 72nd!'' Chris had some good words. ''Clearly, The Sunshine Horses are actually lackluster and has no shine.''

Harold and Scarlett did swing to victory, but Brady was just not stopping for anything, as the model was just moving at a very high speed for an obstacle like this.

''My bet is that he's going to fail very hard.'' Harold just told her. ''An epic fail-''

''I think you were just cringing on the inside, as those words are said.'' Scarlett was just grabbing the cart.

Chris, Chef and Blaineley were all sat down on the hosting space and they all had smiles on their faces, especially with the unexpected choices that were just trying their hardest to just triumph.

Some of them were a little bit more unexpected than others, mostly because of how they placed and where they placed.

''Amelia, you're definitely in 73rd! Lux, you're not going to make good matches in 74th. Dakota, you may be tall, but that isn't going to help, when you're in 75th!'' Blaineley had a bunch of one liners for the runners that have already placed in this competition. ''Brady, you're ho-hopeless in 76th.''

Brady was just sure that he didn't do that well, as he was just feeling really tired and Katie was slightly behind the model.

''I swear you were about he's ho-'' Katie was somehow noticed Blaineley's words.

''And Katie is in 77th and Brady is not that hot, anyways.'' Chris just saved the announcer thing like it was just really important. ''Devin and Carrie are in 78th and 79th and they're the last members of the not so sunny team to finish.''

These guys were looking a little worse for wear, but they were just genuinely more determined to bring it in the next challenge, as the couple were just hugging together in relief.

''Blaineley, do the honours of announcing the next bunch of people that are going to arrive.'' Chris was just seeing that Sadie, Sam and Chuck were just up and coming. ''I'm off to do my make-up.''

Katie was just a little bit confused at what was going on and so was Sam and Sadie, who both were just trying hardest to not slip and slide into the finish line.

The battle was actually going to be a little bit serious, if it didn't just turn into a sliding competition.

''And Sam needs a wash, but arrives ahead of Sadie, who is freaking out the hardest.'' Blaineley said, as she could only see one more guy that was just feeling the dirt. ''And Chuck arrives in 82nd, somehow with his clothes less muddy than the rest.''

Chuck was just a little bit excited for the next challenge, Sam just jumped to his girlfriend and Sadie was just producing a very audible scream.

''Geez, Sadie, it's not that dirty!'' Sam was just trying to calm her down. ''Just chill.''

Dakota could clearly been seen trying to get herself clean.

''I know, but it's my favourite outfit!'' Sadie was just ready to cry with her best female friend.

''And it's also the outfit that I gave her!'' Katie backed her friend up.

''And it's definitely the cutest!''

''And the best!''

Sam didn't really that much to say, as Katie and Sadie were just looking pretty damn solemn.

''Sorry that your outfit got dirty, but I can't help.'' Sam was actually also looking back on the situation.

Katie and Sadie were just looking a little bit happier than before.

''Thanks!'' They both said at the exact same time.

Chuck was just coming up to them excitedly.

''Are you twins?'' Chuck asked the bigger question

 _*Katie and Sadie's confessional*_

 _Katie and Sadie weren't crying anymore._

 _''Aw, thanks for being there for me, Sadie!''_

 _''Anytime, Katie! Because I don't mind helping a gal out.''_

 _''No problem...'' Katie was just a little bit worried, ''...But I don't mind doing my own thing.''_

 _''That's actually pretty fine.'' Sadie was just giving a friendly hand._

 _*Lux's confessional*_

 _Lux was just looking dissapointed._

 _''Okay, so the best-placing members have bad mental health, boyfriends and a drive to win. I think we can deal with this pretty easily, especially with Sammy around, someone who has experience dealing with someone like that!''_

 _*Chuck and Kevin's confessional*_

 _Kevin was just a little bit angry, but no-one else could really tell._

 _''Uh, Kevin, I don't think we did good today, but we did all win!''_

 _''Chuck, that doesn't even make an ounce of sense.''_

 _''That's not what I meant. We all passed the course and we all got food to eat, so what's the problem?''_

 _Kevin kept it calm and simple._

 _''We did not win today and today was our chance to prove that we're a good team without Heather.''_

 _Chuck looked like he didn't even care._

 _''Hey, that's definitely my onion!''_

 _Chuck just walked out of the stall without a dissapointed Kevin, who was just shaking his head._

 _''I wonder if he know that this team's reputation isn't good...''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris still wasn't back from make-up, even though the trailer was only about a two minutes walk from here and his voice could clearly be heard.

''Just do it, Chef!'' Chris shouted over the megaphone. ''...Or Blaineley.''

Chef finally got the headset on or working, as Blaineley was just not really in the mood to deal with Chris once again.

''Find out after the break to see which of those maggots that can't survive this simple obstacle gets sent home by this course of strength, agility and wood! That's an order and it's on Total Drama: The Big One!''

Chef and Blaineley were just ready to keep it simple.

 **'**

 **1st: Josee (Victorious Swans)**  
 **2nd: Eva (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **3rd: Brick (Gopher Squad)**  
 **4th: Chet (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **5th: Jo (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **6th: Kazuhisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **7th: Lightning (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **8th: Jacques (Victorious Swans)**  
 **9th: Leshawna (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **10th: Alejandro (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **11th: Jose (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **12th: Jasmine (Confused Camels)**  
 **13th: Leshaniqua (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **14th: MacArthur (The Waves)**  
 **15th: Cody (Sour Limes)**  
 **16th: Crimson (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **17th: Ennui (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **18th: Duncan (Confused Camels)**  
 **19th: Gwen (Sour Limes)**  
 **20th: Courtney (Sour Limes)**  
 **21st: DJ (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **22nd: Sammy (Victorious Swans)**  
 **23rd: Amy (Gopher Squad)**  
 **24th: Scott (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **25th: Lorenzo (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **26th: Jen (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **27th: Lindsay (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **28th: Beth (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **29th: Kevin (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **30th: Shawn (Confused Camels)**  
 **31st: Brody (The Waves)**  
 **32nd: Geoff (The Waves)**  
 **33rd: Bridgette (The Waves)**  
 **34th: Troy (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **35th: Erin (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **36th: Taylor (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **37th: Sugar (Victorious Swans)**  
 **38th: Rock (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **39th: Zoey (Gopher Squad)**  
 **40th: Emma (Confused Camels)**  
 **41st: Damien (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **42nd: Dwayne (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **43rd: Topher (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **44th: Cade (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **45th: Toshihisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **46th: Yoshihisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **47th: Sky (Confused Camels)**  
 **48th: Dave (Confused Camels)**  
 **49th: Rodney (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **50th: Mike (Gopher Squad)**  
 **51st: Iehisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **52nd: Ezekiel (Sour Limes)**  
 **53rd: Craig (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **54th: Trent (Sour Limes)**  
 **55th: Justin (Gopher Squad)**  
 **56th: Dawn (The Waves)**  
 **57th: Anna Maria (Victorious Swans)**  
 **58th: Laurie (The Waves)**  
 **59th: Warren (Sour Limes)**  
 **60th: Sylvan (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **61st: Elliody (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **62nd: Tyler (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **63rd: Izzy (Confused Camels)**  
 **64th: Noah (Confused Camels)**  
 **65th: Lucy (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **66th: Stephanie (Victorious Swans)**  
 **67th: Dan (Sour Limes)**  
 **68th: Spud (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **69th: Eddie (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **70th: Staci (Victorious Swans)**  
 **71st: Owen (Confused Camels)**  
 **72nd: Kitty (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **73rd: Amelia (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **74th: Lux (Victorious Swans)**  
 **75th: Dakota (The Waves)**  
 **76th: Brady (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **77th: Katie (Victorious Swans)**  
 **78th: Devin (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **79th: Carrie (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **80th: Sam (The Waves)**  
 **81st: Sadie (Victorious Swans)**  
 **82nd: Chuck (Fiery Dragons)**

 **To be continued in the real last part of this episode, when the remaining fifteen contestants try to make sure that they weren't the last ones here, especially with their lackluster physical attributes and their low stamina!**

 **Just watch out for it, because I swear I need to move onto the next episode before October!**


	23. Ep 3-5c: Sprint Into Safety!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 3: The Island Run**  
 **Part 5c: Sprint Into Safety!**

 **It took me almost a month to finish this one, but it's finally here with the most amount of words in this episode! I promise that the rest of the episodes that are coming up will not take more than five parts to finish, but you'll also have to expect less frequent uploads!**

 **Sorry for the very long wait, but I tried my hardest to pack this part full of drama, action and interactions and I hope you'll enjoy this one!**

 **Well, the title says not that much about this chapter, as while the competition gets picked down by two contestants, the advantage will be given to the best team, which was just going to take a while!**

 **To pass the time between the prize givings and the elimination, drama will be spread around the contestants, wherever they wanted it or not and players like Alejandro, Noah and Courtney are ready to spread it all around!**

 **Whoever is out, there's going to be some spanners that are thrown into the work, especially with the best of them just trying their hardest to give a single damn about this chapter's running escapades!**

 **Special or not, the next episode is definitely coming up after this!**

* * *

Chris, Chef and Blaineley were back as the main commentating trio, as their headsets were definitely working and their voices were just ready for the long run that was just genuinely taking a little bit too long for some people to stomach.

The sky was still bright and the sun was still kept pretty damn high in the sky with all of the challengers that were just behind the finish line and the drama that was just in front of them.

''Welcome back to Total Drama, where the last of these fools are just gonna this kinda wack course! Chris, do the honours.'' Chef was just ready to keep it going.

''This McLean-original course of remixed and inspired challenges takes these 98 unhappy campers to try and trim then down to about 96 contestants and so far, there's 82 that are strong enough to make it through.'' Chris' ego was still there for everyone to see.

''But there are only 14 more runners and two out of those fourteen will not make it past this challenge and honestly, none of them may be physically skilled, but that doesn't mean that they're not fan favourites, so let's move the cameras to them.'' Blaineley kept it smooth, because she knew what the show was all about.

The struggles of a backburning runner were not unheard, as there was a few more runners that were really coming to close to making it, as they were on that one last obstacle.

Helmet or not, these guys were definitely being slammed back to the start by the balls of good timing and rapid firing, as the looping contraption worked pretty well for this type of obstacle.

''Double helmet?'' Mickey asked himself. ''Seems wise.''

''And there is but one thing in our way in our journeys.'' Harold was just contemplating this obstacle.

''It's kinda like the memories of dodgeball.''

''Non-stop balls coming in and ruining quite a few faces.''

''...Could be worse.''

Clayton was somehow the next member to step it up, as he was just getting his helmet, like everybody else did and he was just ready to do it, complete with his team members cheering him on.

''Like I said, I'm not physical.'' Clayton just stated, as he ran full speed ahead.

Mickey and Harold gulped and took a look at each other, as they tried different tactics.

Mickey had the amazing ability to just run at speed, which was a little bit similar to Clayton's moves, only a little bit less reckless and a little bit more thoughtful.

Harold's crawling was trying to be as fast as it could be, but as expected from sneaking around in an somewhat disclosed location, things weren't moving too fast.

Mickey somehow managed to get the ball on his helmet was just making it not work, as the helmet was just relatively loose.

Harold's ability to just crawl relatively quick, possibly learned from a lot of movies and Clayton's slide somehow coming through in way that meant that he had to crawl.

''No points goes to guess whoever's coming through in 83rd...well, despite his everything, Mickey arrives.'' Chef said. ''Kid's going through some stuff. Harold dissapoints me, but he's 84th.''

Harold was just giving a very stern look, as Mickey was just genuinely happy to make it through.

''Yeah, I'm not out yet!'' Mickey's excitement was really obvious.

''Don't get too overconfindent, but the journey has just begun.'' Harold was just spouting quotes.

''Honestly, you gave yourself advice...or something close to that.''

''Advice that I didn't heed.'' Harold was just a little bit dissapointed.

The next guy to come through was definitely pretty sure that he managed to barely survive, considering that his bruised right hand wasn't looking too good.

''Are the balls getting faster or anything, because that was sh-'' Clayton was just trying to get a place to rest.

''And Clayton kicks no butt in 85th, but he's still safe.'' Chris had some seriously impeccable timing, as the guy was about to make the airwaves a lot more blue.

Clayton was just a little bit happier to have survived that course, but there was a few people that were convinced about something, thanks to his lackluster performance.

''Well, that blew.''

''Of course, Clayton. You're not exactly the physical type.'' Amy just remarked.

''That doesn't mean I'm going to blow the rest of the challenges.''

''So?'' Amy just crossed her arms smugly.

''So, I know how to do strategy and how to fight.''

''Okay...because-''

''Don't worry, sir, she's not the team leader.'' Brick was just addressing Clayton, as though the guy wanted to be there. ''Clayton, you go and get a good rest.''

Clayton was just chilling on the ground, trying to make good use of his hands, as the wi-fi wasn't exactly turned on, thanks to the host just making good use of a switch.

Harold was dissapointing a lot more, considering that he had some seriously mad skills that could turn the tables.

''Wow, really?'' Topher was just genuinely dissapointed. ''You've been to at least twenty camps-''

''Thirty five to be exact.'' Harold quickly interrupted.

''-and you're not acting like you've been to any of those camps.''

''To be fair, this challenge was just designed badly.''

Leshawna wasn't really surprised that Harold wasn't really doing too well, as was Eva, considering they really knew that the geek wasn't exactly too well-balanced.

''To be honest, your balance is terrible.'' Eva was just giving the straight truth.

''Heh, I knew that.'' Harold just shrugged it off, as Leshaniqua wasn't too happy at Eva for nothing that major. ''Leshawna's friend, please chill.''

Leshaniqua was just more chill than before, as she just shrugged it off as something that was just really small.

 _*Justin's confessional*_

 _Justin was just stupidly grinning at his good results._

 _''Well, besides the obvious problem of the brothers being a group that sticks together through any of my tricks, my physical skills alone should just dissuade others from trying to knock me off and my beauty just complements it.''_

 _*Spud's confessional*_

 _Spud was just looking around to ask a question._

 _''Wait, does this mean we're not eliminated?''_

 _Spud somehow got thrown something by what was definitely one of his team members._

 _''I just wanted to ask, man.''_

* * *

B, Scarlett and a few others were just feeling the roast, as while they weren't really in the bottom six, they weren't doing too well in this round and some of them had no reason to be doing so badly.

Ingrid was also one of them for an odd reason that was just slightly shaky, but made sense when she was just bumping _into_ one of the very round balls with her sheer speed.

The final obstacle was just making sure that Ali didn't even get through, as while he was previously in an average place, this one challenge made his position drop like rock that was heavy to drop.

''Wow, I can't believe these guys are this far back, considering how they performed last time! Man, this challenge is really bringing the best of the worst to this place.'' Chris was just enjoying this a little bit too much, but Blaineley was just keeping things quiet.

''I can't believe you're sucking this much.'' Ingrid told her, putting off the stun with excellent speed. ''Think-''

''-I can't believe that even with my physical skills, this one obstacle just keeps on blasting me to the walls.'' Ali was just carefully crawling to just avoid getting some more bruises on his face.

''Huh, it did that to most of the contestants. What makes you so special?''

Ali was just crawling foward to the finish line pretty quickly, as Ingrid was just moving at speed with a really low profile, meaning that it was just a battle to see who was ahead.

''Eh, I don't really know.'' Ali was just slightly confused.

''So, anyways, I don't think you're winning against me.'' Ingrid was just bring to it on.

''I'm long past caring about that.''

''Really?'' Ingrid was just leaping ahead and avoiding the ball.

Ali was just crawling out of the ball section a little bit too slow to just catch up with Ingrid, as he was just really shocked at how fast the fat woman was just running on the rough ground.

It wasn't really that muddy anymore, as the hot sun was just shining on the final sprint to end of the course, as there was still a bunch more players that were just on the edge of elimination, but these two were just about to cross the line.

''Who's suckiness is going to come out on top, because I swear I can B trying to figure something out.'' Blaineley was just seeing that B was just trying to pull something off. ''But he's just going to do it in his typical way.''

B was just genuinely sure that his new thing was just genuinel;y able to make things work like nothing else, as it was just hand armour.

''While B parries his way to the finish line, Ingrid arrives a little earlier than Ali, netting her a not so sweet 86th place and Ali gets a slightly worst 87th!'' Blaineley was just seeing that B was just keeping his arms close. ''For a complete lack of surprise, B gets 88th, but his arms are feeling a lot worse...''

B was just completely sure that his arms were just in some serious pain, only somehow letting out a bit of a squeal.

''Oh, boy's gonna need some arm care.'' Chef just commented, as the guy's teammates are definitely checking in on him.

Things were starting to slightly pick up the pace, as there was just another contestant that was just about on the edge of finishing this one and this guy wasn't really the physical type and Chris had to say the obvious.

''Yuuji's the first one in the bottom ten, but he's still in despite his weight.'' Chris was just having a very smug look.

''Can you please shut up?'' Yuuji was just ready to hang back with his team. ''I could be kicked out next round.''

Yuuji was just genuinely pissed off about this challenge and some of his teammates weren't exactly too sympathetic to his cause of just losing, especially being the first of the worst runners.

''Come on, what are you? Stupid?'' Taylor asked.

''Listen, I'm just an indoors person trying to survive this somewhat broken challenge.''

''To be honest, I just not wanted my team to suck, okay!'' Taylor was still the aggressive woman. ''Guh, well at least no-one's going home.''

''That _was_ our goal, though.''

''Yeah...don't tell me.''

''Well, at least we still have our best members.'' Amelia just shrugged both physically and verbally.

The situation was just a little bit more tense for the Limes, as their last teammate was definitely visible in the last challenge, but she was just beaten back by the obstacles that were just firing into her glasses and making sure that they were broken.

Luckily, Scarlett dodged them quickly, but she didn't really move quickly enough through the obstacle to not be caught up on.

''This is seriously taking some serious advantage of all sorts of physics.'' Scarlett was just trying to swat away the balls. ''Although, I suspect that this isn't just about physics.''

''Are you going to come or am I going to have angrily wait here?!'' Sierra exclaimed, as Scarlett was just out of the obstacle.

Scarlett was just pretty sure she was just out of the worst place, as Blaineley had some more scathing words.

''Scarlett, clearly your...issues haven't helped you.''

''I can't believe you're still the same cruel self.'' Cody just stuck up for the redhead genius of the group.

''Thank you, but those insipid insults trying to pass as commentary will not work on me.''

Cody didn't even expect Scarlett to have a comeback, considering the fact that she didn't really care, but Blaineley very much cared about the insults, but there was two more contestants that were about to cross the finish line.

 _*Trent's confessional*_

 _Trent had more of a thoughtful look._

 _''No matter how much time passes, you can't change Chris or Blaineley...I'm not even sure if it's true or not, but they're acting like assholes.''_

 _*Chuck's confessional*_

 _Chuck just had a very dumb look on his face._

 _''So, I kinda know how to make some new friends, but I'm not sure which ones are the good guys or not. Can anyone help me?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Genius lady gets 90th, lawyer-in-learning gets 91st and obnoxious redhead girl gets 92nd and I'm not even sure why you guys are bad at this.'' Chef was just really dissapointed. ''You guys are really fools.''

The teams were clearly dissapointed in their teammates that have recently arrived and that have yet to arrive, as while a good chunk of the Donkeys may have crossed the finish line.

But it was the Camels, who had the first contestants dissapointed in themselves.

''Wow...that shouldn't have happened.'' Emma was just fairly at failing this hard.

''Don't worry, Emma. I'm sure that the next challenge won't be as annoying.'' Noah was just completely sure.

''Geez, talk about a drop down to the bottom tiers.'' Duncan remarked, just trying to raise the mood.

Noah and Emma took a bit of a stern look at the punk, as Jasmine was just pretty sure that this team wasn't really doing so well on the outisde.

''At least everybody's here.'' Shawn commented. ''I don't know about Alejandro's team.''

''Good.'' Noah just butted in.

 _*Mickey's confessional*_

 _Mickey's wide-open mouth and small iries showed all._

 _''But...how?! I swear she was just way ahead of me a while ago!''_

 _*Noah's confessional*_

 _Noah didn't look too surprised._

 _''Honestly, it was just a matter of time before someone got stuck in one of the challenge and sadly, my girlfriend was the first one. Seriously, a quake board with holes?''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

When there's only six more runners, especially with all of the troubled obstacles and the questionable stability with some of the obstacles being a little bit obvious for some, the hosts were just ready to wrap it up fast.

Especially with the last one being the one that probably decided who goes through and who doesn't, which is a very low number right about now, considering that-

''Kim and Tom may have arrived at nearly the same exact time, but they're still safe and still in the bottom four and still not that good at this challenge! Wow!'' Chris was just genuinely impressed by his own challenge, ignoring a smug look from Blaineley. ''Anyways, we've got the bottom four and they're all on the last challenges and all getting-''

''-some marks on their faces from the balls that are firing on Josh, Lesley, Justice and Beardo, four people who are new to the competition!'' Blaineley just butted in to actually have a bit of a comment.

The serious competition was just trying to run through the last obstacle, as the last four contestants were actually up for the challenge that was just sending them to the falling place or to the ground.

''I don't want to be here and I swear I'm going to break my bones in the process.'' Justice was just very angry about this challenge.

''Huh, don't feel too down about it. It's probably not even the worst challenge to come.'' Josh was just trying to work his way through the gauntlet of flying projectliles.

''It's Chris! He's got a reputation for doing this stuff!'' Justice was just trying to rush through this challenge.

Josh was just sure that he had something better to do, as he was just trying his hardest to run towards the finish line with his legs still doing really well.

''Josh might the second-to-last contestant to finish this race and stay on the island, but who's going to be the last one? Justice, who really doesn't want to be here or Lesley, who's a slow runner?'' Blaineley stated, as the male intern with black hair was just really happy to get this far.

Josh was just pretty sure that he was just getting into the finish line, but he manafged to only slip on the patch of slippery ground.

''I'd rather be out of the competition, anyways!'' Josh exclaimed, as he just made his posterior really feel the pain. ''Not like this!''

Josh was just really yelling his pain out, as Justice and Lesley both were just running to the line that he was about to cross and slowing down to see the origin of the pained screams.

Needless to say, they both were just cringing on the inside, as they were just moving to the finish line.

''Lesley is in 95th and Justice is in 96th, leaving them to be the final two contestants to make it through this challenge and making sure that Josh does not go through and Beardo joins him.'' Blaineley summarised, as the four of them were just finally finding out their fates.

 _*Justice's confessional*_

 _Justice had an worried look that was still hidden under an air of uncaringness._

 _''Are all of the challenges going to injure someone? Because I'm not willing to deal with that?''_

 _*Lesley's confessional*_

 _Lesley was just looking pretty panicked._

 _''Is this going to be like Pahkitew Island? Because if it is, most of the team's screwed.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

''So that means Josh and Beardo are going home

Beardo was just a little bit more saddened than before, as he was just giving a very deep sigh for his friends.

''It kinda sucks that they're going home, so what if they suck. They're at least not the same people that you've seen a billion times.'' Kim was just giving a slightly passionate speech.

''Come on, girl. It's not that big of a deal...you're still in this game and Heather's gone.'' Beardo was just keeping it chill. ''So, uh-''

''...You're not wrong, but you're not right either.''

''I'm alright with that.''

''So, we should just beat the others into the ground!''

Kim was just suddenly a lot more motivated than before, as Beardo was just caught off-guard by the sudden proclaim, as Scott just was just pushing the chill guy out of the way to just get behind the redhead intern.

''I'm going to try that!'' Scott yelled, making a random reference to his first season. ''Though-''

''Hey, dude...don't screw over your teammates.'' Beardo just gave him some good advice.

Scott just rolled his own eyes, as Beardo was just a guy that liked to care about his teammates and there was definitely a few people that were just plainly clapping at the obvious advice.

''It's not even that profound, what the hell are you guys clapping at?'' Ingrid was just feeling the confusion.

Jose was just feeling a little bit miffed that he was on the receiving end of the infamous elimination, as Alejandro just took a quick look at his brother with a some pity.

However, the Lions were a little more feisty, heated and as a consequence, filled with a lot of taunts that were just passed between all of the members like an box of random stuff that keeps on being added.

It was mostly down to the clash of some members.

''Er, Craig, you're going to miss me, right?'' Josh asked.

''Kinda...your attitude sucks like a vaccum of self-pity, which I ain't got.''

''Seriously, though, I liked being on here...even if it's just three episodes.''

''And these challenges aren't made for sadist scrubs...aside from this one.''

''Heh, heh, it's actually pretty cool.''

Josh and Craig were just quickly joined by Lorenzo, as he was just pretty sure that this guy was pretty toast and needed some kind of talk.

''I'm surprised that you're going home so soon. You must have some kind of superpower or something like that, considering that you got the thing.''

''I think you've watched a ton of cartoons or something, because that's stupid.'' Craig was just not pleased by Lorenzo's assumpation.

''When I kinda thought it, it was less stupid...but it was still worth saying.''

''...Geez, you should've just kept in your head.''

''Well, what's your problem? I just had a dumb thought and said that.''

''That's kinda it.'' Craig was just sure that he didn't get a good message.

''Okay, then.'' Lorenzo's confidence was just peaking out just above Craig's confidence.

Even then, there was definitely a team leader in the midst, as Lightning and Jo were just doing the battle without doing anything physical, except for the running, as the rest of the teammates were able to catch up to the two of them.

''Obviously, you ain't a dude, so you ain't gonna be team leader.''

''Come on, Brightening, you've practically no chance of making good strategies.''

''Hey, you're a jo-joke! Lightning's got this thing in the bag.''

''Then come up with the bright ideas!''

Chet was just a little bit dissapointed.

 _*Chet's confessional*_

 _Chet's dissapointment carried on through into this confessional._

 _''I know that my brother ain't the best leader ever, but I'm not gonna let two talking donkeys fight over who's better and make us lose!''_

 _*Dwayne's confessional*_

 _Dwayne was just a little bit shocked._

 _''I'm surprised that this didn't happen earlier, considering they hate each other! Yep, this is definitely Total Drama.''_

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _Sylvan wasn't even close to being shocked._

 _''Honestly, even with those two fighting over an position that won't matter that much, I doubt that this team will just fizzle out. Especially with a guy like me around to deal with the problems.''_

 _The goth guy still was displeased, though._

 _''Though, they're going to be really annoying.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

When all was said and done, there was just going to be something that Chris was just going to give, as he was just not ready to give people their chances to say their goodbyes.

The prizes were definitely up there and these boxes were pretty obviously showing the prize for the individuals and the team players, especially with the four boxes showing very different colours.

''Now, as you know, this is a season of Total Drama and as expected, with the new format, we've got the chance to give some advantages to some teams that deserves it and some teams that don't!'' Chris announced, just putting it out there for everyone to know about it.

Jose's anger wasn't really that well contained, as his displeased expression showed the world what he thought about his team.

DJ was just trying to put a helping hand on his right shoulder, but Jose was just the kind of person that just managed to strike his hand.

''Dude!'' DJ groaned with some serious pain.

''Woah, it's a little bit too hot in here!'' Topher just wanted to make things lighter.

''Thank you, Topher.'' Chris just grumbled, as he was just getting on with it in a more happier tone. ''So, I know you expect some prizes that are big and are gonna take you and your team a while into the game, especially since it's a big bang of an season!''

Most of the old contestants weren't too optimistic about the crazy prizes that were hidden as heck, as there was definitely a lot under the cover, but the box shape wasn't looking like an all-expense box of luxury.

It didn't help that the cover was just dusty, accidentally giving the observant the upper hand.

''So, I know you guys wanted big prizes, so I'm a people please, giving you what you really want in life. Boxes...that you can't see yet.'' Chris just revealed nothing, as a portion of the crowd just gasped, even including the oldest ones. ''Yep!''

''Oh my god!'' Taylor just complained.

''Is this it?'' Noah asked, just ignoring the rich girl besides him.

''It's going to be a good surprise!'' Mickey just told her.

''Talk about a letdown.'' Owen whispered to Noah, who was just feeling some kind of after effect. ''What is it?''

Owen accidentally let one out.

Chris and Blaineley just had smug looks that weren't even remotely close to give away anything other than their smugness, as even the observant contestants weren't even sure what to make of it.

''So, obviously, there's an individual prize for the top three runners for each team and a team prize and because of that there's four boxes for the best of them. Luckily, let's just say that the Rabbits, the Swans and the Gopher Squad won the solo prizes and thanks to some great performances, the Lions earn the team prizes!'' Blaineley announced, still keeping the real secrets hidden. ''But those prizes aren't going to be revealed until the next challenge.''

A collective groan could really be heard from the crowd, as even the dumbest of the crowd weren't really in the mood for some serious curveballs that could change the game.

''Dude, it's not that much of a bummer.'' Spud was just looking a little bit happier. ''The next challenge is probably going to be rockin!''

''I don't know, have you seen the last two challenges.''

''I think it's kinda like the warm-up bit!''

''At least everyone on our team survived the warm-up, because I know the challenges are going to be awesome!''

''Are you really sure that Chris is going to make the challenges not very dnagerous and that these ones won't break your bones?'' Harold was just a little bit worried.

''Nah, it's more awesome that way.'' Spud just dismissed

Eva didn't even really want to tell them, as Harold already did and it was pretty much a given that there was going to be dangerous challenges in this season.

''Harold, don't be a wimp.'' Eva just dismissed the nerd. ''I don't think these challenges are going to kill us.''

''And Blaineley's definitely sane, so we won't be killed.'' Topher was just ready to get going to the next challenge.

Jacques and Josee were actually pretty sure that they were just getting the gold in the next round, as they were more determined to just win some more with their team or not.

''We've got several members that can strategise, some seriously flexible players that include me, a few skills that could just kick-start some serious drama and whatever else we've got! Looks like we could really keep up the gold.''

''The gold will always be ours!'' Josee was just thinking a little bit too big.

''...Er, I don't know.''

''That's clearly not possible.'' Lesley was just a little more direct.

''Who said it's impossible? Because as long as I'm here with Jacques, we'll be winning all of the golds as a team.''

''Thanks, Josee, but how are we going to do it?''

Anna Maria was just not feeling the same happiness as the rest of the members, as Lesley was just looking a little bit more convinced along with an additional improved mood.

The brothers were definitely in a celebratory mood, as their team won a good one and these guys were just mainly guessing what the next challenge.

''Alright, if there's one thing that we can do is that we can guess what the prizes are.'' Clayton was just still pretty stumped.

''Well, it's got to be worth something, if Chris just put it at third place.'' Kazuhisa was just ready to speculate. ''And those boxes are kinda big.''

''Big enough to carry a possible advantage that would be the size of a normal package. Still wouldn't mean much.'' Iehisa was just keeping his focus on the third place box.

''It's much dirtier than the other one, so it's probably worse.''

''Well, obviously! This is a reality show after all.''

Toshihisa was just trying to make sure that his friends weren't too doing badly, as a certain someone was just taking a very smug look at this man and that someone was just trying to approach her.

''Oh, hello, Toshi, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me.'' Amy was just trying to pull of the moves.

''Amy-sama, I don't really know what it is you want me to do, but I'd be happy to do it.'' Toshihisa was still somewhat gentlemanly.

''Thanks, but I've got something secret to set up.''

''I'd rather not keep secrets from my brothers.''

''But it's an alliance with me in it!''

''Thanks for the invitation, but I'd have to refuse. I wouldn't really mind just being out of an alliance with my brothers!''

''Come on, you're very beatitful!'' Amy was just make everyone feel a little bit more uncomfortable.

Amy was just clearly a little bit angrier than she let on, as her red face showed everything, but Toshihisa was just feeling relatively cool.

 _*Amy's confessional*_

 _Amy was just clearly angry in the confessional._

 _''I want to make an alliance, because of Samey trying to not make one. I know that she has a secret one, but I'm not letting that stop me from making one of my own, but it's not working!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The goodbyes weren't going to be easy for these teams, especially with these guys leaving for the Loser's Isle and it wasn't even going to be shortened for comedic impact, mostly because of how busy Chris actually is.

Two teams lost two members around a hour or two ago and there was a whole bunch of time until the actual depature of the contestants, but there was definitely going to be some goodbyes that were just a little bit pre-emptive.

The Donkeys were a little bit more dysfunctional than the other team, mostly thanks to an very overconfindent someone trying to diss everyone for no other reason than to impress a girl.

''Come on, this ain't really a good day.'' Cade wasn't looking too impressed. ''We lost one guy and about half of the team was in the bottom ten.''

''To be fair, it's not like I wanted to be here.'' Justice grumbled, still making her own art.

''Man, at least pretend you want to be here.''

''At least it's not going to kill me.''

Jose and Scott were both people that were just slightly egotistical, as they were just slightly angry at the fact that a good chunk of the team were below 90th.

''This team is definitely pretty blue, especially with Scott around.'' Tom just dismissed the farmer with confidence. ''Also, he kinda sucked in both seasons.''

''Oh, really? The same guy that was just in the bottom ten?'' Scott fired back near instantly.

''The same guy that thought that chasing after Courtney was a good idea?'' Jose was just pretty sure that these two weren't the best.

''Honestly, I got nothing.'' Tom couldn't really reply back. ''Though, you're definitely a villain.''

''Well, the team _does_ need a villain to fight against the other villains, so it would be a problem.'' Kim was trying to get this word battle to stop.

''Thank you...someone had to shut him up.'' Scott was just trying to get some good strategy. ''At least the real deal was-''

Jose wasn't even bothering to say anything, as this farmer was clearly off somewhere else.

 _*Jose's confessional*_

 _Jose was a man that was just angry at a few people in specific._

 _''I don't know why Scott thinks he can a beat a Burromuerto. At least mi hermano knows how to use his words wisely, which I could do better. This idiot farmer thinks that he can beat me by beating his own team or by trying to get Courtney!''_

 _He calmed himself down for this one._

 _''Tom should step up or else he's going home with the idiot.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Jen was just trying to make sure that her designs were actually working pretty well, as Justice and Cade were just trying to stay away from the main heat of the two leaders trying to do something.

''So, what are you trying to design?'' Cade asked. ''Something pretty cool, I'm guessing.''

''Anything's better than the battle of the egos that the two idiots are engaging in.'' Justice was just trying to take a peek.

''Er, can you guys please not get so close?'' Jen wasn't exactly working on anything.

All three knew that this paper was pretty blank, as Tom came and joined the party that was just going on and this paper wasn't looking too big.

''There's, like, a ton of paper, but we've got no ideas between each other and I don't know if you guys are helping.''

''Jen, I get it, I'll just-''

''Hey, you two can also help us getting rad designs.'' Jen continued. ''Jai...you're definitely an artist, right.''

''Yeah, but-''

''So, you've got the skills to help.'' Tom added in.

Cade wasn't even sure why they were asking, but Justice was just looking a little bit less despodent thanks to Jen's words and Tom was pretty sure that this thing was becoming more and more solid by the day.

 _*Justice's confessional*_

 _They were shocked at the special request._

 _''Honestly, most of the students at my school are pretty cruel to say the least and the rest are...probably like that. I don't know if Jen's like that, but at least she asked.''_

 _Her expression looked a little bit happier than her usual dissapointed face._

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _Rodney was just looking a lot happier than ever._

 _''I don't know how I'm going to say this to all of my single female friends, but I really love them...it kinda feels like a curse. I ain't gonna go for you, Jen, because I know you got a boyfriend!''_

 _Rodney was just sighing in happiness._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Chris, Blaineley and Chef were just willing to keep this elimination relatively short, as there was some smug faces that were just being shown from some team members.

''I know you kids are gonna complain about how much your butt hurts, but I don't really care that much.'' Chef was just on the boat.

Josh and Beardo were in the seats of the elimination drop, as it was like a prototype of a roller coaster.

''Any last words?'' Chris asked.

''And are those-'' Blaineley just got covered up by Chris' mouth.

''Thanks, y'all. Even though I ain't been here that much longer, it's been cool.'' Beardo was just looking to his former teammates, as most of them were just waving bye to him.

''Kick everyone else's butts for me, Craig!'' Josh exclaimed, as the dude with the bushy hair just gave the thumbs up.

Chris and Blaineley were just pushing the button to let them feel the drop into the new Speedboat of Shame, which was looking pretty good, thanks to Chef getting some serious skills.

Josh and Beardo landed onto the boat and they knew that this ride was just going to be a quick one, as Lesley tried to go onto the dock to wave him a good bye, but she kinda tripped.

''Wait up, Lesley!'' Josh yelled.

''Hold on!'' Lesley saw that the boat was just gone.

Beardo was definitely the horn, as she saw that his mouth was just open.

''Looks like you've got a journey ahead of ya!'' Chef yelled, just audibly enough for Lesley to hear more words.

 _*Beardo's elimination confessional*_

 _Beardo was just looking pretty chilled out._

 _''Aw, man. I got out in the second challenge, but it ain't bad. I met some really cool guys, some pretty cool gals and one heck of a non-binary artist, so you know it's-'' He made a ding sound from his chords. ''-and it's all cool.''_

 _*Josh's elimination confessional*_

 _Josh was just in a very good mood, which was just strange._

 _''I'm not going to lie when I say that I really felt what the contestants were going through before this season and this season taught me a lot of things. Such as the fact that Chris still doesn't have quality control and that Lightning and Jo shouldn't be on the same team, but it also taught me that my mood sucked, so I'm trying to change.''_

 _Josh was just giving a thumbs up to something, but that something couldn't really be known._

 _''...Thanks, Craig.''_

 _*Lesley's confessional*_

 _Lesley sighed hard._

 _''I wonder how this thing is truly going to go. Considering that half of the team are ticking time-bombs, I might really be next.''_

 _*Confessional cut out*_

''Well, those weren't too surprising, but Heather and Ella being sent home is pretty hard to top and there's more of that in this show. We've got many new challenges ahead of this one for the contestants to battle in!'' Blaineley was just doing her own thing.

''And the drama is so hot that even the players that are just on the dramatic teams are feeling it.'' Chris was just continuing it. ''There's hate, there's love and there's going to be messed strategies, because there are many players hungry for the money! Don't worry, because there's going to be an episode of...''

Chris and Blaineley still said it together.

''...Total Drama: The Big One!''

Things weren't actually looking any smoother for some people, as their plans have been messed up either slightly...or lesser so, so it's going to be strategy time for those planners.

The elimination was just a little bit of a step-up from the usual, as the booth was just about to hold the two people that were going to leave.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next episode, which is going to be a challenge that pacifists and anti-war people wouldn't exactly love, as their teams get to control a vehicle that deals massive damage to the others' vehicles!**

 **Thanks to an old friend, Chris, Blaineley and Chef are ready to make a episode that rivals some of the most explosive action movies that they've seen!**

 **The final leaderboard for those who want a special prize:**

 **1st: Josee (Victorious Swans) - Dirty Gold Prize**  
 **2nd: Eva (Comeback Rabbits) - Dirty Silver Prize**  
 **3rd: Brick (Gopher Squad) - Dirty Bronze Prize**  
 **4th: Chet (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **5th: Jo (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **6th: Kazuhisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **7th: Lightning (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **8th: Jacques (Victorious Swans)**  
 **9th: Leshawna (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **10th: Alejandro (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **11th: Jose (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **12th: Jasmine (Confused Camels)**  
 **13th: Leshaniqua (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **14th: MacArthur (The Waves)**  
 **15th: Cody (Sour Limes)**  
 **16th: Crimson (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **17th: Ennui (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **18th: Duncan (Confused Camels)**  
 **19th: Gwen (Sour Limes)**  
 **20th: Courtney (Sour Limes)**  
 **21st: DJ (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **22nd: Sammy (Victorious Swans)**  
 **23rd: Amy (Gopher Squad)**  
 **24th: Scott (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **25th: Lorenzo (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **26th: Jen (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **27th: Lindsay (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **28th: Beth (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **29th: Kevin (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **30th: Shawn (Confused Camels)**  
 **31st: Brody (The Waves)**  
 **32nd: Geoff (The Waves)**  
 **33rd: Bridgette (The Waves)**  
 **34th: Troy (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **35th: Erin (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **36th: Taylor (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **37th: Sugar (Victorious Swans)**  
 **38th: Rock (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **39th: Zoey (Gopher Squad)**  
 **40th: Emma (Confused Camels)**  
 **41st: Damien (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **42nd: Dwayne (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **43rd: Topher (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **44th: Cade (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **45th: Toshihisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **46th: Yoshihisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **47th: Sky (Confused Camels)**  
 **48th: Dave (Confused Camels)**  
 **49th: Rodney (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **50th: Mike (Gopher Squad)**  
 **51st: Iehisa (Gopher Squad)**  
 **52nd: Ezekiel (Sour Limes)**  
 **53rd: Craig (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **54th: Trent (Sour Limes)**  
 **55th: Justin (Gopher Squad)**  
 **56th: Dawn (The Waves)**  
 **57th: Anna Maria (Victorious Swans)**  
 **58th: Laurie (The Waves)**  
 **59th: Warren (Sour Limes)**  
 **60th: Sylvan (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **61st: Elliody (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **62nd: Tyler (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **63rd: Izzy (Confused Camels)**  
 **64th: Noah (Confused Camels)**  
 **65th: Lucy (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **66th: Stephanie (Victorious Swans)**  
 **67th: Dan (Sour Limes)**  
 **68th: Spud (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **69th: Eddie (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **70th: Staci (Victorious Swans)**  
 **71st: Owen (Confused Camels)**  
 **72nd: Kitty (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **73rd: Amelia (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **74th: Lux (Victorious Swans)**  
 **75th: Dakota (The Waves)**  
 **76th: Brady (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **77th: Katie (Victorious Swans)**  
 **78th: Devin (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **79th: Carrie (Sunshine Horses)**  
 **80th: Sam (The Waves)**  
 **81st: Sadie (Victorious Swans)**  
 **82nd: Chuck (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **83rd: Mickey (Confused Camels)**  
 **84th: Harold (Comeback Rabbits)**  
 **85th: Clayton (Gopher Squad)**  
 **86th: Ingrid (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **87th: Ali (Dangerous Lions)**  
 **88th: Beverley/B (The Waves)**  
 **89th: Yuuji (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **90th: Scarlett (Sour Limes)**  
 **91st: Emma (Confused Camels)**  
 **92nd: Robin (Fiery Dragons)**  
 **93rd: Kim (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **94th: Tom (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **95th: Lesley (Victorious Swans)**  
 **96th: Justice (Rough Donkeys)**  
 **97th: Josh (Dangerous Lions/Eliminated)**  
 **98th: Beardo (Rough Donkeys/Eliminated)**

 **So, until next time, I'm out of this chapter writing game!**


	24. Ep 4-1: Starting Off With Wood!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **Part 1: Starting Off With Wood!**

 **Thanks for waiting for that last part of the previous episode, which wasn't supposed to be as long as it ended up being, as it took eight parts to tell and five months to finish!**

 **So, to keep things a little less ridiculous and overly long, there's only going to be four or five parts in each episode and this episode is an five-part one!**

 **Don't expect this episode to take as long as the previous one, as it's more of a quick challenge and probably is going to take a month to finish!**

* * *

Chris and Blaineley were just good at doing their parts, as these guys were just prepared to tell the audience about the previous episode and this episode, warts and all, in a way that only they could.

''Last time on Total Drama: The Big One, our 98 remaining contestants survived the first elimination and some of them got big heads from nothing! Because of that, we had a big test that involved a lot of physical challenges!''

Chet and Lorenzo were shown, just running together side-by-side until being beaten by their own teammates.

''Some won the biggest prize of all, some became the biggest losers in this season so far and some were a little broken by this challenge of hard knocks.''

Geoff was just shown getting his privates into bit of a problem on the balancing a baby trolley section.

''In the end, while there were many losers, some of them including people who shouldn't be losing, the ones to pay the price were Josh and Beardo, two people that aren't really all-stars in any way.''

Josh and Beardo were just shown getting themselves into the boat in a very forceful way that wasn't really because the host with the most invented a slide into the boat.

''However, it's not even close to the end of these contestants' stories, as there's a lot of mysteries that are still running around, including the very obvious questions.'' Blaineley kept it going. ''What the prizes from the third episode? Why are some contestants suddenly buddying up? And more importantly, are the lesser contestants going to bounce back in this challenge?''

''All that's going to be answered in...''

Once again, they both shouted it together, this time, each of them doing seperate parts.''

''Total Drama...'' Blaineley exclaimed.

''...The Big One!'' Chris finished glouriously.

* * *

After the mish-mash of mostly recycled challenges and an elimination that was just throwing more people off their guard than the strangeness of Pahkitew Island, things were relatively normal.

About ten hours later, the sun started to rise up once again with all of the birds doing their normal calls to attract their friends, mates and waves and all of the animals were roaming around the general area within the isles and these isles were expansive enough to run around in.

And that was with the challenge two days ago, as these guys were just running around in another part of the main island and this group was just mostly over-competitive.

''So, what are you thinking about? How you're about to sha-lose?''

''We're still on the same team, Bright-ning, so you'd lose too.''

''Er, Lightning's gonna win it for the team!''

''I intend on doing that, so you better stay out of my way.''

''Or else-''

Eva, Brady and Brick were just running close behind, as they were just jogging towards a certain point.

''Wow, talk about no team spirit.'' Brady just commented. ''If two of my teammates were like that, I might have some trouble.''

''Well, it's a clear step up from not caring, so you might need some of that trouble.'' Eva was just keeping it going.

''Eh-''

''Hah, Jo...I gotta say something!'' Brick was just running in front of the two of them.

Eva and Brady were both just willing to keep it chill, even if the former wanted to bring a right hook to the fashion-loving cadet, as they didn't really have that much to say to their rivals, even with Brick around.

Jo didn't really have that much to say, as she was just focused on running her hardest and so was Brick, but that didn't stop the two of them from trying to out-compete each other by running at their best.

Eva was just catching up with them.

 _*Eva's confessional*_

 _Eva was just looking a lot less pissed off._

 _''I like running, obviously, but running against your competitors is definitely something that you can do. If you can't find something like that...you're living in the wrong place.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Eva, Brick and Jo were just trying their hardest to be the fittest team members in their team and Brady was definitely close to doing that, but he was starting to slow down slightly.

''Jo, what do you do in your life?'' Brady was just wanting to know.

''Do I have to answer that?'' Jo asked. ''I mean, I don't really care.''

''Just a simple question, Jo.''

''Shut up, mediocre model.''

 _*Brady's confessional*_

 _Brady was just at peace with himself._

 _''Well, that was a pretty good one. I might not have ran as fast as the rest of them, but I definitely had my stamina in check...Jo and Brick kinda tired themselves out and Jo...kinda confused me.''_

 _*Jo's confessional*_

 _Jo looked a little bit stunned, but mostly smug._

 _''Yeah, sure, he might be hot enough and he has a lot of the skills that would make a good teammate, but I've got players that cover everything, so he'd be...useless.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Even if it was a new day, some contestants were still reeling back from the effects of losing a teammate from the previous day and Ali and Craig were two of those contestants and there was also another two missing.

However, there were also a few others that were just genuinely more motivated to just move on from an elimination.

''Come on, Craig, it's not that big of a deal. Your good friend's gone...that kinda happens a lot.'' Ali was just consoling this dude.

''Yeah, I know...it's just that we didn't even get to choose.'' Craig was just slightly pissed off.

''No worries, it's just you looked a little bit more sentiemental than usual.''

''Dude, don't worry about it. I ain't worrying about it that much-''

''Quit whining!'' Chet suddenly interrupted, just startling Ali and Craig for a single second. ''Geez!''

''Dude, what are you even saying?'' Craig just struggling to not facepalm/

''Yeah!'' Dwayne backed him up.

Chet didn't say anything, before just giving his face his right hand's palm.

That didn't mean that the Lions weren't ready for the challenge that was just ahead of them, Dwayne and Chet being two of them, even if the host with the most was back at the helm.

''Okay, so some of us have broken some bones before, but I'm sure that not every awesome challenge is going to be like that!'' Dwayne was also looking foward to the team-building exercises.

''Huh.'' Sylvan just butted in with a smile. ''So like Pahkitew Island?''

''I don't want it to be that, obviously!'' Chet just shouted his loudest.

''Can you chill please?'' Dwayne was just completely done with the shouting. ''I just wanna have a fun time on the island.''

The rest of the team weren't really too excited at the prospect of just trying to guess which challenge was about to come next, especially with Chris being at the helm.

''My guess is that Chris is going to put in some kind of challenge that will break some bones.'' Craig just added his two cents.

''Dude, Chris has been getting help for a while, it's not going to be that serious. Plus the other guys kinda care about people being injured.'' Eddie was just trying to pass the time with some talking.

''Well, duh, but it's Chris.''

''...Blaineley knows when to stop, so I doubt that the next challenge is that dangerous.''

''Cool...so what else do you want to talk about?'' Craig was just a little bit spooked for a strange reason.

''I bet the next challenge is all about wood or something like that! It would be nice to build some stuff to get the best prize!'' Lorenzo exclaimed.

''They haven't done in a building challenge, bro!'' Chet was just in a really good mood. ''So, I bet it's gonna be good.''

''Is it going to be?'' Craig and Sylvan asked at practically the same time.

''You bet your ass it's going to be!'' Chet fired back.

''I think the wrong's person running it to be _that_ awesome.'' Lorenzo was just fistbumping.

''Have hope, because this season is less crazy!'' Eddie was just giving a quick look at Chet's excitedness.

''Dude, have you been in the last two challenges?'' Lorenzo was just a little bit scared, as everyone could tell.

''...Thanks, bro, for reminding me.'' Chet just calmed down. ''But this is different enough for me to care.''

''Same reason I entered!'' Eddie finally butted in, as he was just putting his art in Dwayne's face. ''Things changed a lot!''

''And to be honest, I think we can actually make it through as a team this time around.'' Sylvan just tried to make this quick meeting a little bit more productive, as the rest of the contestants were taking a quick look at him. ''Jo, Lightning-''

''But they're not here, yet...they're about to slam into the door.'' Dwayne just predicted what was about to happen next, as the duo were just hitting the door on the way in.

Everybody was just doing a double take at what Dwayne was just saying.

''Okay, did everybody come up with a good plan or were you all just giving me the introduction that I don't need?'' Jo just asked, as Lightning came in with the good biceps. ''Wow, glad you're here.''

''Yeah, Lightning's here!''

Everybody just went back to doing their thing, as they were, as there was several plans that were brewing in a good chunk of the team.

''Well, I've got a killer plan to take us to the next stage, but this plan involves getting our team spirit together.'' Sylvan just explained himself, as he was just giving one heck of a genuine smile. ''Or at the very least, contribute to the team.''

''Wouldn't hurt too much.'' Jo just shrugged it off.

''Okay.'' The rest of the team, except Lightning, was in on it.

''Lightning's gonna help!'' Lightning ended it.

Sylvan was just good with this plan, as the whole team was just ready to do it to the best of their abilities and there was definitely some schemes that could drop in secret.

 _*Jo's confessional*_

 _Jo was just ridiculous smug about something, as she was just crossing her arms and giving a confindent grin._

 _''Honestly, I've got the team to just make that crazy plan. I've got the nerds, the shout bros, the wannabe man and that goth guy eating out of my hand! And they've all got the skills to be trouble, but I'll just eliminate 'em.''_

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _Eddie was just a little bit of a detectives, as he had his magnifying glass ready._

 _''Honestly, that plan kinda makes me suspicious of that goth-looking man. I think he's an emo, but he definitely ain't the most trustworthy guy in the world. I just want to know what he's doing.''_

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _Sylvan was just a little bit smug._

 _''Well, that's the team stage strategy done, but for the rest...I guess I'll use my smarts to pull through in both stages.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The Swans were in a strange state, as while they had a winner on their team, said winner wasn't exactly a graceful one or there was also a few ungraceful ones that were running with the winners.

Actually, every member was just running, wherever they liked it or not and the ones that didn't like were also the most vocal or at the very least, they were also usually shouty.

They were also in the place with the most wildlife.

''I ain't done with my wake up makeup, but I'm still here.'' Anna Maria shouted.

''And I ain't gonna care about your makeup!'' Sugar shouted back.

''I've seen your makeup, it's not a lot!'' Anna Maria was just right behind Sammy for the perfect annoyance.

''That's why it's good!'' Sugar was just not with anyone.

The two shouty girls weren't making things easier for the rest of them, who weren't too estatic with the rapid pace that the ice dancers were just working with.

''I'm pretty sure that you're both ugly.'' Lux just wanted to send a scathing comment. ''And can you please shut up?''

''Was tired of complaining, anyways.'' Anna Maria just dismissed Sugar, as the pageant girl was just more fired up.

Lesley and Lux weren't the best runners, if the previous challenge showed anything, but they were definitely doing better.

''Not gonna lie, when there's nothing in my way, things get better.'' Lux just uttered as she ran.

''Same thing here...what a challenge that was.'' Lesley just felt a bit more sweaty.

''I thought you two wouldn't get through.''

Stephanie was just trying to douse her anger into running and while she was just good enough to catch up with the actual ice dancers, Jacques was a little bit unnerved.

''Jacques, what's your problem?'' Stephanie was just trying to do a thing. ''Don't scared of giving it your all to the people that still like you!''

''Thanks?'' Jacques just gave an insqusitive look. ''But I already know.''

''Geez, talk about overly confindent.''

''You would be _that_ confindent, if you always got the gold with your great partner.''

''Thank you!''

 _*Stephanie's confessional*_

 _Stephanie was not pleased._

 _''Does he have to be so conceited in everything he does? I mean he's infamous for being the best, but he doesn't have to be the most annoying person ever.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The background to the whole team just having an talk with each other and running was just feeling a little bit more awkward, as there was some random arguing going down within some of the members.

Sugar, Sammy and Lesley were just having one and Josee was just trying to ignore it...but it was more like a one-sided insult fest.

''Samey, your sister thinks you're ugly.'' Sugar finished the sentence, before getting a hard slap from Anna Maria.

''That's new.'' Lesley just shrugged.

''Come up with some better insults.'' Sammy was just working her butt running for the team.

''You've never won as much gold, because your sister just keeps on winning the gold medals.''

''That's definitely not true.''

''At least you're a better person.'' Stephanie said back.

''...Alright.'' Sammy's mood was just raised.

Sammy looked a little bit scared, as Josee was might have accidentally insulted someone and Jacques didn't look too surprised, giving a quick look at her teammate.

Josee and Jacques were definitely sure that they've messed up this time, as Jacques' dissapointment shone through.

''I didn't know that she was like that!'' Josee was jsut angrier.

 _*Lesley and Lux's confessional*_

 _These two were just looking concerned for the team._

 _''Honestly, I'd probably move to wherever Toshihisa is...if only because it'd be more peaceful.'' Lux was just wondering. ''And because he's such a great person.''_

 _''I'd rather not, if only because seeing this team through to the end would be pretty awesome.'' Lesley was just a little bit more loyal. ''And also because he might be like Alejandro!''_

 _''Have you seen him and his brothers?! They're all nice people and they definitely don't do anything suspicious.''_

 _''You never know, though! Especially with a man that attracts everyone and handles it that well!''_

 _''...Wait, how did this even happen?''_

 _''I don't know. Hopefully, the team isn't going to kill me.''_

 _*Anna Maria's confessional*_

 _She was just spraying her hair in anger._

 _''I thought the girl power thing was just going to chill these egos, but it's like some of these heads are too big to just handle the girl power!'' She just crushed the can. ''It was empty, anyways!''_

 _''Hey!'' Sugar just shouted from outside, just making the orange-skinned girl just jump slightly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Some other teams are up to the good stuff, as the meditation session was rolling and no-one could stop it, as they were too calm to be angry enough or care enough to stop it.

Dawn was, of course, the one spear-heading it and there was actually a surprising amount of people that were just ignoring their team colours and just trying to get a good chance to be calm.

Of course, a good chunk of the contestants were just here to be better people, even if there was a few bad eggs coming to the place.

''Thank you for coming to our awesome session of meditation. I'd really appericiate if you would come back for the next session!'' Laurie was just really happy about this one.

''I don't know if I'm going to do that.'' MacArthur was just looking a little bit more relaxed, still keeping her confindence. ''I don't want to be too relaxed.''

''Don't worry, babe! You ain't going to be that relaxed in the challenge.'' Brody was just genuinely looking just as confindent as his police officer partner. ''Let's do this!''

''Do what?'' MacArthur was just leaving.

''Aw, you know.''

Dawn and Laurie were just happy to have another session be well done, as these two were just completely sure that this thing was just going well and Sam just wanted to join the party, but...

''Er, ladies, what can I do for you?''

''You could easily do a lot, but right now...'' Bridgette honestly told them.

''Yeah, I kinda got it. See ya back at base!'' Sam was just running back to the home camp.

''Oh, don't forget to come back!''

Alejandro was just blowing a quick kiss to Laurie, who just quickly stopped it.

With Bridgette joining things, surely that meant that the two remaining people that weren't part of the same team were going to calm, as the three of them could handle it, right?

''Wow, they really do have some negative vibes.'' Bridgette's eyes went wide. ''I wonder if they would want to come back.''

''Considering their spirits, I'd say that would be so.'' Dawn said, right after just closing her eyes for a second.

''Okay.'' Bridgette wasn't really much of a believer.

''They must be here for the yoga...which is-'' Laurie managed to get cut off by the deadly stare.

''-I just came here for the peace and quiet that this place offers us two. This camp seems to be a place for sorrow, hatred and unfinished grudges.'' Crimson was just offering her feelings, as Dawn was just plain shocked. ''Huh.''

''That isn't too much of a surprise.'' Dawn just added her words to the conversation.

''Well, I'd rather be in my own darkness than someone else's darkness.'' Ennui was just sighing heavily.

''That actually make a lot of sense.''

''Thanks...we're just going.''

The two goths were just going to do some walking, as they were just basking in the strange nature of this place and the grassy patch that the yoga players were just hanging out in were no exception.

The three practicioners were just a little bit spooked by the goths presence, but Loki was just still giving a quick glare.

 _*Crimson and Ennui's confessional*_

 _The two of them had somewhat blank expression on their very white faces, as Loki was just looking confused._

 _''What is this feeling that I've got?'' Crimson was just unsure._

 _''Peace.'' Ennui finished. ''It's a feeling that more people should have.''_

 _''Yeah, but Chris is still hosting.''_

 _''It doesn't really matter that much, when the challenges don't kill us.''_

 _''I'm glad that you're relieved.''_

 _''Thank you.''_

 _Loki popped in to say something that no-one, but the rabbits could really understand._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Bridgette, Dawn and Laurie were just a little bit shocked, as these three were just happy that they've managed to get people to be calmer, even just for several minutes.

''Wow, I feel awesome!'' Laurie was just genuinely excited for the challenge.

''We've got to put that energy into the challenge! Wouldn't want to just get eliminated by another team.'' Bridgette was just looking a little bit panicky. ''Let's just ignore it for now.''

''Honestly, what happened between you and Alejandro?''

''Pretending to kiss me and then leaving me to a pole in the Arctic.''

''That's a cruel move.''

''Though, he's going to realize soon that he made some really poor choices.'' Dawn added in, just wanting to see the best of him.

''And seeing him and Heather become a better person would just really make me happy.'' Bridgette was just excited for this season, if it wasn't obvious already. ''But for now, I hope me and Geoff can do something.''

Bridgette and Laurie were just following the moon girl, as they weren't that ready for the challenge or even breakfast, as there was a bell that could be heard over the radio.

''I don't think that's gonna be possible.'' Laurie just added in, as the three girls were just on their way to the mess hall.

* * *

It was a good time to eat some breakfast, as all of the contestants were congregating again for some average food that didn't please anyone too much nor displeased anyone too much.

Sooner or later, things were going to have be dramatic, as there was minor issues being blown up to just start a fire that would catch all of the contestants.

It was mostly The Sour Limes, but it was still pretty dramatic.

''Courtney, you wanna talk with Gwen?'' Trent was actually kinda tired.

''Gwen, you wanna rebuild the bridge?'' Cody was just as tired.

''Well, are you just going to stab me in the back?'' Gwen just wanted an answer. ''Or something like that.''

''I just wanted you to not get hurt by the final challenge? Is it that bad that you'd do something that would wreck your mental health?'' Courtney wasn't exactly too willing to do it.

''So? I wouldn't really mind having a chance to win the prize!''

''I'd rather you be sane than become competition-hungry, but it seems as if you'd prefer the latter.''

''Listen, I'd be all-in on what you were planning to do, if you were honest from the start.''

''I wanted to be honest, but you just broke our potential friendship over a chart that had no context.''

''What context was there to go off? You nearly tried to injure me out in Season 3 and you were up to things before that!''

''It's been two years since All-Stars and I realized that right after I was sent home that the chart was an mistake in the making. Suddenly, it seems like that you've become more annoying.''

Gwen and Courtney weren't really sure what to say next, as they both realised that they had no idea what they were talking about, as Dan and Warren were just both struggling to eat their toast without cringing at the questionable techniques.

''Seriously, you two, are you just going to fight forever or be friends and get done with it?'' Warren was just speaking up from his crunchy toast.

''You've got a good point, but you shouldn't really eat toast while you're doing that.'' Courtney just told him.

''Says who?''

''...Just a suggestion.''

At this point, Gwen was not in the mood to eat some celeral and Courtney was just in the mood to bring the facepalm, as Scarlett and Sierra were just looking fustrated.

''The probablity of those two staying friends within this competition is actually relatively high, despite what the current situation may be, as they've got a solid foundation within this team and their mood seems to be calmer.'' Scarlett just guessed, barely hiding her contempt.

''If only we didn't talk around each other...'' Courtney just wondered.

''Yeah, me too..'' Sierra was just done with the toast. ''I just want some solid leadership.''

''Trying my hardest here.''

''I don't know if you're trying enough.''

The Limes weren't even remotely the only source of drama that didn't fit the situation, as while Izzy was just getting in there without Duncan being a problem, Sky and Dave were having a staredown that was just still going on and Izzy was also in there.

''Can I join the staredown?'' Izzy asked. ''I mean I ate my stuff and I got nothing to do, so...''

''Honestly, can we just stop staring and start talking?'' Sky was just putting her head in her hands.

''Maybe, but I did win this one.'' Dave was just feeling relatively relaxed. ''Izzy, you'll get to see my stares.''

''You're on!''

Sky was just walking away from the two that were just having an intense staring match, as Jasmine and Shawn was just not that surprised at what was happening.

''I swear it's like he doesn't want me, but he still wants to upstage me.'' Sky was just explaining it to Jasmine. ''I'll admit, I kinda messed up, but I don't know what's going on anymore.''

''Trust me, I have no clue either.'' Jasmine was just shrugging her shoulders. ''It'd be better to ignore him for his sake and yours.''

''I've been trying to do that for a while, but for some reason, he just keeps on being there.''

''If he keeps on doing that to you, maybe his brain's got a lot of mixed feelings...or something like that.''

''I know, you're not an expert on mental health, but I can't just leave him there like that.''

''...Sometimes, you've gotta make him find someone that's suited to him.''

''Er, help?'' Owen was just attracting the attention of Sky and Jasmine to whatever was happening. ''I think my old girlfriend's starting to hook up with Dave.''

Owen was just not sure what to do, as it was clear that Dave and Izzy were both staring with a lot of intensity with a serious smile.

 _*Owen and Noah's confessional*_

 _Owen and Noah were both kinda fighting for space._

 _''Seriously, what do I do when a jealous guy attempts to stare at my girlfriend?''_

 _''Considering it's Izzy, just let him do it. I'm pretty sure that she's more loyal than that.''_

 _''Oh! Okay!'' Owen was just finding a renewed sense of spirit. ''I'm going to try something!''_

 _''Make sure that something is well planned.''_

 _''No problem! I'll just do it in the challenge.''_

 _Owen just ran out of the team confessional like there was a huge sale going on and Noah was a little bit scared of what was going to down_

 _*Duncan's confessional*_

 _Duncan was just wiping the sweat casually._

 _''Nothing gets me prepared for life like Chef trying to boss me around in the kitchen for no reason. Besides, I'm trying to get the money and get a new girlfriend!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Mickey just peeked up from another table, as he managed to get stuck under the Gopher Squad's table by accident and he didn't want to attract any attention.

''Is everyone done eating...because I've got my thing and-'' Mickey almost whispered.

''Of course, Mickey-san.'' Toshihisa just let him move.

''Thanks.'' Mickey just crawled out from under the table. ''Trust me, I won't be here again.''

''If there's anything that is under my table again, I would be happy to give it to your team.''

''No problem?''

Toshihisa was just waving to the unlucky twin, who were just sure that he'd get cruicified by some teammates, but Owen was just hugging him as hard as he could, as Noah just pulled him out.

''You have earphones that fit under your helmet?'' Noah asked.

''Uh, yeah...is that a bad thing?'' Mickey was just sweating slightly.

''I'm actually surprised that those fit in there, considering your helmet's size. Anyways, how did you lose it?'' Emma was just a little bit bothered.

''I don't remember and I swear I just came in here to listen to some good music and then Duncan took it from under my helmet.''

''Not gonna lie, that's just typical Duncan.'' Emma was just looking a little bit happier.

''I can vouch for his good character.'' Noah was just going full in with the sarcasm.

''And he's a fun lover!'' Owen was just excited to see his dude. ''Speaking of fun lover, Duncan! How's it cookin'!''

''Pretty good, that's an amazing job done and that prank was so good!''

Mickey weakly chuckled, as Noah was just showed that some of the slices were a little bit burnt.

''Okay, so it's not an amazing job, but it's good to eat. So, what's your problem?''

Practically the whole team wanted to ask some questions about what Duncan's problems were, but the dude just brushed that aside from some friendly talk with Owen.

''Dude, what was it like working with Chef? Is he cool or what?'' Owen was just genuinely excited.

''He's not that good at making me cook.''

''Oh...those are some big words.''

''Man, the only reason why I burnt the toast was because there was a toaster fight.''

''A what?! Oh, tell me!''

''I can't really do that, but let me tell you at the challenge.''

Once again, it was definitely a friendly talk that wasn't really suspicious, as there was just going to be something that marked when the challenge got started.

''Speaking of things that are overdue, I wonder what's today challenge is!'' Kitty was just trying to ask loudly.

''That's a really good question!'' Lindsay added in, as Owen waved to the two of them.

 _*Kitty's confessional*_

 _She was just keeping his excitement at a reasonable level._

 _''I don't want the answer to come from Chris. He made all of the really messed up challenges back in the last three seasons...but they're also all really exciting and fun to be in!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Chris and Blaineley had a quick thing to introduce and to introduce it, they had to be pretty annoying people in such an obvious way, as the tannoy wasn't about to just sit there.

A hard tap on the microphone made some of the contestants be prepared for what was about to be announcing, but others weren't ready for the loudness that was about to come.

Even with them being at breakfast, the audio level was still obnoxious enough to pierce through people's headphones.

''Meet me at the new junkyard in about twenty minutes! It's a long walk from the food hall, but you should make it there pretty quickly!'' Chris shouted over the tannoy, making it loud enough to even break through to Spud's headphones.

''Sorry, dude, but I don't think I can make it.'' Spud replied, just getting off his headphones.

''I'm pretty sure that you're going to be insulted to the next level when you're late.'' Harold just butted in.

Spud was just still chilling on the bench, as the rest of the remaining contestants, sans a few teammates, were just going to the challenge as fast as they could.

''Come on, it's the challenge!'' Leshawna shouted. ''We ain't about to get a penalty for-''

''I like the challenge part!'' Spud excitedly stood up and walked a little bit faster than usual.

Leshawna and Harold just shook their hands in confusion, as Rock was just giving an understanding nod, as the last four contestants to leave the place were now on their way.

With 96 people just walking or running their way to the new junkyard, which also had random signs pointing to the original location, there was bound to be some strategic talk in between some players, especially with all of the wood being carried.

Sadly, that talk mainly happened at the junkyard and of course, it was very obvious to quite a few people that there was a challenge about to go down.

''So, you wanna prove that you're a real friend of this alliance?'' Kevin said, keeping his threatening tone.

''Of course, my guy. What do you want me to do?'' Chuck was just sure that he wanted to help.

''Just try to help us win this challenge with your wood-carrying skills.''

''My what?'' Chuck asked, just before getting cut off by the horn. ''Is that the challenge?''

They had a thing to bring out, as it was pretty big and obviously made out of wood and the prize boxes were also there to be revealed, as Kevin was just sure that this raft business was just getting started.

The cover that was just covered a huge wooden structure that was just very hard to cover with some kind of wrap and there was definitely some struggling going on.

''Today, we've actually got a new challenge for you guys, as you guys are going to build some stuff out of some cool wood and a bunch of poles!''

Chuck was just really shocked, as Kevin wasn't looking too surprised and the lack of surprise became more apparent on the more observant contestants faces, when the cover was lifted off.

''If you guys _don't_ know what we're talking about, today's challenge is all about building some rafts...this time, to take your teammates to the other side of the lake.'' Blaineley just explained it pretty simply. ''The people with some serious smarts could be building some serious ones...''

Chris was just hanging out near the actual wood.

''...out of this mix of good wood and questionable junk, while the rest could be riding that raft to victory, elimination or anything else in between! Speaking of important things...''

Then the two hosts were just sure that they were just going to dissapoint some people.

''...I'm wondering what you guys think the prizes are? Trust me, these are definitely prizes!''

''A blueprint with all of the important parts?'' Elliody asked.

''Paint to make it cooler?!'' Dwayne was just genuinely hyped for this.

''Nothing too exciting, probably.'' Scarlett just threw her hat into the ring.

''A whole bunch of random stuff that _could_ be useful, duh.'' Jose was just saying what the smarter players were thinking.

Chris and Blaineley just opened the boxes to reveal the good surprises that were just awaiting everyone and some of the teams were just thrown into a bit of an uproar by the prizes.

''So, the Lions get the chance to build a possible boat?! We got some kind of bullcrud prize!'' Sugar was just yelling her hardest.

''Yeah, it's just the best tools...probably ever.'' Josee just said sarcastically. ''And good parts to hold it all together.''

''What the hell did we get?!'' Amy just yelled, not very excited for the challenge. ''It's just a blueprint!''

''The key to possible victory.'' Brick added in, looking on the more positive side of things.

''So we can't build boats, but we get a multitool? Yeah, that makes sense.'' Eva was just shrugging with anger. ''So, it's on with the challenge.''

''Actually, Eva, it's easier to build the boat with what the Lions are getting, so just watch for _that_ prize, anyways! You should go and do the challenge now, everybody...except the Lions!'' Chris was just genuinely ready to bring it on, as there was a lot of hands that were ready to do things.

''Oh and watch out for one thing. Choose the contestants who are going onto the raft wisely for obvious reasons.'' Blaineley had something important to say. ''Be careful to not let bigger people test your raft!''

Owen was just understandably mad, but Noah just covered his mouth, before the horn get pressed, sounding loud enough to just get almost every team going into the junkyard, sans the Lions who were just waiting.

''Actually, the prize will be revealed, once you get started, guys and gal! Now go and build some rafts!'' Chris shouted, being a little bit angrier than usual.

Things were definitely going to get started, as the remaining 96 just grab the nearest piece of wood, rope and other things that were vital in making a good raft.

* * *

 **To be continued in the second part, where the challenge gets all of the contestants getting upset and where a lot of people try to do some serious competition with the rafts that they're going to build!**

 **Yep, it's truly back with Alejandro, Noah, Elliody and several other contestants ready to use their minds to the fullest on these boats and their rival teams!**


	25. Ep 4-2: The Rough Raft!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **Part 2: The Rough Raft!**

 **97 contestants are all ready to see what the second challenge is truly going to be entail, as Chris and Blaineley are just working with the rafts today!**

 **So, it's up to the contestants to make the rafts in whichever way they want, but with additional prizes going to some of the teams, there's bound to be some jealousy spread around!**

 **However, it's not going to be easy with all of the potential obstacles around, animals, rivals and saboteurs all included in the challenge to build a good raft!**

 **A good plan of construction is needed to get past all of that and fit all of the odd pieces into their strange plan!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to get this part finished, as I'm definitely working on these, but I guess taking a slight break does slow things down a bit!**

 **But, I'll try to get these chapters at least twice a month or better, mostly because I've got the capabilities to do it and can you please review this one, because I'll touch on the feedback!**

* * *

''Welcome back to Total Drama: The Big One, where all of the contestants are just ready to start the challenge and there's always bound to be a few mavericks that aren't going with a plan, but it looks like nearly every team is trying to go in with a plan...even if it's created by the craziest.''

There's always enough space to fit 96 into a challenge, but only five on a raft and there was ten groups of somewhat varying numbers that were just trying to get into their roles, especially Scarlett, who was just starting to get a little bit...heated.

''So, I will be the one that will be accurately checking the already cut wood into pieces that give the most chance to float across this body of water-''

''-Why do you get the lead role?'' Sierra asked, slightly jealous and slightly concerned.

''Hold up, she didn't say any of the roles yet.'' Warren was just giving a serious smirk.

''What-'' Sierra wanted to ask the question.

Scarlett was just a little bit angrier than usual, judging by her slightly scrunched anger that was focused in his face.

''As I said, I will be checking the accurately checking the already cut wood, as there will be some rough pieces of wood that would be more suited for another role. Gwen and Courtney will be looking for the wood that would be suited for this raft, Sierra and Cody will be trying to cut the wood to rough specifications and Trent will look for screws and/or string.'' Scarlett was just really sure of the plans that she has managed to summarise in a single minute.

The rest of the team weren't exactly too enthused at the expectation of Scarlett stepping up, as Courtney was just coming up with an angry face.

''Honestly, do all of you have a better plan?!'' Courtney accidentally intimidated them. ''God, why am I getting so angry?''

''Maybe because your personality sticks out like a sore thumb?'' Warren was just getting Courtney's angry face.

''Come on, someone has to suggest something useful!''

''Can I help Trent?''

Scarlett was just giving the thumbs up to the simple amendment, as Warren was just ready to join Trent for some string finding.

''Alright, so that leaves Dan and Ezekiel as the fillers, who are going to fill in the additional roles that this team needs to make this raft!'' Scarlett was just adding the amendments with the proper knowledge. ''Now, we'll figure out which five people are going to ride the best.''

''Oh, it's easy money!'' Ezekiel proclaimed, as he was just standing up. ''I'm gonna help in the best way!''

''And this is for the team, baby.'' Dan was just ready to get going with an certain team.

''...Just do not mess it up for the whole team, it shouldn't be that hard.'' Scarlett was just sighing with a hint of dissapointment, as Dan was just standing by her side. ''Dan, I'll hope you try to catch up.''

''What?''

 _*Dan's confessional*_

 _Dan was just looking pretty surprised._

 _''I dunno what is her problem. I've good enough eyesight where I can definitely how accurate the chop of the wood is and I can definitely do some good things with these two eyes right here-'' Dan somehow managed to poke his own eyes, leading him to groan in pain. ''-Why did I not see that coming?''_

 _*Scarlett's confessional*_

 _Scarlett didn't really look too shocked, as she was just looking slightly determined._

 _''Well, Dan does really have some above-average eyes, but I am worried that he's going to put a spanner in the works...mostly because of his arrogant friend that seems to demean the best members. But I've already made the solution and he won't be in my way.''_

 _Scarlett also had a strangely small smile._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The Lions also managed to get an not so unique special prize, as they were just also allowed to build a boat along with a few other teams, as their tools were very powerful.

''Chris McLean allows the Lions to build a solid boat, along with a few other teams that are way ahead!'' Chef announced, keeping it simple. ''Now get your butt moving, you men and woman!''

''Geez, I got singled out.'' Jo was just shrugging with a serious smile.

''Yeah, don't get too excited about it.'' Craig just added in, ready to get to work.

Some other teams were definitely very willing to make sure that their raft looked the coolest, as Lorenzo and Jo were apparently both just willing to add their ideas, some of which were more conflicting than others, as both sides of the teams were just trying to implement them.

''No, it should have wings to increase the lift or something.'' Lorenzo stated.

''Well, a larger sail is probably going to catch more wind, so...'' Jo was just continuing.

''What about both? There's space for both, obviously.'' Eddie was just looking tired.

''Who says there's enough wood for the expanded sail or even enough cloth?''

''And we don't have the stuff to cut the wings.''

''So, you're not even gonna check to see if there's enough stuff for the sail?''

''There's still gonna be a sail anyways, but there's probably going to be no wings.''

''We'll see about that, jock lady.''

''I would say the same thing, stick figure!''

Eddie was just slightly fustrated, as he was just willing to let it be chill enough to make it actually work and the rest of the teammates were actually willing to concede to just make the complete clash of ideas work, no matter how much wood they were carrying.

''Dude, Lightning's got this in the bag!'' Lightning was just trying to assert his domiance with a single walk. ''Lightning was wondering how you're going to do this thing, because-''

''Lightning, dude. It's not that complicated.'' Eddie was just trying to keep it chill. ''It's just the matter of finding the best wood to make the best raft.''

Lightning just confindently crossed his arms and Eddie was just giving a slightly smug look to the egostistical football player, since they were just both doing the same thing.

''Lightning's gonna find the best wood and use to win it for his team!'' Lightning was just running through to get the best wood.

''Cool, I don't care.''

''You should care because we just lost a guy! We're not going to lose another guy!'' Ali was just ready to put in some work.

''Seriously, though, I feel like it's starting to become over-dramatic.''

''You're right. So, let's just work to our fullest and maybe, we'll win!''

''Now, that I can get behind!''

Eddie and Ali were both just using their power tools to speed it up substantially, as were the rest of the teams that weren't just trying to carry their things.

 _*Dwayne's confessional*_

 _Dwayne was just a little bit too excited for these challenges._

 _''You know, dad. I'm starting to like this place...aside from all of the crazy stuff that could kill someone, but it kinda goes with saying. I got a great team that is definitely going to kick butt...okay, make that a maybe and I know I probably shouldn't swear, but it's that good!'' Dwayne almost forgot something. ''Oh, yeah, we've also got the best tools in the game!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Scott's team were all in a group trying to find the best kind of wood, as they were just all hanging around together digging through some bits of wood at a remarkable pace, as Jose was just trying to get used to the face guard that he managed to get from his suitcase.

That didn't mean that he wasn't working at all, as his gloves were definitely making good pieces of wood easier to find.

''It looks like that there's always a chance to keep those good looks and to dominate in the compeititon, but it doesn't look like that's going with the Donkeys.'' Chris was just offering his cool commentary for the whole team, as Justice wasn't just looking sure about her job.

''Well, time's ticking and you guys are all trying to find some wood!'' Tom was just complaining while grabbing some great wood. ''Besides that, we've got enough to make a good raft!''

''And just so you know, I'm an expert at building rafts.'' Scott was just trying to flip a hammer around. ''My momma taught me how to make one.''

''And what did you do with it?''

''I crossed the lake and my momma was just mad!''

''I bet the second part's a lie-''

''Just carrying a whole load of wood here.'' Kim just prompted them to stop it quickly, as she just pointed to her load of wood and strings. ''And I don't think I can carry it all.''

Tom and Scott were just genuinely sure that Kim wasn't struggling, yet they did some of the carrying anyways, as they were just moving to where Rodney was trying to put the pieces together with his bare hands and hammer.

''Er, hi, Kim...how's the sun?'' Rodney somehow really messed it up, as he was just tryijng to talk normally.

''It's pretty strong, but it's not too strong.''

''Oh, okay...er, what's the plan looking like?'' Rodney finally asked the right question, as his deep sigh wasn't going unnoticed. ''I mean, it's pretty cool that you're letting me do the hand work, but I can't really tie a rope on my own.''

Rodney was just trying to tie a rope, right after nailing the nail in there, as there wasn't really anyone to just do the tying.

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _Rodney was just a little bit confused, as his arms were looking very worn._

 _''Phew, it's nice to just get to know my team better! It's kind sad that it's not happening that much and I dunno if my love for Kim is shining through!'' Rodney was just getting pretty nervous. ''I just don't know how to tell her about it.''_

 _*Cade's confessional*_

 _Cade was definitely feeling the sweat._

 _''You know what? This is definitely one messed up team, because I swear I kinda see that the Jose guy and Scott, who needs a wash, arguing some total bull sometimes. At least everyone else's not messed up.''_

 _*Jose's confessional*_

 _Jose was just slightly fustrated with his team of people that weren't left over from choosing the best members._

 _''Somehow, even though I have the better members, because none of them are very obnoxious, Scott kinda ruins the team with practically everything he brings to the table. He's an bad omen, almost as bad as my brother.'' Jose still had a smug smirk._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Some other teams, for lack of a better phrase, were very conflicted with each other over somewhat pointless things that were just actively making their team's raft a little bit too unbalanced.

It could be also because practically none of the members were able to test the boat out on the water, thanks all of them being focused on making their raft the best raft on the island.

''Oooh, I bet the Swans just have a cat fight generator, as the two leaders are caught up in their own cat fight.'' Blaineley taunted to the whole team.

''Wow, talk about being an idiot.'' Duncan observed the Swans' leadership. ''Seriously, you're gonna fight all day or what?''

Josee and Sugar were just looking back at the punk.

''I'm gonna go with the 'or what' part!'' Lesley fired back with some support. ''Trust me, we've got something going on and it's going to be good!''

''It's going to be well-built and well done!'' Sammy was just trying to bring some more support.

Duncan was just shrugging his shoulders with an very relaxed look, as the Swans were definitely slightly out-of-sync with each other in quite a few ways.

Lesley and Sammy were just getting their deepest sigh, as it was obvious that Sugar was just trying to be very annoying and very usable, even if it was just making the rest of the team just trying to do something about it.

Josee _was_ doing something about it, but that was just merely taking away a plank and putting in the work.

''I'm not going to let you just sabotage our team into losing this one!'' Josee shouted.

''And I ain't doing that! I'm sayin' you ain't got an idea what this thingy needs!''

''Can I help?'' Leslie just butted herself in. ''I know my way around the tools?''

''Yeah, whatever! My momma ain't gonna let me touch any tools, so I'm gonna carry the most wood!'' Sugar was just ready to get back into the dump.

''Thanks...'' Leslie was jsut slightly stunned.

''You better appreciate it!'' Sugar confindently stated, as Leslie got to work on making the raft actually functional.

Josee and Jacques were definitely just willing to make sure that their team didn't fall behind any further than usual, even with some of the more lackluster members not putting their full effort into just making it work, Anna Maria included.

The whole team were just working their butts off, as Sammy was just trying to get her confindence fixed.

''So, do you think I've helped the team out in a special way?'' Sammy just cut herself off.

''I mean, you've set yourself to be a decent leader, wherever that matters or not. That's a special kind of help.'' Leslie was just keeping it pretty simple.

''Come on, but that's just a suggestion.''

''And it's a suggestion that's got my heart into the game.''

''Really, well, I'm not exactly the best to be a leader. I'm just a cheerleader that tries to be super positive.''

''Hey, that can be a good thing to start with...just being positive. Then you can just be the best leader.''

''You sure?''

''I'm kinda sure.''

Sammy and Lesley was just trying to get this raft finished, as the team weren't exactly in the best mood for getting it all fixed up, even if this raft was actually starting to take shape as the swans were painted on it.

Katie and Sadie didn't even need to be unsure what to do, as they were just trying to make sure that the sail was just looking pretty good and replace-able enough to kick some serious butt.

''Katie, maybe it's a little bit too bright, but I guess I can't really change it.'' Sadie was just noticing the very pink mast.

''Wait, but it's our team's color, though.'' Katie was just trying to see what's wrong, as she just turned the sail in a very different direction.

''...Hold on, it's actually perfect!''

Anna Maria also looked at the newly decorated mast.

''Hold on, why the heck can't we put swans on it?!'' Anna Maria yelled, as she was just getting it done.

''Because it's a raft that might just end up falling down with a swan in it.'' Lux just added in. ''Also, we don't need more reasons to be divided and it might poison the lake.''

''I ain't stupid and we're gonna find out a way to put a swan in this raft!''

''Why are we building rafts?''

''Because Chris sees that I'm _the_ player!''

Lux and Anna Maria were definitely starting to get on each other's bad side, as Lesley was just shrugging it over just trying to put some swans onto the raft.

 _*Lux's confessional*_

 _Lux was just looking slightly more determined to do something bad._

 _''Geez, being with objectively annoying people kinda makes me angry.'' Lux was just stating the obvious. ''I dunno if that makes sense, but she really annoys me.''_

 _*Jacques' confessional*_

 _Jacques just had a very smug face, as he was just thinking of a plan._

 _''I swear there's a good team in this group of silver medallists somewhere and Josee is probably going to help with her gold-medal mind and strength...Or not.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Some teams were actually situated right next to each other for no apparent reason, other than to be somewhat disruptive and to possibly copy each other to save some time.

The Camels and the Gopher Squad were actually situated right next to each other, as they were both working on their aquatic transportation with the diligence of their team's original animals and they were completely sure that their rafts looked quite a little bit different.

Even if the latter team was just working from a blueprint.

''Seriously, why didn't you get your own spot, anti-me?'' Noah was just slightly confused. ''There's probably a million square miles of space to build it without

''Hold on, Noah. We found this spot first, so we're working on it.'' Justin just casually told him. ''And besides, most of the team is not copying you.''

''So that explains why Amy's looking at your raft.''

''Yep, it does.'' Justin just threw it off as another deception.

Amy was just definitely not doing that, as she was just doing an quick observation of her rivals, before trying to make sure that her sister's raft was the best.

Duncan was just trying to do the same thing with a serious smile on his face, as Noah couldn't really say anything without having a hint of hypocrisy to his words.

''Touche.''

Noah and Justin were just going back to their teams, who were just ridiculously motivated to make it through to the end, as their rafts were getting slowly more and more complete, Justin's team having an head-start.

But it didn't mean that Noah wasn't close to him, as the raft was just mostly complete structure-wise, so it was just a challenge to complete and decorate first.

''Why aren't we building a boat?'' Emma asked. ''I mean it's easier to decorate a boat-oh.''

''Yeah, I don't think Chris is that much of a person that thinks ahead.'' Shawn was just trying to make it work, as Noah nodded in agreement. ''Maybe it's just a good challenge.''

''It's hard to say wherever that's true.'' Sky was just trying to make sure that the mast was just fitting on properly. ''It is _still_ pretty satisifying, though.''

Dave was just having an very angry face, as he wasn't really contributing that much to the team, as well as Mickey trying to make sure that his hammer was just not missing the hammer and not pounding in the wood to make miniature circles in it.

''Are you going to help me?'' Mickey was just still making a lot of misses.

''No, because I think you're going to do fine and also because, I'm already doing some hammering with a clean hammer.'' Dave was just a little bit nervous about the hammering.

''So, that's a no?''

''Of course it is.'' Dave was just a little bit too annoyed. ''I just get nervous around dirty stuff.''

''Honestly, don't be. There's much dirtier stuff out there anyways.''

''That's why I don't like dirt! It contains all kinds of nasty dieases and illnesses!''

Dave was just starting to make Mickey a little bit more scared, as his eyes were wide, resulting in the latter just dropping the hammer just to the left of his foot.

''So, are you gonna hammer that or not?'' Mickey was just trying to get Dave back into hammering the thing. ''I think I'm not having much luck with the hammer.''

Dave was just not looking too pleased, as Emma was just feeling pretty confindent about this raft and he was just definitely getting back into hammer.

''It's actually looking good.'' Dave was just slightly confused. ''Emma, is Mickey okay?''

''I'll just use my eyes and my eyes saying that he's...not looking good and how's the job?'' Emma was just looking slightly concerned about the whole team, as the jobs were mostly done.

''Let's just say that the job's done and I almost broke my foot.'' Mickey was just looking very shaky, as Emma was just looking stunned.

''Cool...and it looks like everything's a go! Come on, we've got to add something onto it!'' Emma commanded, ready to get this under control. ''Seriously, we need to find some good decorations!''

Mickey and Dave were definitely a little bit scared of the potential of the other team, as it was just in action, even with the rest of them working their hardest.

''I didn't even know that getting a blueprint could make up that time!'' Sky was just genuinely surprised by the squad that were just working to the fullest. ''Jasmine, I'm gonna have to step it up.''

''Alright, but you're going to have to-''

''Done!'' Sky was just running off.

* * *

As for the other team, they were actually just almost finishing it with their raft, completely willing to bring it on with their power of teamwork and great co-ordination.

''Thanks, brother! You really made this plan work in such a special way!'' Toshihisa was just trying to make it work with the paint.

''No problem, Toshi. I think it couldn't have been-'' Iehisa was just nervously missing a nail.

''Twenty minutes until judging time and did I forgot to tell you, that there's more to this challenge than you think?'' Chris announced, making the greenest team in the game more motivated to just prepare for the worst.

All of the brothers and Brick were definitely looking sure that they weren't about to lose this challenge, as they were taking their efforts to the next level and Leonard's spells apparently worked on the hammer, as he was just putting all of the nails in there with some semblance of effort.

''Man, this blueprint has really helped us all.'' Clayton was just looking relaxed. ''We're done and we've got twenty minutes to start painting.''

''Sadly, no-one's got those art skills and even my bros aren't the best artists.'' Kazuhisa was just as relaxed, as he was trying to picture it.

''I'll admit that I'm not exactly the best artist, but it's definitely not bad.'' Yoshihisa admitted, as he was just trying to mkae sure

''Geez, Mike's going to town, isn't he?'' Clayton was just seeing that Mike was trying to make a theme out of it.

''Huh, that's just Mike for you. He's one diligent solider for sure!'' Brick was just trying to make sure that this was being finished to a good standard.

Mike was just looking ridiculously determined for a guy that didn't really have the arms to do the heaviest things, as Zoey was just keeping up with a slightly better wooden gopher.

''Zoey, I think I've got something!'' Mike was just trying to paint the gopher sillouette green.

''Actually, I don't if you've got something. This paint is kinda...slow-drying.''

''Oh...alright, I think I'm just gonna drop this.'' Mike's slow put-down of the old paint can actually made it fall to the right and onto the platforms that was for working on the rafts. ''...Whoa, it falls that easy?!''

''There's no spell that can undo that.'' Leonard was just using his ''enchanted'' hammer.

''Be at ease, it's not like it's going to any raft, sir!'' Brick was just slightly worried about the waste of the paint.

Zoey just closed the dang thing, as it was just a moving puddle of paint that could just ruin some people's day and possibly moving into the Camel's space.

''Not gonna lie, that's the stupidest accident that you've started.'' Justin was just trying to make it improved. ''At least, no-one's getting doing something stupider.''

Amy was just yelling her loudest to get started on adding some additional wood onto the raft, as she was just trying to build on the mast...badly, before being pulled by Brick and Zoey at the same time.

''Are you seriously trying to add something at the last minute? That's not exactly an good idea!'' Yoshihisa was just genuinely worried.

''Look, I know that this raft is probably going to wreck most of them, but it ain't going to blow itself!''

''And you put a plank on there?''

''Come on, I don't know how a raft works, you idiot.''

''Then just chill for a bit and leave it to the pros.''

Amy was just looking ridiculously angry, as Justin was just standing by her side and Leonard was just watching from a distance, being confused.

''Fine, but you're gonna regret it, anyways.'' Amy just said a threatening statement to the self-appointed team leader.

 _*Yoshihisa's confessional*_

 _Yoshihisa was sitting tall on the seat with a slightly stern look._

 _''I think Amy might definitely be a problem, but then again, it's just a 'might' so she could be more managable in future challenges.'' The leader was just rubbing his head. ''I don't know when, but she could become a better teammate!''_

 _*Amy's confessional*_

 _Amy was just looking strangely vulnerable for being so angry._

 _''I just wanted to add something to make it float better than my sister's raft! Is that too hard of a thing to do or is he just sad enough to act like the worst leader?'' Amy just gained a very angry look. ''Well, he's not going to be a problem!''_

 _*Mike and Zoey's confessional*_

 _Zoey was just sighing his hardest._

 _''I think I'm going to have to pull something to make her a better person. Right now, she's just blowing up over something that could make or break the raft!'' Zoey was just genuinely sure. ''Honestly-''_

 _''Come on, Zoey, maybe she had good intentions!'' Mike stated, trying to be a nice guy._

 _Zoey was just looking pretty sure, as her boyfriend was just getting confused._

 _*Confessional cut*_

''Oooh, there's definitely a lot more drama happening in probably the least dramatic team in the game and there's already a ton in this raft or boat-building game!'' Chris was just genuinely excited.

''Find out if there's more drama in the rest of the teams and we'll recommended the best raft that you can see on TV on...'' Blaineley added in, keeping on hosting.

''...Total Drama: The Big One!'' Both hosts were actually just ending it.

* * *

 **To be continued in the third part, where the contestants are getting their rafts finished and these rafts are prepared to hold about five people!**

 **Well, I don't really have that much more to say after this part, mostly because there's also a surprise that are related to the raft and I'll probably pay the person that guessed it!**

 **Actually, I won't pay the person, but you should guess it regardless in the reviews!**


	26. Ep 4-3: The Raft Building Rush!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **Part 3: The Raft Building Rush!**

 **With all of the contestants working on their wooden creations that contains their chance to knock another team down or a chance to prove themselves to someone else!**

 **However, there are some people that are a little less fair than your average Total Drama contestant, as these guys, gals and non-binary people are willing to take their roles a little farther and boss their contestants around like animals!**

 **Because of this, these teams are working in crazy ways to avoid guys like Scott, who is just annoying everyone with their moves and a few other people, but it's not even the apex yet, as the judging is going to get started!**

 **Also, the new maximum is six parts, as I've been trying to put out more chapters and I haven't been the most productive lately, so the next part is going to come soon with some more judging!**

* * *

Chris and Blaineley were actually back to do some hardcore hosting, as there was actually two more teams that weren't covered yet.

''Welcome back to Total Drama, where the Rabbits and the Dragons are in some hardcore competition and with ten minutes, the hardcore competition is loud as all hell!'' Chris announced, as both teams were just interacting for quite a while.

Both teams were just genuinely sure that they wanted to fight each other in a very special condition, as their rafts were practically done and there was an attempt to get an argument that was just spilling into the challenge.

Not all of the members were participating, but the main players were definitely good participants in this mess, Alejandro just trying to work his through the non-stop arguement.

Eva and Taylor were definitely the main players, though.

''Are we just going to fight all day?'' Yuuji asked. ''Becuase that's fine with me.''

''Same here...I think we're done.'' Topher wasn't really as sure as the former anime nerd. ''...with the bad argument!''

''Alright.'' Yuuji didn't really do that much, as Topher was just really getting to work.

Yuuji and Topher weren't done, contrary to their words, as there was a good chunk of their teams that were acting like they were done, even if there was only a few bits that were still a work-in-progress that would have been superfluous if they weren't finished.

''Hold on, so you're telling that you're the best girl in this season? That's very disputable.'' Topher threw in a snide comment, before Yuuji just rolled his eyes without anyone looking.

''Hey, looks who's talking, wannabe Chris!'' Eva yelled, ready to take the reigns of the arguement.

''Come on, save the insults for someone's who isn't working on the raft!''

Eva was just grumbling, as she needed to keep herself in control in order to keep a hidden promise of some kind, but Ennui didn't really have much of a promise to bring.

''What's the point?'' Ennui just asked, clearly not gunning for anyone.

''The point is I've got time to kill and I've got good words to say to you guys!'' Robin proclaimed, ready to throwdown verbally.

''And you know that most of your team is really annoying!'' Taylor shouted. ''Unlike me!''

Taylor was just ridiculously sure that comment wasn't going to make palms connect with faces, as the team of insulters were definitely stocked up with people that were making Kevin regret being on the same team as them.

''Oh no, you're more annoying than everyone else here...it's just that I don't care that much about trying to annoy you.'' Eva wasn't just letting herself get roped up in the meaningless words. ''I've got better things to do than let anyone get in my head.''

''OMG!'' Taylor spelling out each letter incredolously. ''I can't believe you're just going to ignore me and still throwing insults. How do you even do that?''

''You probably shouldn't ask.'' Ennui was just trying to calmly tell her, as Taylor sudden shakiness was just started by Loki's low growl.

''Well, thanks!'' Taylor just walked away with her hand just telling Ennui to go somewhere else.

''Well, did it not work?'' Kevin was just keeping it casual.

''God, you didn't even try.'' Taylor wasn't in the right mood to not complain. ''Like, get on my level.''

''Level of what?'' Chuck was just pretty much laying down some more wood. ''Just asking.''

''My level of having a brain, okay?'' Alejandro was just definitely not looking too postitively at the rich daddy's girl.

''Yeah, I don't use my brain too much.''

Alejandro didn't really look too surprised at what was just happening.

 _*Kevin's confessional*_

 _Kevin was just really sure that he didn't have everything he need to make a strategy, judging by his own unsure look._

 _''I was just wanting to check some notes on all of my colleagues or ''friends'', but there's still some hidden depth to a lot of them that I haven't been expecting. I also forgot to write it down, but I clearly made it up with my wood-carrying.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With ten minutes left on the clock, there was a rush that litterally came out of nowhere to finish their raft and no matter the state it was in, an extra outpouring of work was going to be done, no matter the cost or the reason for adding the thing was.

Izzy was just always in a rush to prove something, wherever it was her skills or her lack of sanity and this time, she added some more wood, which wasn't fitting too well.

''Is it me or is she just throwing some more wood on random parts of the raft?'' Emma was just not surprised. ''Izzy, what are you doing?''

''Izzy's gonna make this raft carry a lot of people! I mean, what if there's a tornado hitting our way.''

''Then I'll get someone else to add on more wood. It's just jutting out in the wrong directions anyways.'' Emma actually looked unsure of the last sentence, but Noah was just looking at the additional pieces of wood as they were just sticking. ''Well, we've still got nine minutes to do something and align it right!''

''Yeah, let's do this thing...don't count me out though!'' Owen was just getting into the fixing of the wood. ''It's actually heavier.''

''Wouldn't it also be more durable to have more wood? And more stable, I guess.'' Shawn was just looking back at his raft-making experience.

''Yeah, that's strong.''

''It's going to go on a lake, anyways, so the durability wouldn't really matter that much.'' Noah just argued with seriousness.

''Dude, there has to be a challenge where the durability matters. It wouldn't be Chris McLean without a extra part of pain.'' Duncan was just smugly crossing his arms, as Mickey and Owen nodded along with him.

''I don't think we've got the time to fix it and we're short on time-I regret to say to this, but-''

''Also, the panels aren't hammered on properly.'' Shawn was just making a statement of declaration, as the rest of them rotated the wood into the right direction. ''Izzy, go somewhere else.''

''You got it, E-Scope's gonna help ya and you're not gonna regret it!'' Izzy declared, before just leaping backwards.

The rest of the teams were just trying their hardest to make it work, as the ones that had their tools not dropped were just using their tools to the fullest, no matter how square and slightly uneven the raft or how good the planks at holding it all together.

This raft didn't look to shabby, Duncan's engraving of a simple bike included, as while the edges were a little bit odd, the mast could hold two sails at once, thanks to some independent construction.

''You gotta carry your raft, boat or whatever to the southern lake in five minutes' so you've gotta get a move on!''

 _*Sky's confessional*_

 _Sky was just looking strangely relaxed about her situation._

 _''I thought that Noah was just going to be lazy, but I guess having a girlfriend changed him in a lot of ways...actually, I don't think he changed that much, he's just less lazy.''_

 _*Dave's confessional*_

 _Dave was still angry for no apparent reason._

 _''Can I just say that Izzy is somehow here, yet Cameron isn't even on the island! Oh, that's a great choice...I guess Noah might be enough, but Izzy's still a problem.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was only a few minutes left to fix any mistakes, add any minor thing or just screw around, as some of the contestants were still as cool as when they started and others were just very close to having a panic attack with their efforts.

Tyler wasn't either of those, as his chest was just looking calm and his speed was just very decent, but his accident-prone nature didn't really help things, as he managed to just managed to tie his first knot without his arms just giving out in the last five minutes.

''Linds, we're close to getting it finished and man, I've been helping.'' Tyler was just a little bit more tired than usual, if only because of his ankle. ''Anyways, we're all still in this together!''

''Thanks for the reminder!'' Devin stated sincerely, as he was just trying to make sure that the sculpture was good. ''No, I've gotta make this right or else-''

''-or else what?'' Carrie just sneaked up on Devin with confindence, freaking him out.

''-or else this raft ain't going to be good...whoo!'' Devin sweated enough that Carrie could tell something was off.

''Devin, you should always drink some water.''

''No thanks, I've got all of the water that I need!''

Beth stepped in for no apparent reason, as she could a man that didn't want to reveal, as Carrie was just trying to get a sneak peek into the wooden statue of-

''Yeah, he's super hydrated!'' Beth angrily butted in, almost out of desperation. ''Uh, I mean-''

Carrie was just walking backwards, her sense of trust thrown off like a she was off an bull and Devin was just a little bit scared of the former farm girl.

''Beth, I didn't even know you had it in there.''

''Sorry, but I don't know if it I want to do it again.''

''No, I understand if that was too much, but...you know it could be good.''

''But I can't be mean, because it wouldn't be a good time!''

''That makes so much sense. Keep on doing what you're doing.''

Beth was just stopping to think about what style of leadership would work best for her team.

 _*Beth and Tyler's confessional*_

 _These two were just trying to talk it out._

 _''Hey, Tyler, do you think I should be more mean or something to just...do things.'' Beth asked nervously._

 _''Nah, you don't have to be mean...you just gotta be firm!'' Tyler was just extremely motivated._

 _''But how do I be firm?''_

 _''I dunno, but I heard a lot from playing a lot of football.''_

 _Beth didn't really get answers out of it, as Tyler was sure that he didn't help that much._

 _*Confessional cut*_

However, there was something else going on with Kitty, Damien and Elliody, who were just crunched for time and trying to make sure that the time was spent well, which wasn't going to be a good thing.

''It's three minutes until you teams got to show your killer raft. Or is it a filler raft?'' Blaineley asked, making Elliody chuckle a little bit, as Kitty was just taking another picture. ''Who knows?''

''Alright, we've still got time to beat the filler rafts out there!'' Kitty was just getting into the mood.

In fact, she was already in the mood, as she was working on making the raft extra strong...somehow, as Elliody wasn't even really sure what to do during the last few minutes.

Damien's nerves was starting to act up slightly, as he didn't look too excited at the prospect of having a raft that was just made to fill in for the team.

''Er, we need to do something.'' Damien said, although slowly.

''Personally, it's too late to do something without it ending up in the lake or just sabotaging the buyoancy of the raft. Objectively, we still to refine the raft.''

''Cool.'' Damien was just ''refining'' the raft to the best of his abilities, even if he didn't know what to do. ''It's gonna be alright.''

Kitty was definitely seeing that Damien was just trying to straighten up the edges of the raft by sawing at an incredible pace...in a slightly diagonal line that might been more awkward.

''Well, while he did follow my advice to an extent, he also failed to straighten it properly, so-'' Elliody was just seeing that another plank was just rotated to another angle.

''-But he's kinda screwing up the straightness...and does it even matter?'' Brady was just seeing that Damien desperately karate-chopped some wood. ''Is he okay?''

''Not objectively or subjectively!'' Elliody was just stunned by Damien's foolhardy wood slapping.

Damien was just definitely making his arm really feel worse, as the puncture wound in his right upper arm was just making him feel really pained, but he kept it under wraps.

''Geez, I just threw a spanner in the works.'' Damien was just really casual about it, as the edges on the right were somehow perfectly equally. ''Maybe their tastes are more unusual.''

''The fact that it's somehow evenly diagonal could be a good thing!''

''Not gonna lie, you're probably right!'' Kitty was just sure that Damien wasn't okay. ''Let me just get it out of there.''

''No wait, it's gonna-''

Damien's splinter just managed to get quickly pulled out of there, as the blood was obviously dripping out at a slightly rapid pace, as Kitty was just trying to get something on the wound, as she was just waving rapidly at the intern that was just carrying some medical patches.

''It's a problem, man!'' Damien shouted, still trying to be casual.

''Dude!'' Tyler, thanks to his unluckiness...slightly pushed Damien towards the intern. ''Thanks, intern guy.''

''Thanks, dude.'' Damien's wound managed to get wrapped up quickly.

 _*Kitty's confessional*_

 _Kitty was just looking really unsure about Damien's personality, but she was just so excited._

 _''I can't believe he did that? I'm both in awe and very surprised about what he did there.'' Kitty was just rubbing her hair, as it was definitely very itchy. ''Also, I still don't know what his personality is, other than he's super quiet.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The whole team were just trying to make up for the remaining minute that they had on their hands, as they were just trying to follow in the footsteps of Damien's accident.

''You've only got sixty seconds to waste and you shouldn't waste them, else your team is gonna vote for you!'' Chris pressured the teams with an additional laugh

''It's go time, guys!'' Devin was just really excited for the challenge that's over.

''Keep your angles even, team!'' Elliody was just saying the obvious.

''Alright, we've got a minute left.'' Beth was also there, trying to help. ''Keep on putting in your efforts.''

''What can we even do, though?'' Lindsay's was just feeling her own head. ''Because I don't even know what's up.''

''...Nothing?'' Beth was just stunned as heck.

''Cool, because I'm really confused.''

Hands were just really putting the statue on top and with it the entire mast of sails and the other things that were just made to bring the boat up to some form of a good standard.

Either way, it was definitely almost over for practicallly everybody else in the general area, as wood was still being moved for no apparent reason and the rest of the players were either trying to make their aura more sure of themselves or just trying to do something to pass the last thirty seconds.

Every second counted, especially when someone has nothing good to do and the rest of them had to make their time really worth it with the finishing off of their rafts.

''We've got good competititon on our hands.'' Devin noticed, as the redder teams had their sculpture makers, being the charming Spainard and the punk with a serious heart. ''Is everything on the thingy!''

''Wood statue's up-wait, is that a hummingbird?'' Carrie noticed.

''Everything's good!'' Tyler shouted, just stepping back to see the entire raft. ''...Linds, it's okay.''

Lindsay was just giving the thumbs up, as every thing was connected pretty good, ropes or no ropes, as the horn was just even making some of the rafts move slightly, as all of their things were on top.

''Teams, get your rafts to the judging pad, where your raft or boat will be tested for floatiness, toughness and the looks of the water vehicle, judged by me!'' Chris exclaimed, as a good chunk of the teams were just rolling their own eyes, as the teams were just trying to find ways to carry it. ''Also, if you made your raft, you're going to have to pay for it...''

His very infamous laugh, just played over all of the teams trying to find the judging pad, as the path to the lake was pretty obvious, yet there was an obvious twist that was just too cruel.

* * *

Everybody has a chance to just bring their vehicles that might have travelled across the water at one time or another, only with some asthetic flair thrown onto them and the rafts were just carrying with their own legs and arms.

''Wow, that's incredible! I can actually lift this raft...sorta on my own!'' MacArthur was just handling this raft like it was the best thing.

''Thanks, sweetcheeks! We need more people carrying this thing!'' Brody's struggle wasn't really that obvious, as it was truly a team effort.

B was just putting his hands up to just show the obvious, as MacArthur managed to get it instantly with some good speed and Brody was just having his shoulders.

''Thanks, B. You're a cool dude.'' Brody was just clicking only one of his arms, leaving the carrying duties to other arm.

B was just confindently clicking his left arm's fingers back at Brody, not wasting any time to bring some more boat transporting power for the whole team.

''Er, Dakota, you don't have to help.'' Sam was just chuckling awkwardly.

''I would say the same thing, but she has some good glutes.'' MacArthur was just pointing to her arms.

''Yeah, it's not really that good.'' Dakota was just trying to lift carefully. ''My nails are definitely clipping off!''

''Don't worry about the nails, worry about your team!''

''Okay.'' Dakota was just genuinely nervous about her boat strength.

Geoff and Bridgette were just having a pretty random discussion with another team, as they were just dealing with the Limes going off on an awkward note and some of them being pushed to taunt each other using unreasonable methods.

''So, what's your problem, Geoff?'' Warren asked. ''Just not the best carrier?''

''Naw, I gotta use my arms for the rest of the challenge!'' Geoff was just ridiculously excited for the challenge. ''Chris probably has something hidden.''

''Whatever it is, it's probably going to be more different than you expect.'' Courtney was just looking more optimistic. ''Sierra told me.''

''Er-'' Sierra got cut off by Geoff.

''No way, is that even true?''

''Rumours were just flying by me, so I dunno and-''

''I don't have much hope.'' Gwen was just trying to help carry the boat.

''Hey, you should have hope in this season!'' Bridgette was just trying to fire back. ''I'm not really being negative about this one, even if there's tons of reason to be negative!''

Gwen was just giving a real questioning look to Bridgette, Courtney backing her up with the same exact look, as Geoff knew that things were just really awkward out there.

Geoff was just still trying to make sure that the positivity was still flowing, as Dawn was just coming up to him to say something quickly.

''I sense that the situation is very awkward.'' Dawn was just giving her usual expression.

''Yeah, it's really starting to dawn on me, dude.'' Geoff was just still pretty casual. ''Bridge ain't that cool anymore.''

''I think that would've been obvious, but she is definitely going to be a target for an unscruplous scheme and that you can still fix things.''

''I don't know how, dude. Al and his bro are probably going to pull the same moves and I got nothing that I can do.''

''I don't think that will work!'' Dawn seemed a bit happier, as Geoff was just making his own head spin. ''Just have faith.''

Geoff was just sure that he was just overthinking it, as Bridgette was just looking back at her boyfriend with a loving look.

 _*Bridgette's confessional*_

 _Bridgette was just slightly concerned._

 _''I know that Geoff hasn't really changed that much, but I swear sometimes, he's more stressed than he should be, but balancing me and Brody is probably the reason.'' Bridgette was just taking a quick breath, as she had more to say. ''Also, I don't know what's going on with the rest of the team, but B is definitely gonna be a problem, as everyone's gonna go for him, so I hope we don't lose!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The Rough Donkeys were just having a rough time with each other, as there was just more pointless arguing that was just going on and this time, love was being used to up the arguing.

''Are you two talking about Courtney? Because I'm both surprised and displeased at that.'' Justice was just following along.

''Courtney and someone else that's definitely better than her!'' Scott was just nervously lying his way.

''That someone else is actually Kim, but details don't really matter that much.'' Cade was just trying to carry the raft with his own teammates.

''Honestly, that wizard man would be a better choice than you.''

''Hey, hey, we still did it and we still intergrated some of your designs into the raft, so you should be cool with it.''

''It would be better if you didn't just try to insult your own teammates.'' Jen reminded him with some serious confindence. ''You know, you have no leadership, okay?''

Jose was just sure that Scott was being stupid at this poin, as this guy was just trying to talk with Tom, who was actually just trying to carrying this raft and Scott was just calm enough to actually bring himself into the conversation.

''So, you wanna talk now?'' Tom asked. ''Cool, so what do you want to talk about?''

''About my life?'' Scott smugly suggested. ''It's been going fine back at the farm, just dealing with all of the farm things and being in some other places.''

''Alright, so what's the other places?'' Jose was just getting a little bit snappy.

''Some kind of weird-ass camp that's called rehab or something.''

Jose was just sure that he was onto something, but Tom got to his question first, as he was just actually responding, instead of looking ridiculously smug at Scott.

''Wait, rehab?''

''Uh, yeah. It was basically a place for guys like me to just learn how to be a big man and it worked!''

Tom was just carrying the lightweight raft pretty easily, but this just made him slightly lose focus.

''Did it?''

''Yep!''

Jose wasn't really too impressed by Scott's somewhat muddy truths, as he was just trying to make sure that Rodney didn't even drop it, as the two of them were just having a talk.

''Seriously, I thought you'd break down at the fact that there's so many girls in the team and the fact that none of them love you.''

''I was just trying to check up on the girls, but some of them were just already in a relationship and also, Kim's definitely something else.''

''Come on, you think she really cares?''

''Maybe, but I don't get tongue-tied or is that what's it called?''

''You're just coming out of your own shell.''

''It really matters, because she's okay with me.''

''That's not saying much because it doesn't take much to be okay with someone.''

Kim was just not impressed, as Jen was just sure that their leader was living up to their expectations of just being Alejandro's brother and they were just nearly at the judging place.

''Hey, we're almost there!'' Kim exclaimed, stopping the conversation.

''Yeah, we already know!'' Anna Maria shouted back, as her team was just running to get their raft in on time. ''You gonna lose!''

 _*Kim's confessional*_

 _Kim was just wanted to say something, but then she just let her confusedly exasperated expression say most of the words._

 _''Damn, he's really messing with Rodney's head!'' Kim's confessional just cut off when she was about to say something else._

 _*Cade's confessional*_

 _Cade looked very unsurprised, as he just sighed in dissapointment._

 _''I thought Jose wasn't exactly a saint, but I thought he was above messing with friendships! Man, we're all going to have deal with a solid competitior!'' Cade was just definitely stating his opinion. ''We could be screwed.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The judges, now including Don, were just ready to check out how 'pimped' these boats were, as all of their teams could really feel the effort on their arms, some stronger than others.

''Welcome to the Total Drama Raft Fest, where the remaining contestants motivate their teams to complete their rafts and so far, we've seen all ten teams finish their rafts and now, they're going to get here!'' Chris announced, as Don was just tuning his headset.

''Here is where the rafts are going to be judged for their beauty, their strength and their raftiness!'' Don was just making his presence known, as Blaineley had a new part to say.

''From The Ridonculous Race, Don comes here to add his opinions, which matters less than you think.'' Blaineley was just making Don unsurprised.

''It's actually equal, but what do I know?'' Chef added his own opinion. ''And I'm seeing some of those rafts!''

''Wow.'' Chris added only one word in surprised, as all ten rafts were just finally landing onto the judge's location, especially with some of them being knocked a few pegs down.

Every single contestants that was in this season, as Cameron and Leonard were just having some good roles as some interns with few words to their names.

Some of the ten-man teams were definitely ahead of the rest, as Noah and Emma was just declaring his space.

''Hold on, but that's not fair!''

''It's first come, first serve, read the sign!'' Chris shouted, as he was just letting the Camels go through. ''Camels, I can see that you've got an artist on your team.''

''Hey, don't take all of the credits, I did make him not carve skulls.''

''And honestly, carving fire's cooler anyways.'' Duncan was just pointing to the symbolised mast. ''Chris, what do you think?''

Chris was just taking a bit of a look at it, as Don and Chef were definitely liking what they were seeing, especially with the carved mast looking pretty clean.

''Duncan, you really need to start doing this stuff or stop being in prison, because it's looking like an 7/10!'' Chris exclaimed. ''Seriously, Duncan, don't blow up my stuff again!''

''I give an eight, just because of the effort.'' Don added his own comment.

''...I give it a six, because it ain't that impressive.'' Chef crossed his arms in dissapointment.

''Come on, it's not every day you've got a 'flaming' raft.'' Blaineley looked pretty impressed. ''Giving it a nine because it doesn't send me to sleep.''

''Okay, there's a total of 31 out of 40, so already we've got some good competition!'' Chris was just giving it his all, even when Don was just slightly annoyed at that fact.

Duncan was just giving a very smug look, as Noah was just sure that Duncan had some secret skills, as there was a few rafts and a single boat that was just relatively strong and relatively well maintained.

''And you've been not wasting your life because...'' Emma just wanted to ask an question.

''They wouldn't accept me for my mansion-exploding crimes.'' Duncan was just shrugging.

''You've really got a fair point, but fire isn't hard to draw!''

''Actually carving something in there is completely different from drawing...but it wasn't that impressive.'' Noah was just not surprising Duncan at all.

''You know, I bet Gwen would be impressed, anyways.'' Duncan was banking on Gwen's impressed face, which wasn't even happening.

 _*Sierra and Gwen's confessional*_

 _The both of them were just confused at why the challenge was like this and the latter did not want to be here._

 _''Duncan's raft did actually pretty decent for a raft...but why does almost all of them have to be rafts and why is one of them boats?'' Gwen was just not in a good mood, as her exasperation was just ridiculously obvious. ''That's just stupid.''_

 _''You took some of the words out of my mouth, though I'd say it's an inspired challenge. Making something good out of a raft is really hard.'' Sierra was just was just in a pretty decent mood._

 _''I'm just asking the real questions.''_

 _''The challenge isn't lazy and/or a injury generator, so I do have hope!'' Sierra still looked worried, but her smile was definitely showing some positive vibes._

 _''Why did you drag me here?''_

 _''Because of something I overheard.''_

 _*Chris has a confessional now*_

 _Chris was actually looking really excited for the next parts._

 _''Next up, we're going to have the rest of the rafts checked out to see wherever they're good or not and these rafts have been through their teams and now they're going to go through us and their rivals! Just keep on watching for all of those and the raft battle!''_

 _''Excuse me, Chris, but-'' Spud was also there._

 _''-There's already a bathroom here!'' Spud was just going away, intimidated by Chris._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 **To be continued in the fourth part, where the raft testing becomes real as the rafts that are built go head-to-head in beauty, buyoancy and raft battles to get some more points and make sure that their rivals were on the chopping block and I've already spoilt the surprise!  
**

 **Wherever the rafts were qualified to be a boat or not, how good it was at battling on the waters as a good raft will be some of the main questions on the judges' minds, especially with this set of contestants being the most varied when it comes to strategy!**


	27. Ep 4-4: Looks Can Float

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **Part 4: Looks Can Float!**

 **Yep, this should have come sooner, but it didn't because I was just too busy doing stuff on the internet and now, this chapter is officially coming to you with some of that usual TD cynicism!**

 **With those cynical characters, the rest of the judges are definitely going to be shocked by some special moves to aid things and with the final challenge mattering the most, what kind of looks matter?**

 **Nothing is really guaranteed to be the best at looks to all of the judges, but all of the teams have tried their hardest to attempt it!**

 **There's also no guarantee that there's going to be a new chapter in the same month, but I'll try my hardest to get it out ASAP.**

* * *

The raft judging continued, as some others were just plotting to do a quick takedown, especially with the rules being oddly lax for a raft judging challenge.

How they were planning to do the takedown, they have no idea how to do it, but the less scruplous contestants were just trying to find ways to do it, as there was nine other water-riding vehicles coming up for everyone to check.

Alejandro's team was just walking into position to present their raft it was definitely fitting their team's name.

''Whoa, is that an dragon on the sail? Dude, it's good.'' Chris was just definitely heaping some praise onto the mostly basic raft that had reddened wood.

''Look of that poorly painted dragon and tell me it's good.'' Don didn't have that much praise.

''Shut up, Don, you can't hate the raft.''

''Hold on, I'm not hating in any way. It's just average.''

''I'm the best host and I say it's an eight, because it's pretty cool.''

''Sorry to say, but it's a five, because to me, it's not cool.''

Chris and Don were just having a polite dissagreement, as Chef was just not giving his approval if his thumbs down was anything to go by and Blaineley just shaking her head in just dissapointment.

''It's terrible and it deserves a three.'' Blaineley's dissapointment and anger was just really obvious. ''I've seen sick interns do better design.''

''You serious? That is definitely made with some care, so I'm gonna give it a five!'' Chef exclaimed, as Blaineley was just still shaking her head in dissapointment. ''Besides...''

''You got twenty-one points, which isn't going to be easy to beat.''

The two weren't ready to talk out, so there was an dissapointed Izzy and Robin that were just coming up to the platform to complain from a distance with their shouting.

''Hey, it's not mediocre! We spent ten minutes on this!''

''And Izzy got the best paint that the junkyard could find! This thing dries quickly!''

Robin and Izzy were just sure that their dragon deserved a better rating, as they were just both pouting, but Alejandro looked pretty calm.

''Alejandro, you can't just take it sitting down!'' Robin motivated him. ''I mean, he did-''

''Robin, this raft isn't really made to be pleasing to the eyes.'' Alejandro was just keeping it calm. ''But it is definitely made to be a raft.''

Jose was just suddenly looking angry, as his team wasn't really up next, as the Horses were just showing the fruits of their work and the fruits just had varying shades of yellow that made a sun flag that was just going on the bottom of the sail.

Said sail was also a very yellow one, as it was both really bright and yet dull enough to not cause some eye troubles, but Chris wasn't really one to appericiate the yellow parts of the raft, which also had some varied highlights, such as the main host's face being on part of the sail.

''Dude, I like me some good boats and I know this ain't a boat, but it's looking pretty good and it's got my face on it!'' Chris was just really hyped. ''I give it an eight!''

''Not gonna lie, clearly more people cared about this one, so I'm gonna give it an eight. Plus, those colours are actually pretty cool.'' Don was just giving the same thumbs up.

''It ain't that good.'' Chef declared. ''I give it a six.''

''I also give it a six.'' Blaineley followed it up. ''It's good, but it ain't exactly the best raft in the game. Your team gets a total of 28 points, clearly making it past the Fiery Dragons!''

Alejandro was just feeling the dissapointment wash over him, as his brother was just giving a mocking look to his face and Alejandro was just trying to look strong.

 _*Alejandro's confessional*_

 _Alejandro didn't really look pleased, but he didn't look too angry either._

 _''It's not exactly the most attractive raft, but that would just be pointless to not turn it into the boat.'' Alejandro stated. ''I think my team's raft is going to be well-rounded and it would be wrong to say that I didn't lead it in that direction._

 _*Amelia's confessional*_

 _Amelia was just ready to show off her water vehicle's secret skill and her hand's bandage._

 _''Seriously, we really got a good start and for someone that litterally got their hand hammerred, things are definitely going up! Possibly way up!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The next team that was just prepared to bring their raft to show and tell, as the Limes were just ready to get their raft into the place and some of the contestants were definitely pretty nervous about their standard raft.

This raft was definitely somewhat above average, as this one actually bore a passing resemblance to a modern raft with the sides being raised just enough and the octagon-rectangle hybrid shape of it was definitely something else.

''It's big enough to carry five people and it is designed like a modern raft.'' Scarlett was just...advertising the raft.

''Good, because it's not looking too interesting, but it ain't that boring. I, the best host, give it a six.'' Chris' smile was just staying on there.

''...It definitely deserves a seven. I'm surprised that you can make it that big!'' Don was just a little bit more accepting.

''I've been on a rafting trip recently and I wouldn't use this to ride the raft, if only because my everything would get ruined.'' Blaineley was just looking ready to throw in a snide comment. ''It's a three from me.''

''Looks like something I would've made back in the day and it looks like something that's made it through the ages! Eight points!'' Chef was definitely a little bit nostalgic about his army day, as Blaineley looked at him weirdly. ''It's solid!''

''But it's got nothing to it!'' Blaineley retorted back.

''Do I look like I care?'' Chef Hatchet's cross expression was just showing that he didn't really care, as Blaineley just went back to her chair.

Gwen was just worried about their competition blasting through, as Courtney and Scarlett had some serious confindence over their ability to not be in last place.

''Well, it's definitely not bad, but we could've done much better than that.'' Gwen was just telling the genius.

''It's an all-purpose raft, so it would probably be ruined by trying to improve the looks of said raft.''

''And it costs us points, so it's definitely a work in progress.'' Courtney was just trying to push through his confindence.

''That's definitely a way to describe this perfectly good raft.'' Scarlett was actually not so convinced of the W.I.P moniker.

''This is just a normal raft, no matter what anyone-'' Chris actually cut off the councillor in training with an loud air-horn. ''Hey, I was explaining-''

Blaineley just blared her horn loudly.

 _*Sierra's confessional*_

 _Sierra was just not so surprised at the news._

 _''Scarlett, I kinda told you that it looks like nothing interesting.'' Sierra stated._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Chris didn't even comment on it, as Don was just shrugging uncomfortably and Blaineley didn't exactly look too happy at the next boat that was just going to be shown off.

This boat was definitely kind of messy, as while there was definite uses of varying shades of green in very stripey ways that worked with the actual raft, the slightly shoddy construction was just litterally making the boat uneven.

''Oooh, it's a good first attempt, but I don't know you didn't mess with things properly.'' Blaineley announced, as she was just genuinely sure that this wasn't it, raft-wise.

''Oh, man, it ain't good!'' Chef declared.

''I second that.'' Don was just backing up his opinion.

''Dude, why didn't you guys fix it?'' Chris asked, as he had a real smile. ''Wow, this kinda sucks!''

The judges were definitely shocking some of the members, as Kazuhisa and Mike were just sure that their boat was good enough to overcome its flaws.

''Hold on, I thought it was good enough to be boatworthy.'' Kazuhisa was just internally discussing things.

''It looked kinda weird, but I thought it had enough good to get through.'' Mike was just shaking his own head.

''Yeah...''

''Yeah.''

''Nah.'' Leonard said, after taking an look.

Yoshihisa was just a little bit dissapointed in himself, as Brick was just waiting for the ratings that the judges are going to give.

''Don't give up, it's no too late to turn around the quest!'' Leonard exclaimed, as he was just patting Brick on the back.

Don just threw a 5 sign up, as did Chef and Chris, but Blaineley gave 6 points, giving the team a total of 21 points in the current moment and Brick was just looking slightly relief.

''Don't worry, your butts got saved by Blaineley, so I hope that things floats good.'' Chris was just making Amy slightly optimistic about her team's chances. ''The Donkeys are here to do it and they're here with a great looking raft and I'm not going to lie, it's a nine!''

Rodney was just really smiling, as he was just looking at his handiwork, as the whole team was just surprised at how good Chris rated.

The square raft was actually not that interesting, but the real deal somehow came from the details that somehow managed to work their way in through thanks to a lot of pressure from the main leaders.

The fake buoys and fake donkey sillouettes really added to the somewhat rushed details that just impressed Chris and Chef apparently just joined the praise.

''You did good! You get a nine!'' Chef just stated reluctantly.

'''Thanks, guy!'' Scott was just putting his thumbs up, just making Chef regret his decision.

''This just makes me want some donkeys that ride on the water.'' Don was just smiling confidently. ''I'm giving a it nine.''

Blaineley sighed, as she wasn't looking too impressed, but she was definitely seeing a decorated raft.

''Clearly, you all tried your hardest and I guess you tried hard enough to get an eight.'' Blaineley explained with a smug look. ''Don't get yourselves too comfortable, though.''

''I dunno if that's looking seaworthy, but it definitely ain't worse than one of those!'' Chef was just ready to rate the remaining four boats worse, as the rest of the teams were shocked.

The four remaining groups of potential winners were definitely trying to not sweat through their all of their orifices, wherever they were in disgusting places or places that the competition could really see.

''Hah, you're gonna lose with that raft.'' Jo stated. ''Wannabe chief.''

''Oh, it's probably not going to be that bad.'' MacArthur said, as she was just taking a look at her raft. ''It's not trying to be two ships.''

''Hey, we all tried to fit both of their dumb ideas in there!'' Eddie just blurted out, as Lorenzo and Jo just stared. ''It's dumb when both of them really conflict.''

''Dude, you're not wrong.'' Geoff was just genuinely uncomfortable about the Lion's water vehicle.

The Wave's boat was definitely sea-worthy, even with all of the rough edges that were just happening as a result of the large size of the boat and the wave engraving was just on the mast that held the sail and a few rough oar holders that were good at holding oars.

''Geez, it's pretty big and there's some good stuff in there, but it's not good looking like me. Man, this thing is not good.'' Chris was just looking relatively disappointing. ''It's an five.''

''Goddang, I don't get why it's At least this thing has got some good utility, but I know you fools can do better than that!'' Chef stated with some serious disappointment. ''4/10, get it fixed.''

''Wow, it looks kinda average, but it's a utility raft that's big enough to carry a whole team, so I'm gonna give a point for that. It's a six from me, Waves.'' Don was just being a honest dude, which prompted Brody was just think hard.

''What I can really say? Other than it's disappointing and the interns could easily do better, so it's a four from me.'' Blaineley was just being a honest host, as she was just not looking too happy, but her happy face was back on. ''That gives your team 19 points, which could send your team to the ceremony again, unless you make some waves in the next rounds!''

Brody wasn't really surprised at these words, as Geoff was just ridiculously shocked at the result.

''Man, we're too dangerously close to just give up!'' Sam referred to the elimination.

''And I kinda doesn't help that I don't know how to build stuff.'' Dakota was just looking happier. ''I don't know what to do.''

''Something good, maybe?'' Sam was just really sweating.

''We did really focus on the utility, so it should kick some butt in the floating department!'' MacArthur was just ready to get it back on track with a little encouragement.

''Oh, yeah.'' Sam just realized.

Laurie was just looking strangely spooked, as Brody was just seeing that the oar holders were still spinning.

 _*Laurie's confessional*_

 _Laurie was just genuinely nervous._

 _''I know that I want to help Mother Earth out, but it really hurts to waste wood on oar holders that kinda looked like they're gonna swing around.'' Laurie was just looking relatively nervous. ''It needed more nails.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Lorenzo and Jo were definitely willing to bring their ideas to the table, as they were just very confident about their strange combination of rafts that were definitely catching some eyes from the hosts and the contestants alike.

Eddie was just looking very confused, as Dwayne was just trying to make the best of an awkward combination of a simple raft and a spaceship-esque raft that had walls, especially with the over-designed aspects making it an walled raft with some badly built wings.

''That's ballsy.'' Craig was just not surprised.

''Dude, really?'' Eddie was just genuinely nervous.

The judges were definitely looking confused at the somewhat direction-less raft that the team somehow constructed up within the past hour and a half, especially Don, who was just not even sure what to do.

 _*Dwayne's confessional*_

 _The kid with some headphones that were currently off and hanging on the edge of the jumper, as he was just plain old worried._

 _''That's not a good sign.'' Dwayne was just slightly worried. ''Maybe, it's a more of avant garde things.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The judges just put their thoughts into their words, as they were just shaking their own heads at the hodge-podge nature of the crazy boat that was just standing right in front of them, as Chef cleared his throat to say what he wanted to say.

''...What are you tryna do here, because wherever it is, it's not working and it's clear that some major drama must have happened for it to suck this much.'' Blaineley was just smiling for some obvious reasons. ''It's definitely getting a four from me.''

''Your team's a dissapointment if this raft wannabe shows anything, so you should disicpline yourselves or something! It's a three, because you get points for some serious effort.'' Chef was just telling the rest of the teammates what they already knew.

''Not gonna lie, it's a solid design, despite your team being split as heck and clearly, you guys just threw this together.'' Don was just being relatively dissapointed. ''It's a three, because it could be good!''

''Dudes, why are you hating on this? They somehow made this out of some major drama, it's actually kinda cool and it doesn't look like it'll ruin my good looks.'' Chris was just very indignant about this weirdly constructed raft. ''It's a six.''

Lorenzo and Jo were just both sighing, as they were just sure that there was going to barely any challenges like this one and that also their competition wasn't looking too good.

''We cut it way too close.'' Lorenzo was just in a good mood. ''Too close to lose!''

''Shut up, motivational scrub.'' Jo was in the opposite mood, as she didn't look too jazzed.

''Hey, we're not losing that badly, but it still sucks.'' Craig's was just shaking his head.

 _*Chet's confessional*_

 _Chet was just not too surprised._

 _''Bro, that was a dumb move and I didn't even need to tell you, because you already know. Eddie, just stop trying to please people.'' Chet was just giving some bad advice. ''Wait, I dunno if that's it.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The team was definitely pulling their worth in weight, as the Rabbits were definitely up next and some of them were definitely a lot more smug now that their rival team's total amount of points were relatively low.

Their design, while not being the most extravagant, was actually pretty solid and made to be a modern raft in all but material, as Leshanwa and Leshaniqua were definitely feeling their efforts go through on the raft with ears that were just on the front of the raft.

It helped quite a bit that the construction was actually really good and there was a lot of good things.

''Looks like someone actually gave a crud and they just gave it their all in putting all of the best things in there, including those ears!'' Don was just surprisingly excited. ''Plus, it's like not dark, so it's get a nine!''

''I dunno where some of you guys have been, but I ain't sure how guys built this thing and it ain't the best, but it's still worthy of being an raft.'' Chef wasn't exactly a happy guy, but he was definitely satisfied. ''You damn kids get a seven!''

''It's alright, but the ears are definitely making it better, so it's a seven.'' Blaineley was just saying most of her thoughts. ''It's not as if it's the greatest thing ever, but it's kinda good and good enough to not get myself wet.''

''Dude, I dunno why you thought the ears were not lame, but they're there and this raft is a good start to turn it into something cool. It's a seven, because it doesn't suck.'' Chris was just throwing his hands up, as the team were just kinda shocked at the high amount of points. ''30 points is pretty cool for you guys!''

All of the team members were definitely a little bit happier, as they weren't even using the confessional to bring on the boast.

''Nice, we're not last.'' Eva was just smiling with confidence. ''Gotta take the small victories.''

''I dunno if the ears were a good idea, but I guess they are.'' Topher was just shrugging carefully.

''Dude, they're a good idea!'' Spud was just ready to get excited.

Rock was just taking a look at the surprisingly hidden swan raft that the Victorious Swans somehow managed to keep under wraps and the shape of it was definitely something else, as Josee and Jacques were also decorated.

''Geez, that was a lot of effort we put in!'' Lesley was just rubbing the sweat off her head.

''Wow, I bet your sister is going to regret not choosing us!'' Sugar was just trying to support Sammy...somehow.

''That would be a mistake in the making.'' Sammy was just trying to get it landed.

Since the raft was finally on the ground and it was definitely something that wasn't that hard to cover, but the wraps even reveal some of the more important details.

Once the wrap just flew off the raft and onto most of the team members, Josee was just showing off the swan statue that was retained from the junkyard that was on top of the sail.

Said sail actually had a rough version of a swan carved into it on both sides.

''Whoa, I'd call it swan song of a raft! Seriously, how did you guys do it?!'' Don was just genuinely ready to give his best rating. ''I'd rather not ask, because the details on this thing are definitely making it better than it should be. It's a straight ten!''

Don was just giving his charismatic thumbs up.

''I dunno everybody's doing that thing where they just make rafts that would only work on a desert island, but at least you put some good animals on there! Swans are beautiful and tough, so it's a nine...you don't deserve it, but that's my rating.'' Chef was just clearly angrier than usual, as Lesley was just conflicted on her feelings about Chef's criticisms.

''Er, I do not know why you guys needed to make this, but I'm glad you did and it's kinda unfinished to boot. So, it's a nine from me.'' Don was just keeping it simple and keeping it brief.

''It's an eight, because it's awesome and no-one needs to say anything, but I don't like swans, dude.'' Chris McLean's actual smile was just there, even if he was angry at the swans.

''Great, it's definitely a nine.'' Blaineley just realised that she managed to get the final say and she had to rush things along. ''There's actually 36 points for you guys, making your name ridiculously fitting...for this part!''

Josee and Jacques were just giving their best smiles, as they were just congratulating each other with their teammates joining the celebration.

''We did it together and we did it with some style!'' Josee proclaimed. ''...I hate saying that.''

''Yeah, but it was the best team effort!'' Lesley was just jumping to give a high-five.

''And it was definitely thanks to most people on this team.'' Jacques made his statement, after awkwardly receiving the hard high five. ''Ow, my hand.''

''Sorry, just kinda did it as hard as I could.'' Lesley meekly apologised to an hurt Jacques.

''That doesn't make it okay, okay?!'' Jacques was just standing his ground. ''You didn't have do it that hard.''

Lesley was just giving a thumbs up, as Jacques was just trying to get to his girlfriend, as the rest of the team were coming to her with an certain look.

''What was the point of that? You kinda hurt him.'' Staci told Lesley.

''Er, I didn't mean to, but I think we should move on.'' Lesley was just sweating pretty hard, as Sammy was just trying to move things on.

''I don't know why a hit from her tiny hands caused you that much pain. Just get over it.'' Josee didn't really approve of Jacques' slight pain, as Anna Maria was just face palming. ''Besides, we've got more challenges to win!''

 _*Anna Maria's confessional*_

 _The Italian gal was just still spraying her hair, even though it's ridiculously hard._

 _''Okay, okay, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but it ain't going to work on me!''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris was just loudly using the megaphone to annoy the living heck of the contestants that were definitely waiting for their things to get finished, as Blaineley was just sitting back with amusement.

''Hey, there's two more challenges and these challenges are going to test something important things, like how much float power your boat has and how fast you can manoeuvre them in battle!'' Chris McLean was just excitedly giving the game away, as he was making his script work. ''Dudes and dudettes, meet me at the actual lake in thirty minutes!''

''Did you need to do that?'' Kitty was just covering her ears.

''Why is it turned up so high anyways?!'' Emma's ears were well covered and her words were very clear.

Chris, Don, Blaineley and Chef all had no answers to this, as their earmuffs were pretty good.

''Chris, that was loud.'' Don was just pointing it out there.

''Some people can't hear good.'' Chris just explained it, as Don was just okay with it.

All of the teams were just sure that the next two bits were going to make their rivals sit under on the leader-board, as they collect the gold with their morale beaten down.

No matter who was doing it, it was going to be a rough time for every member, no matter how much team spirit they're lacking.

* * *

 **To be continued with the second part of the judging, being the buoyancy of the rafts, showing who truly had the best raft in the game**


	28. Ep 4-5: Buoyant Bump Building!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **Part 5: Buoyant Bump Building!**

 **Yep, this should have come sooner, but it didn't because I was just too busy doing stuff on the internet and now, this chapter is officially coming to you with some of that usual TD cynicism!**

 **Either December passed by this one or it didn't, because this is an new chapter of the same episode of the special season with a self-explaining title that has 97 contestants still in the game, Leonard included!**

 **This time around, things are going to be more personal than before and the challenge reveal is going to be more special!**

* * *

There was alwasy a chance to bring it back with a little bit of preparation, especially since all of the teams could bring it on again to some extent by fixing their mistakes and enhancing their things that weren't mistakes.

Scott was definitely not the target of some roasting, as while his team was just giving him some dirty looks, he wasn't really relentlessly mocked by some of his enemies.

''Right, we need a new plan of attack.'' Scott was just trying to be a smart guy. ''Take it from me...let's just make it float.''

''Man, I think it's already float-worthy. Just give it a few lighter things and we're good to go.'' Cade was trying to get something done.

''I dunno, it looks kinda heavy.''

''It's absolutely not heavy and I don't know what you're talking about, Scott.'' Jose's confindence was definitely through the roof.

''I built some...thing, so I've got the skills to figure out when something's heavy.''

''If it's there then you're not convincing anyone.'' Jen was just giving her effort into lifting the raft.

Scott was just not giving a damn, as he was just using his natural strength to assist the team in his own special way, as Justice was not even sure if her hands were doing anything.

''Hey, can I help you?'' Cade asked.

''Honestly, not really.'' Justice was just getting bored of carrying something heavy. ''Though, my art's pretty cool.''

''...Okay, my girl.'' Cade was just trying to think it over.

''You should know that I'm gender non-binary AKA not really a girl or a guy.'' Justice was just wanting to explain things. ''Though, I don't really care.''

''My playa, then?'' Cade's arms were definitely going off the raft. ''Wait, what's a-''

''You would never understand.'' Justice said, matter-of-factly, as the young cook was just trying to get some questions answered.

Cade was just scratching his own head, as Rodney was just drooling at Kim and Tom and Jen were definitely not sure what the team was doing.

 _*Tom's confessional*_

 _Tom's arms were looking a little bit floppy, as he was struggling to raise them up._

 _''If there's any consolation to having arms like these, I probably won't be chosen for the part of the challenge that involve my arms...right?''_

 _Tom wasn't really that confindent about his arms not working._

 _''This is going to be awkward.''_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was going to be some issues when certain teams finally reach the lake, as Leshawna could really testify in the previous seasons, and this time, it was actually going to be stupidly dramatic.

When the whole team was there, as Harold had his flute out, there was definitely some pointlessly confrontational drama.

''Hello, Leshawna, nice to see you could make it through.'' Alejandro stated, as his confindence was just radiating.

''You've definitely got some nerve talking to me like we're friends.'' Leshawna was just not in a good mood.

''I am definitely not the same Alejandro that dropped you out of a plane.''

''I ain't about to believe you.'' Leshawna was sure to do his thing. ''I know you still got the same moves and tactics.''

Eva was just looking amongst the most suspicious members of the team, including the gangster that was just trying to focus his attention and the redhead that was just flipping around like another.

''And your team isn't good.'' Eva threw a snide comment at the whole team.

''Hey, I don't think that an angry lady can even lead a good team like Alejandro does.'' Taylor fired back, as Eva was just standing sure.

Eva was just thinking about things, as Leshaniqua was just prepared to prove it all with the team's slightly limited boat knowhow.

''I don't think you truly get why I don't care.'' Eva stated, as she was just trying to hammer some things down.

''Look who's talking! You do care!'' Taylor proclaimed with an very arrogant tone.

Eva was just looking back at the spoiled brat with a pitying look, if it could be called that, as she just raised her eyebrow with the same stoic face.

 _*Topher's confessional*_

 _Topher was just really stunned at Taylor's pointlessly entitled attitude._

 _''Come on, I mean who comes out on top and still tries to taunt people that just don't care?'' Topher asked. ''Not me, that's for sure!"_

 _*Tyler's confessional*_

 _Tyler's mind was lit up with an inconvience_

 _''So, Taylor gets all she wants and is really annoying, but I try my hardest to make it into football and my ankle's tough as steel! Funny how things work like that.'' Tyler wasn't too mad._

 _*Lindsay's confessional*_

 _Lindsay was just really in the mood to do some good things._

 _''You know, like, ever since that Heather left, things are starting to be...more calm and cool! We're so going to make it through!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Leonard was just feeling the sweat that was just coming on his hat and fake beard, as his team were just feeling the same amount of sweat, if not even more, as Kazuhisa was just working full time to speed things up.

''Alright, dudes, it's clear to see that we need to have some kind of re-organisation, because it's clear that we're not working at our best efforts.'' Yoshihisa was just trying to get things done, as Sugar was just looking on with a mocking look.

The rest of the team were just looking at him with an keen eye, as even Amy cared a ton about the chance of their team losing, as the Camels were just hard at work increasing the quality.

''We do work just as good with our roles, but for now, making this boat more floaty in what we're doing.'' Yoshihisa stated. ''This speech would've worked better ten minutes ago.''

''No, duh, it would've!'' Amy rudely stated the obvious.

Yoshihisa was just pinching his nose, as the whole team was just sure that they were already doing things.

''...You're right, but we should still work on it.''

Justin put his best gloves on for the occasion.

''I thought you hated physical work like this?'' Mike asked a legit question. ''Since you're modelling your best.''

''These gloves make it so that I can help you guys without cutting a finger or two.'' Justin's looks were still intact, as he just put off the gloves and reveal his still great hands.

''Hold on, you're still a-''

''That doesn't really matter, because we're on the same team.'' Justin was just giving Mike a chance.

 _*Iehisa's confessional*_

 _Iehisa was just trying to figure what Justin was really doing._

 _''Even though, Justin says he's reformed, he's already rumoured to be doing some potential moves...though rumours can't explain anything, because they're usually fake. So, it's back to square one.''_

 _Iehisa was just writing something down on a notepad._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Mike's unsure face was quickly replaced by a determined look, as the improvement battle was still on, as the Sunshine Horses weren't scared of any elimination that was potentially heading their way.

Chris was just really ready to make some yells, as the megaphone was just making his voice a lot more obnoxious.

''Hold up, it's time to make your boats float and I hope you fixed your ship...or not!"

The main host's chuckle definitely managed to get on some people's nerves, as Laurie was just not in the mood to do something.

''Dude, it's getting annoying.'' Geoff noted, as he downed the tools.

''Geez, I know right. All of the animals he's abusing for rushed challenges isn't even close to being worth it.'' Laurie added in with some spite thrown in there.

''...I was just kinda talking about the host guy." Geoff just replied back, pretty shocked.

 **'**

The judges were now able to see the rafts go across the water, as their looks didn't always matter for obvious reasons, completely with a another cameo from the ''a pretty great host'' man, Don, who was back for more.

Every single remaining contestant and their team had their slightly improved raft ready to take on the lake that doubled as a wave lake, complete with some not so pleased expressions.

''Okay, so I know that should be obvious, but your raft should float and if it doesn't, you guys are gonna get a penalty.'' Chris was just stating the obvious at this point, as he was in a great mood.

''If your team can't even do that, then you can pack your bags.'' Chef Hatchet said. ''Because your communication blows.''

''Excuse me, my communication doesn't blow, thank you!'' Anne Maria shouted, as Chris and Blaineley were just having some seriously smug looks.

''We're going to give points depending on how good the raft is at dealing with our lake's obstacles and waves.'' Chris explained it simply, as Blaineley was just looking on. ''You should know that first place gets ten and last place gets one point.''

''Using your time to just fix your boat's issues could probably mean that you could beat your rival into the ground or making that comeback more possible. Well, it is time to get your boats launched!'' Blaineley finished it with some cool precision, as the teams were definitely there to give their all. "Also, if anyone steps on the boat, they're in some big trouble."

Tyler just got back up with angrier face, as Beth and Lindsay were just looking back at him with the boat got started.

''Alright, so we're just pushing it out onto the lake that's got waves and then...'' Noah asked, as he was just a little suspicious of the challenge that was ahead of him.

''Wait, what's the plot twist?" Owen might have stolen Noah's important question, but Noah was okay with it.

''Dude, are you just gonna build suspense all day?'' Spud's smile was definitely not being shared by most of his team members.

Chris and Blaineley were just pretty sure that there was a lot suspense happening within the 97 contestants that were still hanging here and they managed to make the best of it, as they just got started.

The boat lunchers were just pushing their hardest to move out their new and improved boats, as they were also the strongest members of their respective teams in strength and pushing power.

"Izzy's gonna out-float you all!" Izzy self-proclaimed, as her boat was off to a good start.

"Hah, try my awesome team boat!" Robin was just ready to bring the whole team together in her celebration.

"Okay, we're just launching the boats. Is there an actual reason as to why we are not allowed to get on said raft?" Scarlett asked the real question, as Noah was just putting his thumbs up.

Chris was just ready to do some revealing.

''Well, if the boat isn't really worthy of working, then it'll sink and you won't get my-your, your butts wet! If it's floating, then dude, you're going to love the next part of this challenge!" Chris was just hyping up the next part even further. ''Anyways, we'll rank the boats, you guys will get bonus points and you should all change!"

Blaineley was just smiling as though she was surprised, when the smarter contestants instantly knew what was up and things were definitely about to take a turn for the better.

"Okay, but what are we doing next?" Dwayne was just asking the most important question.

"Dude, he's not gonna reveal it anyways, so let's just get into our swimming stuff!" Lorenzo was just saying it pretty rudely.

 _*Alejandro's confessional*_

 _Alejandro was just very smug at this point._

 _''Considering that these boats wouldn't really be floating out there, it's no surprise that Chris has planned out a battle challenge of sorts. However, my brother is definitely going to be a tough competitors...without his mirror." Alejandro was just thinking strategically. "Heather, I'll make your promise come true."_

 _*Elliody's confessional*_

 _Elliody was just rolling her eyes at the obvious._

 _"At this point, it has to be a deathtrap, because that is what Chris excels in. Someone seriously needs to put him in with a therapist." Elliody commented, seeing the far too obvious patterns._

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _Sylvan had a strangely stoic face._

 _"Honestly, water isn't my biggest strength, but then again, physical strength isn't really my strength either. Using my head will get me through this challenge pretty cleanly." Sylvan was actually smiling at this point. "My team's still pretty well-rounded, though."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Something was very obviously off about this challenge, as the strange circumstances were just plain annoying everyone, as their boats were definitely just standing there in the lake on their own.

Chris and Blaineley obviously had something going on, as everyone was actually in their swimming costumes, not even notified of how their boats were doing.

''What's your problem? You send our boats, leave our extra ours back at shore and then let us get our swimming costumes?'' Jasmine was just scratching her head, as she was definitely confused.

''Must be having a good day, dude!" Brody was just trying to offer up his own explanation.

''Yeah, is there something wrong with it?'' Chris was just being a chill host.

''There isn't an actual explaination to this...but-'' Scarlett was just ready to do some guessing.

''Dudes, this is the last challenge your team has to survive!'' Chris shouted, as most of the contestants were relatively shocked, aside from a few. ''Part one involves choosing your best five to do the second part and how good the boat can handle and hold the five that your team chose!"

Jo, Lightning and Craig were just sure that they knew what Chris meant, but they weren't going to say it for obvious reasons and Chet's eyes widened.

''Unexpected? I'm pretty sure that this is actually expected." Gwen threw in a snide comment, as Courtney wanted to add in something.

"Hold on, I'll let you finish." Cody just interrupted to give Blaineley the space to reveal something that crazy.

Blaineley was just not saying anything, as she had her usual look on her face.

''Part two involves a low-tech raft battle, as your five chosen contestants swim to the raft with a few oars in hand and get ready to swing your rivals off their rafts with your oars and your bodies!" Blaineley exclaimed, clearly having a much better time. "With these, you can do all sorts of things in this war of the oars

Chris just butted in to talk some more about the challenge that he was really excited about.

"Dudes, if you're knocked off the boat or slip off the boat, you're out! Last team standing gets twenty extra points, going down by two points each place until the true losers gets only two points!" Chris was just ready to get it all rolling, as Chef was just ready to do some things on standby with a ball launcher. "By the way, Chef's on beach ball shootin' duty, so choose wisely!"

Chef was just using a seagull for example, as he was just properly aiming at it with a beach ball and this time, he just pushed the button and suddenly, the almost all-white bird with black-tipped wings was just pushed into the trees.

"What kind of awesome challenge is this?!" Owen was just really down for it, as he was just ready to get things moving. "Hold on, what about the other contestants?"

"You know...like me?" Sugar asked, while just showing off her bodies.

Chris wasn't even stumped for answers, but he just threw in the pause for some more suspension.

''The rest of you guys also get to influence things from under the water with some longer oars!" Chris had prepared a whole bunch of longer oars that dealt with the water pretty well. "Eliminated contestants can use these to make their team win! I know, great challenge, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Geoff and Brody just high-fived together.

"Yep, it seems like my type of challenge." Duncan was just keeping his arms flexed.

Chris was just pretty shocked that he had to say a lot, as Blaineley was just ready to get this thing rolling with a quick whistle, complete with some additional headbands for the raft riders.

"Anyways...'' Blaineley just whistled her loud whistle, as the teams were just ready to get deciding.

"That's it...because that's awesome!" Owen was just ready to jump on it regardless.

"Easy, Owen. I don't think you're going on there." Noah was just thinking this challenge all out. "I've definitely got some better choices for you!"

Emma was just sure that he had the right choices to pick her, as she was just imagining-

''Sorry, Emma, I don't think you're going on it." Dave stated, keeping his trunks tight enough to fit.

"Wait, why?" Emma had an very sceptical eye. "You're not that strong."

"I've learned skills...skills that'll help in the challenge!" Dave stated just as clear.

The Camels were far from the only team that was discussing their low-tech war strategies, but Blaineley was just back on the hosting box, where Don felt a little neglected.

"Honestly, it's guranteed to have some good plays from every team." Don announced, as he finally had some to say.

"Who's going making the plays and who's going to take down their competitiors, possibly down under the water?" Blaineley asked, just keeping things going.

"And who's going to win this awesome challenge

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 6, the third challenge pits every team against every team, making it more of a nautical battle with low-tech fighting!**

 **While close quarters combat works really well, some others try to go some more effective moves with the tools that they've been given, although said methods are much harder to deal with!**

 **Also, there's going to be an extra elimination, if Chris didn't already tell the contestants and the audience!**

 **So, the tension is running even higher than it usually does, as the fourth elimination is already going to be the start of some special moves!**


	29. Ep 4-6: Day Of The War Rafts!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **Part 6: Day of The War Rafts!**

 **When the war of the oars starts, it's everyone game to who's going to win, as the big boys could push the team away from their rivals, while the small boys could also dissaude their rivals from coming near their team!**

 **With those cynical characters, the rest of the judges are definitely going to be shocked by some special moves to aid things and with the final challenge mattering the most, what kind of strategies will be pulled out?**

 **Probably shady ones, as the heroes are ready to take some serious measures to beat the villains in their own game and I try to beat my own record!**

* * *

It was really obvious that the oar battle was reveal a side to some of the contestants that nobody wanted to see in any other venue, but in here, it could turn the tide.

With some of the most questionable teammates on most of the groups, it looks like that weight won't be the only thing determining their power against their friends.

"Hold on, we need to pick our most capable contestants to compete on top of the boat." Scarlett added, as Warren was just ready to get it going.

"I'm capable and I've got some serious foot skills!" Warren exclaimed, as he was down for the battle.

There was definitely some decision making, as Dan also stepped up to the plate with his best friend in tow.

"Dan and Warren, you two are definitely good for challenges like this." Courtney was just writing down on a notepad. "Sierra, are you ready to take it on, consider you're good at being aggressive."

Sierra just gave a thumbs up, as Cody was just awkwardly stepping up to the plate with an concerned look.

"Cody, you're in the water."

"Alright, Sierra! You go and...ride the boat!" Cody's awkward smile was just not making Sierra scared.

"Okay!" Sierra shouted attentively.

"Who's riding, eh?" Ezekiel was just slightly confused.

"And considering that you still have some crazy skills that somehow transferred over to...whatever your state is, you're on the boat." Courtney stated, as she finished her notepad like it was nothing else.

Ezekiel was just happy to help the team, as Courtney was just looking pretty unsure of what to finally add, as Gwen was just pretty ready to get it started and Scarlett was just considering her options.

"Man, I don't know what I'd be doing on the boat, so I'll just stick to the water." Gwen was just shrugging it off.

"So, that's Dan, Warren, Sierra and Ezekiel, two unproven contestants with two proven contestants and Gwen, Trent and Cody confirmed to swim in the water. I doubt that I have much swimming skills, so I'm on the boat." Courtney was just getting a pair of eyes that were looking at her biased butt, as Warren was just seeing some stuff.

"Why are you on the boat?" Trent snapped back.

"Because I'm not that good at swimming and I think I've got a decent reason to throw some people off the boat." Courtney explained, as she was just a little less sure about her quick decision.

Trent was just shrugging it off, as Scarlett was just sure that she could adapt to the water that wasn't even that choppy.

As for others, it was just a fight to get picked, as there was a lot of loud arguing going down within this group, as they were all eager to hop on it.

"Yo, guys! I should be on the boat!" Lorenzo shouted, as he was just implying the obvious.

"Yeah, me and my brother should be riding it!" Chet exclaimed, ready to go down.

"Are you serious? I've got many skills that would benefit the team!" Jo was just ready to throw it down. "Besides, loud twins-"

"Hold on, can you all shut up, because I've got a good reason to be on that sha-thing!" Lightning was just helping his credibility. "I'm Lightning!"

"Yeah, great job, Brightening, you're definitely proving me right." Jo was just firing a quick and snide comment for Lightning.

Eddie and Sylvan were both making a plan of action, even if the former was just looking at the latter with suspicion, as they were seeing that the team was just being messed up.

Eddie was also a man with a pan and he banged that pan like there was no time to waste.

Chet and Lorenzo were definitely looking at him, as the rest of the team were finally getting back into the swing of things.

"Dudes, we're going to have to pick five people and I've already chosen them. Lorenzo, you wanna check it?" Eddie was just ready with Sylvan's modifications. "We were trying to go for balance or something."

"I thought that if we'd split the stronger members between the wood and the water, we do really have a chance." Sylvan calmly explained, as he was just putting up the plan.

 **The Lions' Boat Riders:** Jo, Lorenzo, Eddie, Dwayne & Chet  
 **The Lions' Lake Swimmers:** Sylvan, Lightning, Craig & Ali

Everyone was just looking over it.

 _*Jo's confessional*_

 _Jo was very ready to say her truth._

 _"I feel like I'm clearly the strongest one on the boat, which is a good thing, because I've got a strong swing and two fists waiting for everyone else." Jo was just being ready to battle. "At least he has the sense to put me on top._

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _Eddie was a little scared._

 _"Let's just hope that my five-minute plan doesn't end up screwing things over." Eddie was just awkwardly laughing, just sure that his plan had an a bit of a flaw. "I could've moved a few, but I pretty much had nothing else."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With all ten teams seperating their members, with some of the teams having six on one side and four on another side, Chris, Blaineley and Chef were really going to enjoy this one and with some action on the way from the lake itself, it's bound to be a good time.

"I don't know why some of you guys have float vests, but okay." Chris had to add that in, before unleashing his excitement. "You should know these rules, last one standing gets the most, first one to go down gets the least and you guys get bonus points for some awesomely brutal moves!"

"Not only that, but the swimmers can also get points by catching underwater oars. Why are those oars there? You probably shouldn't know, because you get an extra point for catching them!" Blaineley was just announcing this challenge like a professional.

"Either way, boat riders, you've got lighter bands and swimmers, you've got darker bands for your teams! When everyone's out, you guys lose! So, are you all ready?!" Chris was just ready to see the excitement, which was definitely coming from 50 of the contestants. "Nice!"

The 10 teams were just ready to make a beeline for each other, as they were just ready to swim to their respective boats or to their respective spots.

Unsurprisingly, the boats were still floating pretty still on the still water and the swimming was going to be a lot tougher than ever.

"It's just terrible that we can't push each other." Tyler was just a little scared. "...Linds, don't do that."

"I don't think they said that." Beth was just saying something, as she was just swimming good.

"Right?" Tyler was just getting a unimpressed look from Elliody.

All of the teams' boat riders were definitely working their way to get to their boats and all of the swimmers just getting into their positions that would fit their build or lack there of.

The Dragons definitely had strategy in their hands, as when the boat riders actually did get to their boat, which for the boat riders didn't actually take that long, despite Taylor's slower swim speed.

 **The Dragons' Boat Riders:** Alejandro, Chuck, Erin, Robin & Taylor  
 **The Swimmers:** Kevin, Yuuji, Amelia & Troy.

On the boat, things were actually smooth, considering that Alejandro managed to pull the oar carrier and Taylor just jumped onto it like it was nothing.

"Dude, I dunno how to say it now, but your swimming costume looks dumb." Chuck told Taylor, who was just not in a good mood from all of the swimming that was just tiring her out.

"You're lucky that you're up here." Taylor's swinging arm was just prepared to take out the fat ginger like it was nothing much, as Chuck was just sweating extra hard.

"Come on, you two, it's clearly time to beat our enemies, not each other!" Alejandro was just struggling to not put his left palm just off his face to deal with Taylor's sudden rage and Chuck's habit of causing bad situations. "We do need to win something, after all."

"He's right, even if we don't like each other, we've gotta knock everyone else out!" Robin was just clearly enthusiastic about beating people up, as was the rest of the teams.

The rest of the Dragons were a little scared, but there was also another team that was actually scared of the potential of Robin and Alejandro working together to knock them off and unsurprisingly, they were somewhat against Alejandro being in the competition.

"Man, we're going to be screwed if Robin starts going for us." Harold was just evaluating the people that were in his boat's general area and his eyes were particularly peeled on the redheads with an readied oar. "It's actually possible that I might not make it to the next challenge."

"Quite being so dramatic." Eva just threw a snide comment, not worried about the craziest contestants that were in his current radius.

 **The Rabbits' Boat Riders:** Harold, Leshaniqua, Leshawna, Ennui & Eva  
 **The Swimmers:** Crimson, Rock, Lucy, Spud, Topher & DJ

The other boat wasn't too worried about getting themselves to be killed, as they had a potential killer on their side along with two survivalists that were just able to use the oars ridiculously well, as Emma and Noah weren't really that worried about the situation.

"Is Duncan trying to dunk on Mickey, because that's cool!" Izzy replied without missing a beat or noticing that was dirty looks being thrown in her direction.

"Izzy, it's not that cool!" Owen yelled, getting some important information for Mickey in particular, as they were just down in the surroundings of their boat on the left side.

Mickey was just definitely swimming pathetically, as he was just seeing that Duncan was just slamming down on the guy to show him some strategy in dealing with the situation.

"Wait, it's not that!" Owen exclaimed, as he was actually seeing the context and Noah and Emma were both just sure that this wasn't going to go too well.

 **The Camels' Boat Riders:** Izzy, Jasmine, Shawn, Emma & Noah  
 **The Swimmers:** Mickey, Duncan, Sky, Dave & Owen

As for the rest of the teams' decisions, quite a bit more thinking went into their decisions and this also doubles as a recap, as there's definitely 96 contestants in the game:

 **The Horses' Boat Riders:** Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Kitty & Damien  
 **The Swimmers:** Carrie, Devin, Elliody & Brady

 **The Gopher Squads' Riders:** Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Kazuhisa, Amy & Toshihisa  
 **The Swimmers:** Leonard, Justin, Mike, Zoey, Brick & Clayton

 **The Donkeys' Riders:** José, Scott, Justice, Thomas & Jennifer  
 **The Swimmers:** Cade, Ingrid, Rodney & Kim

 **The Waves' Riders:** Brody, MacArthur, Laurie, Sam & B  
 **The Swimmers:** Bridgette, Dawn, Dakota & Geoff

 **The Lions' Boat Riders:** Jo, Lorenzo, Eddie, Dwayne & Chet  
 **The Lions' Lake Swimmers:** Sylvan, Lightning, Craig & Ali

 **The Swans' Riders:** Sugar, Stephanie, Josée, Lesley & Anna Maria  
 **The Swimmers:** Lux, Katie, Sadie, Sammy, Jacques & Staci

* * *

With 96 of the best fighters, it was very obvious that the crazy challenges were not stopping and this time, it involved some serious boat-beating or rather a lack of that.

"With teams like this, there's no reason not to say-" Chris actually left the door open for Chef to do his shouting, especially with all of prepared challenges on the boats and on the enclosed waters.

"Go!" Chef yelled, ridiculously loud to ensure that everyone could hear it and everyone got on with their oar beating.

With some of the brutality that could easily stem from this challenge, it was no surprise that Chris, Chef and Blaineley were going all on commentating on the craziness that was about to ensue and it already started with some of the crazier situation.

 **"Alright, so your host with the most back to commentating again!"** Chris was just stupidly confident in his words. **"Who do you think is going to win this one? I don't care, I just wanna some action!"**

 **"I don't wanna repeat of a last time."** Chef stated like he actually cared. **"I'd say it's those Swans with those points and the teamwork not being absolute crap!"**

 **"Chef, it wasn't my fault that the Gopher Squad is too good!"** Chris yelled, as the action was just getting started. "That dude was a-Oh, look at those moves!"

Already, Scott was just coming in with the most brutal of swings, as he didn't really care about preserving the face or breaking a few ribs, as he was just doing it like he wanted to get an home run.

José didn't want to get on the wrong side of that oar, as he was just keeping his distance close enough to the other side of the boat to steer it towards his personal rival.

"Wait, who said you could pull it towards Al?" Scott was just still in the middle of trying to perfect his swing in this slightly unbalanced raft.

"I did and this time, I'm just going for his whole team." José was just ready to put his bad intentions into place, as Scott was just genuinely down for it like nothing else.

"I swear you've some kind of 'my brother sucks' complex going on. I'll just leave it to you." Justice was just not caring that much, as they were just not down for whatever José had cooked up.

"I also swear that if we lose, you might be on the wrong side of the dock." Scott threatened him, also having some questionable intentions, causing José to have a quick regret that somehow included the guy himself not tripping himself over.

Luckily, Scott just picked himself back up like it was no big deal, as he was just very close to just falling off the boat.

 **"That was nearly an epic fail of falling. Priceless!"** Chris was just getting everyone's attention, as the teammates pointed their dissapointment squarely at Scott.

 _*Justice's confessional*_

 _Justice was just trying to make their wetsuit just not throw their specific gender, as she knew that a challenge would rise up._

 _"Honestly, I think I don't like the challenge, which wouldn't be surprising, considering he's going zero for zero!" Justice was just trying to work things out. "At least Tom and Jen give a crap."_

 _*Cade's confessional*_

 _Cade was actually trying to forget about Scott, as he was just keeping himself dry from things that were about to happen on screen._

 _"He's going to be swinging off the boat if he's going like that, 'cause he's not exactly...a safe guy." Cade was just expecting to get some jeers. "Sorry, I'm not good with jokes."_

 _*Tom's confessional*_

 _Thomas was just thinking about what to say, as he was just trying to fix up his own hairstyle._

 _"Who knew this would be the challenge to get everyone on board and also get everyone kinda fired up? It's like there's still a lot of good challenges left and Chris is just not okay." Tom was just noticing something, being honest about this season. "I don't know how he keeps coming back."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was a lot of situations happening that involved some ridiculous oar swings that were just more throwing off their own balance than doing anything useful and some people that were not worth their own fight.

"It's weirdly generous for Chris to let us change their clothes!" Mike was just swimming around Iehisa, who was just not exactly too convinced about this strategy. "Honestly, I don't think it's going to help much."

"But my spells are definitely going to counteract it right?" Leonard just about managed to get a quick dirty look from Justin, who was just above him. "Maybe it wouldn't work too well in water."

It was very clear that there was some serious co-ordination going on from this team and a team that was litterally about to impact them in the face and wherever they were nice or mean didn't really matter.

Kitty was just leading the charge for her team, as Beth and Tyler were both looking appropiately determined to just get in there, complete with a sudden stop thanks to Elliody rowing in the opposite direction.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Lindsay asked, as though she wasn't literally in the middle of a war of rafts and Tyler was just throwing things up with his own two feet.

"How ya doing?!" Tyler yelled, as he was just leaping into a body...of a Kazuhisa that was just bringing in the oar and this oar managed to just knock him off both rafts, as he was just hanging out in the water. "I ain't doing too good."

"Sorry, Tyler. I'm doing pretty good." Kazuhisa was just saying it pretty normally, as the battle was just getting itself started with a arm that came from the bottom.

 **"And Tyler, for obvious reasons, is the first to go out with a good swing from Kazuhisa, who Devin is trying to pull right now and Devin gets moved away by Brick!"** Chris yelled, as all of them might have gotten some important information from his yelling.

With some other serious stuff happening, it was becoming clear that it was just nothing but many battles that would probably be over in half an hour of good filming.

"Mike, Zoey, try to move to the left! Leonard, use your staff to try and drag out others! These are my brothers' orders!" Yoshihisa was just trying to keep things ship-shape as the honary and self-proclaimed captain. "And also, brothers, just keep on tight!"

Iehisa was definitely getting the memo, as he was just keeping close to the center and moving whenever a wave would hit him and Toshihisa was just subbing for him, considering the long-range of his arms.

However, that mean didn't the little brother was pulling punches, as he was just making his distance count with some dodging and some oar poking.

Toshihisa was just doing something, as he was just keeping his brothers pretty close and practically trying to stop their rivals from just swinging onto the boat and sending them out of the competition.

"Let's go, brother! We have to-" A rough wave actually unbalanced all of the members, but Iehisa's definite lack of strength sent him to the seas.

"Iehisa-san, are you doing fine?" Yoshihisa was just worrying, as only three of the brother were actually on the boat, as Iehisa was just shaking his head and giving a signal. "Good, we're definitely one down, but we've got Justin, a good guy!"

 **"Iehisa's down for the count and Justin's not looking good at all, despite looking very good!"** Blaineley was just seeing some special moves thrown her way, as Kazuhisa was just trying to take the air swings from Izzy.

"I just don't like my hands being affected by the water...these oars are definitely not affecting my arms, so it's okay." Justin was just not ready to get sideblinded by an awkward oar throw from Dave, but he wasn't good enough to duck properly. "What?"

"You're already off." Dave's hands have gotten Justin into a bad situation and with a little help from a dunked Shawn, Justin just got pulled off like it was no big deal. "You're done!"

 **"With those words, The Gopher Squad is down to thosee three tall brothers, but Shawn and Noah are both off the boat thanks to that gnarly wave and Kazu being gnarly!"** Chris was just seeing that Emma was just really shocked to be on the boat.

"Holy shit, they're not joking around!" Duncan exclaimed in the waters, just being chilled.

"Yeah and we're not either!" Owen was also in the water, trying to make Noah stand up.

"Hey, that would've been fine a minute ago, but we got distracted by a relatively small wave." Emma wasn't exactly keeping control of the situation, as her swimming teammates were going all in on the Horses. "Besides, Lindsay doesn't expect this!"

With a stray throw from the one of the better members, Duncan managed to dunk Lindsay into the water.

 **"And Lindsay's the first one on the Horses' side and she isn't mad for some reason!"** Chris sounded a little stumped, as Lindsay and Carrie were both just high-fiving at the same time for pushing away the Gopher Squad.

 _*Carrie's confessional*_

 _Carrie was just hyped for all of the challenges that were ahead._

 _"There could really be something so exciting that you can't sleep properly for it and I think this might be it!" Carrie was just ready to get some excitement. "Probably not."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With Alejandro and José making first contact, it was no surprise that this battle wasn't going to be easy to make do, especially since the two's styles were so different, yet so similar.

 **"You know, those dead donkeys have some actual fire that their teammates are lackin'! I don't care if they're swimming, they can do something!"** Chef was just expecting something that was big, but things weren't like that at first.

It was practically like a formation, as their teammates were just holding themselves back for a few moment to just let them having a bad brother to bad brother talk.

"So, Al, what are you planning? Clearly I'd rather not tell you because you-oh wait, my plan's unbeatable!" José was just not willing to demonstrate his plan, because of his energy.

"You all of people should know that quote's going to send you to the elimination ceremony!" Alejandro was just keeping his energy calm, as he was just ready to prove him obviously right.

"And the reliability may be around 50 percent, but I'm going to make that quote not matter at all!"

"Good, just remember to stay humble, mi hombre, or else." Alejandro was just giving his brother some good advice for the battle ahead, as everyone was just ready to go all in.

"Come on, stop pretending you don't have an massive ego." José was just calling his brother's bluff.

"Guys, regardless of team, can we not deck each other in the face and get this going!" Robin just temporarily took over to say these words, with her oar also outstretched. "Let the boat fight begin!"

 _*Harold's confessional*_

 _Harold was just genuinely sure at what he just peeked at._

 _"They both just said a dramatic speech that would definitely be out of place at the start of a season." Harold stated, as he was just slightly miffed at the mismatched words._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Everyone heard her well thanks to that loud voice and even Chuck understood that hitting people in the face was super bad.

 **"Urgh, finally, this battle gets started and it's already too late for one person on both teams, as Chuck and Jen get dunked by their rivals!"** Chris was seeing some hard intentional slips from the lake waves and the quick nudges from the stronger contestants. **"Also, Scott's hands touched Yuuji, who was just kinda struggling and the guy kinda sinks!"**

Taylor and Erin were both just trying to take Jen down, trying to bait her into a doing a sneaky move, but they were just trying to work way too close onto the edge of said raft to not mess up some balance.

 **"Ooooh, Jen & Taylor are having a fashion battle!" **Chris was just seeing some more drama go on.

"Come on, just drop it, you idiot!" Taylor yelled, as she was purely angry at Jen's suprisingly strong grip. "Your fashion isn't worth that-"

"-Maybe it is!" Jen was just keeping on gripping on the wood, as the oar was just being thrown at her face, but her hands were just too wet to keep that grip going on forever. "Hold on, it's worth that much-"

"Of course it is." Taylor had a very smug look.

 **"And in more news that surprises no-one, Jen slips off and gets her expensive swimsuit wet!"** Blaineley exclaimed, as the battle was just keeping itself going with questionable strategies that were settled in with great strategies, complete with Robin breaking an oar on Scott's hand. **"There's actually complete oar breaking carnage!"**

 _*Robin and Erin's confessional*_

 _These two were just blown out of their minds about the craziness that was definitely going to ensure that all eyes were on their team._

 _"Whoa, did I do that, because it's legitimately possible!" Robin yelled, as she was just down to put her energy into making this confessional. "I think it needs a celebratory fart or something like that, because I've got one coming up!"_

 _"I'm just going to ignore it and say that Alejandro and José are being super dramatic for being in the fourth challenge! This challenge is hype personified!" Erin was just smelling that fart that was just going silently. "And that fart is...not good at all."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

With all of that getting started, it was an opportunite time for things to get a little more serious, as the break was just cutting things up by a little bit.

 **"With all of that said, it's not even close to being all of the challenge, as we've got some more raft spinning, contestant flipping, shoulder slamming and all of that in the final part of this episode!"** Chris was just in the mood just give a chance to not give a crap about the contestants, as he was expecting the obvious.

 **"This nail-biting episode of Total Drama: The Big One!"** Blaineley actually got a chance to say the title of the episode, as there was about to be something big going down.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next part, where elimination matters and the wait won't be as long as before, as the challenge reaches its harsh peak and a splintering conclusion with all of the points tallied up:**

 **For now, here's the current total:**

 **The Fiery Dragons: 21 points!**  
 **The Confused Camels: 31 points!**  
 **The Sunshine Horses: 28 points!**  
 **The Sour Limes: 25 points!**  
 **The Gopher Squad: 21 points!**  
 **The Rough Donkeys: 35 points!**  
 **The Wild Waves: 19 points!**  
 **The Dangerous Lions: 17 points!**  
 **The Comeback Rabbits: 30 points!**  
 **The Victorious Swans: 35 points!**

 **Yep, there's going to be double points for everyone!**


	30. The First 2019 Update!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **The First Update: The Update!**

* * *

Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter, especially since I have been working on it for a while, but it was at a slower pace until at least two or three days ago, as of the update's upload date and time.

Don't worry about me, I was alright on working on the part for a long while and now I'm up to 24 kilobytes of info into Wordpad, which is what I'm using to make a lot of my stories.

Anyways, Part 7a/7 will only contain the conclusion to the challenge and Part 7b/8 will also contain the actual elimination ceremony and it's going to contain a whole lot of drama and a whole lot of boat battling.

Episode 5 will actually be on the way, as you guys are expecting, but I won't reveal what it is yet, but it's definitely going to take less time than this expansive episode.

It will still contain a lot of talking and a whole lot of challenge, but it's definitely going to be finished in a slightly more timely manner than this one was. Until the end of March, I'll be working on Total Drama: The Big One with as much effort as I could put into it.

I'll also be going to a church sleepover on Saturday and Sunday, but that won't stop me from making progress using the spare time that I've got on both days to do it.

* * *

 **Part 7 will be coming sometime this month, most likely in the middle, as I'm working on it pretty well and Part 8 will come a lot sooner than Part 7!**

 **Part 7 will come out before the 17th of March and Part 8 will come out before the 21st of March of this year!  
**

 **Sorry for the changed plans, just trying to be finish the chapter as fast as I can!**


	31. Ep 4-7: The Final Raft Battle!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **Part 7: The Final Raft Battle!**

 **With the challenge fired up, there's always a chance to get some new moves in between this part and the elimination ceremony, as the heroes are ready to take some serious measures to beat the villains in their own game!**

 **Anyways, three contestants are going home with their choices made and the votes chosen by the leading team, who is someone else!**

 **Who's going to be the leading team to vote off someone, as there's still some great choices going on throughout the complete struggle, as all of the teams are still in the game battling on wavy waters!**

 **Sorry for dividing the final part into parts 7 and 8, I haven't really uploaded in so long and can you please wait for part 8, as it's coming a lot sooner than you think!**

 **Anyways, on with the seventh part!**

* * *

The show was just back now and this time, the oar throwing was getting close to its peak, as Chris was just genuinely excited to get back into commentating over the chaos over the challenge that involved a lot of broken wood and some broken hearts.

 **"Welcome back to the final part, where beating up people with oars isn't just for the crazy, but for everyone else!"** Chris was just genuinely holding back in his excitement for the simpler challenge, as to prove someone wrong. **"This time, Josee is really getting into it."**

 **"Yep, we've got some tough competition in a tough challenge!"** Blaineley was just genuinely pretty sure that she was just not saying any important stuff. **"Because of the way the point system works, the bottom three teams will have to eliminate someone!"**

This time, the sun was just slightly down from the high position that was just showing on the lake at noontime and it was at this non-specific time, where things that were already ramped up to an extent were ramped up even more, as a few teams finally got to meet each other once again, but there was others that were just trying to use their best avoidance tactics.

Some of them were completely sure that there was teams that were wrecking them.

"Seriously, why are we just dodging?" Sierra was just more motivated to get right into the meat of the battle.

"The likelihood that we will not crash into someone is very low, so we're just biding time to strike at the perfect time." Scarlett was just sounding very confident about her strategies.

"What is the perfect time?" Sierra was just more panicky, as she was just ready to throw an oar, as Scarlett was just seeing the Swans following close and behind.

"Trust me, it's a time where everybody is going to be thrown off!" Warren was just being loud and proud about it, which wasn't really that much of a good idea.

"Thank you for the obvious." Gwen was just not appericiating the comments, especially when Stephanie was just trying to go for a grab.

 **"Oooh, Stephanie's going for the snatch, but Gwen just kicks her off like there's nothing wrong with it!"** Chris was just seeing some defensive action go down.

It was time to fight hard, as both teams were coming in for that low-tech, low-safety naval battle that involved a lot of wood, some naval shouting that wouldn't be out of place in a pirate B-movie, waves that were coming from a machine and weapons that shouldn't really be weapons.

It didn't matter who they were up against, Joseé was just mad about something and this time the rage was just barely being held back, messing the team up.

"Seriously, you wanna explain yourself?" Katie was just ready to ask Scarlett important questions.

"Can you please step back?" Scarlett was being polite, which didn't matter to an aggressive Katie and Sugar, who were just about to double team her with their hands. "Fine, I'll do it."

Scarlett stepped back with some special balance, as Katie and Sugar poorly co-ordinated it and ended up with both of them getting some water on them.

 **"Look at that calm step backwards!"** Blaineley yelled, as Scarlett was just gaining a bit of a grin at the end of it all.

 _*Sugar's confessional*_

 _Sugar was just really angry at someone in particular._

 _"I'm really angry at that red girl with the glasses! She left us to die and now, I'm gonna push her into the water!" Sugar exclaimed with an pretty evil smile._

 _*Cody's confessional*_

 _Cody was just looking pretty happy at his team's situation, even with a few members being down._

 _"I know that this team is a little bit weird, but can anyone say that Scarlett didn't just walk backwards like that? Seriously, how hard did she plan that?"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was still some battling that was just going down between the toughest teams in the conversation, as the Rabbits and the Lions were just bumping into each other by accident, but they were both fighting like they were just planning to go head to head, especially the tougher contestants.

* * *

Although, Lindsay and now Beth was in the water, the rest were just giving this challenge their all to not make each other end up in the water, as they were just up against the waves that were just causing their boat to ride on them rather roughly without any sides.

And without any sides to protect them, things were going rather awkwardly for the Horses, but they weren't doing too badly in other ways.

"Come on, Lindsay, what are going to do about this!" Kitty was actually a little bit freaked out by the sudden waves.

"It's still Admiral Herhotness, but I think we're all just gonna hang on!" Lindsay was just keep her hands on the boat, despite being submerged in the wavy lake.

Tyler was just smiling at his girlfriend's confidence, as he could clearly see that there was a boat ride going worse than they were on and unsurprisingly, they had their weight just pulling them in weird directions.

 **"The Horses are barely surviving at the moment, so they might have to throw someone out soon, but there's the Rabbits, who are also barely surviving!"** Don exclaimed, as he was just not really down to make judgements.

 **"Who's going to fall first, because these teams are kinda tough and very determined to not sink!"** Chris exclaimed, ready to show the Rabbits show his thing.

The Rabbits weren't doing the best at the current moment, as half of the members were already knocked off and Eva and Leshawna were going to have to make sure that the waves didn't hit them this badly again.

The remaining member that wasn't them was just trying to make sure that the split swimmers from the other groups weren't just dragging him down into the actual lake with him.

"Ennui, just keep on holding on." Crimson said in a monotone voice, as she was just trying to pull off an determined Dave.

"Don't worry, Crimson, I'll hold on." Ennui was definitely worried, but his voice or expression couldn't really tell anyone else, as Dave was actually pulling him down. "Crimson..."

"Ennui..." Crimson just saw her boyfriend get straight dunked into the water by Dave, as the tense air was actually starting to become a little bit heavier. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just dissapointed that I couldn't stay onto the boat long enough." Ennui wasn't really too sad, but he definitely knew that Crimson was just not in the greatest of moods and the rest of the teams were working their hardest to stop Dave from pulling someone else.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do something!" Spud proclaimed, as Dave accidentally bumped into his belly and ended up going into a completely different direction that was away from the boat, as the big rocker was just trying to think of something. "I kinda forgot what it was."

"Honestly, you managed to help us out without even trying!" Lucy was just holding back a chuckle, but it just about managed to come out mid-sentence without much of a struggle, as she smiled at the accidental counter that just came out.

"Yo, Spud, how did you do it?" DJ was just trying to understand how an guy with dazed expression on his face managed to stop Dave.

"I don't know, man, I don't even know."

 _*Eva's confessional*_

 _Eva was just a little bit too tired to give a crap, as she was just not really feeling like yelling her heart out, even after some of her team was just giving her some unexpected results._

 _"I'm going to have to make sure that this team can actually do something or else, we're almost done, because we're down three members on the boat." Eva just wanted to yell, but she couldn't. "At least the jokes aren't as bad as I expected them to be!"_

 _*Leshaniqua's confessional*_

 _Leshaniqua was just slightly confused at what just happened, but she was just sure that her confidence in her teammates rose by a little bit._

 _"I gotta ask? How does someone end up helping people and not realise that they're help-oh, yeah, that just happens a lot and but Spud's doin' some things!" The girl with the frizzy hair was just explaining her good and bad feelings._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With another big wave coming their way, four teams weren't well equipped to survive past a certain mark and three of the teams were definitely stronger in certain ways for a good reason.

 **"Wow, it looks like that there's still some struggling teams out on the lake, as Eva's team is down to herself trying to hold the fort, Noah's team isn't prepared for the big wave and Brick's team is getting attacked on all sides!"** Blaineley was just not really being specific about which team was just getting knocked down, as there was a naval battle without really any weapons going on.

Noah was just a little bit shaken by the wave that was about to crash onto the boats, as the pretty big wave of water was actually going to hit all of the boats was just made to tip the rafts with no sides or anything good to them.

"Er, are we gonna do it like-" Owen asked, as he was just trying to block the wave with his own body.

"No, because-" Emma not only managed to cut Owen off with two words, but the potential sentence, got cut off by the wave going around the big guy. "-Never mind."

Emma realised that all of them sans Jasmine and Izzy were off the boat, thanks to the wave somehow carrying them off the boat without a moment's notice.

"Oh, Jasmine! You gotta do something, please!" Owen exclaimed, as he was just freaking out at the competition.

Jasmine and Izzy were just ready to do the thing, as they were all just trying to make sure that their partners weren't down in the water for nothing and that they could do something crazy.

"Oh, Owen, you didn't even have to ask! Izzy time!" Izzy exclaimed, as Noah was just rubbing his own head to ensure that she just said that.

"Well it's worth a shot." Jasmine shrugged, mostly out of a slight desperation to finally do something about their situation.

Izzy and Jasmine were actually willing to bring it on with some unorthodox strategies that would most likely hurt someone, or at least that what Emma thought.

These two were just pulling off a thing that obviously had no plan, as Jasmine's unsure expression didn't really leave her and Izzy was attempting to make sure that this thing was actually working, as it was combination of her getting two oars and stretching her arms out into the water, the others were pushing it.

"Come on, Izzy, you've got this!" Mickey was actually pretty nervous, as Izzy was just trying to push the water backwards with her oars and Owen was just backing her up with blocking the water. "I hope."

"Dude, there's no hope." Duncan's eyes were looking towards the water without much of a care.

Unluckily, another big wave came, just as an accidental thrown oar from Tyler managed to get Jasmine in the water, through an accidental measure of an dodge.

"Yay, Tyler!" Lindsay could've been heared shouting, as she hugged Tyler from the water, as the athlete with an headband was just very confused. "Oh my gosh, that was an accident!"

"Yep." Tyler somehow could still be heard, as Izzy was actually the last one on the boat. "Yo, that's a wave!"

"Guys, we need to move quickly!" Noah commanded, ready to make the impossible possible, as he was just pushing onto the boat. "I think it's impossible now."

The Horses were actually somewhat prepared, but even with the entire team trying to shift the whole raft towards a potential safe area, the raft managed to angled bad and of course, Izzy, after holding on incredibly tight, was off and Dave was actually sent into the water.

All of them were finally out and this made the whole team groan in dissapointment, as Duncan was definitely doing some things.

 **"In a move that shocks nobody, the Camels finally confuse their way into last place, making them be the first team up for elimination!"** Blaineley announced, as all of them were just groaning together for somewhat different reasons.

There also another team that was barely able to keep themselves afloat, as Kazuhisa was just really taking on a good chunk of the craziest teams and the swimmers were definitely being hit where their hands would be.

As the guys were just mainly using their hands to ward off the competitive Red Draogns, Kevin had a will and a way to take them down, as he managed to slap away some hands, helped out by Warren throwing out a quick kick to Kazuhisa's back.

"Yo, guys, calm down!" Kazuhisa was just really feeling all of the hits that were actualy directed towards him. "I'm just on a boat!"

"And you're our competition!" Alejandro stated with some serious confidence, as he managed to get close enough to pull out a long-range kick. "Seems fair."

Yoshihisa was just trying to get the Dragon's raft away from the Gopher Squad's competent raft, as he was just pushing with his back along with a few others.

"Our hands may be in pain, but our backs aren't!" Yoshihisa declared, as his teammates were helping him stop Alejandro's new strategy, but it was already too late.

"Kazu, get out of his jaws!" Leonard exclaimed, as he still had the beard on and tried to use his staff to hit Alejandro directly.

Alejandro, with one simple taunt that didn't even require any words, managed to throw Kazuhisa off enough to make the good jock shift his weight off into the water.

It was just Alejandro being ridiculously smug combined with doing the hand motions that were made to move closer.

"Couldn't you see that the scoundrel was trying to bait you?" Leonard was just shocked at the way that the last boat rider was just going out, as Yoshihisa was just sighing in dissapointment.

"Sorry, but I don't really understand." Kazuhisa was just scratching his own head, but he still had an idea of what was happening. "But man, that taunt was just simply crazy."

 **"Better words couldn't be said, as the Gopher Squad goes down with the most embrassing move that Alejandro could only do! Those dudes are gonna have to vote someone off!"** Chris exclaimed, as it was a little bit obvious that he was just playing favourites this time, albeit only in the announcements.

 **"Yep, that's definitely the worst way to go down."** Don noted, as the whole team was just trying to think of way to ensure that they weren't messed up in between episodes. **"Speaking of going down, the Rabbits are close to going down!"**

 _*Yoshihisa's confessional*_

 _Yoshihisa was just a little bit shaken by the sudden loss, as his pained look was just suggesting something._

 _"And just like that, we kinda have to pick someone to send home. All because Alejandro made an taunt and to be fair, he did manage to stop our swimmer's hands. That was a pretty good move." Yoshihisa still was the bigger man, even after the demoralising loss._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Speaking of the Rabbits, they were just fighting one heck of an aggressive team, as the Lions came to their location to do some hardcore battling with only their oars and their limbs.

Eva and Leshawna were definitely holding their ground in this regard, though, as they were both just making the best use of each other's strengths.

"Come on, you guys are a joke waiting to fail!" Jo proclaimed, as she was just down to make sure that the punches were actually hitting.

Lorenzo was just also trying to make his karate count, as the raft that previously held two contestants that were on the Rabbits, now also held two enemy contestants that were just pulling out some karate moves.

Hilariously enough, Eddie's actual weight somehow managed to make up for the fact that two of the leaders that were just off fighting like they were in an action movie on another boat.

"Wow, that's so ridiculous that this seems almost fake." Eddie noted, as he was just watching Lorenzo throw out a high kick that Eva just grabbbed with both of her hands.

"Honestly, you're just jealous that you couldn't do it." Craig proclaimed, as Leshawna was just trying to counter with punches of her own against Jo's strongest punches.

 **"With moves like that, it's kinda surprising that those two teams aren't doing too hot!"** Chef shouted, as he was just seeing some good fighting. **"But they're fighting with the water as well as each other!"**

Leshawna was just trying to move around slightly with slipping around, but Jo was just ready to pull out a punch that would just take her down pretty easily with one empty punch.

"I ain't about to go down because of one punch!" Leshawna yelled, right before the unthinkable actually happened, as she was just finally taken down by what she feared the most.

The empty punch, as Leshawna just got pushed backwards into the water from the stun of said punch.

"Sorry, booty girl, I guess the punch is too strong." Jo stated, as Lorenzo was just thrown off by Eva's long-distance throw working its magic. "Well, Raging Reva, looks like it's just us two."

"Jo, just stop talking." Eva told her sternly, as she had something prepared for the jockette in the swimming outfit and this something was also a punch that took a lot of strength.

Unlike Leshawna, Jo just threw it to the side with her left hand, leading Eva to end up in the cold water of the wave lake with some iffy balance.

"You're gonna regret doing that in the next challenge!" Eva threatened, as Jo was just relieved to have the Rabbits out of the competition.

 **"And finally, the last team to vote off someone are The Rabbits, who didn't exactly make a comeback! The rest are going to compete for a prize and the right to vote!"** Chris announced, as the inter-team competition was just getting a lot more hotter and the whole team was just figuring something out.

* * *

As the first three teams were finally taken down, the rest of them weren't exactly willing to just keep it calm, as there was a whole load of teams that were just down to do some more naval battling, especially with the Sunshine Horses barely surviving with Tyler still being on the boat.

"So, we're not out? At least I'm going out in seventh." Tyler shrugged, actually being the only person that was on the boat at the current moment.

"Uh, is that a good thing?" Kitty was just genuinely unsure of how bad being on the edge of being elimination was.

"We're not kicking someone out, so that's a good thing." Tyler was just genuinely relieved to be fighting for his own team, as he was just floating alone with his buddies. "Lindsay, status?"

"I like that song! Er, everybody's doing okay, though." Lindsay asked, as she was just seeing all of them have some bonus stuff to make sure they didn't messed up in the lake. "Oh my gosh!"

There was actually a big wave coming once again and this time, it was very apparent that the situation that was about to fall onto the Horses and another team that was just struggling to make it through.

Unsurprisingly, the Dangerous Lions were actually the latter team, as they were actually one down to one member and said member wasn't even that strong with their own fingers.

"Jo, you gotta hold onto the boat like your life depends on it!" Dwayne was just a little bit more scared than usual, as he was just an awkwardly good mood.

"Kid, you've got to be joking. Tyler couldn't even grab onto the boat to save his life!" Jo was just ready to ensure that she was at least in sixth, as her hands were firmly on the pole.

"Er, you might want to know that he's got strong fingers." Dwayne added, trying to help Jo unintentionalyl.

"Come on, I bet that's a lie. Trip jock couldn't even grab onto a stick without crashing into something." Jo proclaimed, as the wave was just getting closer and closer to her.

"You're gonna regret it, dude." Craig commented with a smug look that was just backing up the fifteen-year old blonde's case.

"Really?" Jo sounded exasperated and it was just as the wave hit, as her whole team were just riding the wave surprisingly well, but even the jockette slipped due to the wave. "Come on, I bet that he's already in the water!"

 **"Jo slips and leaves her team into seventh place, but Tyler is still holding out onto the boat!"** Just as Don had said that, Tyler was definitely seen holding onto the boat with the last of his will. **"And with that the Dangers Lions take 7th place and right after that, the Sunshine Horses take up sixth place!"**

Tyler did slip off, but it was definitely after Jo, as he finally had the opportunity to give her the bird and the jockette was just not surprised at the move that just happened.

 **"However, there's still five more teams willing to fight for the points to get the extra prize and the right to help boot some contestants off!"** Chris was just still seeing the Swans go really aggressively onto the other teams, no matter how much it was working, as the Limes were still holding on pretty well.

Scarlett and Courtney were actually satisified with their result, as only Gwen, who was just a little shocked from the impressive shockwave that Staci brung with Josee's help.

"Wow, I can't believe we did so well, considering everything that happened." Gwen was just sure that she had a fist prepared for someone, who it was for was the real mystery. "Besides, what are you looking at, Warren?

"Man, Gwen, you do look good. Also, I'm looking at the other dudes." Warren eyes were actually looking in the Waves' general direction, as he was just in a good mood.

"Come on, I don't know how MacArthur does it." Courtney was just judging the heck out of the Waves, as the ten of them were just working with the waves. "She just yells and that's about it."

"Not gonna lie, you definitely have better leadership skills." Gwen was just a little bored of surviving on the water without much of a battle.

"At least you don't dispute that." Courtney's willingness to hold several oars were finally being tested by the Waves' sudden appearance that were just shocking to both teams. "Wait?"

"Dudes, what's up?" Ezekiel exclaimed, as the country boy with a lot of excitement was just ready to meet the Waves in the actual waves, but MacArthur wasn't having any of it. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, Courtney, I kinda heard what you said and I disagree!" MacArthur somehow yelled, as she was just ready to throw some oars towards the CIT's own head.

"Well, you can come and fight about it." Courtney asked politely, as Sam was just focusing on the leader-in-the-works talking about it. "It's what the challenge is anyways."

Brody was ready to do a cannonball that would send waves, but the real problem would the wave being sent back in their direction and causing a bit of a knockout for both teams, so he was just throwing out the best moves that he could do.

Scarlett was just trying to angle it correctly, as she was just keeping her eye on Brody's lack of strategy and how it just made him go into the water and her oar that she was just aiming at him.

"Maybe it's best to just throw it." Sierra just told her with an unpleased expression.

Scarlett just threw it very quickly, as Brody was just seeing it quick enough, as the two of them were actually going to clash slightly, especially since Brody accidentaly caught it and Scarlett was just genuinely down in the water.

Trent and Geoff were just ready to fight in the water with some hard splashes, as they made them to just send some good water into the eyes, especially since Geoff threw out a watery punch to make Trent's eyes lose focus for a second.

 **"Anyways, the Waves and the Limes are fighting hard enough to cause some small waves and I'm not even joking, because I can see some waves!"** Chris announced, as there was a whole lot of waves being pulled out as Laurie and Warren were just giving each other pretty awkward looks.

"Sorry, dude." Geoff stated, right before giving a quick push to the Limes' raft and just getting grabbed by Ezekiel. "Yo, Zeke, can we meet at a better time?"

"Yeah, man. Just not here." Ezekiel was just pushing Geoff away from the raft, still waiting for a time that didn't really need a fight.

However, Sierra was just going all in with MacArthur, as they were just trying to pull their moves that were actually a little bit lackluster, probably due to being rusty, but the latter just threw the former pretty easily.

"No apologies here!" MacArthur shouted, as Sierra finally landed in the water where Dan finally caught her by sheer accident, but they were already in the water.

"Mate, what's going on?" Dan still had Sierra in his hands, holding her really awkwardly, as Courtney actually fell off the raft thanks to an few small waves. "Come on, let's just own these dudes!"

"Okay!" Sierra was just swimming pretty quickly with Courtney just following slowly behind, as only two members remained on the raft.

Sierra, Courtney and Dan were just doing some stupid boating moves, as they were just fighting to ensure that their raft didn't really fall out, especially since that Cody was just throwing some oars out.

Quite literally, as some of them hit Sam directly in the face and even gave him an oar and others were just hitting Laurie directly in the face, actually causing her to fall down.

"Er, I didn't do anything." Cody nervously lied, not convincing anyone of anything other than of being an fool that just got his nose broken. "Uh, hey!"

"Sorry, but I had to do it." Sam told him, as he was just trying to keep his balance on the raft, especially with the small waves. "Cody, what's going on."

Laurie was just not really in the mood to do some fighting, as there was a whole lot of chaos, when she saw something that was even crazier than before and it was made completely out of water.

 **"Whoa, there's another big wave coming on and it's going to crash some reality onto the remaining teams! It's absolutely going to knock out some teams in an insane way!"** Chris announced, as two of the rafts were definitely at risk of tipping it over pretty easily and the rest weren't going to survive easily.

Said wave just about managed to knock out both of the teams, as the rafts of the Waves and the Limes completely flipped over to reveal that every one of the team members, non-participants included.

 _*Laurie's confessional*_

 _Laurie was just a little bit displeased at the massive wave that landed on her own her hair pretty naturally._

 _"Either somone overdid it or mother nature got tired of the host using its power to create challenges that are a danger to life. Either way, I'm sorry for eating the meat that I did!" Laurie's shock actually made her apologise. "I promise that I'll help!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The Donkeys were willing to take on the Swans, as they didn't have any action in a while each other, as they were definitely in the top three and the strange thing was that up until now, the only that they've conflicted with was the co-leader's own brother.

Scott sure was excited to be back in the game again, even when the wave managed to knock off Jen and Justice, two girls whose names started with J and oar skills were lacking, as the rest were still going.

"Not gonna lie, it's still pretty impressive how you've held on, considering you're a pretty boy." Scott stated, still trying to do some insulting even after losing a few members.

"Are you joking? José couldn't really be any more of a pretty boy and I'm pretty sure that you're the country version of it." Tom was just trying to tell some hard truths to the remaining three boat riders, as they were just down to provide some issues.

"Well, you're definitely the prettiest boy in here." Scott just shrugged, as he was just using his tools to sharpen up an oar.

"So, uh, you're not wrong, but you're still one." Tom was just ready to do some more small talk, even with his good mood wavering.

 **"These fools are going to have to deal with the reigning teams of swanliness, those Victorious Swans, who still ain't losing anything!"** Chef exclaimed, as these two were actually willing to bring it on to finally conclude who were the winners.

Lesley, was of course, not really on the raft, but notably she was also the weakest that were actually on the boat, as there was a whole lot of problems that were just standing tall on the raft in an intimidating way.

"Geez, it really is a girls' team!" Scott noted, as José actually had a few words for the team that were just going some pushing to ensure that they were in the best ways. "Hey, girls, you wanna go?"

"Excuse my friend, can you please try to provide an challenge for me?" José confidently started the battle with some patronising words, as he was just ready to keep his face safe.

"I ain't your friend, though." Stephanie pointed out, as she got her choice to throw out a mis-timed kick that would just end up not really hitting anything. "Wait-"

Rodney did managed to soften the blow, as he managed to catch Stephanie sheer accident and this pretty much made the both of them get some injuries from the contact.

That didn't matter, as it was finally three-on-three and it was more uneven than ever, as Anna Maria was just throwing some things down with her kicks and hair providing the keepaway that the boat needed.

"Stephanie's knocked the fuck out, so I'm-a gonna do what I'm-a gonna do!" Anna Maria declared, seeing her friend just be in the some serious trouble, as the other two were just out-doing the pretty boys.

Tom, Scott and José, who were definitely on the same team, were using the best of what they've got, even with the former's lackluster fighting skills, as they were all down to ensure that their team wasn't down for the count.

Tom, of course, got pushed to the other side of the girls' raft by Sugar and practically got kicked out the raft on the water and he just went out like his partner did.

"No, Tom! What about your hair!" Jen was just genuinely concerned for the hair that her partner was just getting out of the water. "Wait, it's okay."

"Come on, does it really matter?" Cade asked, trying to stop any determined Sammy from pushing on the boat, despite the obvious disrepancy.

"No, but we've gotta do something!"

The two teams were just working their hardest to ensure that their chance wasn't really wasted on the smaller moments, as there was a whole lot of moves coming from nowhere with all of the teams.

 **"If anyone can see what's going on, the Swans and the Donkeys are neck and neck, which is really unlike the animals that were based on!"** Blaineley announced, as they were just down to bring some good moves from both sides of the aisle, including the final two boat riders were actually ready to take it down. **"They can both fight, but ones a little less beautiful than the other and ones stronger than the other!"**

 _*Staci's confessional*_

 _Staci's wetness was very apparent, as she was still wearing her swimming costume for one obvious reason._

 _"I swear it was like some of the most notable battles ever or something. No joke, my big family has something like this, except there's no waves and everyone has like floats!" Staci was just going off about her family's weird traditions. "They actually do that and it's really weird and awesome!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

It was down to Joseé and Sugar for the Swans, who were just going on aggressively against José and Scott for the Donkeys, as there was actually willing to bring some games against each other.

"It's on so hard that it's light all of the time!" Sugar was just really down to really loud in the face of an country girl.

"It kinda makes sense." Scott was just thinking of something else, as he stopped to think about it and José slapped him with a strong one.

"Look out!" José might have also allow Sugar to just win with an dumb strategy.

Sugar managed to throw out a hard oar that was just going in the general direction of Scott's face and squarely enough, it managed to not only hit him in the lower stomach, just reeling him back.

José could definitely see that this wasn't going to go well for him, as not only were the swimmers not too good at doing their job defending, but Rodney was easily the strongest and he wasn't doing too good, so he had to do something drastic.

He just did the second best move that he could do, as he brung the spinning kick onto the Swan's raft, but thanks to the raft being very slippery, things were actually unexpected.

"Man, did he flip around?!" Rodney was just genuinely shocked, as the co-leader with a blue swimming costume managed to overshoot and flip off the edge at the same time. "I can't believe he failed like that!"

"Yeah and it was after all of the big talk!" Ingrid stated, as the farm boy was just sure that the odd situation that befalled the team.

 **"The Donkeys get a great third place, as José finally gets the stunt that everyone is going to laugh at, complete with an good move! It's down to the Red Dragons and the Victorious Swans, two teams who are very capable of winning...it all!"** Chris was just really doing the overdramatised speech, as the top two teams were ready to take each other on.

 _*Robin's confessional*_

 _Robin was just very excited to see the battle through to its final conclusion._

 _"Holy shit, this is going to be one heck of a way to end an episode on! It is Alejandro's awesome team of fire, which I'm on, against the swans that are probably going to lose, because they're not gonna be victorious! Anyways, things are happening." Robin stated, ready for it to go down._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The final battle was about to start and it was clear that this was one hell of an occasion, as the teams were all angered up for the battle that was far ahead of them.

The Dragons had the advantage and it was so apparent that Alejandro had a certain smirk on his face, Robin was just throwing out some shadow punches and Erin was just keeping her oars close to her, as she used her throwing arms to make the distance.

The remaining Swan riders felt the distance, as the oar actually landed near to Sugar, who wasn't really scared, but moreso shocked and Joseé was just planning something sneaky that could actually backfire in a special way and these two were the only ones repping the teams with the most knockouts.

Truly, it was going to be an battle of the equals, as they were just ready to go head to head with each other and the chances might have been, even with the Dragons having an extra member.

"Alright, let's just get this over with!" Robin clearly wasn't tired, but she did want this to be over and done, as she slapped her right hand with an oar.

Alejandro's flexibility was on show, as he backflipped, had the oar over the back his body and grabbed it again with the left hand that was just in the air and landed well enough.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the top villain of the shows that are fake." Joseé was there to provide some good old speeches.

"And the proven cheater that steps onto the ice rink." Erin crossed her arms with a grin, as her big bones were providing the weight.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so ugly." Sugar was just throwing an insult out there, as it didn't affect the natural dark blonde.

"You're just as ugly, though, so you're just a pig with a makeup." Robin prepared her final words, as she was just ready to go down with her limbs being used.

"Enough of this, let this final battle commence." Alejandro could hear the sound of the wave machine starting up on one side, as he prepared his best moves.

"Looks like your death wave is here." Robin also threw it out there, as the wave grew and grew to be three meters tall, which isn't actually that tall in the grand scheme of things, but the Dragons had another disadvantage.

The strange construction of the pink raft accidentally helped, as said statue was right in the centre of gravity, providing it with some more stability that it probably should have.

Either way, the Dragon's raft was slightly beaten up, but it was beaten up enough to be sent the wrong way on the wave, as all of the remaining riders were just furiously paddling away from the wave.

Sugar and Joseé just let it ride for the most part, as their raft actually sorta climbed the and it went down with the ice dancing queen going down as well, leading Sugar to be the final person to be standing on top of a raft.

 **"Well, it looks like that the Victorious Swans are going to get the lead with the full 20 points, as they're on great pace to get the reward!"** Don announced, as Sugar was just blowing kisses. **"I bet everyone out there had a fun time, despite the wetness that was just going down!"**

Rock and Spud were just climbing onto man-made beach to just putting their small finger and thumbs up, as they knew that they had a good time on their hands.

"Man, that was fun and it was just boosh, but now it's all...wait!" Rock stated, as the mood switched completely in the middle of the sentence and he was just waiting for his friends.

"Just go and do it, Rock." Spud reacted surprisingly fast, as the rest of the team was coming up on shore and Rock was just groaning loudly.

"Do what, dude?" Rock was just trying to get his friend to actually compherend what he actually said.

"I dunno, but you've gotta do something." Spud told him, before realising something that Rock actually told him twenty five seconds ago. "Man, voting off someone else's gonna be painful."

"That much I can easily agree. At least, we're not in that position anymore." Rodney was just carrying Stephanie back up, as he was just a little scared of her dying and actually ignoring her wordless yells.

Rock and Spud were finally transitioning to something, even if it wasn't their own words, as the hosts finally had their extra moment to do the interview.

 **"Dudes, that was one hell of an challenge! So many moments where the contestants are close, but get destroyed by good techniques and a few big waves to even things up!"** Chris was just really pleased with the pretty risky, yet pretty safe challenge that was just served up this day.

 **"And with even some moments that belong in a compliation of sorts! With the final three teams, there's no way this is going to be easy!"** Blaineley shouted, actually happy that her challenge suggestion got through and make this all work. **"Anyways, what did you guys think?"**

 **"It was so damn dramatic. That's all I'm saying and I ain't gonna say no more!"** Chef didn't really want to explain himself, leaving his opinion to be interpreted however the viewer wanted to be, but he came back to say something else. **"I'm ashamed of some of you people on the lake! And there are some people who make me proud!"**

This left Don with his own words, as he had some prepared for an occasion like this.

 **"This was one dangerous challenge and it looks like everyone's safe, because that was definitely a fun one! The way that the Swans and the Dragons just kept on dominating and the Donkeys became the underdogs was actually pretty amazing! There was some great competition doing a great challenge, what more can I say!"**

Don was just genuinely satisified with his words, as he was just giving a genuinely smile that didn't even fade as Chris had a bit of an glare that was directed at him.

 **"Thank you, Don and Chef Hatchet for your words! As you guys previously saw, there's still points at play and this time, I doubt that the winning prize won't be game changing!"** Blaineley was just ready to finish it all, as her blonde hair wasn't really affected by the water that was just coming towards the host.

 **"There's some serious competition, as you just saw dudes and dudettes brutally beat each other with oars, limbs and their wits! Which team gets to relax in the tub and help vote a contestant from the bottom three teams? We'll be back with the results!"** Chris was just in a really good mood, as he had his commentating headset still working for no apparent reason, than because he loved the sound of his voice.

It was only a low wave, as the water crashed onto the lakeside shore with no issues, as the hosts were just getting themselves of the commentators' platform.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next and true final part, which is just all about the contestants talking it up with a whole lot of episode to go around and this time, it's going to involve the elimination of three contestants!**

 **And also which top tier team are going to cause problems for the three teams, so it could be any of the top five, but it's absolutely going to cause some problems!**

 **As a result for the next episode, there's a whole lot of fires could get started in the contestants' hearts and in between the other contestants, because this is Total Drama after all!**

 **Part 8** _ **will**_ **be coming out by Sunday, as it's already mostly done!**

 **Anyways, here's the points gained from this part of the challenge:**

 **The Red Dragons: 21 points**  
 **The Confused Camels: 31 points**  
 **The Sunshine Horses: 28 points**  
 **The Sour Limes: 24 points**  
 **The Gopher Squad: 21 points**  
 **The Rough Donkeys: 35 points**  
 **The Wild Waves: 19 points**  
 **The Dangerous Lions: 16 points**  
 **The Comeback Rabbits: 30 points**  
 **The Victorious Swans: 36 points**


	32. Ep 4-8: The Raft of Elimination!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 4: Raft-onalisation!**  
 **Part 8: The Raft of Elimination!**

 **With the challenge finally finished, things are getting heated, as there's still a whole lot of**

 **Well, it's just an typical elimination ceremony, as while old-school vote manpulation will always be there, there's also a new kind of brain bending in this season only!**

 **Anyways, three contestants are going home and this chapter is still pretty big!**

* * *

With the results ready to be revealed, all of the teams were actually soaking wet and not in the greatest mood to be just hanging out and making sure that the drama was really thick.

"Dude, Zeke! That was crazy." Geoff was just complimenting his rival, as the guy with some wet skin and his own beanie was just in a good mood.

"Same thing goes to you. Hope you can keep up with me next time." Ezekiel was just having some small talk, just trying to be level with the surfer dude.

"No probs, dude." Geoff was just fist-bumping his rival, as Ezekiel was actually confused that he would do this kind of move, especially since what he did. "Actually, you wanna do it?"

Ezekiel just refused, as the loud horn sounded to announce that the main hosts were actually here to reveal who would get voting privileges and Noah had a quip for this.

"Succinctly ear-breaking." Noah stated, as Emma actually chuckled at the smart schemer awkwardly grinning after that joke.

"Dude, can you at least turn it down?" Lucy, right before saying those words, gave an bad note that just threw off a lot of people's rhythm.

Chris and Blaineley didn't really answer those questions, as it was time for them to reveal who would have voting privileges in the third elimination ceremony of the season and who would be ruling the competition, as there was several great teams that were just confounded.

Anyways, there was actually a whole lot of points to give, as Chef was just a little bit ashamed by the fact that he didn't really do his own duty, but Chris just patted him on the back for a good job, as all of them were prepared to feel the results of their efforts.

 **"Welcome to the results ceremony, where the best teams will be determined and the others will be left behind with no prizes!"** Chris announced, as he was just down to see the reactions from the 97 remaining contestants that were just taking a look at the main host, as it was an tough crowd. **"Yep, it's time to reveal who wins the prizes!"**

Some of the guys in the crowd were actually excited, as Brody was just clapping like a seal would and the stepbrothers were clapping at a slightly slower rate, but the brotherly squad of brothers clapped politely, but others weren't too enthusiastic about this bonus ceremony.

 **"Thank you! So, as you might have heard the Swans won both challenges, but there's still a chance that the voting privileges are going to go someone else!"** Blaineley got things going with her words, keeping the supense within some of the contestants, as it was possible to just turn things around on a dime/.

 **"With the two challenges done, it's that time to see who has the most points in total! Starting with the Dragons' 39 points, which aren't that good and the Camels' 33 points, which is worse!"** The two teams were a little dissapointed at each other's performance, as they were definitely expecting something more out of their team mates.

It was now Chris' turn to take on the mic, as he was just revealing the points for the remaining teams that were looking on with aniticipation.

 **"The horses don't have much shine as they've got 38 points, which is impressive, considering Tyler's grit and the Limes don't get to be sour as they earned a good fifth place thanks to being a member down when the third big wave hit! They've got 36 points, which is alright!"**

The nerves on some of the members were a little bit stronger than usual, as they were actually friends outside of the competition, wherever they were just accquaintances or plain old friends.

 **"Even though the Gopher Squad are voting someone off, they do get four points adding up to a 25 points, which sucks! You know a team that doesn't suck, dude? The Rough Donkeys, as they managed to get 16 points to make their total 51 points, just giving them the lead!"**

Rodney was just trying to hug as many people as he possibly could, as all of a sudden José wasn't exactly in the greatest mood to celebrate with a hug that could crush his face.

"You go, Rodney!" Kim exclaimed, as she was just feeling the good vibes of the team. "Rodney, don't be scared."

Rodney was actually stunned at the girls that were actually jumping around him, as his eyes were a little bit vacant.

 **"We've got the last few teams to go and they're all pretty cools, as are the Wild Waves, who managed to gain 14 points to get themselves a total of 33, which is still eh! The Dangerous Lions still have the lowest score, as they had 16 and now they've got 24 points!"**

Jo and Lorenzo were just shaking their heads at each other, as they were both dissapointed at this team and the fact that they pretty much made themselves lose.

 **"Finally, we've saved the best for last, as The Rabbits did have 30 points and gained 6 more to get 36, which is still kinda good, but The Swans** _ **had**_ **36 already and they just got 20 more to get 56!"**

Eva was just giving a quick moment to throw a smug look in Jo's general direction, as the two of them weren't exactly happy with each other's playstyles at all.

 **"Yep, this means that the donkeys and swans share the hot tub this time around and with the swans' victory, they can influence the vote to mess with some heads! Man, these girls are dominating!"** Chris was just plain old shocked at the fact that the Victorious Swans are somehow living up to their name, which would've been impossible in any season. **"**

 **"Lions, because of your self-own, you'll be getting an punishment! Rabbits, Camels & Gophers, meet us two at the elimination place soon!" **Blaineley was just ready to finish it off, as these teams were definitely in a good mood to point out something important, especially coming from the team in question.

All of the Lions were directly looking at Jo, who was just too confused to really get why they were looking at her and actually angry with the way that the challenges turned out.

"Come on, bright sparks, what else would you have done?" Jo taunted, not really helping her own case.

"What the hell did I do?!" Eddie yelled, actually taking responsibility in an loud and brash way, as the whole team was just a little bit ashamed of what had happened. "Seriously, if I'd have picked just one, things would be different."

"To be honest, you killed our chances."

"Lightning gonna be a team of one soon and y'all are going to be sha-owned! You still really dumb!" Lightning's arrogance did managed to get in the way of a good point, as Jo was just not in the greatest of moods.

Lorenzo and Chet were both ready to bring it on, as did the rest of the members that weren't talking, as they all had an role of screwing up their own team by accident and Chef Hatchet was just walking in the general direction to ensure that they didn't really miss out of anything.

He used the broom as a sign that they were cleaning a lot with something like that and it actually looked pretty clean, as he had several more.

"You all need to be taught a lesson in carmarderie! I'm-a going to enjoy watching you clean the mess hall!" Chef shouted, his expression not really changing a bit from the stern look that he had. "Only a little bit, though."

Eddie was just throwing his own hands up, as he was just ready to do his job for only no pay, which wasn't that much of a drop from Chris' underpaying.

"Dude, let's just get this done together." Sylvan was just trying to get everyone on the same page, which was just a task that was easier said than done, as Jo and Lightning were just staring at each other. "Well, we do need to get out of this rut and we actually lost, so let's clean the hall together."

The whole team were actually walking their way into the ridiculously messy mess hally that was just hidden behind the doors and already things were looking off.

"Holy shoot, this is going to be a rough one." Eddie noted, taking a quick look at the stain that was actually covering the windows.

"I've still seen worse at my uncle's house." Ali was just not stopped by the stain that covered a quarter of the window

And then the doors opened to reveal what could definitely be considered a cavalcade of messes and dirty stains that were covering all sorts of places, as all of them were shocked at the state it was in.

"I don't know who this crud, but y'all gonna clean it until it's very clean! You know what I mean!" Chef yelled, as every contestant nodded either nervously or with obeidience. "Good, see all of you later when the hall's clean! Y'all ain't cleaning the kitchen, though."

 _*Ali's confessional*_

 _Ali was just a little bit nervous about it, but otherwise determined to clean onwards and make sure that the world's a little bit cleaner._

 _"I swear I've got the craziest relatives, like some of my cousins are just barely able to not do something without leaving a buttload of water behind. But then again, I kinda do that sometimes, so I don't know what I said." Ali definitely managed to lose track of what he actually said._

 _*Lorenzo's confessional*_

 _Lorenzo was just grumbling about the cleaning that he was just going to have to do, as he was not in the greatest of moods._

 _"Come on, man! Not only do we have to clean the whole hall, but there's also some kind of strange stuff in some places! Man, this is the biggest bummer and no-one's even going to that other island!"_

 _*Dwayne's confessional*_

 _The 15-year old was just a little bit intimidated by the hard job that was just ahead of him and confused by the absolute state of the hall._

 _"Are you serious? Who even does this and if they're here, can I ask them some questions, because they're kinda really cool for doing something that dumb!" Dwayne's mood slowly shifted, even if it seemed pretty sudden._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

It was really obvious that some teams were definitely going out on a high note, as their celebration was just really rubbing it into the other teams, no matter whoever really cares or not, because this time, the most reliable squad in the game lost their game and had to lose someone that was just important.

About half of them were there, Justin and Mike were the only ones that weren't part of the brotherly squad to be in this thing.

''Argh, I can't believe this happened, mostly because I just wasn't really checking it properly. I really don't know who we're going to lose!'' Yoshihisa's fustration could really be heard.

''Don't give up, brother. Some players are clearly doing troublesome things and I think we should let them go.'' Iehisa was just putting his head together, as he was backing up his brother. ''The real question is who?''

''Is it wrong to say that all of your brothers are practically safe?'' Justin was just throwing his hands up.

''Yes and weirdly enough, you did contribute a lot to the team, despite your shortcomings. I'm guessing you're through.'' Yoshihisa was just trying to figure out, although Justin was just slightly elated at getting through easily, despite his lackluster performance.

"So, there's an issue." Kazuhisa quickly realised, as he was just being chill about fixing some issues that were in the team. "I ain't really what this is, but I think we need to do something."

"Alright, so Amy easily." Mike suggested with a hint of confidence, as that even came with an bit of uneasiness that was just coming from the making of choices like this. "I dunno why, but I guess it's her."

"Come on, I doubt that she's that bad that she needs to be eliminated right away." Justin was just trying to argue for her case with some words and some dashingly good looks.

"I do agree to some extent, as I doubt that even her problems would only work against her notably enough that she would be at an massive disadvantage." Toshihisa was just trying to pine for some hard choices, as he had some really big decisions to help make.

"But we have to make some hard decisions and honestly, Amy would just suck to be around." Mike was just seeing that Amy was just trying to go after her sister.

Iehisa was just trying to ease the tensions, as he was just trying to think of the best choice to pick to make sure that the team didn't really split up too much and Yoshihisa was just sure that his side of the team was just all for the obvious problem.

"Well, we all agree on Amy-san, right?" Iehisa declared, as a whole host of nods sans Justin was just adding to the decision. "Yeah, honestly, it kinda makes not that much sense. But who else would we vote?"

"Probably modelling guy right here?" Kazuhisa was just pointing to Justin, who was just trying to keep his appendages protected. "I dunno, I've watched Total Drama Action and I don't know if you've changed."

"You never know what 4 years would do to someone, especially an 16-year old model like I was. Anyways, Amy's still a bigger liability." Justin actually had a bit of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know and I think you've become better, I guess." Kazuhisa's slightly confusion just gave way to some regret, as

"Brother, can you please not make comments like that? There's probably a time when all of us are going home, Justin included." Yoshihisa's calm words weren't really betray his feelings at all. "Anyways, where's everyone?"

"Amy's off somewhere, Brick's practicing with Jo and Zoey is apprently talking with her!" Mike replied, as he was about to see Brick just slide into view and Amy reappear. "Oh, hey, Brick."

"Soldiers, I guess I know who you're voting for." Brick sounded as though he already knew the obvious, which wasn't that much of a surprise. "I'm glad that you all are at ease, though you could've invited her."

"No way, Amy's still too much of a snake." Mike was just giving an serious judgement over the bad twin, who was actually in the bushes.

"It never hurts to be honest!" Brick was just trying to encourage his friend to be pretty honest around the table.

"Anyways, I'm _not_ voting for Amy." Justin just ended the discussion right then and there, as the whole team that were actually at the table had locked in their votes.

Toshihisa was just sure that things wouldn't really be too easy, as he knew that his way of just talking with people would just get him suspicion.

 _*Toshihisa's confessional*_

 _Toshihisa was actually sighing over the fact that Amy was just getting all of the heat, even if it was for a good reason._

 _"As I much I wouldn't want any girl to leave, Amy-san does deserve it for trying to stop her sister at every opportunity. I think she still has some good in her, but I don't know where it is." Toshihisa stated, as his feelings were still very conflicted._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Duncan was just genuinely mad at the loss, as he knew that this team was just broken and it managed to break itself in half, thanks to an what could definitely either be a toxic relationship or some kind of hate cycle.

Whatever it was, it was something very dumb and Noah was making sure that he was just aware of that fact, especially with some real questions being thrown his way from some of the more questioning teammates that were actually in the team.

Also, Owen, Emma and Jasmine were actually there, despite the second contestant and the fourth contestant having some issues with each others that weren't resolved.

"Come on, guys! We've got some real all-stars in this team and it's like the half that sucks is just leading this team!" Duncan shouted with a frown that was just accented with an fiery heart. "I'd say that I'm going to have to make some hard cuts."

"Duncan, you know that you'd make the dumbest choices." Noah was just trying to stop the former prisoner from doing something that was very dumb and very idiotic. "Plus you're definitely way too chaotic to make any reliable choices!"

"Oh, shut up, Noah." Emma just made an off-hand comment that was more jokey than anything, as the obvious choice was not only not there, but also very angry. "There's way more chaotic contestants that are just causing people to get mad."

"And that should be obvious, but it's not, because Dave is-" Noah was just getting an unsure look from Jasmine, as he had to finish the sentence "-clearly trying to attempt something stupid."

"Well, who isn't?" Duncan asked, as he was just shrugging with a bit of a smile. "I mean Owen's still trying to eat out of the garbage!"

"It's not the garbage, it's all of the uneaten food that is actually safe to eat. Where did you think I was eating?" Owen was just trying to argue for his case.

"Dude, Chef's food is actual trash!" Duncan stated what would've been obvious. "Well, it's not really, but it's still bland crap!"

"And I like eating it." Owen was just given an unsurprised look from Noah and Emma, as they both already knew.

"Alright, that's your way of life and I don't care. Point is Dave needs to go." Duncan was just shrugging his heart out, as practically everyone else just agreed with him pretty silently.

"If anyone's against it, they probably should've raised their hands up." Emma just told them, probably as a reminder for all of the people that would've supported Dave.

Jasmine was actually a little bit more nervous than usual, as she was just plain sure that Dave really needed some help to get back to normal and this island wasn't the right place for it, but Shawn was just ready to help a guy off the island.

Shawn was also very sure that nothing good was going to happen to Sky and Dave's relationship, as the shouts were just barely audible enough.

"Er, let's just do it for the those two. I don't know how long they're going to argue." Jasmine agreed, being a little more reluctant than the rest. "I know Dave's going through a harsh time, but I think this show is gonna kill him."

"Geez, when did you know that?" Shawn asked, slightly confused at how she knew.

"Not gonna lie, Sky kinda told me." Jasmine was just scratching the back of her own head, as Shawn was just giving an questioning look to his girlfriend.

"It's probably one crazy story." Shawn said, still being able to hear the argument that was just going on.

 _*Izzy's confessional*_

 _"So, here's the tea. I got a cup and also these two are a whole married couple mood, like they were just on our roof fighting..."_

 _*Confessional's not done yet*_

Sky and Dave were actually going at it, as Izzy and Mickey were just unable to turn their eyes away from the fighting that was just ensuing on top of their team's camp roof.

"Why don't you think I'm good enough?! Is it because I was crazy, because I'm not now!" Dave's fired up tone and angered demeanour was just making the two of them watch.

"Hey, I wasn't even saying that, I was just saying that you'd definitely be the first target!" Sky clearly was just trying to get something across that wasn't going to work.

"Come on, what about Mickey, he hasn't really done much of anything in this challenge?! Also, I've also got some smarts!" Dave proclaimed, as Mickey was just genuinely looking at Izzy like she had no problems.

"That may be true, but you're still kinda really annoying and have that kind of attitude where you're acting dumb." Sky was just trying to get Dave to see some sense.

Mickey and Izzy were both just shrugging, as though the former didn't really get insulted in a special way and the latter was just ready to give a good seg way.

 _*The confessional continues*_

 _Izzy had the sneaky look down perfectly, as she was just ready to be on the prowl to do dumb things._

 _"...I wonder if they're actually friendly enemies, because I swear they hate and like each other at the same time! E-scope's gonna find out!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Spud was just ready to exclaim this statement, as he had it stored up in him for about half an hour and there was going to be at least one person that agreed with him on this.

"Dude, I think we lost because we weren't pushing the boat." Spud was just seeing all his group's head nod. "...Cool."

"So, we have a problem." DJ was just saying more of the obvious, as the whole team was already at the point where they recognising the problem that was just going on with the Rabbits. "But I think we can work through it."

"Uh, that's definitely a problem, because we've got no-one good to eliminate." Topher was just more thinking of saving his own butt, as he had a quick look at the four contestants that surrounded him. "I think it's not going to be easy to choose."

DJ was actually saddened by the fact that he'd have to choose someone

"I dunno, y'all make a great team, even if you don't work that well together." The animal-loving dude was just remarking on something, as the team were trying to vote off someone. "Wait, can you not vote?"

"Apparently, Chris is allowing it." Eva was just completely sure that this claim was a little bit unbelieve-able, as Topher apparently heard it. "At least according to Chris wannabe here, so I doubt that it's possible."

"Actually, you could actually not vote in this season, mostly because the winning team also votes." Topher explained, as he was just reading off the voting guidelines. "Only says that one teammate can do it."

"DJ, you wanna be a coward?!" Eva yelled, accidentally intimidating the dude into just making an yelp.

"Yo, Eva, chill your butt." Topher stopped Eva from just yelling a lot more words than was nesscessary.

DJ was just thinking of the proper choice to pick, as Topher was actually silently judging him, as he was completely sure that someone was just going to go home regardless.

"Well, DJ, it's your choice to make." Leshaniqua told him, as she was just tapping the shoulders of the animal loving dude to do his thing. "Honestly, someone's gonna go home anyways."

"I don't really know who to vote for." DJ was just genuinely ready to pick his best choice, as he was just shaking his head.

"Deej, honestly, when are you going to realise that voting is a way of life?" Harold asked incredulously, as the two of them finally made their choice together in their hands.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The dude just waved his friend's hands away, as the team were finally set on their own vote, which might have aligned with Harold's.

DJ and Harold were ready to just hang out like friends, as Eva was just relieved that DJ would actually be voting and the whole team would be picking a good choice.

"Hold on, are you guys voting the good guys?" Spud was just getting some weird looks, as he was just attempting to say something dumb and botched it. "I mean, who y'all voting?"

 _*Rock and Lucy's confessional*_

 _These two were just genuinely down to make sure that they were having some alone time in the dual and triple confessional._

 _"Er, why are we here? I wanna go and meet the team even more!" Lucy was just genuinely excited to just go and hang with the team._

 _"I got no reason, babe. I just wanted to get away from the whoo whoo and the hrngh from all of the voting." Rock was just explaining it awkwardly, as he wasn't sure what to do._

 _"And you brung me here? Pretty cool!" Lucy was just bringing her guitar into the changing room-esque area to just do some tuning. "So, you wanna strum?"_

 _"No thanks, dude, I forgot my guitar back at the camp." Rock completely shrugged at the problem that he had an issue._

 _"Does it really matter that much?" Lucy's willingness to bring some strums into the dual confessional was just making Rock feel something weird. "Rock, what's up?"_

 _"Nothing much." Rock was just putting his hands behind his back, as he made an soft strum with his mouth. "I'm not sure, dude, but it's all cool."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The main host of the show was just ready to make it work once again, as while there is three teams making some hard choices, the choices are about to get even harder.

"Alright, so we fixed the inter-team voting to make sure that there's two completely different votes for your team and for another team! Yep, it's pretty much stable!" Chris exclaimed over the megaphone to fix the wildcard voting rules. "Dudes, you've all got two votes, two different choices and you also can not vote for another guy on the team, but you have to vote for your own team members!"

Chris knew that it was complicated, but he didn't really care that much, since he was just wanting to make his last season the best he could make it.

"So, see ya at the elimination ring _with your votes set_!"

Sky and Dave were just trying to not make each other feel their own anger, as they were both feeling complicated about the situation that was at the hand, especially on top of the roofs, where they've cooled down.

"You know, it always feels like that you didn't really care that much! You still don't care, at least not as much as I do." Dave was still acting out of spite more than anything.

"Come on, Dave. I don't think it's going to work out here, especially with you acting kinda crazy!" Sky wasn't really shouting that much.

"Look, Sky, I don't really care if you don't get it, because I still want to be in the competition." Since the space between the Pahkitew Island and this one was about 2 years and the competition was taking place during the summer break, Dave had calmed down a bit. "And plus, there still may be a chance for you."

"Maybe, but you're not exactly doing too good in the competition and I don't think you'll make it too far." Sky was just trying to explain the obvious to him.

"Sky, it's been like a long while since the last season! I actually did do some stuff!" Dave's confidence in himself was still as strong as ever.

"I kinda don't believe you, but you haven't complained once about the dirtiness. Still though, this show is probably going to eat your sanity." Sky was still trying to pull something on Dave.

"You're not wrong. Chris is actually insane and he actually managed to throw two crazy challenges!" Dave was just not that worried, as he was just ready to get down onto the ground and do stuff. "But I doubt it'll break me."

Dave litterally leaped down an impressive distance, as he managed to just get hurt by his leap downwards, as Sky was just seeing him feel the jump.

 _*Topher's confessional*_

 _Topher was a little bit nervous, as he knew that he was just on the chopping block, even if he didn't really do anything that was percieved to be too bad._

 _"Honestly, I'm not sure who to vote for, because while I've gotta survive this season, there's no reason for me to just mess up the team. I don't think anyone cares about Lucy, right?" Topher was just writing it down, as he had a pretty hard choice to make._

 _*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

 _Kazuhisa definitely had the easiest choice, as his confident little face was just sure on who to vote for and what to do, as his brother had some good advice._

 _"It's gotta be Justin, I think. The dude's kinda vain and plus he's not really that good at_

 _*Sky's confessional*_

 _Sky was just a little bit confused about what to do, as she was just thinking it over in her own head who to vote for, as there was definitely two guys had her vote._

 _*Stephanie's confessional*_

 _Stephanie was just genuinely passionate about the vote, which was actually pretty weird for her._

 _"You know what, as I say it, Mike shouldn't be here. He's got skills that are gonna make him a problem and plus, he won already! Get out of here!" Stephanie exclaimed._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The bottom three teams were actually up for elimination, as they were just a little bit nervous about their teammates were definitely screwed in one way or another, especially as the main hosts were definitely going to be making this as dramatic as possible.

"As you know, we have the elimination ceremony _almost_ every time a challenge finishes and you guys are here to send your worst contestants outta here!" Chris was just getting back into the swing of the elimination ceremony, as all three teams are watching. "Gopher Squad, you guys squad-ded up and ended up here. Rabbits, you guys didn't get the comeback. Camels, finally living up to your name, huh?"

The leaders of each respective name felt some shame, as they were just partially responsible for their team losing the chance to not have their teammate eliminated, as Yoshihisa was just looking a little bit tense, but kept his composure.

"Do not worry, brother. Whoever's eliminated, I am sure that we will bounce back from it." Toshihisa was just reassuring his confident brother, who was just a little bit relieved.

"To be fair, Toshi, we've got an good group." Brick told him, as Yoshihisa was just trying to open his own mouth, but he didn't really have anything to say. "Even though we're a flawed squad, our teamwork has the potential to make us into a great squad."

"Well, whatever we are, it's going to be hard to see them off." Yoshihisa agreed with an tap on the shoulder, as all three teams were finally seeing the hosts come up with the marshmellows.

The marshmellows were colour-coded for each team that was actually up on the chopping block and this time, nobody could really know who voted for who thanks to the marshmellow system.

There was twenty-eight marshmellows in total for all of the contestants that were lucky to make it through the ceremony, even with several votes stacked against them and only three contestants would not really have any marshmellow, but something else was on the table.

 **"Welcome to the ceremony where contestants get eliminated to leave the island and today, these three are shoving off their worst contestant or someone like that!"** Blaineley told the contestants, as she expected some terrible people to leave the island at the very moment.

Either way, there was a whole lot of tension to go around, especially with teams that didn't have any contestants knocked down at all and friendly teams that often did conflict, but just get over it usually.

 **"The rules are very simple, there's nine or ten marshmellows depending on the team and if you don't get a marshmellow, then you're out!"** Chris simply did it to keep things pretty equal, as he was completely sure that the contestants were actually scared.

There was a whole lot of talking between the contestants, as there was some eliminations happening.

Chris was just carrying the three trays, making sure that no marshmellows dropped from any of the trays, as he was just going by the colour order for every single team.

 **"Camels, you all cast your votes and got a two extra votes from the winning team, but the votes are still obvious!"** Chris was just showing off the orange-coloured marshmellows, as they were just sitting on top of a metal plate. **"Anyways, those guys who've got no votes are getting an marshmellow!"**

Blaineley was just ready to send the marshmellows, as she wasn't too happy about her role, but no-one could really tell due to the smile that she was just putting on.

 **"Noah, Emma, Owen, Izzy, Sky, Jasmine and Shawn all have no votes!"**

All of them grabbed their own marshmellows, as they were happy to have no votes against them, especially Sky, who was just a little bit unnerved that someone would vote for her.

 **"Mickey has only got a single vote!"**

Mickey walked up with a smile, as he was just shocked that he wasn't voted off because of his weakness and Duncan and Dave were both a little bit nervous that they were at risk of just losing.

 **"Duncan, Dave, one of the two of you are going home!"**

Chris was just willing to drop the pretense, as he didn't really have anything dramatic to put in here and the two contestants actually knew who would be going home.

 **"Duncan, you're still in this, obviously! Dave, you kinda voted for yourself, so it just kinda ruins the tension!"**

Duncan was just relieved at the fact that he didn't have to go, as Dave was just ready to leave the place with his sanity intact and this time, things were a lot smoother.

Dave and Sky were just both sure that they would both be better off without each other, as they'd just argue for a while, but for one last moment, they talked.

"Dave, can you promise yourself something?" Sky asked, clearly not talking about herself.

"Sure, what is it?" Dave was still a little bit sceptical of her words, as she did roast him in the previous challenge.

"Promise yourself that you're going to become the best person that you can be and keep your sanity. Seriously-" Sky was just unsure of what to really say to her ex.

"Honestly, I'm gonna socalise or something like that. There's still a ton of germs floating around, but I just want my mind to be clean." Dave's confident expression showed that he didn't really care about the competition. "And three million dollars."

Sky was just a little bit shocked by his friend's mature answer, as she was just waving him his own goodbye, as he was just going to pack his stuff.

* * *

As for the Gopher Squad, it was just going to an awkward time, as while the concensus was that a certain blonde was just going home, things would be going a little bit differently for the squad.

 **"I'll be honest, the winning team mostly voted for your guys' contestants and oooh, it's spicy!"**

Brick and Yoshihisa were both worried that there was somehow shenangians going on, as the ceremony was just finally getting itself started up once again, as Justin was just plain old confused at what Blaineley

 **"But first, the no vote crowd includes Brick, Mike, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Toshihisa, Clayton & Justin!"**

Most of them weren't shocked that they weren't voted, as they all did their jobs pretty well, sans Clayton, who was just a little confused at who didn't vote for him.

"I didn't even really do that much." Clayton shrugged, despite helping out in other ways and being sure that he didn't have any votes.

"You did some good area control, though." Iehisa told him, which made the goth stunned for a second, before realising what he did.

 **"Leonard and Kazuhisa both share a single vote each for their lackluster performances!"**

Both of them did managed to get their marshmellows thrown, as Chris had an pretty impressive throwing hand and they both managed to catch it with no issues.

 **"It's down to Zoey and Amy...for some good reasons! Amy, you've been a troublemaker since day one and Zoey, you're just too good to deal with!"**

Amy knew what Blaineley meant, as she was just crossing her own arms in complete and utter embarrassment, but Zoey was just bemused by the fact that she was actually at the elimination place.

 **"Well, it's time to say goodbye..."**

The both of them were just gritting their teeth, as their nerves were trying to handle the possibility with either one of them going.

 **"...Zoey? That's what the winning team does I guess."**

Amy and Zoey were both shocked, but that feeling gave way to two completely different feelings, as Zoey's pure sadness and utter confusion was just contrasting with Amy's strange mix of happiness and relief.

"Finally, I can't believe you girls saved my butt!" Amy shouted, as she was just making the Swans feel like they did something wrong.

"Hold on, so Zoey didn't leak secrets at all?!" Lesley shouted for her own arguement, as the whole team was just looking at Zoey. "Sugar, why?"

"Because she's too good for this competition, unlike me!" Sugar shouted, somehow managing to get the whole team stepping away from her, as Zoey was just crying her heart.

Zoey and Mike just shared a quick look at each other, as they were both sure that some shenanigans, definitely started by Sugar, was what made this happen and what made Amy not be eliminated.

 **"To be fair, it's actually not that surprising, but let's move onto the final team!"**

* * *

As the last team to send someone off, the Rabbits had choices that were a lot less shocking than it would normally be, especially since that there wasn't really anything notably bad that most of the contestants did and this time, Chris took the hosting role again.

 **"Alright, Rabbits, let's see who got voted out right now, because it's pretty unanimous, but first, the contestants without a single vote!"**

None of them were really shocked, as there wasn't really anything to do after being voted off, as Spud was just sure that he would go home, thanks to being generally slow.

 **"Of course, Leshaniqua, Leshawna, Eva, DJ and Crimson have no votes!"**

All of them managed to get their marshmellows fine, albeit with some missed aims and some of them coming into their mouth without any warning.

 **"And surprisingly, Rock, Lucy and Spud don't have any votes either!"**

All three of them were just doing the pretend strums, as they might have gotten too close to just getting themselves voted off, especially since they weren't too doing too good.

 **"Ennui has only got a single vote to his own name, because he's kinda scary and so does Harold, which means of course, Topher goes!"**

The last two safe contestants were definitely happy to have their marshmellows, though, as Topher was just shrugging his shoulders like he didn't really that much of a care.

"To be fair, I was kinda annoying." Topher told all of them, as the contestants that didn't really meet his egotistical side was just looking at each other with surprise and the rest just shook their heads. "I tried to be better, but I was just too cool."

The dead air could've filled an confessional of its own, as the main hosts were actually stupified at the words that didn't exactly make sense.

"Wait-"

 _*Topher's elimination confessional*_

 _Topher was just looking pretty smug, albeit this was just an facade, as he actually had an bit of an sad face._

 _"Honestly, I've got no other words than I was watching like a guy that was pretending to be an cool guy. Yeah, that's very dumb."_

 _*Zoey's elimination confessional*_

 _Zoey was just filled with a lot of anger in her heart, though it was also mixed with some frustration._

 _"I swear it's like some people just want to vote just to make sure that the game doesn't change! I don't know why I'm getting so angry over this problem of a show, but there's some terrible people in here! Gopher Squad, just do your thing and keep on being loyal!"_

 _*Dave's elimination confessional*_

 _Dave actually felt relieved, as he was just trying to be a new Dave with some new changes._

 _"Sometimes, it feels like that even though you're a dummy, you're not going to be the same dummy, you know what I mean? Nah, not really, but I'll be the new and improved Dave! Could've just said that, but it's fine like this."_

 _*Confessional's end*_

All of them were finally sent off through the special contraption that Chris actually had, as the drop was just sending their persons into the boat with no problem, as the luggage was actually in a seperate compartment to stay dry.

 **"Well that was a ridiculous one, some real big waves made some waves that caused those three to go home! You want more wet competition, dank drama and steamy relationships because we've got plenty where that came from on..."** Chris was just pointing to camera and then Blaineley joined in with these words. **"** _ **Total Drama...The Big One!**_ _"_

And with that over, the fourth episode was clearly over.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next episode, where things become a little bit more complicated, as a simple challenge becomes a little bit more extreme like in the first season!**

 **As a result, with some very liberal use of important questions, some other fires could get started in the contestants' hearts and in between the other contestants, because this is Total Drama after all!**

 **Also, I'm going to make sure that the next episode doesn't take as long as the previous two did, as there's no points in the next challenge, but still a whole lot of water involved!**


	33. Ep 5-1: No Answers To These Questions!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 5: The Mixed Bag Quiz!**  
 **Part 1: No Answers To These Questions!**

 **From now on, the hosts' text won't really be in bold, as no-one really needs and plus I just wanted to do it to make the text a little bit more distinct from the contestants'!**

 **It's only in the intro!**

 **Anyways, I can guarantee that this episode won't take as long to finish, because it's a quiz challenge that will throw any kind of question, as it as it's not inappropriate, towards the 94 remaining contestants and this time, these guys were well prepared for it!**

 **Sorry for having a lot of characters not speak, I was just focusing on certain teams with their talk and this time, it's going to be fine!**

* * *

It was time for the fifth episode to start, which might have been a bit of a problem after the fourth episode's surprise elimination, but no-one really cared, as Chris was just making the show go on.

 **"Last time on Total Drama, we had two challenge that involved some boats and they were both pretty awesome! The best teams built some awesome boats and beat everyone else with awesome strategies!"**

At this point, footage showing the Swans knock off contestant after contestant from certain boats using some special methods were shown, as well as Alejandro taunting Kazuhisa to make the Japanese jock end up in the water.

 **"The rest simply tried to survive the harsh words on their boats and the even harsher waves on the wave lake! In the end, some teams sank like a rock to have one of their contestants eliminated!"**

Blaineley took over to announce which contestants have gone home, as she was just sure that these three weren't doing too good and the editors were just showing off the elimination confessional.

 **"From the Gopher Squad, Zoey, surprisingly, was just voted off by the winning team! However, Topher and Dave were voted off by their own teams, the Rabbits and the Camels, with no-one surprised!"**

These three riding the drop down to the boat were also shown off, as they were the eliminated contestants for the previous episode and then it cut back to the two co-hosts just being on the pier.

 **"Who's going to get the chance to vote someone else off in an really surprising way? Who's going to win today's challenge? And who's asking the best questions this time around?"**

Blaineley was just dropping the questions, as she was completely sure that both her and Chris had the answers, as they were about to say it all together.

 **"On Total Drama: The Big One!"**

 **'**

 **The intro is finally being worked on after four episodes of not being worked on and I can guarantee you, it's going to be good!**

 **'**

It was 8am, a pretty early time to wake up for most peoples' standards, as the best team that were currently in the game felt really relaxed and really good about themselves.

The Victorious Swans did manage to get two wins out of the first three challenges after all, which is an impressive score, even considering how competitive that they were and it clearly meant that they were going all in.

But for now, they were actually all awake, as a good majority of the team were actually discussing some stuff about last night's elimination, especially with the way it went.

"Oh my god, that felt pretty good." Sammy was just both really confused and comfortable with the events that transpired last night.

"Yeah, it kinda did and it kinda didn't." Lesley was actually a lot more confused than Sammy was, but she didn't really care about it that much.

"Let's just leave it at that and figure out how we'll escape elimination!" Sammy was completely sure that Sugar's sudden announcement was just throwing some spanners in the works.

"Er, we've got a team that can do it without a plan! I don't think we'll need something complicated to work with it." Lesley shrugged with a confident smile, clearly in the mood to just keep talking to her friends.

"Oh, shut up, you two, I'm getting my hairspray on!" Anna Maria's hair wasn't exactly the type to need hairspray anyways, as the two friends were just feeling a little lost within the team. "And I swear you're shaking this bed!"

Lesley accidentally noticed that she was, indeed, swinging the top bunk around by just pushing onto different parts in being uncomfortable about being in one place, as Anna Maria was just looking down upon her.

"Oops, did you spray any hairspray into your eyes?" Lesley was just nervous about the potential fact that Anna Maria could've easily hurt her own eyes with the hairspray, as the whole cabin was just reeling at the fumes of the spray.

"Nah, I ain't _that_ dumb ya fool! Are you that dumb?" Anna Maria was just angrily turning to Lesley mid-sentence, despite the latter only having some concern for a teammate

"That's one heck of a question to throw on your teammate!" Lesley was just angrily defending herself from the random accusation from her friend, as she had an accusing tone. "Also no."

"Okay, so clearly there's some things going on here and I think my uncle's brother could help, but he was banned." Staci was just trying to help the two of them, as they were just now looking at her. "He was just a therapist guy."

Anna Maria and Lesley were a little bit more worried, but otherwise still focused on the fact that Staci wasn't just rambling about her family for too long.

"What happened to you?" Anna Maria asked, a little more confrontational than all of the other cabin mates at this time.

"People didn't like me because I lied all of the time, which I'm really sorry, so now I'm gonna tell the truth!" Staci looked nervous, as the rest of the cabin members were just looking at her. "My uncle's brother got banned because he was just being super rude and bragging about money."

"In my onion, he shouldn't be gone because he's good at everything! I've got the money and I'm-a rude girl, so..." Sugar butted in, as though half of the members weren't just looking at her with confusion.

* * *

In other news, some other team was just a little bit downtrodden after one of their members were sent home and unsurprisingly, it was the squad of people that really liked gophers, as they were just trying to pull a new plan of action.

"Seriously, Mike, I doubt that many of us voted for Zoey." Yoshihisa stated, trying to get the dark-skinned guy motivated again. "Maybe it was just the circumstances around her."

"Yeah, that makes sense, but why this early? She was just so awesome and good at everything that she put her hand into!" Mike was just on the verge of tears, missing a few friends that were on other teams as well.

Yoshihisa put a supporting hand over Mike, as he was just sure that this dude wasn't in the best mood to talk about the competition and Justin was actually scared, judging by his changed expression.

"Some people may have voted for her because her impressive results and maybe they wanted some people to show their spotlight." Iehisa told Mike, as the guy was just trying to help as much as he could.

"I don't blame them, but I'm guessing the Swans were doing something!" Mike tried to calm himself down, as Justin was just sure that he get off scot-free. "Besides Josée is on that team, so-"

"Oh, they were doing _something_ alright!" Clayton insuated, knowing that there was some strange stuff going in with the team, as Mike was just looking at him.

"Well, thanks, but-" Mike tried to answer, as he was just ready to do some things.

"I'll just let you cry for a bit, but we do have breakfast." Clayton stated, especially willing to bring it some good health to his own friends, as Yoshihisa were just ready to take his friend to help him. "You're fine with that, right?"

"Yeah, it's just I'm just a little worried about this competition." Mike was just a little bit saddened, but he upped his own chin to make sure that he could see things. "But Chef is actually making decent breakfast!"

"Not gonna lie, that's definitely true." Clayton backed the guy up, as he was just completely sure that the food was just getting better and better.

"Just glad you're better, soldier." Brick did come in, but he did see a happier Mike

"I doubt that our friends would have wanted to just be us in a bad mood all of the time." Toshihisa was just sure that their friends were definitely in the celebrating mood. "Mike-san, I'm sure that your girlfriend wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Come on, guys, I really apperciate the gesture, but I'm not in that bad of a mood anymore." Mike was just genuinely neutral all about all of the support that he was just getting.

"That's why we're all supportive of each other, so that we can all be the best team every day!" Yoshihisa answered with some serious confidence, clearly having a lot of faith in his own teammate. "Or try to, anyway."

"Uh, it's oats, guys! I think it's oats!" Kazuhisa shouted, clearly being in a different place and being at the back of the house.

 _*Justin's confessional*_

 _Justin was just still shaking his own head, as he thought that there was an obvious answer._

 _"Come on, brothers! I know that you have a snake in your midst! He looks like the type has that kind of ability to just attract people and exploits it to ruin relationship! Just a hunch." Justin was just exclaiming his feelings._

 _*Amy's confessional*_

 _Amy was still shocked that she wasn't eliminated, as she was just ready to exact an plan of sorts._

 _"Anyways, so I just want to get Sammy out and then I'm probably going to win this by being...like Heather, except a lot better, because she gets angry really easily!" Amy yelled, not having that much self-awareness. "I'll figure the details about later."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

At breakfast, things were still somewhat tense as there was a bit of a problem between the two co-leaders or rather, the rivalling leaders, as they might have issues with each other and Trent was just in the middle.

Cody was just eating an above average bowl of gruel, which meant that it didn't really taste too salty, as he was just seeing that Gwen and Courtney were exchanging some rude words to each other.

"I don't get it, you always think I'm out to do something terrible, but I'm not! I don't even have a reason to." Courtney was just arguing her case.

"Well, honestly, sometimes you don't have a reason to do something really stupid!" Gwen fired back, as she was just trying to make things count.

"Sometimes, holding an most pointless grudge over a way to make you leave the island earlier and still get some money is stupid." Courtney was just looking down at her bowl of gruel.

"So, why did you have to draw up the plan in the first place? Kinda makes you look manipulative, which you kinda are." Gwen calmed down slightly with these words, as Courtney was just not having any of it.

"And it's not always about that, because you're also spiteful to an extent and I'm not so sure if that's a good thing or not." Courtney was starting to become a little bit angrier.

Trent moved away from the two ladies, as he wasn't really able to bear the arguement filled with animosity any longer, as he was just sitting with Cody, who wasn't even that close to Gwen.

"Hey, uh, I'm glad that you decided to join the club." Cody was just playing some cards, as he didn't really anything to do after eating the improved gruel. "I'm just trying to make some moves on Warren."

"Cool. Wait, do you have another pack of cards?" Trent was just seeing that Warren was just getting the upper hand on Cody's smarts, as the card games were starting to become a little bit more serious than before.

"Well, sure, but I can't get them, because the door's locked or something. Couldn't really open it, when I wanted to get more."

"Huh...crap." Trent didn't really have anything to do, as he was just ready to get things moving and Cody managed to pull a full reversal on the skater with an impressive move that involved a bit of a full house. "Man, I am lucky that I didn't get into it."

"Well, yeah, but I could've lost. He actually had a pretty good hand, but he messed up and lost." Cody was just genuinely happy to make sure that Warren sighed deeply.

"Good game, mate, but kinda because I messed up." Warren was just shaking Cody's hand with an overconfident grin.

"That usually goes without saying." Cody was cleaning the cards up, as he only had two packs that were made for some one-on-one competition and Sierra was just holding her hand up. "So, Sierra, are you ready to...uh...play cards?"

"Come on, man, it's simple." Warren was just shrugging his heart out. "Dude's one heck of a player."

"I think I know how to beat him." Sierra was just looking towards the ceiling, trying to figure it out and coming up without any answers to the contrary. "Cody, I'll battle you for sure!"

"Cool." Cody was just being chill about the cards, as a table was just being slammed and messing up both decks. "Courtney, why are you so high-strung?"

"That's not exactly the right question to be asking right now!" Courtney's right fist made her angered face more apparent, as she was in a terrible mood to be leading the team. "The point is, we're very likely to end up losing because we're ill prepared."

"I dunno, man, we're all prepared." Dan was just genuinely a little confused at what the councillor-in-training was talking about, as the whole team was really prepared for everything. "Maybe it's something else?"

"It is and this is really important!" Courtney declared loud enough that the side of the mess hall that she was standing in, along with her team, managed to get an accidental listen in. "We can have the chance to come back if my plan is followed!"

"Courtney, you can let me in on the plans!" Scott encouraged it, with a quick slap coming from José right on cue, as the two of them were taking look at another team susceptible enough to just ignore them. "You're hot!"

Courtney realised that she was just being a little bit too hot-tempered, as Gwen had a bit of a satisified look on her face and a good majority of the team were in the same state that Dan was in.

Scarlett, oddly enough, just pointed to go somewhere else, as she was just not ready to partake in the discussion that would potentially go nowhere and end up causing trouble for everyone else.

"Man, Scarlett, what do we do?" Dan asked, as though the tone wasn't really mean or anything, as it came out mockingly.

"The obvious thing and stop Courtney from yelling our plan." Scarlett whispered, too angry to really speak in any louder of a tone without scaring everyone. "With her shouts, we could be in for another elimination if our plans are revealed."

"Uh, thanks? Can I see what's with your work?" Dan was just seeing some plans at the corner of his eyes, as he was just checking some papers.

"That's out of the question! It could be a diary to that rollerblading idiot for all we know!" Courtney suddenly yelled, basically letting her anger go with that shout and then huddling with the team with a hand signal. "Thanks, Scarlett, though I think we should've done in a place more privately."

The entire Sour Limes were just either shrugging or groaning at the possibility of moving onto another location.

Sylvan's face couldn't really be seen, though it turned a little crestfallen by the loss of a chance to make his team have an advantage, as Eddie was actually seeing the face with an fake shocked look.

"What?" Sylvan was a little surprised at the face.

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _Eddie had a very mean smirk on his face._

 _"Hah, I'm going to prove that Sylvan is a bit of a mean guy and he is not, in fact, the nicest guy on the team! I don't claim to be a nice guy, for all those who are watching." Eddie's smirk still continued, ready to prove a possible villain._

 _*Sylvan's confessional*_

 _Sylvan was just sighing, as he was slightly disappointed._

 _"You know, I swear for some strange reason, Eddie's trying to expose me. I could care less, but I'm very close to not caring, as my plan should benefit him." Sylvan was just pretty sure that he had his reasons for not coming clean. "I just want to help the whole team survive!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Once again, one team was just out to be divisive to each other, as it was really obvious that was some synergy issues going on, judging by José and Scott's over-confident demeanour having no reason to be there and these guys were actually at the tables again.

"What's happening, my dudes? You wanna let others join the staring contest, because...I got nothing." Rodney was just trying to think of a way to help these two just stop.

"Man, if this keeps up, we'll be double-boned." Justice groaned, drawing something up about her friends, especially since that the two leaders weren't actually too convinced.

"Oh, really? We've got a decent team, just two leaders who can't decide on who wants the be the leading leader." Tom summed it up, looking somewhat uninterested in the mental fight at hand.

"I doubt that our team is that good, mostly because it's a team of leftovers." Justice didn't exactly agree to Tom's sentiment.

"If I'll be honest, maybe it's because things are...too macho and dumb, Jai." Tom was just a little scared to admit it, as he just keeping Jen closer.

"I don't still get your angle though-" Justice said, right before Scott finally slammed on the table and made every one of the teammates that were the table a little shaken. "-I'd rather be alone."

Tom just scooted slightly away from the half-shaven artist, as he respected her choice.

"Not gonna lie, you sound bitter." Kim told her, being upfront and honest, as Justice was just getting back to working on her artpiece of a setting sun.

"Hah, says you! I'm so good that you won't even want to have José stay!" Scott answered the question, despite not even remotely being the target and his answer not relating to anything. "Yeah, José is way more bitter than me!"

"Come on, I'm waiting to see the evidence or something that's not dumb." José was just handling guys like this with some ease. "Which is going to be hard."

"You focus way too much on your brother, which means you're an idiot! That makes sense, really." Scott sounded pretty sure of the results, as the rest of them were just stopping their eating to see some questionable drama go down.

Scott and José both shared two very smug looks, while Alejandro was just watching on with some eyes that were just not pleased and Kevin was just really tired of those two, yet couldn't really do anything, as the Dragon members were just sitting out near the Donkeys.

"Please tell me I can stop those two dumbasses." Kevin groaned, clearly getting a suspicious look from Chuck, as the gangster was just not in the mood to hear two egos clash on the same team.

"We've tried, but it didn't even work!" Ingrid shouted, clearly indicating that her team was just going to have two problems that would cause ripples around the team. "Trust me, just shut up."

Kevin was just not pleased at the out-of-nowhere aggression, but he couldn't really do anything, as he had a plan that was about to be in action.

"So, what if I'm a good team leader? That doesn't mean I can't go alone without a good reason." José was just ready to bring on the fight with the team.

"Well I was practically born as a loner, so you can bring it on." Scott was fired up in a good way, as he was just ready to prove his rival wrong,

Finally, the Rough Donkeys finally got their time to just talk like normal people, besides Rodney trying to compherend all of the girls on the team and failing, as he was just trying to get himself not amped up.

Tom was just giving a quick snap of the fingers to Rodney, who was just disappointed that he knocked himself out with all of the information overload and stood up to cool down.

"Come on, Rodney. You've got a shot at this." Tom was just not really giving up on the top-heavy hopeless romantic.

"The girls here are just way too awesome. Sorry, dude." Rodney sighed, clearly letting his strong feelings get to him and getting out of there.

 _*Rodney's confessional*_

 _Rodney was just trying to get his mental state back to being stable by using his own words._

 _"Well, girls are very complicated and make me feel all of the sunshine that can be brung. I don't know what to do." Rodney was just shrugging, trying to work with his passion._

 _*Cade's confessional*_

 _Cade wasn't too thrilled with some of his teammates so far, as he was just coming in with some washed hands._

 _"It's one thing to get a guy that can't really talk to girls. It's another thing, to get two bullies to lead the team and I know that José is a bully and I won't even say anything about the artist who has no chill! This ain't no normal team, that's for sure."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With Chris finally ready to introduce and annoy all of the contestants, it was no surprise that was actually a few people that were preparing for the amped-up loudspeakers that projected his voice and Blaineley's voice.

Noah, being one of them, just gave his team something to tone down the noise or rather, the half of his team that was actually there.

"He's going to announce the challenge in two minutes, so I suggest putting these on." Noah just showed the plate of mini-earplugs. "Anyways, you want to do something?"

"Er, since when was there an schedule to the timing?" Emma asked, pretty sure that Chris was just trying to throw the teens off.

"Since two hours ago, which I doubt that it's real." Noah was just completely sure that Shawn and Jasmine didn't even really believe the teenager. "Chris seems like that type of guy."

"The type to just backstab because someone thought it would look cool, which is what Chris can do." Shawn was just crossing his arms, not having that much of a great time with the earplugs on his hands.

"There's no way that he can do that, because Blaineley's here." Emma was just believing the host for a somewhat decent reason, as Shawn was just nodded. "Anyways, what are we going to do?"

"Something? I don't know what Chris is planning." Jasmine was just leaving the real questions to someone else who could answers, but she wasn't too convinced, thanks to a certain season. "But it's definitely going to be somewhat dangerous."

"Agreed, Chris _loves_ dangerous challenges, like I love my girlfriend and movies that really make you think." Noah was just still a little bit lovestruck, even considering the two-year long time gap.

"Okay, I don't really need to know that, because that's just way too obvious." Jasmine just awkwardly stopped Noah from going on an tangent, as the remainder of the team were just off doing somethin else. "Anyways, at least we're prepared."

"Come on, I just want to talk about things that aren't just 'what do we do about a random team' and also we definitely are prepared, so it's way too obvious that we're going to do that." Emma explained, not really in the best mood to talk about some competition. "Besides it's just going to be another physical challenge."

"Er, who knows? There has been a few mental and artistic challenges, which was two more than anything in all of Pahkitew Island." Shawn didn't exactly look back on the island with all of its especially physical challenges as a good thing.

"Yeah, that's obvious." Noah remarked, looking relatively bored with all of the pointless waiting. "And plus we can finally put our strategy to good use."

"Cool, I wonder how the other half of the team's doing...probably with their pants missing." Emma nervously said with her full confidence, as the picture that her mind conjured up was a little strange, as Noah was just looking on.

However under the docks, Mickey, Sky, Izzy and Owen were all trying to attempt to make some great conversation with each other, even with all of their past problems still being very relevant.

Duncan, who was just off doing something else, also rubbed Mickey's hair pretty roughly, which actually made the hair hurt Mickey a little bit harder than it usually did and Izzy was just feeling it.

"Uh, this is fun and all, but I feel like my hair is starting to dig on my scalp and it's really getting to me." Mickey was just awkwardly scratching his own hair. "And there's weird rubs."

"Man, that's some impressive pain resistance and you should get that checked." Sky was just finding hard to not wince, as Mickey was just still scratching it. "So, how do you deal with breakups?"

"Easy, I just try to move all around and make sure that people about it! I think my brother did it and now he's...doing his life." Izzy tried to remember, as the ginger-haired girl was just providing an example.

"That's a little light on the details." Sky knew better than to ask Izzy for the details, as Owen was just giving her the hand signals to do exactly that. "Anyone else."

"I eat a lot. Does that help?" Owen asked sheepishly, as Sky was just shaking her head. "Yeah."

"Exfoliate? I got nothing else to be honest." Mickey said, as there was a strange creeping feeling that made his eyes look towards the speakers. "Er..."

"Yeah, you're right, maybe I'll just-" Sky suddenly managed to get eighty decibels worth of microphone feedback in her ears and so did a good majority of the team.

This actually made just drop off the bench and Mickey just felt very scared for his bad luck spreading to other people, as Spud just looked very concerned for his best friend.

"Man, he needs to fix the audio." Rock was just actually shaken by the very loud audio that was still causing feedback to an extent.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Lucy exclaimed, as all of the rockers were actually paying attention, as even Spud could hear the real lack of note and massive amount of noise coming from the speakers.

 **"I'm sorry for that! Some intern thought it would be a good idea to leave the microphone near the speaker and whoever did it is going to regret it! Anyways, come to the other docks for the challenge!"** Blaineley said without any hint of malice, as she and Chris was just finally ready to start off the challenge.

 _*Sky's confessional*_

 _Sky was just grumbling at the massive coincidence that actually made her startled, as she was just having a bad time with all of the old memories that she had stored up._

 _"Please tell me it's not a return of the 'Sky always gets interrupted' gag, because that was not even funny and I think most people would agree!" Sky shouted in defiance._

 _*Lucy's confessional*_

 _Lucy was just really in a great mood, as she was just ready to talk about something._

 _"I swear Sky was about to say something about her love, but it was cut off by the microphone acting up and her just dropping. I chuckled and I felt my heart ache." Lucy's mood suddenly turned a little more sour. "I just hope that I'll be able to help after the challenge."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

All of the teams were actually on another hidden pier, as they were just willing to bring it on with a big buzzer and a space for each big team, especially since that Chef was just ready to get the questions out there.

"This is the challenge that we're going to do today, which isn't that dangerous and is definitely going to test your knowledge!" Blaineley announced, as the smarter contestants were just acknowledging the fact that this challenge was strangely simple. "In two very different ways."

Some of them were actually shocked at the sudden plot twist that was just about to come their way, as a good chunk of the teams were willing to give some leeway for this season.

"The first way is to obviously answer the question, which there's gonna be a lot of that and if you don't get it right, you get some water on ya! The other way is much crazier, but is worth three times more!"

Chris was just sure that the contestants would be excited for the twist on this challenge, as he couldn't really find a way to fit ten contestants into a space that was meant for five.

"The other way is actually finding the answers hidden around another part of the campgrounds, but you have to show the right one to me or another team could take the answer and just say it!"

Noah and Emma were actually pretty shocked, as this was actually an well-designed challenge and it was obvious that the main host with the most didn't really design the challenge.

"The first way nets your team a single point and the second way triples that for two points! Are you gonna answer the questions or risk other teams getting a point for the chance to answer for you!" Blaineley started another bit about this challenge.

Everybody thought that this was crazy, as there was no way that the tripled points would be equally balanced, unless the question was tough enough that not a lot of people could use it.

"Here's the thing, though. Only a single team can answer a question or find a silent answer one at a time, unless said team manages to botch what the question is, so any team can also take the three points!"

 _*Not gonna lie, this isn't what I originally had in mind, but it's cool none the less, so here's a confessional*_

 _Scarlett was actually genuinely sure that this challenge was just going to slow down._

 _"Unless they have that specific mechanic where this challenge would work, I doubt that this challenge isn't going to be slow and I know what that mechanic is." Scarlett smugly looked towards the camera._

 _*Owen's confessional*_

 _Owen was just genuinely ready to take on the challenge in a very different way._

 _"I was on a quick show once with Noah and I swear he answered all of the questions, but I remember all of the answers like they were from a month ago! Pretty well kinda." Owen said, trying to remember all of the questions._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Chris had some questions to put on the audience's mind, as he was just ready to transition between the different parts of the extended episodes.

 **"Once the challenges get started, everyone's going to get those roles? What those roles and finally, who's going to have the best answers? Find out after the break on Total Drama: The Big One!"**

The camera shut off temporarily to just start the potential ad-break or show-watching break.

* * *

 **To be continued in the second part, where the actual quiz gets started with some more questionable questions and the new mechanics forcing itself into the challenge!**


	34. Ep 5-2: Shovelling Answers Out

**Total Drama: The Big One!  
Episode 5: The Mixed Bag Quiz!  
Part 2: Shovelling Answers Out**

 **The questionable quiz is finally fully revealed, as working together in a quiz like this now counts for that with seperate roles and seperate skills! However, the questions here are going to be a little bit tougher to everyone to answers, as there's some hard ones slipped in between all of the others!**

 **However, the real question on everyone's mind is what is really happening with this challenge, as the game has a few extra twists for posterity!**

 **This time, there's a lot of focus on the team efforts, as there's two seperate, yet similar roles for all of the contestants in this game!**

 **I hope you enjoy this part and can you please review it, because I worked hard on this...somewhat, so sorry for the wait!**

 **I promise the wait will take less time, by how much I won't say, because I've got no schedule, but I will try to complete these with more words and better quality!**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the digging!**

* * *

Chris and Blaineley were back and ready to host the fourth real challenge of the seasons, as the rules weren't even done yet and the contestants were really ready to make the best answers that they could bring.

In these docks' ten different podiums, there was a bleacher with five buttons for the people that were just going to answer and another bleacher with five more buttons and a wooden basket to carry something important.

As there was ten teams with very unique colors, the podiums themselves were coloured with the team's main color as a base and had two lighter and darker accents that complemented each team and all of them noticed what the design was.

"Okay, so we're just going to answer questions, but what are the baskets for?" Scarlett asked, just springing the question that obviously had an answer to it.

"Well, here's the other thing! The first part of the challenge is actually finding the lost answers and only half of the team can search for them. The other half will wait for those people and keep in mind, they're worth triple the points!" Chris announced, as he was still hosting this thing pretty easily. "That's three extra points to win the prize and save your team from elimination!"

All of the teammates got it, besides a few that were just trying to compherend it still and this time, the choices were actually quite a bit quicker, if not only because Blaineley made it shorter.

"You've got five minutes to choose your four or five finders and they'll have thirty minutes to find the lost answers!" Blaineley confidently warned, as the blonde host was just really dropping the information on 94 remaining contestants, inlcluding some real clueless ones. "I won't choose them."

"Thanks for the obvious, host." Craig said, being pretty passive-aggressive about his feeling with the hosting beauty that was just sharing that specific trait. "Anyways, team, we've gotta choose!"

The Lions were definitely not in the best mood to choose, as they were just a member down and this time, it was somehow a lot more volatile than any discussion about a team in the fourth challenge should be.

"Alright, I'm nominating myself for the finders and that's my choice!" Jo aggressively said to the people that was just were watching her be very angry, as she crossed her arms with a mean smile.

"Lightning's...doing that too and Lightning's gonna find a lot more than you!" Lightning justified his position as he was just walking up slowly to Jo, who was just happy to let it be like that and the football player was just ready to help, even if it was by accident. "Yeah, Jo!"

"Okay, Brightning, just be far away from me." Jo clarified with an uncaring look, as she was just ready to get walking and Lightning was just beaming with a smile that was ready to help.

Lightning and Jo chose themselves for the finders, as Lorenzo was just giving a silent, but very affirmative thumbs up to the somewhat rushed decision that had some sense behind it.

"That's actually a pretty decent decision. I think that Craig and Ali should also go, because everyone does need to contribute to the game." Sylvan explained, making Eddie feel somewhat at ease, as the goth was just given the go-ahead by Lorenzo.

"You won't be disappointed!" Ali was just ready to get into the challenge, as Craig gave him a quick fistbump, as the four board finders were finally settled for the Lions. "Craig, I think we can do this."

* * *

With the other teams, it was much simpler, as the Swans pretty much nearly unanimously agreed on who would carry the wood, especially with some of the more notable members actually nomiating themselves.

"At this point, Jacques and Josee should probably get gloves and Sugar, Stephanie and Anna Maria should also go on a different path. It'll make sense later." Sammy told all of them, as the team members that weren't previously mentioned nodded in agreement. "Staci, you should probably go too!"

"I dunno, my uncle taught me a lot of things that...I...remember." Staci sounded pretty unsure at the end, as she was just going with an unimpressed Stephanie.

"Come on, we've gotta move!" Stephanie exclaimed, as she saw that the Red Dragons already chose their finders with some good feet to make up for their lack of runners.

Chuck, Troy, Kevin and Robin were all chosen for obvious reasons, despite Chuck not being able to do anything of note thanks to his not so great running speed, but the rest were actually doing well.

"Alright, dudes, so Geoff's gonna grab the stuff and we've gotta help him do the stuff! I don't think all of you are dudes, but most of you are dudes!" Brody was just ready to get things rolling, as he was just standing with an confident Geoff. "I'm going too!"

"So, it's all agreed that me, Brody, MacArthur and Sam are going to be finding some good wood?" Geoff saw all of his teammates nod at the answer, including Bridgette, who wasn't really that sad about it. "Cool."

Craig, José, Tom, Justice and Jen all decided to be answering the questions, half of them because they didn't really want to get dirty or do too much and the other half really wanted to make things good.

"We're done!" Scott said with an unquestionably smug look.

Scarlett, Gwen, Courtney, Warren and Cody all had good reasons for staying on, as they weren't worried about getting the answers wrong and together, most of them had a pretty good knowledge about stuff.

"So are we!" Cody declared with the full lineup finished.

Iehisa, Toshihisa, Mike, Brick and Clayton all decided to stay behind and make sure that the answers were good and that their teammates would work at their best with the composition.

"We have finished the decisions!" Yoshihisa said it loudly, ready to get the team working together.

Kitty, Carrie, Devin and Damien were actually going, leaving the rest of the Horses behind to answer some good questions and finally, Ennui, Crimson, Rock, Harold & DJ were answering the questions this time.

 **'**

"It looks like that every team is set to snatch all of the answers, because I can tell you, there's a lot of them lying around in crazy places, so choose wisely! You've got fourty minutes to collect all of the pieces, finders!" Chris shouted, ready to get all of the contestants' attention with his voice. "And go, because they're not on the beach!"

All 48 or so finders were really on their way to make sure that the answers were found in a good time and this time, they knew that something was up, as Blaineley looked like she was preparing something.

"Meanwhile, for the rest of you that have their hands on the buzzers, I've got something else for you and it'll also take fourty minutes to do this!" Blaineley announced, as she was completely sure that there was just going to be a lot going on with the challenges.

Harold and DJ wasn't scared at all, as they were just ready to work together and make their team have a little bit of an impact.

 _*DJ's confessional*_

 _DJ looked somewhat unsure of his own decisions, but he took a deep breath._

 _"I know for a fact that I messed up, but I won't let that stop me. Because I've got all of my old friends back and I just want...to help a lot of...I'm sorry, mama!" DJ was actually shedding a few tears._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Either way, it was really time for the real things to get prepared, as Blaineley looked very confident at what was really about to go down and it may have been a little more literal than most of the contestants were expecting.

"As you can see, the people that went away were looking for answers, but the rest of you contestants are looking for some good chests! These chests can't be dug alone, so everybody should get shovelling only on the beaches!" Blaineley explained, giving her a quick moment to make s

As all of them realised, both sides of the teams were looking for completely different things, as there was also a shovel each under the space where the electrical cabling was held.

"So, the finders have no shovels and we have shovels?" Taylor asked with an obviously petulant tone that had a hint of mean-ness to it. "Urgh, I thought I was just going to answer questions."

"It's Total Drama, nothing's as it seems, so you should get used to it." Noah wasn't really sounding too enthusastic about digging some paper-y treasures.

As the remaining members of the Camels noticed, their shovels were actually of pretty good standard and yet it didn't really matter all that much, considering what they were about to be used.

* * *

With the shovellers, there was definitely a lot of anger being thrown at the hosts for tricking them into thinking that this was simple, but there was also a lot of sweat and tears were just starting to be expelled with some unexpected results.

"Are you joking? We got duped into...digging with a shovel, which is a little bit too similar what the other contestants are doing, by the way." Courtney complained with some justification.

"Well, you should shovel some more, because we're a little slow on the shovelling part." Warren wasn't really in the mood for some shovelling.

"Come on, these hands were made for organising." Courtney said, while digging some sand. "Not shovelling up sand."

"Technically speaking, I don't think anyone cares." Warren was just using language that Courtney would be very familiar with and angered by.

"I don't think you exactly have the arms to dig either." Courtney easily argued, trying to keep an somewhat loose cannon under control, as Warren was just conceding with a shrug.

"Can we just not be rude to each other, because I'm a little tired of dumb arguements." Gwen was just trying to keep things under control, even if she obviously didn't want to.

Scarlett was just watching Courtney and Warren dig with their own disdain, as the both of them were not in the best mood to be dealing with each other's flaws.

Besides the fact that Cody was just working overtime to make their team's dig count, the rest weren't really in the mood to just dig and let that be the end of their own efforts, as some of them had their issues.

"You know, I feel like I don't know what to do with her." Cody was still working hard and having some trouble with Sierra's love.

"I don't think she's going to get better than she is right now." Gwen was just keeping the conversation a little bit more grounded.

"Hey, that is pretty cruel. She's definitely going to be less...obsessive." Cody just stopped to give a quick talk, as the geek was just sure that he was in a decent mood.

"I know, but sometimes people can just...get kinda stuck." Gwen told him, being pretty upfront and honest.

"I know what you mean. I've kinda been there once, but I turned out good." Cody was just keeping the dig going with a smile that showed that he was just ready to deal with anything.

"I'm just say that Sierra ain't going to really be good to talk to for a while." Gwen laid it out as honestly as she could, making Cody just think about for a second. "I don't know why I'm giving out advice, but you should take it."

"Er, thanks?" Cody was just as unsure as he was when he came out of the conversation, but he could definitely see that Scarlett was up to something strange and obvious.

 _*Scarlett's confessional*_

 _Scarlett had an look that was ready to sort through all sorts of data, as she started her confessional._

 _"The relationships between my teammates are pretty strange, mostly because some of them had their hearts broken, which is going to matter in the competition. I think there's going to be a time where I have to take matters in my own hands and where I will be the leader of the team." Scarlett said in a very matter-of-fact way. "There's a reason why Max was eliminated."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

For the Waves, it wasn't as smooth sailing for them, as B and Bridgette combined weren't actually digging up anything, Dakota had gotten something, but couldn't really get it unstuck and Dawn and Laurie were just working on something else.

"Do you feel this negative energy? Because it's coming from a certain someone." Dawn was just trying to feel some auras, as she managed to accurately get Dakota's one.

"I know what to do to get rid of it, though." Laurie was just a little bit more worried, as the vegan was just trying to get back on track.

"No, I can feel it from someone else who is struggling." Dawn was just sensing that Dakota was just trying to get another hole being dug, right next to the interesting thing.

"Oh, she managed to get something! Thanks for the meditation." Laurie tried to help Dakota, but stepped on a rock and misjudged an step, as Dakota watched her almost trip

"Wait, are you okay?" Dakota just stopped everything to try and pick Laurie up, ready to get back to digging hard, really sure that the vegan would have some trouble dealing with a few rocks.

"Yes." Laurie did managed to get dragged out of the earth, as Dakota was just sure that all things were right. "Except for the sand that's gotten in many places."

"...Is that bad?" Dakota would rather dig than really question the vegan at this point, as the diggers were making good on their promise to make this challenge.

"I don't even really know what Mother Nature has in store for me, but I'm sure that it is something that I need to do." Laurie was just as unsure as Dakota was, which wasn't really helping things at all.

Dawn was just trying to get things done, as her meditation was just ensuring that some animals were also helping her dig things up and she felt something...off, to the say the least.

 _*Dawn's confessional*_

 _Dawn was just looking relatively shocked at what she had seen._

 _"I think there might be some major consequences if some people may have not changed. I don't even know if I can really warn the others because of this person's nature." Dawn was just as worried as quite a few people._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

As for the diggers, there was a whole lot of work being done with a lot of teams trying to cause each other some stupid trouble with their hands really making the best of a weird dig.

As in, most of the contestants were not good at the current job of digging with their own hands and Alejandro wasn't too pleased at the current dig.

 **"Looks who's digging this challenge now? Eh, eh?"** Chris asked, somewhat expecting a reponse from an enthusiastic Owen.

"Yep, I'm totally digging it! It's not too crazy, but it's not mild either!" Owen was just really happy to give some more compliments to his favourite host and Shawn was just getting into it.

 **"Cool and letting you guys know, some of your teammates are totally blowing it on the beach! So, dig hard or not!"** Chris was clearly enjoying this and this was clearly getting a rise out of Jasmine, who wasn't super excited about digging with her hands.

"Seriously, what's with that man's sense of humour? It's just unesscessarily cruel to do something like that." Jasmine was just really asking an question, while she was just getting down and dirty, as Noah was just sighing in exasperation.

"It's been there since day one. It just got bigger over time." Noah explained in a way that didn't want to talk about this, as he was just stopping to take a breather.

"Okay." Jasmine just shrugged, as she was just digging for some extra points.

"Anyways, why you've stopped? Every team's just going hard out there and you've been resting for-" Duncan was a little bit angered by Noah easing himself up, as he could see a lot of people digging deep at a rapid rate.

"-eight seconds, I'm fine, I've been on the Ridonculous Race, nothing's too crazy." Noah just dismissed him, as he wasn't looking too convinced on what Duncan was going on about.

"Just saying, everyone's working harder than you." Duncan was just crossing his arms and then putting them to good use once again, as the daunting task was making everyone dig.

"I'd rather not argue this point." Noah dug lightly, as Duncan was just smiling at the fact that he could get Noah to do something.

Duncan was just putting his sweat into the shovel, quite literally in fact, as was Owen and it was a little bit more apparent than before than Owen could really dig through the hot, soft ground using some very strong techniques.

Even with his weight, Owen was just more fired up than ever to throw a lot of things, including the answers that his team and others needed and he reallyy threw them quite a distance, as the big fat guy managed to give some to his rivals with some especially good catches.

Owen stopped just making windmills out of the ground, as he might have thrown some wood directly at Mickey, who was knocked back and still had the wood.

"Whoa, Owen! You kinda gave them to the other team...and managed to give them to Mickey." Sky told the fat guy, who was just wiping the sweat off his brow. "I swear I can see Sugar just laughing her butt off."

Owen was just sure that he did something really wrong.

"Sugar, that's mine!" Owen ran for it, as he managed to trip another piece of wood and Sugar just threw it into the basket with some glee.

Owen and Noah looked at each other, as Shawn dug up another one just as quickly and Jasmine also managed to get another one in rapid succession, as they were both really making up for it.

"Why did you do that?" Noah asked, not really sure at why Owen did the throwing.

 _*Owen's confessional*_

 _Owen was just trying to calm down, as he might have ended up a little heated otherwise._

 _"Okay, that was weird. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but everyone's just going so fast and I wanted to go fast too!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

 **"Okay, so we've got 25 minutes left, which is a lot of time that everyone is using to dig all of the answers up!"** Blaineley shouted, as the teams were working their hardest to ensure that they were really making the best of it.

The hardest working team, by far, was the Lions for no other reason, than becuase Lightning and Jo were just working to the best of their own strengths and the rest were trying to catch up with them.

"Geez, I can't believe you two are just going hard at it." Lorenzo was just smiling at the fact that the two of them were working together, even by accident. "Musta been some good competition."

"Nuh-uh, Lightning's gonna dig his own way through the competition!" Lightning exclaimed, as he was really willing to make his team not regret his place.

"Sure, but you're helping the teams anyway, so I don't care." Lorenzo was just completely sure that Jo was just ignoring the white-haired shaved athlete. "Besides Jo is doing better than you can."

"What!? No way!" Lightning then tried to dig faster than he could really, as he was just trying to grab a lot of dirt using his hands and then throwing it to the nearest person that could take it without asking.

Craig just shrugged his hardest, as he was completely sure that he didn't think that anyone really cared about the main dirt that was landing on him and Ali was in a completely different spot.

"Do you think everyone's just digging for nothing much or what?" Craig asked, throwing away a lot of handfuls of soft soil while he was asking this. "It's just another way of passing the time and sending someone home."

"Honestly, I don't think so. It's not about the money, but about the friends that you make along the way." Ali was just giving some advice, while trying to pass the time from digging about in the ground.

"I'm sorry, but that's not really true. I've seen it way too many times and those times, it's total bull!" Craig was just struggling not to smile from the young Arab's genuine talk, as the sun was just seeping in through the spots in between the trees.

"My dad says that all of the time and it's probably true in a lot of ways that you might not understand." Ali told him, still not believing in the negativity.

"Shut up, it's not that true. Okay, so maybe having some friends to pass the time is alright." Craig was just giving some hard talk, as he stopped digging entirely.

"Honestly, you're seeing the wrong stuff, if you think that isn't true." Ali clearly disagreed with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah, you can tell me when you've been a taxi driver in a lot of places." Craig told him, clear as day.

"I don't think that's true, because it isn't." Ali was just getting back to digging, as Jo could clearly see that there wasn't a whole lot of digging going down.

These two weren't ready to budge and Jo was here to make sure that their unchanging positions weren't stopping them from working pretty hard, as Ligthning and Lorenzo were making good efforts to do all of that digging.

However, not everyone was just making good with their efforts, as some of the other hand-diggers were not good with their hands, Tyler being one of those people, as he ended up with Jo being his face.

"Eh, at least they know what they're doing." Jo told one of her rivals, who was just not surprised to see them, as the headband-wearing jock managed to get his foot in her face. "Hey, china shop jock, can you get out of here? This is my spot."

"Shut up, Jo, I can pick myself up!" Tyler just picked up himself up with an very angry look on his own face, as Jo was just looking at him. "Who said is this your spot?"

"I was clearly digging when you literally tripped onto the scene." Jo just said with a disdainful look, as Tyler was just walking away to ensure that he didn't have to fight. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Uh, going back to my job of digging things up and...hanging with my team!" Tyler was just going back to his spot, which wasn't actually too far from where Jo was stiting.

 **"You've got 20 minutes left until you all come back to do this challenge quiz!"** Chris shouted this, as though the teams weren't making good with their time. **"Seriously, dig hard, dudes!"**

 _*Tyler's confessional*_

 _Tyler was just looking a little bit worse for wear in the cheeks, as he landed face first on the soil with his right cheek and his left cheek was only doing slightly better, as it was less bruised._

 _"Geez, what the heck is up with this quiz that I have to keep on doing this thing?" Tyler was being somewhat pensive. "It's going to be one heck of a crazy quiz, which...sucks."_

 _*Elliody's confessional*_

 _Elliody wasn't really worried at all about her balanced team._

 _"Judging by the hand's surface area, the difficulty of digging pieces of manufactured wood would be somewhat high and the chance of splinters would also be pretty high." Elliody was just calculating a lot of problems in her head. "I suspect that if my team would be injured, so would a good majority of the remaining contestants with a shovel. Typical."_

 _The dark-skinned genius ended the confessional with a dissapointed expression._

 _*Confessional cut*_

The camera switched back to the hosts attempting to make good with their lack of commentary, as there was still a lot of show left in this episode, but for now, it was time for a break.

 **"Anyways, there's still a whole lot of episode left, as no-one's done even digging and there's a serious quiz going on after everyone's getting digging and I'm telling you, Chef has loaded up some real brutal ones this time!"** Chris shouted, as he was really in the mood to bring the heat in this challenge.

 **"Keep your eyes peeled for the rest of the massive challenge after the break!"** Blaineley exclaimed, ready to continue onto a break for all of the people that were watching on cable or satelite or rather, for all of the people that were streaming this show, a short break.

* * *

 **To be continued in the third part, where mid-way through the part, it becomes the lightning round of pressure to not lose, questions that are varied as the contestants and penalties that are more rushed!**

 **As usual, some teams are gonna suffer from the speed and there's five parts in this episode, because this part has gone for a while!**


	35. Ep 5-3: The Digging Round!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 5: The Mixed Bag Quiz!**  
 **Part 3: The Digging Round!**

 **With time to dig still not being finished, everyone's trying their hardest to ensure that their answers are the best!**

 **There's always time for a little bit of strategy and maybe even, a few small strategies being used, as the questions are fully being prepared and the contestants try to make the best ones for today!**

 **In this part, the diggers finally put an end to this challenge, as the strategies that are used to make it work are a little bit unorthodox and maybe even shady!**

 **Seriously, I don't think I'm really putting out the chapters quickly, but I'm definitely trying to make them have the best quality writing...for my standards, anyways.**

* * *

Of course, the main hosts are back from the break, as they were just genuinely ready to make things a lot simpler.

 **"So, you guys in the audience are back from the break, while the every contestant is still digging their hearts out!"** Blaineley was, of course, referring to the audience with the first part and the non-shovelling side of the Horses with the other remark.

These guys were making the best of an very awkward situation, as the team leader was trying their hardest to make up for a lot of things and Beth was definitely that...this time around.

"Alright, we need to dig as hard as we can!" Kitty shouted, also helping with the effort to find some wood.

"Come on, really? After all of that, you can't say that we're done?" Carrie was just feeling the dirt that was just going in betwee

"I swear I don't make the rules around here and we've got to beat the rest for that reward!"

"Yeah, but why are we digging with our hands for wood?" Carrie pointed out, a little bit scared of some potential splinters.

Kitty and Carrie wanted to carry on the discussion, but they were a little bit short on wood and Devin was just really getting stuck into making another hole.

"Uh, Devin? I think we've already found two, I don't think we need more." Carrie's hands were actually covered with some big splinters, as the blonde girl was seeing her boyfriend just determinedly almost find a piece of wood.

"Come on, Carrie, there's still one more to get, because I can see a small bit of...wood?" Devin was looking unsure of what he was looking at, as Damien was just trying to help. "Is it wood?"

"Not gonna lie, let's find it out!" Damien enthuastically exclaimed, as Kitty was just looking at him with an awkward look and Devin was just looking into the hole with a potential piece of wood.

However, there was also a few eagle eyes watching the trio doing their thing that were definitely not on the same team, certainly them being from the Swans, who were just confused.

"Alright, so what we do?" Staci asked, as she was just trying to get out of the challenge. "There's not much to this unlike my uncle, who was really good at digging holes!"

"Yeah and he was a world-record holder in the game, get real!" Anna Maria shouted, as she was just throwing the wood towards an prepared Sammy. "We need to get this done or we're going to be toast!"

"Calm down, we need to organise something and help dig it up! I think there's two!" Stephanie was just trying to keep her eagle eyes on the prize.

"Yeah, but there ain't gonna be two! No need, 'cause it's going to be stolen!" Anna Maria said, as she was seeing that the trio was really getting stuck in.

"Do we have to? I mean, we've already got more than them."

"Yeah, because there's bound to be something crazy to mess up everyone!"

However, there was also a team that was mostly unsung, as they were just working away at trying to get a ton of wood for the next challenge, especially Spud, who was digging deep.

"Dude, I don't think that is what Rock said, but man I'm digging!" Spud's enjoyment of the dig was very notable, as he managed to get quite of a few pieces of driftwood.

"Good, because we're-" Eva got cut off by an overzealous Chef.

 **"Fifteen minutes until you guys have to finish getting the goods and get back to the quiz! I ain't gonna let anyone in who's late!"**

There was definitely a whole lot more that the Rabbits were doing that were just aiding them in making them one of the best teams at doing the job, as Eva and Leshawna were just making do with their lack of equipment.

"Seriously, what kind of mad man would do this to a challenge?!" Leshawna complained, actually ending up with an splinter.

"You tell me." Eva was just using her hands like there was nothing wrong with throwing some dirt at Spud. "Either way, this is at least a good stress reliever."

Spud was just barely missed by at least ninety percent of the dirt piles in this forest, but what did actually happen was that it was just filling up the hole that the chubby rocker was trying to pull some wood from.

"Man, this hole is doing crazy things like it's filling up." Spud said, just happy that he managed to help the team out in pretty good ways, as Eva looked at him with disappointment. "You okay?"

Eva just said nothing much, as Leshaniqua was just genuinely sure that this definitely was a group that was digging up with their hands.

"Yes, but we need some more or else we could lose this challenge...also, you have splinters." Leshaniqua was just worried about the team, as Spud was just keeping on digging at a rapid pace.

"Nah, it's gonna be fine." Spud asked without much of a care. "Dude."

Leshaniqua and her cousin looked at each other like they knew that his absurd pain resistance was a thing and Lucy was just plain confused.

 _*Lucy's confessional*_

 _Lucy was just looking up at the sky for a moment, before turning to the camera._

 _"How did Spud even get like this, that's what I'm wondering. Seriously, is he just this good at resisting pain?" Lucy asked in an almost philsophical way. "Or is it something else...which it probably is."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With shovels, things should be easier for the beachgoers that were suffering through the whole entire easy dig, but for some odd reason, there was a small group that was willing to make things harder for everyone involved.

"Come on, you're joking right?" Bridgette was feeling the good old frustration.

Also, the fact that the teams are digging sand may be somewhat related, as the sand kept on falling onto parts of the answers that were harder to dig out.

"I thought that there was at least going to be something super cool." Brody was just trying to dig his hardest with the shovel. "But we did some rockin' chest!"

"That's pretty good, but you're not even close to my team's total." José was clearly here to make sure that his own team was shown off getting some success, as they were just bringing in some more wood.

"Can you...stop?" Justice asked in a very serious and bothered tone, as José just ignored her and kept talking down the surfer.

"I bet you couldn't understand it." José was just attempting to make Brody feel a little bit scared, as the surfer was just taking a look at the small pile of wood.

"Dude, that's a lot of wood." Brody was just gawking at the amount of wood that Jose's side of the Donkeys actually gathered.

"Yeah, I should know. We did a lot to get this wood and what do you have?" José was just trying to make the somewhat unintimidated surfer feel little bit weaker than usual.

"Wood, dude. It's not the same, but it's-" Brody just explained it, a little bit confused.

"Exactly, so maybe getting some more would be beneficial or good for your team!" The sneaky smile that the blue-shirted twin brother was just beaming didn't make Brody catch on, but the surfer did get a little more motivated to dig it.

The Donkeys were making good on their driftwood count, as their carved words were definitely stacking up compared to a good chunk of the teams that were there.

"Alright, dude. I don't know why you're doing it, but here goes!" Brody was just really raking in the effort, as the bushy-haired surfer was just going to work on using the shovel. "Thanks!"

"Any time." José said with a grin that turned smug after none of the Waves were seeing him, with Justice was just regretting the situation.

"Why are you helping him?" Justice asked, as Craig was just trying to point them away to answer with something important. "What's up with that guy?"

"It's a secret and trust me, you'll see the results."

The two people had the opposite reactions to what the smirking brother had up in store, as Justice was just more confused and Craig understood what was going on.

 _*Craig's confessional*_

 _Craig was just convinced that this was going to work._

 _"Man, he is going to be pissed if he finds out." Craig said, as he nonchalantly looked at the camera. "At least I don't have to do it."_

 _*Tom's confessional*_

 _Tom was not pleased, nodding his head in disapproval._

 _"I'm not surprised that they're like each other. Have you seen All-Stars...never mind." Tom said, genuinely confused._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Everybody knew that there was a whole lot of answers being passed around, as they were somewhat cryptic for obvious reasons, but there was a whole load of wood grabbing between every single group of hand-diggers.

From Sugar just sliding in and snatching one from the hands of an triumphant Lorenzo to Scott doing what he was best at, as these two were making some serious moves on the competition.

"Hey, uh, Scott! What's your problem?!" Ingrid asked, as the black-haired girl was just shocked by her audience.

"I've got something that I want to do and trust me, I've got wood anyways." Scott was just trying to give some more wood, as Ingrid just snatched one piece.

"Cool, do you want to do?" Ingrid was just genuinely prepared to bring it on, as the Gopher Squad were just a hand-digging crew of good guys and scary people. "Beat-"

"What, yeah." Scott whispered, as the somewhat untrustworthy ginger was just really feeling his own plan that he didn't tell anyone.

Ingrid and Scott were given an look straight back by someone else that had a little bit more experience dealing with some people that were sneaky, as Yoshihisa was just noticing something, but didn't consider it.

As the two were getting to work on their somewhat quickly-conceived plan, there was still a whole lot of diggers that were noticing something weird was going on with the Donkeys.

"Am I the only one that noiced that those guys are acting strange?" Justin asked, trying to get a hold of the competitiors. "Because I know that Scott was there-"

 **"Ten minutes left, you better not waste that time!"** Chef announced, as Justin's train of thought was just completely cut out, as Scott and Ingrid were just putting their plan into action.

It was more like the country boy's plan with the social butterfly's assistance, but they did manage to do some good taking of some wood without the stronger members even noticing.

Iehisa was just taking a good look at the lost wood that it was clear that the plan had been done and it wasn't even that great of a plan.

"Guys, guys, we're missing a piece!" Amy shouted, as Yoshihisa actually noticed who would've just taken it...was also smiling. "And I think I know who did it."

"If it's Scott, I wouldn't be surprised." Yoshihisa was just confident about the guess, taking a look at both of the driftwood stealers, as Amy was just looking fired up.

 _*Yoshihisa's confessional*_

 _The guy that was just trying to lead the team was just ready to back up his teammates._

 _"Honestly, whoever is doing this trickery is going to regret it." Yoshi asked, ready to make his teammates have confidence in him. "Actually, I probably should have checked it."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

For the Gophers, things were still peachy as Leonard came in with some wood, carrying a ton of them, easily competiting with the Waves, who weren't exactly digging above average.

But these guys were definitely all working their hardest.

"How do you do this?" Dakota asked, despite having some extra strength to help out, as she was just trying to correctly carry wood and then lifted it. "Okay, I got it?"

Dakota just as confused as the other contestants, as Geoff was making some serious work of what he was really up to.

"Wait, why's Brody back at the beach? I kinda told him to come here and then I told him to...oh no." Geoff realised, as he managed to get what could happen. "Man, I think he got bamboozled."

Dakota just put it down there, as MacArthur was just making quick work of the driftwood that was still very much stuck, albeit much less so.

"Dude, just dig twice as hard and we'll be twice as good!" MacArthur exclaimed with the utmost confidence. "Alright, Geoff, just...say some things!"

Geoff was just shrugging, as the whole team was definitely working their butts and using their hands to make quick work of the digging challenge.

* * *

As the beach teams were definitely down with making good with their high amount of time, the shovel meeting the soft sand wasn't exactly making things easy for anyone on the beach, let alone the members of the Sour Limes that were stuck here.

"I cannot believe that this is anything other than some kind of attempt to do...something really stupid and pointless!" Courtney exclaimed, as the real frustration rose to the sands.

"Are you just joking or did your forget?" Cody asked, trying to make sure that Courtney didn't forget something.

"Oh...these challenges are just painful to go through." Courtney just looked disappointed about the somewhat simple challenge.

"I'll be honest and say that I don't think this is the end of the painful stuff." Cody said, managing to get something good out...more like the chest was stuck in the sand and the shovel was just doing something. "Yeah, I've got something big."

"Okay and how many did you get?" Courtney asked, ready to keep a count for the whole team, as the geek was just scared.

"Two mini-chests. Wait, is that bad?" Cody said, genuinely unsure of what to really do, as he managed to see Scarlett do...something. "Hold on a second."

"Considering that I have only managed to get one, you did do better than me. Anyways, what are you looking at?!" Courtney was miffed at Cody sighting Scarlett attempt to do something strange.

Scarlett was just using a few magnets to ensare the treasure quite easily with her shovel also providing some more mini-chests and the rest of the sand diggers were surprised.

"That was actually pretty good." Warren honestly told Scarlett, who wasn't having any of it. "Come on, mate, I'm just trying to give some credit."

"The challenge is not finished, so any credit that I could get could be lost during the next seven minutes if I'm not careful." Scarlett explained to Warren, who managed to get it.

Warren and Scarlett were both willing to put aside each other's issues, if this wasn't the individual part of the challenge and the fact that Sierra was standing between them, but either way everybody was just going back to digging.

 **"There's five minutes left on the clock and it's ticking really fast, so just get things done!"**

The Limes were actually trying to not break under pressure.

"Okay, Al-" Amelia slipped up out of shock.

"Never call me that again." Alejandro stated with the utmost rage, as Amelia really felt his resentment rise.

"-I was just wondering...how are we going to beat the others?" Amelia asked, actually getting strange looks from her teammates. "Sorry, Alejandro."

"It's fine, you wouldn't even understand." Alejandro was just looking towards the visible members of José's team, who were just working hard.

"I probably would, anyways." Amelia was trying her hardest on the sand, as the charming Spainard's had a stoic face towards his own winking brother. "Anyways, I got nothing."

"Yes, we still have the time to achieve a lot." Alejandro confidently stated to the entire team that was on the beach.

With these guys, it was non-stop working, albeit with the Spaniard trying to make sure that his face was just fine and the rest of them being prepared to give it their best.

"We're at least near to the location, so we can go all in!" Erin enthusiastically shouted, getting stuck into the sand digging job, as Yuuji was just looking at her like an idiot. "Come on, Yuuji, it's not too late to achieve a lot."

The secret otaku was just too sure that there was nothing more that he could really dig at, as he saw a lot of holes being dug and mini-chests being picked up.

"What else is there to dig. Scratch that, I know that there _isn't_ much to dig." Yuuji just sighed, willing to rest on his own laurels like it wasn't a massive problem.

 _*Yuuji's confessional*_

 _Yuuji was just taking a look at a manga that he was reading and he just put down the book pretty quickly._

 _"Man, when you find nothing, you don't get just keep on trying to find something, because there's no things down there!" Yuuji whined with some truth to it._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Sylvan was smiling at the fact that the diggers were definitely exhausting the place of sand and other stuff, as he was just resting on his own laurels.

"Ah, the moment when your team is doing amazingly." Sylvan noted quite approvingly, as Eddie was just giving a stupefied look towards the emo. "Eddie, what else are we going to do?"

"Something and that something could really help us get ahead in the game." Eddie advised happily, as the chubby bespectacled man was definitely a good digger.

"We've already got enough wood to cover our own asses, I don't think any more wood that we could get would help." Sylvan rested, being pretty laid back at this question.

"To be fair, there's only four minutes left, so..." Eddie was just looking towards at the sea, as Chet came up to him with some suspicious eyes.

"Eh, we've got a lot of time...considering the way we're moving, we're going to own this challenge and the questions!" Chet exclaimed, making the two of them audibly groan. "It's four minutes, what else are we going to do?"

 _*Eddie's confessional*_

 _Eddie looked unsure about what was going to happen, but he definitely had an answer._

 _"Maybe, meet up with the other half of the team quite easily! You know, because it's not like Chef is going to go easy on anyone." Eddie said, spiky hair waving in the wind. "Why is it so windy all of a sudden._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Alejandro was just making quick work even with his own two hands, along with the members that didn't want to slam his face into the ground.

 **"Y'all got a few minutes and I don't want to hear your complaining about the penalty! If you're done, then get over here!"** Chef announced, making everyone in both sides of the first challenge feel the pressure that was really getting to them.

The side of the Limes that were just not using shovels in the sand were definitely having none of that, as the work that they were about to put in had a plan behind it and there was a team that was hearing it and putting something similar into action.

"Alright, guys, we need to make up for some lost time!" Kevin shouted. "I'd suggest working harder...Chuck!"

Chuck was definitely trying to open his own chest with his own two hands.

"If you don't work hard enough, I'll make sure that you'll go home."

Chuck was just now panicking to do his best, as he was just scared of what would happen.

"That's right, I can't go home!" Chuck replied to Kevin's question, actually ignoring the chest and making sure that he dug up another one.

Robin, despite having four chests to her name, did stop to see that the chubby red-haired teen was just struggling to dig his best and she couldn't really do anything.

"Come on, Robin. It's a little harsh, but we need all of the wood we can get." Troy said to him, ready to help a girl out.

 _*Robin's confessional*_

 _The hyperactive redhead did have some words to say._

 _"Yeah, Chuck can move a little bit faster, but we don't have that kind of time where it matters at all." Robin said with a goofy smile. "And plus, you're not a great digger either!"_

 _*Kevin's confessional*_

 _The dark-skinned gangster could be heard groaning._

 _"Look, I know that the guy might be a slow learner, but nobody said to open the chests and he was doing that for the last 10 minutes." He was referring to Chuck._

 _"I don't know what you told him, but five minutes ain't enough time and plus, Chuck can dig hard anyways." Robin stated pretty happily, as the gangster was just confused._

 _*Confessional cut*_

With a lot of distance between the teams that used their hands and the second part of the challenge, there was no way that the riskiness of being able to snare another one outweighed the chance of getting a serious penalty.

Chuck finally managed to get one and the guys were just really willing to run as fast as they could, the obese redhead notwithstanding.

"It's time to get moving, guys! We're not going to get penalised!" Robin shouted, getting the hand-digging half of the Fiery Dragons moving.

The whole team tried to run as fast as they could, even with the three and a half minutes that were left and there was quite a few duos that were taking the opportunity to get moving.

"Let's split, not everybody can run crazy fast." MacArthur said, as she managed to hoist Sam up onto her arms. "This ain't something big."

"I understand." Sam said, not too worried about losing time for the whole team. "Man, I wish Dakota was here."

"Don't worry, she's still there...just back at the beach." MacArthur was really getting the movement part down easily, as Sam was worried about his girlfriend.

As for the Horses, they were also trying to make sure that they were moving as fast as possible with some exceptions, as Kitty's boots were not really made to sprint from a forest to a beach.

"Oh, come on, it's like a mile or two!" Kitty complained, really not in the mood for running in high heels. "Please, let this be shorter than before!"

"I don't think it's going to be too bad, kinda like this challenge!" Devin was just looking positively on what had been a simple challenge. "I mean it didn't even take that long to walk here."

"Hopefully, that means it won't take too long!" Kitty was a little bit panicky.

 _*Stephanie's confessional*_

 _Stephanie looked very angry about the state of the team._

 _"You have not seen petty stupid things until you've seen this team! We're running and I swear that Sugar tripped us, even though there's no time for that! Why do people do that?!" Stephanie shouted, not realising the reason._

 _*Sugar's confessional*_

 _Sugar was just looking around at the confessional with a lot of anger._

 _"If someone would've just made sure that you tripped on some good food and almost break ya ankle, you'd pay them back!" Sugar defended herself honestly._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The time was nearly up and the diggers that were working on getting some wooden answers were completely done with the entire situation, especially considering that there was still a lot of challenge left in the contestants and that there was a whole load of questions waiting for all of them.

It was really time for everyone to weight the options that they've carried to and from the beach area or the inner woodlands, depending on what they were doing.

 **"Alright, 30 seconds left until times' up and I can see that most of you guys are done with collecting this wood."** Chris was definitely interested in this. **"Seriously, why are you guys so fast now?"**

"Because we'd get a penalty otherwise and me, I don't do that kind of stuff." Duncan just crossed his arms with confidence, as Noah was just giving him a questioning look. "I'm pretty sure that the whole team has to do it."

Duncan and Noah just kept it silent, as more and more contestants were getting a move on towards the chill zone.

"Oh, thank you. I don't know what we would have been through if we didn't make it." Toshihisa said, putting a shoulder on his shorter brother,

"Speaking of things being through, my legs are about to give out if I don't sit down." Iehisa was just trying to get his own breath back.

"You can just sit on my lap." Toshihisa said, as Katie and Sadie were back and ready to be swooned once again. "Or just sit with me."

"Thanks." Iehisa was just sitting down to be meet with some weird looks, as the best female friends were actually just giving him weird looks. "Uh..."

 _*Katie and Sadie's confessional*_

 _The both of them were just a little bit embarrassed of what they were doing._

 _"I'm sorry for just scooting up to Iehisa, like that!" Katie realised how bad going up to Toshihisa's personal space._

 _"I'm sorry too, I wanted to say that we, like, didn't do this for bad reasons!" Sadie shouted, scared of getting some retribution thrown at her._

 _"Yeah, that's right!" Katie backed up her best friend's words. "We didn't mean anything bad."_

 _"...How do we make it up to his brother?" Sadie just wanted Toshihisa to make sure that she wasn't a terrible person._

 _*Confessional cut*_

Most of the contestants were actually there, ready to answer all of the questions and some of them were just setting themselves up for the quiz and there was a notable few.

Suddenly, there was an quick air horn from Chef to announce something from Blaineley, who was really raking in the shades and the host status.

 **"You guys get an extra minute to get back here and make sure that you're in the quiz from the start!"**

80 of the contestants were actually there, as three of the teams had a few members missing with them, as Lindsay was just looking shocked.

"Guys, we're missing someone." Beth whispered to the rest of the team, as the brown-haired farm girl noticed that Tyler was running. "Tyler, you're going to be messed up!"

Tyler was just ready to get over his natural unluckiness and clumsiness, as he managed to carry along a tree branch of sorts and so was Devin, as the whole team was just moving fowards.

"It is near guaranteed that these two will make it here, as the ground is smooth and the conditions will not change drastically in a minute." Elliody said to the whole team. "Do not fret."

The duo of clumsy dudes were definitely coming closer to the actual platform, as there was things going down

"Is fretting bad? Because it sounds bad." Lindsay genuinely asked, as Carrie was just getting stars in her eyes.

"Get here, Devin!" Carrie almost sounded freaked out, as the seconds were counting and the duo from the same team were moving as fast as the clock. "Hurry!"

"We're hurrying as fast as we can!" Tyler and Devin managed to trip into each other into some kind of rolling ball.

The Horses were simply stunned at the fact that Tyler and Devin also managed to just barely make it, as they both ended up on the platform with some stuff in tow.

"Man, that was rough and accidental!" Devin was just trying to relax his own muscles, as Tyler was just feeling alright.

The whistle sounded to say that the two of them were finally back in the game properly, as there was still six contestants left on the field and these guys weren't getting any of it.

 **"Yeah, anyone's who late after I gave y'all an extra minute ain't going to answer the questions, because you know what I said!"** Chef told everyone, as some of them were relieved that the team wouldn't be punished. **"You know who you are and you know that you're going to wash!"**

Lightning, Jo, Taylor, Spud and Gwen were definitely recovering from the trip and walking into the direction of Chef's amazing glare, which had a few more people to intimidate, as Scott was literally rolling in.

 **"What is Chef going to make those late contestants do? What is his quiz going to make the rest of the contestants do? Find out after the break, when both of those questions get answers!"** Chris finished this off, as Blaineley joined him for one more thing. **"On Total Drama."**

The two hosts were certainly going to enjoy some guys cleaning up the place.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, where the actual quiz and this time, the upload times are going to be a little bit more frequent than last time, as I'm working on it already!**

 **In the next part: There's simple ones, deceiving questions, hard questions and all others that Chef, Chris and Blaineley brings onto the contestants with some preparation, albeit not a lot of it!**


	36. The Ep 5-4 Update!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 5: The Mixed Bag Quiz!**  
 **The Part 4 Update!**

* * *

Hey, everybody, it's me again.

I'm here to tell you that I've re-started working on Part 4 of the fifth episode, which is definitely good news for you guys who have been waiting...one month and two weeks for the chapter, but at the very least, it's back and it's going to be better than ever!

With all of that said, there is just going to be a whole thing that is going to be done to ensure that the chapter should not be too far from the release date of this update.

Said thing is mostly what made one of my other stories' chapters come out so frequently and the lack of it make these chapters take so long to come out.

No, it's not a schedule, as I already broke with that specific story, but it's just my pure passion and me implementing some ideas into the next chapter.

I can assure you that the quiz is going to have the classic Total Drama flair in more ways than one and by that, I mean there's special challenges that will double the points for their team.

Yep, stick around for all of that in Total Drama: The Big One, a name that should be changed, but probably won't be changed.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, which is going to come out before October and is going to contain a whole lot of question answering and reverse engineering answers!**


	37. Ep 5-4: The Lightning Round!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
 **Episode 5: The Mixed Bag Quiz!**  
 **Part 4: The Lightning Round!**

 **With a few reasons to get a lot of questions right, the answers and the questions that everyone has gathered will really determined who is going home today?**

 **Some teams might have brought their smartest out, but there's always a few surprise twists or two from the rest to make the playing field more equal and more unstable at the same time?**

 **Who's really using their smartest to make the competition lose? And who's using them to improve their chances of winning!**

 **Find out in this fourth part of the episode, which got delayed due to my own priorities and the choice of challenge, but it is now fully back on with this story and I'm sorry for taking so long to finish this!**

* * *

Chef was ready to get things back on track, but the host with the most had something important to say.

 **"We're back from the break to see who's going to win or lose in Chef's Challenging Quiz, which ain't going to be easy for anyone!"** Chris chuckled at the misfortune. **"I know that these dudes are not ready for this!"**

Some of them managing to hear the main host's re-introduction from what would have been the break, were a little scared of the hardball questions that were sure to come up.

Noah was just swallowing his own pride pre-emptively, as he was really expecting any question of any kind into the quiz, considering who was hosting.

"Man up, this ain't going to be no easy quiz!" Owen rallied the whole team, as some of them were a little less vigilant.

"Yeah, there's no way that this is going to be hard." Duncan finished, as he couldn't care too much.

"What about the last time Chef did a challenge?"

"...It's cool." Ducan replied with an air of bravado. "I've handled much worse."

"I dunno, you're not exactly a guy who thinks with his head." Noah was just getting some looks from the self-proclaimed punk after that truthful comment. "Though, you're definitely good."

"Let's do it!" Owen shouted, as Shawn was just ready to get behind the big guy.

Owen and Duncan were really there to make some good moves, as their team was probably on the chopping block, if they both messed up and specifically, there was a potential powerhouse just hanging out in a very different location.

In other news, the late runners were about to get something that might have probably sucked a lot more than it really should.

 **"Hey, dudes, so you've gotta clean the mess hall and...uh...let's just say that it's crazy dirty in there!"** Chris announced, as though all of them didn't really know what was happening. **"Also you might not be getting back into the challenge!"**

Spud and Scott were both relieved and then the latter just scoffed at nothing in particular, as though he was above this.

"Man, I hope it's not crazy dirty." The fat rocker was just anticipating something bad.

* * *

Since there was a lot of questions to get over with, it wasn't going to be easy to deal with, especially with Chef handling a good majority of the questions and everyone was scared of what he was going to pull out and already, the first question was going to be a tough one to pick.

 **"Ooh, I can tell you, the chef has some brutal questions mixed in with some easy ones and if they don't listen...this is gonna be interesting!"** Blaineley announced, as the teams were not exactly scared of everything that could their own way.

"Y'all better know something about your country, 'cause these questions are gonna be quick!" Chef shouted, making some of the answer people a little anxious about their answers.

Courtney wasn't looking very worried about this question, as she was just giving some look towards some incredibly smart contestants, who all had smiles on their face.

"Which city in Canada was starting by some Mounties trying to make a-" Chef asked the question.

"Calgary!" Emma shouted, as Noah's mouth was very open and Courtney was just rubbing her hand.

 **"Correct! Alright, what else does said city have from doing country stuff?"**

"The iconic Calgary Stampede!" Elliody's genuinely decisive answer was just giving the former soldier with a chef hat some grumbles, as the other teams were just watching.

"Correct."

Already, two teams had their first point and only ten seconds had been spent on this half of the challenge and Courtney was just surprised.

" **Why was the Stampede born?"**

"Because someone wanted the accurate representation of the so-called Wild West." Elliody instantly made Chef just switch things up instantly, as Eddie had a suspicious look.

 _*Eddie's quick confessional*_

 _The short guy was seeing something about to work, as he looked worried for his own team._

" _Elliody, Emma, Courtney, Iehisa...the point our team isn't exactly a knowledge powerhouse and that fact is probably going to screw us over."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Speaking of switching things up, there was still a whole lot of fast questions on the way on the pier and the sneaky smile of the quiz host put others on the edge of answering a question.

" **Who were the first guys in Canada to use the maple leaf in their flag?"**

Courtney hit her own buzzer with the confidence of a CIT. "The French-Canadians." She managed to get a point for her team.

Tyler wasn't really scared of losing, as he knew he had a teammate that would pretty much break the game in terms of winning things.

" **Why were the mountain police men formed?"**

"To patrol the mountains, obviously." Tom replied, after hitting the buzzer with a very smug look and the buzzer just shocked him. "Wait, I though it was in the name."

"It's just the normal police with a cool name, dude." Harold threw it in for good measure, as the bespectacled geek just heard the positive ding.

 **"Okay, y'all ain't ready! Anyways, what was found on the first trip to Canada from Europe!"**

"I might be wrong, but it is-" Alejandro was just attempting to find things out, as the Latino was trying to get in.

"Newfoundland easy!" Cody tried his hardest to make things matter, as the homeschooled adult was just in a great mood.

 **"Right! What is the furthest point up north in Canada?"**

Though there was an easy answer that didn't require that much thinking, some of the smarter contestants knew that they were up against a machine that feeds questions.

"Alright...what really is the most nothern point?" Iehisa thought about it for a second, ready to take things into his own hands. "You can do it for your brothers."

Suddenly, someone was almost about to answer, a stray rock managed to hit the Gopher Squad's button and quite literally, the guy had to answer.

"I think it's one of the nothern islands that is way past the Arctic circle." Iehisa tried his best to answer.

 **"Kid, I dunno what island you're talking about, but you're kinda right."** Chef said, giving a half point to the Gopher Squad. **"But what is the moose all about!"**

Clayton saw a chance to kinda help his own team out, even with some lacking knowledge and he just hit the button immediately.

"Uh, the moose just kinda respresents how tough Canada is at surviving in a hostile country or something like that." The goth guy attempted to explain, as Mike was just giving a thumbs up. "Uh, yeah."

Iehisa was just giving an awkward look and Toshihisa was just still smiling.

 **"Right!"**

Iehisa was a little bit more exasperated than usual, as Clayton just fumbled an answer out of the nowhere and there was another team to bring some serious moves.

 **"Who's the most contreversial contestants on reality-"**

Katie just answered for the team, as she slammed the button down without a second though and exclaimed her answer, as Sammy just gave her the approval.

"Amy on Riding On The Road!" Katie shouted.

 **"Wrong! Scarlett's still here!"** Chef was just genuinely pointing out at the scowling red-head genius, as Courtney wasn't really surprised at the answer.

Amy just gave a smug look towards her own sister, as they were both ready to make some actions for their own team.

 **"Wow, it looks like that the Sour Limes and The Sunshine Horses have two points, The Gopher Squad has one and a half points and The Confused Camels, Rough Donkeys and Comeback Rabbits all have a point each! The rest of you need to step up!"** Blaineley stated, as Alejandro's crew of allies were not pleased with how fast the questions actually came.

Alejandro groaned, as his team was not getting a break.

"Wherever your knowledge is, we do need to not send another teammate home! Is that clear?" Alejandro commanded the team, as the answerers just nodded empathetically. "Good."

"Alejandro, lead the way!" Erin said, ready to get prepared.

 _*Erin's confessional*_

 _The big yellow-haired woman was just ready to make good with one of the most notable contestants._

 _"Look, as much as I don't like the guy for all of his tendacies, he can definitely make a good team out of us and I can really trust him to do that." Erin stated with a genuine smile. "I just hope I'm not sent home."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

The questions started themselves up once again, as the Dragons were more dogged and determined.

 **"Question: Which Total Drama fan-favourite would go on to be a winner of another reality show?"**

Alejandro's cool confidence came back with ease, as he was ready to make his answers known.

"Heather, as she did win Isle Of The Survivors." The ding reassured him that there was definitely a chance to come back in the first round.

 **"Right! Which Canadian reality show that involved adults-"** Chef was just pretty much reciting a script at this point, as the brown-skinned veteran kinda didn't want to say this.

"Isle Of The Survivors, of course." Erin just gave her answer, as Troy looked at here pretty weirdly. "Sorry, just wanted to help."

"That's pretty much a comeback." Troy stated, as the dark-skinned guy definitely noticed the two points that his team had. "To be honest, this is just going fa-"

 **"Which contestants can speak more than one language? Y'all better remember this, as y'all get a point each for each contestant!"** Chef was really applying the pressure on the contestants that could remember and several members had to attempt.

"Dude, there's Laurie and I think MacArthur speaks Mexican, but that's it." Geoff was just trying to help his team out. "Bridge, help me out here."

"Yeah, there's Laurie and I remember Ezekiel being able to speak many languages." Bridgette was just scratching her head, as Brody wasn't figuring anything out.

"And I hope that Sierra can speak Spanish."

 **"These damn dolphins get three points, because Sierra can't speak Spanis! Dragons, impress me!"**

Erin actually had a michevous look and Alejandro looked more than prepared to practically make a serious victory out of nowhere.

"Easy, Scarlett and Elliody probably can speak some other languages and I know that Crimson and Ennui speak Icelandic." Erin stated with a very smug look, just angering Noah.

"To add on to that, Noah can speak Indian and my brother and I are very fluent in Spanish and Portguese." Alejandro wasn't exactly in the mood to lose, despite having a cool smile on his face.

"Man, you're talented." Troy definitely said pretty obviously.

 **"Okay, has anyone got anythin' else to say, because the Dragons have ten points!"**

"Uh, I speak Japanese for the mention and so do Iehisa, Kazuhisa, Toshihisa and Yoshihisa." Harold suggested, just trying to help a team out, as Spud was just pretty much quaking in his shoes. "Also-"

"Jacques and Josee talk a whole lot of French and they're like oui." Rock emphasized, adding two extra points.

 **"Those rabbits have got six points! Last team to answer?"** Chef asked, as though he was requesting a status report.

The Swans definitely had an answer that wouldn't really shock anyone, but said fact was actually nice to know, as Jacques and Josee were practically quaking in their boots.

"I also heard that Kevin speaks Spanish and I know that Josh and Eddie speak different languages and apparently Staci does." Lesley pretty much took one for the whole team, as the former intern was on the spot. "I think she doesn't but-"

 **"Your team gets four points, because that's a truth!"** Chef was just letting the teams settle for a second or two, before hearing this.

The Confused Camels were just sighing in sadness, as some of them were just plain not contributing, even with not that many problems in the teams.

"At least Duncan doesn't have to answer anything." Owen lamented, seeing that the guy wasn't in this.

"I don't think cleaning a whole kitchen is much better, really." Noah made a remark with a straight face.

 **"Some of y'all have disappointed in this round, but if you let that hold to you, you deserve to be on the chopping block! Because there's still three more rounds!"**

There was still a few contestants that were a little more scared of how fast the tides managed to be turned on them and the confessionals pretty much suggested that.

 _*Scott's confessional*_

 _The farm boy schemer wasn't really in the mood to make his comments invisible to anyone._

 _"We've got diddly squat for points and I'm pretty sure that José is still half-asleep hating his brother. Luckily, we've got some good stuff and plus someone else's hosting the next round, so we're not damned yet." Scott's smile suggested that he didn't really care that much about his team's point defecit._

 _*Kitty's confessional*_

 _The fun-loving sister was just a little more honest about this._

 _"If there's anyone that can put ourselves out of the danger zone, it's Elliody. She's ridiculously smart in ways that kinda really matter in this challenge and plus, we're in the danger zone and I read somewhere that people remember more when that kinda happens." Kitty was really feeling optimistic about the next round._

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was still more questions to answer and this time, things were just going to be a little bit different than usual and that minor change actually involved Chris, who was just ready to do his own thing.

But before, some teams were having a little bit of a talk with each other and one of them was a little more angry than usual.

"I'm not going to be surprised if we kinda bail. We don't exactly have smart people aside from Sylvan." Lorenzo said, as Chet was just giving him a dirty look.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Chet asked.

"Bro, you're definitely kinda smart, but _not_ that kind of smart."

"Yeah, you guys should go and do it, because Chris is coming in and I don't like for a second." Jo was seeing the host with the most arrive like it was no big deal and all of the members went back to their original places.

 **"Did you guys miss me?"** Chris asked.

"Woo, yeah!" Owen shouted, along with a few other people that shared the opinion that Chris' hosting skills outweighed his sadism.

"No." Gwen loudly said, representing the huge crowd of haters that didn't exactly like the anything-goes attitude of the original host.

 **"Okay, believe it or not, get ready for some more questions! Some of them may be a little more...dramatic than usual!"**

Chris' chuckle wasn't really gaining any ire, but was definitely making some of the contestants feel a little bit less confident in their answers.

"...This might be embarrassing." Ennui might have realised that some hidden questions may be answered, not really changing his expression.

"Don't stress out about this." Crimson replied in her usual monotone voice, ready to take on the quiz. "It's going to be fine."

With all of the teams prepared once again, as the format of the quiz changed for the first time albeit in a very minor way.

 _*Tyler's confessional*_

 _The wannabe athlete wasn't too scared of the challenge._

 _"Usually when Chris says dramatic, it's probably going to get a little more personal and considering what he's put out there, I am pretty lucky that there's nothing about it." Tyler wasn't willing to make things right._

 _*Confessional cut*_

There was always going to be things revealed, but since the host was out there, nobody was really expecting these questions.

 **"Alright, so why did Harold get eliminated...in the last season he was! By the way, Harold can't answer!"** Chris announced, as there was quite a few brains with some gears turning.

Katie and Sadie was just trying to make up for some lost points, as they were just ready to tap one of their buttons, Sadie having the answer.

"Like, because of the ad...it made no sense." Sadie just answered, as the sweet girl's friend heard the ding.

Jacques wasn't really surprised at all, as was Sammy who was definitely noticing something weird.

 **"Point for the Swans! Okay, which team so far has the most losses overall? Don't be shy, you know what's up."** The host could definitely see that some of the contestants were a little bit mad over that comment.

"It was pretty much Team Victory or the original Screaming Gophers, because both teams just kept on losing." Eva just made the dismissive comment, making Harold give a side eye to her. "Come on, I'm right!"

Then the buzz was heard, leaving another team to steal the opportunity once again and this time, someone else did it.

"Team Victory...wow, what a name." Sammy almost got interrupted by Amy, but she just blurted out the answer as quickly as she could before the comment. "Yeah!"

Of course, she got it right for her team, which still had a scowling Jacques to deal with and some other contestants who were not surprised.

 **"Another point for the Swans! Alright, this ain't going to be easy to answer! Who** _ **almost**_ **won Pahkit-"** José pretty much interrupted Chris' speech. **"Yes, Jose."**

The brash brother was just ready to just let the answer be out there.

"Sky in some countries and Jasmine in most other countries." Jose actually managed to get a double ring, as the very confident brother wasn't shocked at all. "Thank you."

"Straight facts over here." Tom basically bragged, being in a team with three points only.

The Donkeys were definitely in the running, but they were still not clear of the danger zone that could consist of two or three teams.

 **"Alright, which of Mike's other personalities were shown in Total Drama: All-Stars? Once again, Mike can't answer!"**

 _*Justin's confessional*_

 _The model that was just looking at himself in the mirrior was definitely noticing something._

 _"Excuse my chiseled face for a second, but why are all of the questions all about Total Drama's biggest moment? I mean, I tried to be a villain, I mean I was a villain!"_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Brick was definitely tying to make some memories comeback, but all of them didn't really come back.

"I know that he dealt with Mal and Vito."

"Duh and Manitoba was a really stupid being." Amy added, as she was just giving a needlessly smug look towards Sammy. "You see-"

"And Chester and Svetlana pretty much finish off Mike's...friends?" Tom wasn't willing to let someone be offended over a flippant remark, as the fashion blogger gave some points.

 **"Four points go to the Gopher Squad and two more points go to the Donkeys, who really need them!"**

Though, Scott didn't really have that much confidence in his own team at this point, as the red-head wasn't about to let something as unimportant as teamwork let things down.

"Wow, we're just getting socked in every way." Tom said, as the guy was just ready to answer more questions. "As in getting ugly socks."

"So, we need to make a comeback and I kinda know a lot about Total Drama, so just let me help for a second." Kim was just putting herself out there. "Ready!"

"Maybe, we're not-" Tom couldn't even finish the sentence before he managed to get cut off by the host providing the facts.

 **"Which love triangle famously ended up badly for all three of them?**

Kim, near instantly, slammed on the button like there was nothing else to do.

"The triangle between Gwen, Courtney and Duncan. It was crazy just-" Kim heard the ding, scoring her team a point.

 **"Which contestant, out of everyone in Total Drama, brung the most drama?"**

While Scarlett looked pretty angry and Rodney couldn't really answer, someone had to step up and do it and do it they did.

"Scarlett, because she kinda...broke an island." Kim's redhead immediately answered.

"I told you that it didn't matter!" Scarlett protested, as the Donkeys got another point.

 **"Yeah, you still did it and you still barely got in! Either way, which alliance lasted the longest without breaking up?"** Chris actually got some people to scratch their hands, as even the smartest contestants couldn't really figure it out.

"Technically or literally?" Elliody asked, as the other contestants were just shrugging and so was Chris. "Does Heather's alliance count?"

She managed to get a buzz for the Horses, as Emma practically had to guess for the Camels.

"Yeah, Noah and Owen sorta had alliance in World Tour-" Emma pretty much guessed, as her guess was actually cut off. "Thanks, but how are you this pressed for time?"

 **"Speaking of time, we're officially out of it!"** Chris shouted wthout even answering her question and everyone was just ready to get some more points. **"Man, some of you are just not answering anything!"**

A clearly pensive or rather, stressed out Scarlett wasn't even remotely impressed and Noah was just giving a sarcastic look towards the host.

"To be honest, some of us can't." Noah stated, as he was just pointing towards his own teammates.

"That's the point, dude. It makes sense, I think." Mickey just replied, still a little bit nervous. "Come on, Emma."

"I'm not exactly a fountain of knowledge. I can't really know everything." Emma aggressively replied, as she was just shouting at the boy.

"Geez, are you okay?" Mickey definitely just wanted to calm the team leader. "I wasn't asking much."

"Well, I'm still frustrated at how fast everyone's answering." Emma just huffed, as Mickey just shrugged like he had an good attempt.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that someone has at least the chance to try." Noah just added in, while he was just trying to figure something out. "Emma, don't stress yourself out, some of them are probably going to be wrong."

"You're definitely right, but everyone's definitely bringing their A-game." Emma stated, ready to bring her top-tier questioning. "Just so happens, I'm going to bring mine."

 _*Shawn's confessional*_

 _Shawn looked a little more serious, as he was just thinking about something._

 _"So, I've managed to get Jasmine and the oddest combination ever, but how am I going to help in this challenge? Should be easy, but these questions are just kinda coming hard and fast!" Shawn was a little more frustrated on trying to figure the challenge out._

 _*Mickey's confessional*_

 _The practically cursed teen with a head brace wasn't about to let Emma discourage him...even if she didn't really mean to._

 _"I'm ready to help my team out, because I don't want to be eliminated due to all of my weakness and I kinda have many, but I've got my strengths just like everybody else!" Mickey proclaimed with a lot of happiness, just ready to take on a diease. "Excuse me, I'm kinda allergic to really bad smells."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was no way that the teams had to choose someone to run a treadmill and answer the questions, as that would be a little bit crazier than usual and the usual was the running challenge with really dangerous obstacles and they weren't up for crazy.

 **"All y'all have to do is run on this treadmill, answer questions and y'all getting double points! If you forfeit, forget about those points and you gonna regret it!"** Chef explained it simply with a whole lot of passion. **"If you drop, you just get your points!"**

"Not cool." Kitty said, still scared of the special round ahead.

 **"I didn't ask for your opinion! Also, if both of you are wrong, the closest one gets the point!"**

These two treadmills weren't of the highest quality, but they were actually looking pretty usable, definitely had touch screen usability and probably made Chris sweat in money.

Not being able to forfeit, didn't make things easy for one and randomly chosen contestants, just added to the difficulty.

Kitty, of course, was chosen for the Sunshine Horses and Alejandro was chosen for the Red Dragons, Shawn for the Camels, Cody for the Limes, Mike for the Gophers, Kim for the Donkeys, Bridgette for the Waves, Sylvan for the Lions, Rock for the Rabbits and Sammy was chosen from the Swans.

Basically, there was a mix of people that could run and people that really couldn't and all of them were more or less ready for the horn to sound...and then it sounded that second.

" **You only get a minute each, fools."**

"Wait, how are we-" Cody asked, before getting the answer to his own question with Bridgette awkwardly running right besides him and Sierra also there.

Sierra was just looking cheekily at the two previously potential lovebirds, as they were a little bit shocked to be "randomly chosen."

"That might be a massive coincidence, but I doubt that it works like that." Bridgette was just getting used to the treadmill actually increasing in speed to get started.

"...It's Chris, what are you expecting?" Cody didn't really believe in the actual word of the main host.

"Come on, it's just a coincidence." Sierra said, trying to not freak out.

"It's definitely that and not anything crazy!" Rock stepped up onto the treadmill, as Chef basically allowed him to do it. "Let's just ding-ding already!"

The still potential couple and Rock were just up to press the answers, as while they were definitely answering questions and running on treadmills, reading on the screen was out of the questions.

 **"Y'all ready?!"**

This formerly possible ship wasn't going to be let go by some people, as Sierra was just still giving a shady look.

"What-" Gwen was about to say something, but Chef shouted his main word.

 **"Go!"**

Already, this part of the challenge was ridiculously awkward, as having a challenge that involved two very different body parts doing two very different actions would probably mess people up.

 **"Alright, how long is a mile!"**

"5280 feet!" Cody shouted, as Bridgette was thinking about it, giving him a ding.

 **"Why do dolphins stay at the surface!"**

"To breathe air, which they need!" Bridgette tried to be as fast as she could, not wanting her team to lose.

 **"Correct! Who's the fastest animals?"**

Cody was just figuring it out instantly, but so was Bridgette and it was pretty much down to trying to say it and not trip up.

"A falcon!" Cody shouted, just stumbling over the treadmill, getting the point and still coming back.

 **"Correct! What does an amp do!"**

"It makes the guitar louder like-" Rock was just ready to take it for the team, as the rocker wasn't about to let anyone stop him.

 **"Right! Which animal can change shape to hide!"**

"There was an octopus that could do that!" Bridgette was just trying to jog her own memory, as she was just trying to make her team.

 **"Correct! Which animal is best known for being a lazy pet!"**

"...A cat?" Rock answered as best as he could, trying to help his own team out and he managed to get a ding for his team. "And a sloth."

Rock got a buzz, as there was only 30 seconds left on the clock.

 **"...Which bird just snatches bones and eats them like a fool?"**

Rock was just not ready for the question that would throw him off track and Bridgette was almost answered, but was too slow and Cody just lit up with a fast answer.

"A vulture!" Cody shouted, as the guy wasn't willing to back down.

 **"And which shark is not known for eating its prey, as the rest do?"**

Cody and Bridgette weren't about to lose this one and they both knew a trick question that was easy to answer.

"Duh, none of them do it!" Rock just put his arms out, as though it was common knowledge.

 **"You right! 15 seconds left you fools!"**

The guys that were just wanting to answering some questions, as they were a little bit more intimidated, considering how fast the questions came.

Lucy was just waving towards the rocker, considering hwo good he managed to get it.

 _*Rock's confessional*_

 _The rocker was just feeling mushy inside, potentially from having one of his better friends wave at him._

 _"Man, this is so awesome!" Rock was just in a very elated mood. "It feels like when you finally do a difficult riff and your body is like oooh and your mind is fire like..." The guy did some fire sounds. "...yeah, it's like that."_

 _*Confessional cut*_

Cody then noticed a shout coming from somewhere, as Scott just did an attempt to an croak and the guy just fell off the treadmill.

 **"Alright, what's the best way to ride a horse?"**

"With a saddle and gentleness!" Bridgette fired back, as Rock was just trying to keep some steady feet on the treadmill.

 **"Last question...what's kind of animal would just trash the house?"**

Bridgette was just a little bit shocked and that shock was enough to make her be on the edge.

"Dude, any animal really." Rock said, before getting a ding and literally falling on the treadmill and then...

...landing with his body being flat on the ground and this time, the guy wasn't ready to make his body land on the wood and he just slid on the ground from the while.

"Ow!" Rock screamed, as Scott was just snickering.

 **"Times up for you guys!"**

"Cody, are you actually okay?!" Bridgette was just really trying to help up a slightly struggling Cody. "Sorry, just concerned about someone here."

"Dude, he's going to be fine." Rock was still a little bit breathless and a little bit lying on the ground. "Just do it."

Cody was just going to get himself back up, when an slightly concerned Courtney just picked him up automatically.

"Courtney, come on, it was entirely platonic!" Cody shouted, as Bridgette was just stunned. "I didn't mean to-"

"Maybe, but isn't it a little bit suspicious?" Courtney asked a reasonable question, with the surfing girl feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "Sorry, some of these people are love crazy."

The young councillor was just seeing that Sierra was just giving a very surprised look and she didn't want to deal with it.

"No, no, it's fine." Bridgette just waved it off like it was nothing, trying to keep things calm.

 _*Bridgette's confessional*_

 _Bridgette was feeling weirdly scared, despite the moment being platonic._

 _"What's this weird negative energy inside of me? I just wanted to help Cody up and immediately, it hits me like there's something up. Yeah, I know that the guy wanted me, but...I don't really know how to sum it up." Bridgette sounded worried._

 _*Geoff's confessional*_

 _Geoff didn't look too happy with what happened._

 _"Dude, you could've just help the guy up. I'm not exactly a competition-heavy sort of a guy, but I don't know why you stopped...wait, is it because of something she's not telling me? Maybe it is, but I don't know yet." Geoff sounded determined to help her out._

 _*Confessional cut*_

With three teams done and gaining some more points to help themselves, the other seven were going to work with their best practice and this time, there was a break coming in the middle of it.

 **"Oh, man, that was just kinda awesome!"** Chris was really excited for the next part. **"Awkward and awesome. Blaineley, you do the honours!"**

The host with the most mainly just wanted to do up his makeup, as he thought that it was a bit lacking.

 **"Who's truly going to bail in the rest of these quiz battle, as I've got some mean ones to ask people and who know what is actually going to come up within this last round? Who's going to have to send someone home and who's going to live okay? Total Drama will be back after the break!"** Blaineley announced, as the contestants were just willing to take their break with all they've got.

* * *

 **To be continued in the fiftth part, as there's going to be the end of the third and one final round that counts for even more, mostly because of the double points that could make the momentum shift towards any team!**

 **That could be the possible underdogs of the Waves, the potential comeback crooks of the Dolphins...or the dominating Gopher Squad or the fired-up Red Dragons!**

 **Either way, all ten teams at least have their chance to make their points count even more and all sorts of questions were going to be thrown!**

 **Will the Gopher Squad do it with their 4 and a half points?**

 **Will the Red Dragons come out back to first with 10 points or will the Sour Limes make it with their 5 points?**

 **Will the Victorious Swans attempt to take with 6 points, breaking their tie with the Rough Donkey, who also has 6 points?**

 **By the way, the Comeback Rabbits have 10 points, the Dangerous Lions have no points, the Confused Camels have 1 point, the Sunshine Horses have only 3 points and** **the Wild Waves has 6 points!**

 **I want to remind you of this, because all of them are battling for something in Part 5, which is probably going to come in October with the end of the challenge and the results that may result in two contestants leaving the competition!**

 **Find out soon, when said part comes!**


End file.
